Demons and Shadows
by FanBoy2309
Summary: A mysterious man who claim to be a devil summoner suddenly appeared at Iwatodai and he is offering help. Wait! Did that cat just talk? What is the meaning of this? And who is that handsome snowman? Stay tune for more (A retelling of Persona with devil summoner element! Please don't hate!)
1. Chapter 1: A mysterious man

"So this is Iwatodai, the source of everything" A man stepped out of the train carriage and started stretching his arms and legs. He was wearing a full black outfit, with black trousers and black shirt, come with a black flat cap, a black leather jacket, black gloves and a black frame glasses. One can say he adore the color black just by looking at his outfit. On his left hand was a black suitcase and on the other hand in his pocket

"Maybe you shouldn't draw more attention to yourself. Your outfit is already enough" a voice rang from behind him, but there was no one there. In fact, there wasn't a soul in sight at the train station. The voice continued with a sigh "I honestly don't know why you adore the color black so much, but who in the right mind would wear something like that"

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk" the man crossed both his arms while letting out a mocking disapproval sound and shook his head lightly "Such a mind like yours can never truly understand it. Black is the color of mystery, of power, of sadness. It truly is the best color of all, followed by blue. There's no color that suit me better than black!"

"Sometime I wonder if there are any brain in that head of yours!" the voice continued with an irritated tone. Irritated by his companion's comment, the man reached into his jacked and pulled out a white cat with some black fur at the tip of its tails, both tails.

"Any last words before I throw you onto the rail" veins started to pop out of his forehead "That white fur of yours gonna look prettier with a little intestines on it"

"I'd like to see you try" the 'cat' replied, veins popping out of its forehead as well "You wouldn't dare"

"Would I now?" more veins popping out of his forehead, but it was quickly replaced with a smirk "Remind me again who beat you and got you begging for your life?"

"I never beg. It was you who beg me remember? You're welcome" a smirk appeared on its face as well

"Oh? Do i now? Then remind me who was the one that cried 'Please take me with you, I don't want to die' after got their whiskers cut off by me?" more veins started to popped out of its forehead

"Then let us see who really beg, shall we?" In a flash, it reached out and scratched the man's face, causing him to drop it "On your knee so easily? How weak!" it smirked while the man quiver in pain

"You ungrateful beast" he yelled and jumped at the cat, but missed and landed face first while his cat laughing hysterically without noticing that it about to fall off the platform. With a swift kick, he sent the cat flying down the platform

"YYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUU AAASSSSHHHOOOLLEE!" It screamed in vain while falling off the platform and onto the rail, electrocuted.

"Enjoy hell" he dusted off, picked up his suitcase and started to walk away epically when the clock stroke twelve. Suddenly, all the light went off, and everything seemed to be painted in an eerie green and in the air, there's a light scent of iron, of blood "It started". He increased his pace and walked out of the train station, ignore the coffin in the ticket booth and the now-electrocuted white cat climb on his shoulder. Outside the train station, the moon glow with an abnormal bright yellow light. One can almost feel the sensation of Death in the air, the pressure, the power.

"Careful, I sense a few demons ahead, properly Obariyons and Gremlins, but be careful nonetheless" the 'cat' warn him as he approached the cinema

"Cool, just when I need some gems" his eyes sparkling with greed and started to run toward the cinema just to be stop by a claw at his neck

"Don't you dare, last time you let Obariyon cling on to you just to get it to talk, we spent 3 hours just to pry it off your back for a few gems. It's not worth it!"

"B-B-But but, we need gems!" sadly, his pledge fell on deaf ears as the cat refuse to retract its claw unless he walked away. He dropped his head in defeat and walked away back to his original direction. But as soon as he left the station, a fire ball flung at him. By instinct, he moved his head slightly to the left, avoid the fire ball with ease. Across the street from him, stood a small green creature holding a spoon, on it was the internal flame of hell. The creature lift its spoon and swung it at him, another fireball flung at him, aim for his head again. Moved his head to the right, he evade the attack with ease.

"Ukobach. Out of the frying pain, into the fire, heh? In the case literally." He laughed and avoid another fireball for his face. He slowly reached inside his jacket and pulled out a silver tube.

"Come! Azumi!" the tip of the tube started to open, inside it glowed a soothing green. Ukobach flung another fire ball at him, but this time, he didn't budge. As the fire ball come close to his face, it was put out. Behind him now was a floating fish-like person, the tip of 'her' 'hand' still lingering some water drop. "Freeze him" heard his word, 'she' brought up 'her' 'hand', ice started to form at the tip of it, and with the flash of light, the Ukobach turned into an ice sculpture, then broke apart.

"It is done" 'she' said as she started to fade away into the tube "Call me again sometime" as she disappeared completely, the tube closed itself and he slowly put it back inside his jacket and started walking again. It was a quite walk, coffins everywhere, but no more demon in sight. As he walked, he noticed a few buddle of blood on the street but he ignored it ultimately

"Why bother live in a dorm anyway? We could have stayed in a hotel or an apartment. Why stayed at the dorm?" he glanced at his cat and slowly took out a pamphlet from his jacket and handed to the cat "Iwatodai coed dormitory? I still don't get it"

"That's mean we're going to live with girls!" his eyes started sparkling again, but this time more like a pervert "Of course there would be other boys, but there would be girls, GIRLS!"

"Human" the cat let out a disgust sigh "Anymore reasons I should know as well?"

"Mitsuru Kirijo, the next heir of the infamous Kirijo group" he lost the perverted face and it turned serious "Also live there. Our investigation would be much easier"

"I see, do you planning to go to school as well?"

"WHAT?" surprised by the question, he unintentionally shouted at his companion "Why would I want to go to school?"

"Since you dropped out of school a long time ago, I think this would be a good chance. After all, I don't want an idiot to be my companion" it stated mater-of-factly

"I-I don't need school! I'm doing perfectly fine!" he stuttered, tried to hide his face

"Really? What is the name of the closest planet to the sun?" it smirked at him

"It's… Why should I want to know that? It's not like you can answered that, you're just messing with me" he shouted in embarrassment

"Mercury. Everybody knows that, even idiot" it smirked and made a mock shrugged

"You-you-you….." he no longer tried to his reddened face, stuttering with words, can't seem to find the right word "are really mean"

"That all you got? I'm impressed" it jerked back in 'surprise' "You 'really' are 'smart'."

"Shut up" their conversation was cut short as they arrive at the dorm. Ignoring the cat who won't stop teasing him about his general knowledge, he opened the door and walked he expected, there was no one there at all.

Even though there was no one there, he felt as if he was being watched from somewhere. Glancing upward, he spotted a surveillance camera. Ignored it, he made his way toward the sofa and sat down, setting his suitcase beside him and the cat jumped off his shoulder onto the sofa and quickly made itself comfortable.

After a while, the light turned back the sensation of Death is gone. He relaxed his muscle and change into a more comfortable position. After a few minute, he heard footsteps, not one but 4.

On the top of the stairs stood four people, one of them he recognized. Mitsuru Kirijo have a beautiful red hair covered one of her also red eyes. She still wearing her school uniform with a red ribbon at the neck. And he thought he was the one who obsessed with signature color

Behind her were a young man with grey hair and a bandage on his fore head, he wore a red sweater vest outside his school uniform and gloves. The other one was a brown hair girl, she just like the other two are still wearing her school uniform but in addition she also wore a pink sweater jacket, come with a red ribbon. Behind them was a middle-age man with long wavy brown hair and a goatee. He was wearing a tan jacket over his long turtleneck. Somehow, he seemed like someone you shouldn't trust. Ignore that thought, the man stood up and removed his hat, let loose his short unkempt brown hair. Politely, he bowed and offered a handshake, which obviously, none accepted. "I'll be living here from today, pleasure making your acquaintances" he said a smile.

"Drop the act! Who are you?" Losing his patience, the grey hair teen stepped forward and shout at him

"Such manner!" he made a mock gesture of getting hurt, but replied with a smile "But I understand. A strange man come into your house said that he will be living here. Even I would be crossed"

"I told you to drop the act! WHO ARE YOU?" growing impatience, he shouted again

"Names are pretty but you don't need to know mine! I will not reveal my name to you tonight, for all of you will forget about our meeting afterward" he started making his way toward the sofa again and sat down, making himself comfortable. "But as our meeting gift, I'll answer all of your questions. Ask all you want. Don't let the memory-erase business get you down!"

"This is a waste of time! Just cut the chase" the cat grown impatience as well

"Getting impatience, aren't we?" he laughed and pick up the cat, putting it on his lap and started petting it, ignored the stare of 4 other people in the hall.

"Did that cat just… talk?" the brown hair girl rose the obvious question, the one he has been prepareed for

"Yes, this is Ser Pounce-a-lot, and I love him" he brought the cat up for a kiss but earned himself another scratch to the face

"Do not kiss me or call me by that name" it scolded and jumped off the man lap on to the table "Let me introduced myself, my name is Yomi, a Nekomata and I am a woman"

"A very old one" *Scratched* "AHHH! Right in the eyes! Why?!"

"That idiot over there is Shinkai" ignored the screaming behind her, she continued with the introduction "That's all you need to know, not like you'll remember it anyway"

"What are you people?" the grey hair teen shouted again, his eyes haven't moved away from the man ever since he entered the dormitory. There is something very mysterious about the man and he can't seem to figure out

"They are devil summoner!" the middle-age man said in shock, much to the other surprise but only made Shinkai laughed "Why are they here I don't know, but we need to be careful."

"How do you know about them Ikutsuki-san?" the grey hair teen looked at him with surprised "What is a devil summoner?"

"The title is self-explanatory" Shinkai answered with a smile "We summon demon to fight for us"

"What do you mean by demon?" The brown hair girl took a step back, fear cover her face

"I'll have to show you then" he stood up and reached into his jacket, causing them all to jump into more defensive stance. He sighed and pulled out a silver tube "This a Kuda, a summoning tube, it drains MAG from the user to summon the demon within. This one hold the demon Poltergeist, the spirit of mischief, who really playful and like to mess around with human" the tip tube started to unscrew and from it glowed a soothing green light "Come! Poltergeist" as he called, the tube glowed and from it something flew out. Floating in front of them in a light green small human-like figure, with hallowed and empty eyes and a mouth. If just looked at it quickly, it looked like a stuff doll with three hole on its head.

"Why did you call me? Do you need me to flip girl's skirts again?" Yomi practically facepalm "Or do you need me to take photo of the woman bathroom again?" Yomi have her claws out "Or do you…."

"That's enough Pol, you'll kill me if you continued" he quickly stop the ghost from continued making 'Pol' very confuse "You can go back now"

"Ok, call me again sometime. See you all later" he waved his hand at Shinkai and Yomi, and turned to the four confused-people on the stairs "Goodbye pretty ladies and handsome men"

"YOU PERVERT! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING INNOCENT POL?" As soon as Poltergeist disappeared into the tub, Yomi lunged at Shinkai stomach, caused him to drop down on the ground, holding his stomach in pain "Anyway, ignore the pervert. Do you have any more questions?"

"You still haven't answered my question Ikutsuki-san! How did you know them?" the teen turned toward the middle-age man, now known as Ikutsuki, causing him to jumped in surprised "I have so many question running in my mind, but I want to know this one!"

"They are urban legends" Ikutsuki answered, his eyes still glued to the man who still on the floor, quivering in pain "When thing go crazy for no reason, it's usually the devil or so they said. Whenever the capital in danger, the agents of Yatagarasu will protect it. There are legend of a giant robot in the years Taisho 20, people turned into monster, god and devil walked among men. There are witnesses who claim they saw a giant robot marching through the capital, or a girl insisted that her brother has turned into a monster. They were called mad and after sometime, they disappear."

"Ahhh, the agents of Yatagarasu. Love those guys" Shinkai who still on the floor but no longer seem in pain "And the story of Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV, he's my hero, you know? Always wanted to be that man"

"When the incidence happened, the Kirijo group search for a devil summoner, but none were found, many criticized your dad for chasing after a legend" Ikutsuki continued "He even when to all Soda Joints in Tokyo just to seek out a devil summoner, but none were found"

"You went to Shin-Sekai? The old man there loved me, give me a discount from time to time" Shinkai said, now on the sofa, making himself comfortable again

"But now, one has shown up at our door step for no reason at all. What a turn of event" Mitsuru finally rose her voice, her eyes haven't left Shinkai for a second "Tell me! Why are you here?" even though it's a question, it sounded more of a command

"I think we both know why, my dear" he smiled at her and picked up Yomi and started petting her again

"The Dark Hour have been on for 10 years now! Why are you here now? Why not then?" the was fire in her eyes, metaphorically of course, that demand answer

"I simply didn't care back then. I thought the agents of Yatagarasu must have sent an agent to resolve it. Guess I was wrong"

"Are you saying that you not with the Agent of Yatagarsu?" Ikutsuki looked at the man with great interest, 'maybe he can be use' that properly what the sly man must be thinking.

"Not really, I'm more of an independence branch. Not all the devil summoners are under the Crow."

"That only answered half of my question. Why are you here now?" Mitsuru asked, correction, demanded again

"Why I am here now is none of your concern, just know that I'm here to help" he pause to look at the clock "or maybe, don't know anything sound better in my head. Would you look at the time, it quite late now, you should go to bed. You have school tomorrow, yes? It's been fun talking to you guys. But in the morning, none of you will remember this" he let go of Yomi and with a flash of light, standing in the hall is no longer a cat but a beautiful woman with white hair cat ears on top of it, she wore a plain white kimono with a black obi.

"Show off" Shinkai remark was quickly reward with a death glare but she ignored him and continued

"Sorry, nothing personal" she held her hand forward, a pink energy started to form around it. Three out of four quickly grabbed the gun that have been hidden the hold time but before they can pull it out, they felt blades at their throat. Behind them were two skeletons with two swords on each hand, and both at their neck

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see, demons don't like being seen, that why they conceal themselves. You see demon every day, you just don't aware of their existence. Only people who can utilize the MAG in their blood can see them, and attract them at the same time. We are magnet that attract all the demon around us, such a prize to be a devil summoner. You see Poltergeist because I expose him to you, or more like I told him to expose himself. That's why you can't see those Turdaks, I have them at their neck the moment we met. Just to be sure."

"Damn it!" Akihiko cursed while looking at the blade at his neck and curse himself for being so careless "How can I not see this coming?"

"I've just explained it. Trust me, it's a bliss. Also, I warned you, didn't I? I told you that I would erase your memories after our little Q&A time, and I saw no objection. What? You think I was bluffing?" he started laughing but his laughter was cut short by the irritated Nekomata's glare

"Why do you need our memories erase anyway? We can help you, you know?" The brown hair girl looked at him with puppy eyes, try to persuade him

"That trick won't work on me girl! I erasing your memories for your own sake, don't want a sidekick who can't see demon running around and get hurt by my carelessness. As they all said, ignorance is bliss. Now close your eyes and let get this over with" he made a mock weeping gesture which irritate Yomi even more

"Would you please shut up! I'm trying to concentrate here, or do you want to forget about yourself again?" she yelled at him and turned her aim toward him

"Please don't! One time is enough, I really don't want that to happened again" he held both his hands up in defeat "The last thing I want is to find myself in bed with an old hag"

"How dare you!" She dismissed the energy and ice started forming at her fingertip

"Wait! Let's not be hasty here! Let's talk this out okay! I'm sorry, Ok?" he started panicked and started backing toward the door

"Go to hell" and with a flash of light, Shinkai is no more, what's left is an ice sculpture that look like him

"With the dork out of the way, maybe we can talk peacefully" she waved her hand, gestured the two Turdaks to lower their weapons.

After the blades were gone, the two of them appeared next to her, standing with their swords crossed their chest like her bodyguard "Come here and sit down! Don't be shy!" she gestured them to sit down and took a seat herself. After a few moments of hesitation, they moved toward the sofa and sat down as well.

"Before we proceed, why don't you all introduce yourselves. The only person I know are Miss Kirijo here, and I don't even know her very well." even though her voice is calm and warm, the tension in the air did not disappear. They sat and stared at each other for a minute or so, before Akihiko take the risk and rose his voice.

"Let me go first. My name is Akihiko Sanada. I'm a third years at Gekkoukan Highschool, and the captain of the boxing team" the grey hair teen introduced himself quite proudly if she may say

"I'm Yukari Takeba. I'm a second years at Gekkoukan Highschool" the brown hair girl introduced herself as well but she seemed reluctant to do so

"My name is Mitsuru Kirijo, i suspect that you may have already known. I'm a third years at Gekkoukan Highschool just like Akihiko. It's a pleasure making your acquaintance." The red head introduced herself as well, quite formally indeed.

"And I'm Shuji Ikutsuki, I'm no student, you see. I'm the school chairman" and lastly the middle-age man introduce himself as well "We also have a new transfer student, but he still sleeping"

"Thank you. Now, you ask why we are here now, yes?" she turned her attention to Mitsuru "he wouldn't admit if you ask him but we are here for a reason, an actual reason, not the one he have in his mind. 10 years ago, an explosion took placed here, yes? It had created the phenomenon you known as the Dark Hour.

Back then, it was nothing, just the day have an extra hour. The demons still stay the same, no changes in power like we feared. That's why we didn't care about it, we'd thought that the Crow would eventually solve this. But...

Recently, there have been a disruption."

"A disruption?" they looked at her, confusing as hell

"Yes, a change. The demon in this area become more active, and they have become stronger as well. We're here to investigate"

"Investigate? Who sent you?"

"No need to be alert, my dear. We're here because of no one. This disruption, the Crow haven't feel it yet for it still very weak, but 'he' sense something was wrong, so we're here" she gestured her hand at the block of ice "you see, he has a larger amount of MAG in him than anyone in the world when he was born, which made him very sensitive to demons and power. Eventually, the Crow will sent an agent here if this disruption grow, and if we're lucky, a Kuzunoha. In the meantime, we'll tried our best to help"

"Why are you telling us this?" Mitsuru pondered, this is not something you would casually tell other people

"No need to hide from me, girl. You're far from being normal. I can feel the power inside you and he can too. I'm telling you this because I hope that you would aid us in the day to come, and in return, we'll help anyway we can. Is that okay, dear?" she rose her voice a bit, not for the front row, but for the soaked man behind them

"I really don't want to drag them into this mess, but moral help would be appreciated. But then again, Succubus already provide great moral help such a—" he didn't get to finish he sentence as a block of ice hit him right on his forehead, knocking him unconscious. Yomi didn't even try to hide that she shot that ice at him.

"Then we have a deal?" she looked at them hopefully while offering a glowing handshake. After a while, Mitsuru reached out and shook her hand, seal the agreement "Then the deal is seal! You must know that our kind took deals very seriously, we won't break it, I certainly hope the same goes for you. Now let's us all rest, the night is late and you will need some rest for the next day. May I asked if you have any spare room we can stay in?"

"Yes, we do actually, Yukari will help see you to your room" Mitsuru turned to Yukari and gave her the directions

"Yes… Yes follow me, please!" she started making her way toward the stairs, gesturing them to follow her.

She stood up, picked up the suitcase and gestured the two Turdaks to carry the unconscious Shinkai and started to follow Yukari. As they disappeared into the shadow, Mitsuru let out the breath she didn't know she was holding

"To actually meet a demon and a devil summoner! I think I might go crazy." Akihiko joked as he dropped himself onto the sofa with a thud "So what do you think about them?"

"She seemed reasonable enough, he on the other hand, can prove the be quite troublesome" she still have her eye fixed to the top of the staircase where the pair disappeared "however, I can't shake off the feeling that they haven't told us everything"

"I'm just glad we have another helping hand" he sighed and continued "This time from a professional it seems"

"Now, now" Ikutsuki clapped his hands to bring those two back to reality "There is no use pondering over that now. You have school tomorrow, right? Time for bed". He stood up and made for the door as he bid Akihiko and Mitsuru good night. _This going better than I planned, a devil summoner will sure boost things up_ a sly smile appear on his face as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

"This is his room" Yukari stop at the end of the 2nd floor hall "Just throw him on the bed and get on with it" at Yukari's instruction, the two Turdaks open the door and threw him at the bed like a basketball, of course they missed by miles and he landed flat on his face while they high fiving "I didn't mean it literary. And don't act like you did it well, you missed" they just looked at each other and then looked back at her and shrugged. Yomi, however, was laughing hysterically. Yukari on the other hand was trying her best not to laugh, but after a while, Yukari gave up and started laughing as well. They kept on laughing for a minute straight before eventually stopped.

"Now… follow… me! I'll… show… you… your… room" Yukari tried her best to talk while catching her breath and gestured them to follow her

"My room? Why do I need a room? I'm not sleep with him?" Yomi just looked at her with a dumbfound look on her face

"Of course not! He's boy and you're a woman, don't you afraid that he might goes wild on you while you were most defenseless?"

"Don't worry my girl. It is I who you need to be worry about going wild!" an alluring smile creeped onto her face "He's all talk but no bite. But if it makes you feel any better, I can do this" she turned toward the Turdaks and instructed them something. The Turdaks enter the room and a scream broke out

"Unhand me! I summoned you! Not her! Damn it woman, stop treating me like an- Hey! That's hurt! Stop it! SSTTOOPP-!" the rant went on for a minute before finally stop and it was replaced with mumble sound. Yukari gather her courage and looked inside the room. It was terrifying, Shinkai had now been strip and perfectly wrap in 3 layers of blanket like a sushi, with a piece of cloth in his mouth to stop him from talking.

"Better?" a creepy smile appeared on Yomi face

"Do you really need to strip him?"

"It was a beautiful sight" she let out a long satisfying breath and revealed the camera she has been hiding under her sleeves "And a perfect blackmail material"

"You scared me" Yukari looked at the smiling woman wearily. She bid Yomi and the Turdaks good night and returned her room, too tired to think.

* * *

He woke up as the first light of the sun enter his room, eyeing around him. He spotted Yomi was sleeping next to him in cat form and at the door were 2 Turdaks, who appeared to be sleeping, leaning on each other. With all his strength, he spited the cloth in his mouth right at one of the Turdaks head, waking it up. Signal one to untie him, and one to move Yomi away, careful enough not to wake her up. He started to get dress as soon as he escaped, silently thanks the two Turdaks and dismiss them back into the tubes. Open the suitcase, he took out a pen and a piece of paper, and put the paper neatly on the table. Using his MAG as the ink, the writing will be invisible to naked eyes, but not to her. He quickly grabbed his suitcase and exit the room, quiet enough so that Yomi would not wake up. He quickly made his way down the hall, and to his surprise, he found Mitsuru sitting on the sofa, reading.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" she nodded at him politely, closing the book on her hand. He can almost not notice the dark circle under her eyes if he had not looked closely.

"I did. But the same can't be said to you, it seems." He set down his suitcase and took a seat opposite to her

"Am I that easy to read?" she let out a light chuckle "Anyway, are you heading out now? I'm about to head to school myself, do you want to accompany me?"

"I am, in fact, heading for your school. So yes, I'll be glad to" he accepted her offer with a light nod

"ç'est magnifique, let us be on our way" she put the book inside her bag and walked for the door, he followed right after.

"I'm surprise that you don't have your own private driver" he rose his voice after 5 minutes of total awkward silence which earned him a light chuckle from her

"I decide that I need to exercise more. But also, because I want to talk to you" and then they keep on walking, silently.

"You are not very good at this talking thing, are you?" he rose his voice again after another 5 minutes of total awkward silence. Stole a quick glance at her face, he can see it redden up from embarrassment, but it quickly disappeared.

"I'm really sorry, I just don't know how to start a conversation" she talked in a quite calm voice, which impress how she able to hold her composure "I'll be blunt, why are you here?"

"Yomi already told you guys, we're here to investigate."

"What is this disruption you speak of?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm here, to find and fix it before things get out of control"

"Why are you heading for our school?" this is the question she has been longing to ask

"There is a great deal of demonic power coming from your school. I don't know why, but I'll find out soon enough" his answered made her jumped, maybe because of…"I also want to look around a bit. Don't worry, once we're inside the school campus. You won't be able to see me"

"I don't understand? How am I not being able to see you after we enter the school?" his statement pique her interest

"Demon don't like being see, so they conceal themselves. If a demon can, so can I."

"You said that yesterday too. Do you really mean that there are demons all around us?" the thought alone terrified her

"Not all around but yes…" he paused for a second before his eyes focus on something "Look at that lamppost, concentrate, and you'll see" she looked at skeptically, but did what he said nonetheless. As she focused her eyes to the lamppost, what she saw terrified her. On the lamppost, there was a small figure, almost of a child, with scale for the skin and some sort of tiny demon wings on his back. What he was doing is very graphical, he's literary eating the whole lamppost with his shiny sharp teeth

"W-Wh-What is that?" she stuttered, trying to find her voice

"That is a gremlin, his kind is the answer for the 'unexplainable' machinery break down. Car stop working, washing machine won't work, computer won't turn on. Sometime it's because of them, sometime it's just the machine fault" she noticed the gremlin had stopped eating and now staring at them "Advert your eyes! When I said demon hate being observe, they really do." But it was too late, the gremlin quickly went frenzy and started charging at them. In a moment of fear, Mitsuru close her eyes.

*BANG*

"A gunshot?" she opened her eyes again and look at the demon in front of her, now a lifeless corpse. She started to look around to find the shooter, but ultimately shock when she saw the man behind her holding a 44' magnum in his hand, smoke still coming out of it

"This is why I tried not to drag you guys into this, but it's too late now" he sighed and hided his gun inside his jacket "But we delay long enough, let's proceed" and with that, they continued their walk until they reached Gekkoukan High, total awkward silence between them "This is where we must say goodbye. I'll be one my way, please try not to look for me while you at school or you might encounter something you really don't want to see" he bided her farewell at the school gate and vanished.

* * *

"This school is really big" he looked around in awe as he entered the main hall, there is student everywhere, and amidst them, Demons. Suddenly, a certain blue caught his eyes. There stood a boy, with deep blue hair cover one of his eyes, his grey eyes look so plain but at the same time, Shinkai can't took his eyes of it. He stood there next to a familiar figure whom he met yesterday, Yukari is her name, or so he recalled. He looked so distracted, he didn't seem to pay any attention to the girl next to him. There something about that boy that resemble Death itself, but Shinkai can't seem to figure out, like something, or someone, is blocking from looking further into the boy. After a while, the boy left the main hall and headed for the left corridor. "Wai—" before he could raise his voice, an enormous demonic power surge threw him.

He started looking around cautiously, but the power disappeared almost immediately. The school bell rang, and everyone rushed for their class. As the school ground became empty, he started his investigation. There are a lot of demons in this school, from Ukobach to Anzu. They're everywhere in the school, but all seem so docile. As he treaded through the school ground, none of the demon try to attack him, they just looked at him, then returned to whatever they been doing. He approached the corridor lead to the gym when he was stop by a hooded figure

"Hee-ho, stop" that figure is a Jack Frost with a hoodie "Who would cross the Corridor of Death must answer me these questions three. Hee, Ere the other side he sees, ho"

"Ask me the question, corridor-keeper, I'm not afraid"

"What… is your name?"

"Shinkai Taichou"

"What… is your quest?"

"I seek the source of the demonic power of this place"

"What… is your favorite color?"

"Black"

"Right, off you go"

"Oh, thank you" and the corridor-keeper vanished right in front of him, or maybe he was just hiding behind the door, we'll never know. As Shinkai crossed the corridor, he noticed a tree, standing all alone in the garden, it looked so normal, yet demonic power surged out from it. So much negative feeling coming from that tree he can feel hatred in the air. So much hatred run through him, he would properly go mad if he stayed any longer. As he approached the tree, his instinct screamed for him to run, run away as fast as possible if he wanted to live. Each step he took, the power got stronger. It's like the tree is trying to scared him away

"A Jubokko? In the school ground? It seems this school have more mystery than I thought." He stopped right in front of the tree. The demonic power coming from it is undeniable, this is a Jubokko, a vampire tree. _But why would such a tree here in the school ground? How much blood did it take to become this strong?_ So many questions running through in his mind, but none he has an answer for. After study the tree for a few minutes, he walked away, for the school bell just rang, and it would be unwise to fight such powerful demon when there are students everywhere

"Poltergeists! Come" three Poltergeists appeared by his command "Keep an eye on this tree, try and keep the students away from it, won't you? I'll have candies ready for you when you get back, so don't be too playful and forget your duty, okay?"

"You got it, Boss" one of the Poltergeist (Somehow has found an officer hat) stepped up and do a salute "We'll guard this tree with our lives, figuratively" with that said, the three of them flew into a nearby bush and giggle started coming from it. He sighed and headed toward his original destination, the gym. The school gym is a very big and spare space, sport equipment scattered all over the place. Picked up a shinai, he felt a sense of nostalgia wash through him. Setting down his suitcase, he brought up the sword and quickly get used to it. He started swinging it, horizontally then vertically, each move connected with the other. _Just like the good old time_ a small smile creeped its way onto his face.

"Excuse me" a timid female voice rang from behind him "Is anyone there?"

"Someone can see me?" he asked himself in disbelief, she wasn't supposed to see him. Only demons can see him and… "Devil summoners" he murmured. He turned around to face the girl that called out to him. Stood there at the door, was a girl with short teal color hair. Even though she called out to him, she doesn't seem to see him, for she was still spinning around, looking for the source of the voice.

"I can feel you. So please come out!" the girl pledged him one more time. _The girl can sense me, but can't see me, this is interesting_

"Aren't you supposed to be in class by now" he might as well chat with her a bit, he's getting lonely "You shouldn't skip class, you know?"

"I'm not skipping class, it is break time. Now please come out" and she repel weakly, this girl have claws, well tiny claws but still, claws. Most people would leave by now, but this one is quite brave. But then, not every day you get to talk with an invisible devil summoner "I know you there. Please come out!"

"Alright" he made himself visible again, which made the girl jumped as she saw a man appeared out of thin air "You have a quite strong sense there, girl. Perhaps the 7th one? Women instinct, they called it?"

"W-W-Where d-did y-y-you c-c-come f-from?" is she shaking out of fear, or excitement, he couldn't tell. But the girl looked like she about to pass out

"I've always been here" he jested "but you're the first one to caught me"

"What do you mean you always here?" the girl still seem a little panic, but somehow still be able to hold her composure

"I meant what I said" he shrugged "Now girl, tell me. Do you feel them as well" he looked at her with great interest. She seemed to have some MAG leaking out from her, but it's so weak, like a disable Ukobach, and a very weak one too.

"Them who?" she looked at him with open eyes, not understand what the weird was saying

"Them! All around us! Do you feel it?" he must have looked like a mad man now "Lurking there at the corner of your eyes. Always there but at the same time not there. Do you feel it?"

"You scared me" the girl took and few steps back "I'm calling the security"

"No need for that young lady, I'll be on my way soon enough" he fixed his hat and picked up his suitcase "Just one more question. Why are you here?"

"I-I-I…" she can't seem the find the word "I don't know. I just have the urge to come here, by some unexplainable desire" _Interesting, the girl was drawn here by my MAG, perhaps? Or she just here by coincidence_

"Thank you, young lady. And do be careful, these are crazy day" he tipped his hat and vanished, leaving the girl standing there with a dumbfound look on her face

"Oi, Fuuka" a voice called to her snapped her back to reality "You don't think you can just left us like that, do you?"

"Moriyama-san!" realizing the source of the voice, she started to panic as three girls approached her "I'm sorry. I'm just…"

"I'm not here to listen to excuse" _That girl Moriyama have the most arrogance look on her face_ "If you really sorry, then you will buy lunch for us all"

"B-B-But I just bought you lunch yesterday. My allowance…" _And she a bully as well. Can't have enough of her kind these day_

"But we're friends, right?" _Oh! The 'friends' card, that's a low blow_ "that what friends for. Beside, didn't you say you're sorry? This is your punishment for leaving us"

"O-Okay" _And she bought that? God this is so irritating_ the more he looked at those girls from the rooftop, the more irritated he get. Slowly reached inside his jacket, he pulled out…

"Great" she turned her head like a little b**** "Let's go gi—" before she could finish her sentence, water started pouring down upon them (spare for Fuuka) "Whe-Where did that come from?"

"Moriyama-san, are you alright?" Fuuka asked with her timid voice, only to earned a glared from them

"Of course not, you air head. I'm soaked! UGHHH! I'll have to change now, and quick" and with that the three girls ran away, quite furiously while cursing about killing whoever did that

"Did you do that?" Fuuka asked nobody, or maybe, someone "That was very mean"

"You're too good my girl" he gave her a light chuckle before appeared before her again "Take the fight back to them, won't you?"

"Who are you?" she asked him the most importance question, the one he has been waiting for

"Someone you shouldn't have meet" he slowly put his hand inside his jacket and pulled out his gun "Now, let's have those memories of yours erase"

"What?!" she looked at him with feared "Please don't kill me"

"It'll only hurt a bit, and you won't remember a thing" he loaded a Charm bullet in "Now close your eyes and let's get this over with" he brought the gun up her forehead and…

*Scratch*

"AAHHH! Why the face? Why always the face?" Fuuka opened her eyes again and found the man in front of her rolling on the ground, screaming while holding his face. Standing next to him was a white cat, who is clearly the one responsible for the scratch

"You moron! What are you doing?" _Did that cat just talked? This is really confusing_ "You can't just shoot a girl in the head like that"

"But she saw me" he… cried?

"That's because you made yourself visible to her. What the hell on earth were you thinking?"

"I-I-I…" he seemed to be lost for words

"I'll not listen to excuses. Now girl" Fuuka literary jumped when the cat looked at her "Just forget all of this. Not like anyone going to believe a story about talking cat and invisible man, but do try to keep it for yourself, okay?"

"Y-Y-Yes mam" the cat have the point, who on earth would believe a story like that

"Good" she seemed satisfying "we'll be on our way" and with that, the pair disappeared. Leaving Fuuka with the most dumbfound expression on her face

"What the hell where you thinking, leaving me behind?" Yomi have changed into her human form and haven't stopped her scowling for 5 minutes now. Sometime she amazed him by her abilities to speak for a very long time before catching breath

"You look so cute when you were sleeping. I couldn't bring myself to wake you up" Suddenly, she felt blood rushed to her face. Quick as a lightning, turned away from him, hide her flushing face

"Don't think flattery can save you this time" hiding her face, she held up a piece of paper 'going to Gekkou to investigate, please have dinner ready when I get back'

"Well, have you?"

"Of course, I haven't, who do you think I am, your…" she suddenly pause and flushed at the thought _Wife? I can't say that, it is embarrassing_

"Mom? Grandma?" and he ruined the moment. The redness on her face quickly disappeared. She suddenly squatted down, much to his surprise, her hand suddenly burst into flame

"YOU IDIOT" a perfect shoryuken to the chin sent him flying for the stars

"NNNNAAAAAANNNNNNNIIIIII?" his words echo through the air until there is nothing

* * *

"Anyway, what did you find?" she asked after he had landed

"Apart from the enormous amount of demons and a giant Jubokko in the garden, nothing much"

"Yes, I se… What? There's a giant Jubokko?" she looked at him with disbelief

"Yes…" He continued explaining to her the situation while they as they kept on walking "And that's all I have"

"A strange boy with blue hair, a girl who attracted to your MAG and a Jubokko. Today morning seem eventful" she summarized what he said and let the information seep into her mind. A mysterious blue hair boy, a girl with leaking MAG, and a Jubokko who apparently is very strong. Let out a sigh, she looked at him "What do you intend to do?"

"Nothing at the moment" his answer didn't surprise her much. Knowing him, he would properly need more time to look into it

"The sooner we solve this the better, especially the demon. We don't want anyone to die because of our carelessness" like her…

"Never again" somehow had him saying that made her much more comfortable

"Where are we headed?" she finally noticed that they have been walking for 5 minutes straight

"We need information…" he paused and looked at her "Who would be better than the soon-to-be Student Council's President?"

"Who?" her question earn her a sigh from him

"That was a rhetorical question"

"I know that" her face started to redden up "I mean who are you referring to?"

"Our dear Mitsuru of course" he stopped in front of the student council room "she practically own the school, and a little bird told me that she currently running for the President title and she is on the lead, a very long lead compare to her opponent" he entered the student council room and take the middle seat "They already call her the President. Quite arrogance, don't you think?"

"Why are we here, then? She not the president yet, so why would she come here?" she tried to point out the flawed in his plan but he just laughed it off

"I sent a Jack Frost to leave her a message a few moment ago. She'll be here soon" he soon to realize a flaw in his plan and stopped laughing "Assuming he know the way, or remember the message at all"

"I wouldn't count on that if I were you"

"God, how could I be this stupid? ..."he face palmed"He has properly stolen a uniform and called himself Gekkou Frost by now. I should have sent a Mokoi, at lease he might get the job done"

"Might?"

"Well, admit it, he's not the brightest kid, either"

"Brighter than you, in my opinion" she mocked him but he promptly ignored it. He just hope that Jack finished his task and doesn't get distracted while doing it.

"Hee-ho, I'm back" the door burst open and two figure stepped in. Mitsuru looked at him wearily while Jack Frost, now in a Gekkoukan uniform, just be cheerful as always "Mission Hee-ho Complete"

"What's the urgent bussiness?" she looked at him, quite angry "Couldn't we talk later? I'm in middle of a class right now."

"We could, but I'd rather we talk now" he placed both his arms on the desk, intertwined his hands into a net and rested his head on hit "There's a big problem with this school"

"Couldn't you just tell him to tell me? You don't need to call me here" she pointed at a distracted Jack Frost, who didn't even pay attention to the conversation

"Him? You kidding me? His little head cannot withhold too much information at the same time. It took him 30 minutes to get you and he's now wearing a uniform" he pointed at Jack Frost who, apparently, have found a wig "Beside, I want to talk to you personally, it'll be easier. Don't worry about your absence, I'll sent an Alp to alter their memories later"

Somehow hearing him say that made her very uncomfortable. If he can easily alter people memories and vision, he can almost be non-existence, and that thought alone is scary. Hesitantly, she took a seat opposite to him "Very well then, I'm all ears"

"First thing first, your school is a demon's nest" his statement brought chill down her spine. _A demon's nest? How? Why?_ "Secondly, there's a very powerful Jobokko in the garden"

"A what?"

"A Jubokko, a vampire tree. The tree is grown by human blood"

"And it's in our school garden? How? Nonetheless, we must destroy it"

"I agree, but I wanted to look into it a bit first. I want to know why it is there? Did someone planted it? Where did the blood come from? I want to know it all" he looked at her in the eyes "and I'm gonna need you"

"Me?" Mitsuru seemed to genuinely surprise "What do you need me for?"

"Information" a smirk creeped up his face "You technically own the school, so you must have access to the school files and 'restrictions'. All I want to know is: have there been any missing case lately?". She looked at him wearily and started thinking. After a minute or so, she remembered something

"Not recently, but 4 years ago, something happened" she recalled the school most infamous case and scandal "25 girls missing in three month and never to be found again, if I recalled correctly. I'll get you all the information i can get my hand on after school"

"Thank you! And sorry for the trouble" he nodded at her and stood up, pulled out a tube "Alp! Come!". To his command, a young woman with a playful smile and a devil tail appeared.

"Shinkai, dear! You haven't called me for a while now! Did you forget about me" she started touching his face while floating around him, but stopped when she notice the angry-looking Yomi next to him "If it isn't the cat? Still as grumpy as usual, I see"

"And you still as slu—" Yomi shot back but was disrupt by Shinkai

"Ladies! Not now!" he held his hand up, signal them to stop "Alp! I need to ask you a favor! Can you follow Mitsuru there and help her with her 'memory' problem?"

"You really don't have to" the thought of erasing one's memories terrified her "I'm sure I'll figure something out"

"Please, I'm insist! Now off you go" he turned to face Alp "Thank you"

"Anything for you, sugar!" she kissed him on his cheek and looked at Yomi challengely, then flew off ahead of Mitsuru

"You really don't need to do this" Mitsuru insist

"This is my duty. My action had made a great impact on your reputation, and i'd like to see that remove. I'll do it whether you like it or not" he looked at Mitsuru with warm and caring eyes "I'll see you back at the dorm" he bided Mitsuru farewell and vanished along with Yomi, not giving her a chance to talk back. Helplessly, Mitsuru let out a sigh and return to her class, hoping for the worst

"What about me, hee-ho?" and so Gekkou Frost was left there all alone, afraid but this is also the beginning of a new adventure. Stay tune for "Everyday school life with Gekkou Frost" next week

GGGGOOOOOOOODDDD

BBBBYYYYEEEE

* * *

 **How do you like the story? Please R &R**

 **...**

 **Author:WAIT A MINUTE! THIS CHAPTER CAN'T END LIKE THIS!**

 **Jack(Gekkou) Frost:Why can't it? Hee-ho. It's my story**

 **Author:THIS IS NOT YOUR STORY!**

 **Jack(Gekkou) Frost: It isn't, hee-ho?**

 **Author:No! This is Shinkai's story!**

 **Jack(Gekkou) Frost: That guy blows any way, hee-ho. I'm much better than him**

 **Author:You're not**

 **Jack(Delinquent) Frost: You wot, hee-ho? Wanna come at me, hee-bruh?**

 **Author: *sigh* let's continued with the story**

* * *

"That was weird"

"What was?" she looked at him with corcern

"It felt like something missing, did you feel it?"

"No, I didn't. What missing?"

"Nevermind... Wait!? When did we get back to the dorm?" Shinkai looked around him, he felt like he just woke up from a long dream

"About an hour ago? What? Is something wrong" she asked with even more concern

"Nothing. Just a little headache, damn those sake!" he cursed under his breath

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Would you like some tea, it cured headache"

"Yes, please" stood up, she quickly grab the tea pot and started making some tea for him. Had a quick looked at the window, he saw that the sky has already turned orange. Let out a sigh, he let himself slide down the sofa into a more comfortable position. The TV is on but there is nothing interesting about it. Grabbed for the remote, he quickly turned it off and slide even further down the sofa.

"Bored?" Yomi asked with a plate and two cups of tea. She put one down for Shinkai and the sat down next to him, grabbed one for her own as well

"Very~~!" he stressed the final sound to make it more dramatic "I can literary die right now"

"Then read a book, it'll sure kill efficiently" not a bad suggestion, if he may say. Reading books helps relieve stress, kill time efficiently and increase one knowledge as well

"Not interesting" he promptly refuse "I not really need a book right now" and with that, they returned to the deadly silence

"How about some music to lighten up the mood" an excellence suggestion, if he may say

"So, what do you have in mind?"

"A duet? You still have that Karaoke machine, right?"

"Sure! Why not?"

* * *

"I'm bac—" Akihiko was cut off by the sound of music

 _Beat the twisted evil things  
Just do it, go for it.  
Never...—_

"What the-?" Shinkai was rapping furiously while Yomi hit every note perfectly "Where did that Karaoke Machine come from?"

"I… bought it?" they paused and looked at each other "Wanna join?"

"Sure! Why not?" he shrugged and took the mike

* * *

"I'm ba—" Yukari was cut off by the music

 _You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend  
But you say he's just a friend_

"Is that a Karaoke machine?" Akihiko, Yomi and Shinkai was having a perfect duet "Where did that come from?"

"I… found it?" he, Yomi and Akihiko just shrugged "Wanna join?"

"Sure! Why not?" she shrugged and grabbed the mike

* * *

"I'm bac—" Mitsuru was cut off by the music

 _Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)  
Don't stop me now (yes I'm having a good time)  
I don't want to stop at all... yeah!_

"What the—" Akihiko and Yukari was having a duet while Shinaki just dance like a mad man, Yomi somehow is lying flat on her face "Where did that Karaoke machine come from?"

"I… stole it?" they just looked at each other and shrugged "Wanna join?"

"No" well that was quick.

"Sorry guys, party over" he announced to the other participants

"Aww man!" Akihiko whined "Let's do that again sometime, maybe next time with Shinji?"

"Yeah that was unexpectedly fun" Yukari said while fixing her hair "Let's do that again sometime."

"You still haven't answered me where did you get that Karaoke machine?" Mitsuru looked at him with eyes that demand answer immediately

"It's a secret" he just grinned and push the Karaoke machine to the corner of the hall and put a sheet over it. She sighed and handed a case file over to him while he just looked at it "What's that?"

"It's everything I can get about the case 4 years ago. You might want to look over that" His happy face quickly disappeared and replaced by a grim one. He slowly took the case file from her. He could tell by looking at it that there isn't much to dig up, but it may prove worth a while.

"Thank you. I'll look into it" he nodded at her, and quickly open it

"What are you guys talking about?" Akihiko approach almost made him Shinkai "You look all so grimy"

"Apparently "he took a look at the files "We have a serial killer on our hand"

"WHAT!" they both looked at him with surprise "What do you mean by 'serial killer'?"

"It's only a theory" he showed them the files, which is the name of the missing girls "Someone kill these girls and use their blood to feed the Jubokko"

"Jubokko? What is that" Akihiko almost bit his tongue trying to pronounce that

"It's basically a demon that grown by human blood" he explained while looking through all the name "Google it"

"So what do we do now?" Akihiko gritted his teeth and sat down furiously "We can just let it be, right?"

"No, but I have to looked into it first" he pushed all the files back inside the file case and close it "for now, please have patience!"

"Patience?! How I can be patience when there is a serial killer running around the school ground?! How can you be so calm" he went all out at him while Shinkai just stood there and took it

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru intervened "I know you're not comfortable with this and neither do I, but he's the professional here, there's nothing we can do

"Fine" Akihiko accepted reluctantly "You're the professional here"

"Don't worry about the tree. I have demons watching over it" he smiled and eased their mind "should there be any changes, we'll know!"

"Somehow hearing you say that make me much for comfortable" Akihiko just sighed "I just hope that you'd solve this problem as soon as possible"

"I will! You have my words!" he turned happy again "Now, there is no use gloomy over that. Is dinner ready?"

"Hold your horses. I'm making it" Yomi had waked up at some point and already making dinner with Yukari help

"You're really good at this Yomi-san! Can you teach me?" Yukari looked with awe as Yomi skillfully sliced open the chicken breast with a knife

"Of course! Look closely, my dear!" and she literary started dancing with the knife.

"Oh, you're back!" someone entered the hall while he was not looking. Turning around, he saw the exact blue hair boy at the school that morning. The boy just nodded at Mitsuru and walked pass her and up the stairs "That's Minato Arisato. He's the new transfer student we told you about. He's a little quite though"

"I see" an exciting smile creeped up his face "I can't wait to get to know him"

"One more thing" Akihiko approached Shinkai "I'm patrolling the street tonight, wanna come? It'd be fun to have a training partner"

"Patrol? For what?" he looked at him with open eyes

"Shadow outside Tartarus"

"Now you just lost me" he said with a deadpan and looked at Mitsuru

"I'll explain it tonight" somehow, he has a feeling that he's not going to like that

* * *

"Let me see if I got this right. Each night at 12 o'clock, the Dark Hour appear, and with it a tower. That tower is basically the shadow's nest and coincidently, it's yours school. Is that right?" after dinner, they spent haft an hour explaining the situation to Shinkai and Yomi, who doesn't have a clue what they were saying

"That's the gist of it"

"Shadow are creature of the Dark Hour and the cause of Apathy Syndrome, they feed on human souls and turn them into an empty husk" he continued "And you fight them by shooting yourself in the head with you gun, I mean, Evoker?"

"I don't know about the 'soul' part but yeah"

"And you have been fighting it for what now, 10 years?" he really admire their effort

"Not us, the Kirijo group have been fighting them for 10 years. We're just a branch" Mitsuru explained further more

"I think I understand" he dropped his head and started thinking "Maybe that why your school is demon infested. If these shadows really what you tell me they are, then we're in a big trouble"

"What do you mean by that?" she looked at him wearily "if they are who we tell you they are?"

"To sustain their physical form, demon must feed on MAG, or Magnetite. Magnetite is the by-product of the physical world and usually undetectable. Frankly, the richest source of Magnetite is human, or more specific, our souls. Now you see why demon so keen on the hold 'give me your soul' business, they craved for it and would do anything to have it. Most of the time they tricked human, but the lesser demon like Jack Frost take their daily MAG by the leaking"

"The leaking?"

"Unlike we adult, children cannot control their Magnetite, and sometime, they leaked it and attract the demons around them. That is why children are easily possessed by demons and sometime can see things we adult cannot see"

"What about us, do we have magnetite in us?" Akihiko asked with worried

"We all do. The difference between you and me is that I'm aware of it and able to use it, that's why I'm a devil summoner. Back to the topic. The shadows feed on human emotions, which practically their souls, and left them as an empty husk. That's mean there's a lot of Magnetite inside them"

"So, because our school turn into Tartarus at night, they attract the demon" Mitsuru silently curse her grandfather

"Yes. When I visit your school, I can almost feel the Magnetite in the air. The demons there were docile, but who knows what would they do if they were provoke. After all the MAG they've consumed, I wouldn't take the risk"

"Is there nothing we can do?" Akihiko clenched his fists tight

"The best idea is to get to the bottom of this and eliminate the root" he take a quick glance at the clock "And lucky for you, we're here to help"

"Your help will be much appreciated in the day to come" Mitsuru smiled at the paired

"Now, didn't you say you are going to patrol the street? Let's be off" he stood up and grabbed the suitcase and headed for the door, Yomi have already changed to cat form and already on his shoulder

Akihiko seemed to be lost in thought "Oh…! Yes! Let's" he stood up, grabbed his jacket and quickly made his way through the door

"Things just get worse and worse" Mitsuru sighed after they've left. She picked up a book and the clock stroke 12

"Have you ever wonder, If water turned to blood, would blood turned to water as well?" Shinkai trying to pick up a conversation

"Yes, I have" Shinkai genuinely surprise "I once asked Mitsuru do conduct an experiment, but she told me to use my own blood, so I gave up"

"Man, what a party popper" he suddenly remembered a story "There was one time, Yomi—" before he could continue, he felt a claw at his neck

"Don't talk of me like I'm not here, dear" she smiled at him, a creepy smile

"Y-Y-Yes…" his face went pale quickly "Anyway, have you ever-?!" he stopped and started looking around

"Have I ever what?" confused, Akihiko stopped as well and looked at his partner "What's going on?". Shinkai, however, did not answer, he held up his finger and pointed at a moving black spot that seemed to be moving at them

"What's that" he felt an enormous amount of MAG leaking out from that black thing

"It's… a shadow? Impossible, I have never seen a shadow as big as that outside Tartarus" Akihiko took a step back, frightened at the sight of a giant shadow. As the shadow get closer, he finally had a good look at the beast. It has no body, but more like multiple arms got tangled with each other. Each of its hand was holding a giant sword, expect for one holding a blue mask with the roman number 'I' on it.

"That's not the only thing you have to worry about boy" Yomi raise her voice, he can tell that she was afraid as well just by listening to her

"What do you mean?" Shinkai quickly open his suitcase and pulled out a pair of glasses with red frame and handed to Akihiko

"Put it on, it will help you see better" Akihiko nodded nervously and put it on, and what he saw terrified him. Alongside the shadow, there were demons. Those skeletons the other night, giant spider-like creatures, two-headed beasts, and a giant bird flying above it "Ukobach, Obariyon, Alp, Orthus, Turdaks, Tsuchigumo and Feng hue. He has an army with him"

"W-What do we do now? As much as I like training, I don't think I'm gonna come out of that alive" he smiled wryly

"You properly wouldn't. We run now!" he turned his heel and started running, Akihiko followed right behind him

"Mitsuru! Mitsuru! Can you hear me?" he yelled at the communicator

" _I'm here Akihiko! What is it?"_

"Prepare for battle, I have a giant Shadow and a demon army headed your way" he smiled excitedly. If Shinkai was a normal person, he would properly say that Akihiko is insane. But he wasn't, by any means, a normal person, for he was also grinning like a maniac

" _I don't understand! Can you…_ " he turned his communicator off and increased his pace, Shinkai followed right behind him

"Not every day you get to fight for your life, right?" Shinkai asked while grinning

"Yeah, let's go all out tonight" Akihiko responded, also grinning like a maniac as they ran through the night

* * *

"You're here! Explain!" Mitsuru were waiting for them at the dorm entrance, holding a rapier in one hand

"We discovered a giant Shadow and a giant army of demon while patrolling" Akihiko talked while catching his breath

"And you drag them here?" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"We have no choice, they should be here any second now, be ready" Shinkai put both his hand inside his jacket and pulled out 2 revolvers, at the same time opening his suitcase revealing a case full out bullets, neatly arranged, Yomi changed into her human form and had all of her claws out, Akihiko took stance, and Mitsuru put up her sword

"Where is Yukari?" Yomi looked around, worryingly

"I had her take the new boy to safety"

"Here! Take this!" Shinkai pulled out another pair of glasses, this one have white frame and handed to Mitsuru "You'll need it to fight them" she quickly put it on and get ready as she saw something coming. Slowly, Shinkai pulled out 2 tubes and started chanting

"HERE THEY COME!" Akihiko yelled and all of them started charging at the demon

"Gozuki! Mezuki! Come" at his command, two giant demons emerged from the tubes. One with an ox head, and another with a horse head. The keepers of hell served as the vanguard as they charged through enemy with their axes, slaughtering everything that came near them, only to be stop by a giant Orthus. They quickly evaded the fireball coming from the Orthus mouth, and started to circle the Orthus, occasionally cut off the head of the Ukobach unfortunately enough to approach them.

*bang**bang**bang*

Gunshot after gunshot. Shinkai emptied another round of bullet onto a Tsuchigumo in front of him, causing it to collapse. Quickly grabbed and loaded a round of frost bullets, he sent every Ukobach and Alp in sight a gift, copper candies. Loaded a round of force bullets, he jumped to the left, evade an attack from a Tsuchigumo behind him, and emptied his gun onto it. Dusted the dust of his jacket and stood up, he loaded his gun again as another wave of demon approached

*thud*

Another demon fell to the fist of Akihiko, barely avoided the fire ball coming for his face, he sent the Ukobach an uppercut to the chin, dropped it dead. Sidestepped, he narrowly avoided the sword that was coming for his chest from a Turdak. Using the momentum, he launched a powerful punch at the demon, sending his head to the sky. Quickly grabbed his Evoker, he brought it up his forehead and pulled the trigger "Polydeuces!" a giant figure appeared in front of him. It has a long blonde hair and was wearing some kind of amour, his face was covered up, only his eyes visible. A big needle in place of its right hand "Dio!" to Akihiko command, the Greek hero roar, and thunder rain down upon his enemy. Akihiko quickly sheathed his Evoker and jumped back into the fray, grinning like a mad man.

*thud**thud*

Another demon fell to Mitsuru blade. She and Yomi standing back to back, killing all demon at sight. With a waved of hand, a pink energy flew off Yomi's hand into the horde, pushing them back. With another wave, Yomi command the charmed demon to attack their own kin and watched them killed each other. Mitsuru thrusted her sword forward, impaling an Alp that trying to flank Yomi when she not noticing. Yomi gave her a silent nod of gratitude and continued controlling her own demon army. Suddenly, an Ukobach jumped on her out of Mitsuru's reach. Gracefully, she stepped back and brought her claws up, sliced the demon into five. Behind her, Mitsuru evade another fireball aiming for her face, quickly grabbed her Ekoker, she brought it up her temper and pulled the trigger "Penthesilea". A woman gifure appeared in front of her, she was wearing some kind of noble attire with a piece of chest plate, her face was all covered up by a helmet, completed with a crown on the top. She wield a short sword on her right and a rapier on her left "Mabufu" by Mitsuru command, the Amazon queen brought up her sword, coldness started to gather around it. With a swing, she froze all enemies in front of her.

"There's a problem!" Shinkai yelled "The big Shadow and Feng Hue is not here"

"What do you mean?" Akihiko asked as he punched a demon brain out "Where are they?"

"I felt another presence on the rooftop" Shinkai replied while putting a bullet through a Turdaks skull "It could be them"

"Go ahead" Yomi yelled out to him "We'll hold them back here". Nodding at her, he grabbed his suitcase, quickly closed it and dash for the stairs. He pulled out a tube and started chanting

"Moh Shuvuu! Come!" a little girl in a hoodie emerged from the tube by his command

"Onii~~Chan! Are we going to play" she asked innocently

"Later! I need you to fly me to the top." he grabbed on to her

"Promise?" she looked at him with puppy eyes

"Yes! Now please hurry!" he panicked. A moment of delay can cost someone life. Moh Shuvuu giggled and spreaded her wings, or more like hair, and quickly, they ascend.

As they reached the top floor, he motioned her to followed him and kicked open the rooftop door. Floating there in front of him was the Feng Hue he been looking for, and right underneath it, the giant abomination of a shadow, moving toward the motionless blue hair boy. Looking to the right, he panicked to see Yukari lying there, motionless, while in front of him, the blue hair boy just stood still like a statue. Quickly pulled out another tube, he chanted

"Come! Yoshitsune!" a samurai appeared in front of him, with a sword in each of his hand "Delay them" by his command, the Japanese samurai charged at them pair while he and Moh Shuvuu rushed for Yukari. He quickly got on his knee and tried to check her pulse "She still breathing! Can you heal her?"

"You're overextend yourself, Onii-chan. You might die if you use more MAG" she warned him while looking at Yukari "She not worth it"

"Please! I begged you" his pledge must have been very bad, for Moh Shuvuu let out a sigh and moved next to Yukari, start healing her

"Heed my warning, Onii-chan" she looked at him with weary eyes "Or you may find Death knocking on your door"

"Thank you" he nodded and turned to Yoshitsune and the blue hair boy. Yoshitsune was trying his best to fight off two enemies at the same time. He quickly brought both his sword up to block a giant blade that was coming for him, but with one blade stopped, there still 20 coming for him. Jumping back to avoid having his chest impaled, he was greeted by a gust of wind from Feng Hue flung him toward the balcony. He quickly rolled to the left, evaded the flying sword for his head and stood up again, assuming his stance when 5 swords coming at him at the same time

"Sorry, boss. I tried my best" and his head was off. Quickly brought out his guns, Shinkai quickly emptied them onto the shadow, rounds after rounds. Jumped to the left, he narrowly avoided a flying sword coming at him, emptied another round on it. Jumped to the right, he avoided 2 swords at the same time, emptied another round. As he reloading, the shadow throw 5 swords at him at the same time, by instinct, he lied flat down, avoiding all 5, but he was not fast enough to evade a giant gust of wind come from below, flung him upward and hit the ground hard, coughing blood. Quick as a fox, he rolled to the left, avoid the blade that was aiming to impale him. As he tried to stood up, a hand smacked him in the side, sending him toward the wall. Shinkai was unable to move this time as the shadow approached to finish its business. Suddenly, he heard a roar, a monstrously roar. Looking up he saw a black figure floating above the blue hair boy. It wore an all-black outfit, up where a head should be, it was replace by a dragon-like helmet. Floating behind it, 8 coffins chained to each other form a circle around him like his shroud, or wings. Shinkai also noticed that on its right hand is a sword, a very big one. The monster roared again and charge forward, pinned the shadow down and ripped it apart in a matter of second. Before the Feng Hue able to cast Zan on it, it brought up his sword and sliced the bird head of with one swing. Holding the shadow's twitching arm in its hand, it squished it in the most gruesome way. The beast roared and disappeared into the night.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the blue hair boy screamed and collapsed onto the ground. With all his strength, he made himself stood up, and started moving toward the boy

"You're overextending youself, if you continued, you'll die" Moh Shuvuu called out for him from behind but he didn't care. He need to see the boy! Kneeling next to the unconscious boy, Shinkai can felt his own conscious fading and blood started coming out from his mouth and nose. _A blue butterfly?_ His last thought before blacked out was about a blue butterfly in a dark and gloomy night.

* * *

 **And that is the real ending of the chapter, now it's time for**

 **PROFESSOR JACK FROST**

 **Prof Jack: Hello boys and girls, hee ho. My name is Professor Jack Frost and I have some usual fact for you hee-guy**

 **Gozuki and Mezuki**

 **Prof Jack: These guys are the guard man of the Chinese Hell, hee ho. You heard it right, only in China. How many hells are there in the world, you ask? Well, let's see (Open Wikipedia) ah yes, there is Tartarus, Yomi, Hell, Chinese Hell, Idian Hell, Norse Hell... In conclusion, there is a lot of hell. But i bet the Chinese one is the scariest, just looking at one of those guy face is nightmarish enough, am i rite? Hee-ho burn. Well, see you next time**


	2. Chapter 2: The Unsolved Case

"Urghhh! My head" Shinkai open his eyes and looked at an unfamiliar ceiling. Taking a clearer look, he concluded that he is in a hospital, and someone is coming in

"Oh! You're awake" Akihiko stepped in with a plastic bag on his hand "Mitsuru would be most please"

"Akihiko? Where am I?" he knew the answer but still, better be safe than sorry. For all he know, he could already be dead

"You're in Kirijo private hospital" his face suddenly turned grim "You've been out for over a day now. We found you unconscious next to Minato and Yukari, who was trying to wake you up." The guilt written all over his face "I'm sorry we couldn't help"

"It's okay" he smiled warmly "What happened anyway?"

"After your departure, we fought the demon for another 10 minutes before they suddenly retreat. We rushed to the rooftop and found you lying on the floor, motionless"

"And the boy? Does he live?"

"Yes, he just exhausted" that answer eased his mind. That boy is one hell of a mystery, and he love mystery.

"What was that thing?" he started to remember the whole story, he pushed himself over his limit and almost have to pay the ultimate prize. _Note to self, never summon too many demons at the same time while being flung around like a ragdoll_ he remind himself

"The shadow?"

"Not that thing, the thing that Minato guy summon" he remembered the whatever-that-thing-is from the other night, almost made him wet his pants

"We called it, Persona" he brought up his gun, or Evoker, and put it against his forehead and pulled the trigger. Instead of the usual blood and gory, there was only a sound of broken glass and blue particle flew out. Behind him floating was a giant figure that Shinkai see the other night "They are our weapons against the shadow. This is my persona, Polydeuces"

"But what exactly is a Persona" is it a new kind of devil summoning? Is it only an imitation, an image? Or is it real? He wanted to know

"I... don't know" he sheathed his Evoker and Polydeucus faded into nothingness "We all awaken our Persona in different situation, I don't really know what it is. All I can say is that you can draw out your Persona with an Evoker, under heavy stress and fear of death"

"When people facing death, that's when they show their true nature" Shinkai mumbled to himself. What is a Persona? A mask? Another face? Another selves? Well, another mystery to solve "Anyway, where's Yomi? I'm ready for her rant now"

Akihiko only chuckle and pointed at Shinkai's stomach. Lying there on his stomach was a white cate, purring comfortably while sleeping "She's been with you ever since we moved you in"

Slowly, Shinkai put his hand on Yomi head and started petting her as she purred happily. Suddenly remembered something important, he returned his look to Akihiko "Where are the glasses?"

"Oh!? I have it right here" he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses "What is it any way? How can I see demons with it?"

Shinkai only chuckled and took the glasses from Akihiko, those glasses are one of his greatest achievements "It's because these glass have a demon inside it" Akihiko tilled his head questionably "In each of those glasses, I put a demon inside it and with it come a few augments for the wearer. This one held Ares, let you know where to punch and how to inflict damage at the most"

"Now that you mention it, I do few like the enemies the other move really slow. I thought all demons are like that"

"Only a part of it. Your eyes are different, you been practicing boxing which made yours much faster, along with this glasses will perfect combination if I may say." he turned the glasses around, inspecting it again before give it back to Akihiko "You have it! it really fit you. And with it, you can help me fight demon as well"

"You giving it to me? Thanks" he took the glasses excitedly "Imagine what I can do with it, especially in boxing matches"

"Without doubt" he amused by the thought "But don't use it so often, it drains your Magnetite, make you tired faster. It also attract demons when powered by your Magnetite. There's 2 rules about demons, 1 is to never make a deal with them, 2 is that if see them, they see you, and you wouldn't like being see by them" his comment totally killed Akihiko's hype, he just dropped his head and sighed, pity a missed opportunity

"How do you actually put a demon inside? It can't be easy as it sound, right?" Akihiko fiddled the glasses curiously

"Not that hard, though. We have a good relationship. But even so he was not so pleased, judging by his facial expression and punches" he sighed as he remembered an unpleasant memories which made Akihiko smiled wryly

"You said demon, but Ares is a god right?" Akihiko finally noticed "Why did you say demon"

"They're all demons, Akihiko. The difference is that one is praised and worshipped, while the others is rejected and hated. But they both have one thing in common over humanity, we fear them. Not me though, when you have been fighting them for too long, they sound just like all the other demons. 'I'm the greatest hurr hurr', 'bow to my superior hah hah', something like that" he mocked

"I-Is that so..." Akihiko smiled nervously "Any things else I should know about this?"

"And they are extremely stylish as well, don't you think so? Otherwise, they just normal glasses" he joked and continued petting Yomi

"You also gave Mitsuru a pair, right? What's her demon?" Akihiko looked very excited when asking that. Is this a competition for him?

"Hers is Achilles. It help her see through the enemies and find their weaknesses, or should I say, their 'Achilles's heel'. Unlike yours who help you deal the most damage, hers help her exploit every weakness on the enemy and make use of it. Doesn't have to be a fatal wound, mostly to disable." he paused and thought how convenient that is "Fate sure have a sense of humor. I didn't know you practice boxing and I definitely didn't know she practice fencing. I just give you guys random glasses, and volah, a perfect combination" Yeeaahh… a coincidence, it was definitely not planned. "Anyway I should get up now. I have work to do, papers to look over" as he sitting up, he 'accidentally' stirred Yomi and woke her up "Here come the storm" he gulped

"Shi…Shinkai?" Yomi asked with half-asleep voice, but quickly opened her both eyes and looked at him furiously "YOU IDIOT! I can't bel…"

5 minutes later

…and you have known too damn well that…" when will it ever stop? She's been on and on for 5 minutes now and Akihiko have already left with leaving only with an encouraging smile. He don't need that, made him regret ever gifting that glasses to him. In the heat of the scowling, he heard the sound of the door sliding open and entered someone. He silently thanked whoever this savior is…

"I glad to see that you've awaken" Mitsuru standing and the end of his sickbed, face so stern, it could be made out of stone, or in this case, ice "I apologize for any inconveniences, but this is the best room we can get"

"No no no! This is fine" maybe a few hot nurse while he here would be nice, but he quickly dismissed that thought for he will not stay there any longer "nonetheless, I disliked hospital, so can I go now"

"Absolutely not. When we brought you in, you were bleeding from your nose and eyes, the doctor said it could be a head trauma. We haven't checked you thoroughly yet, for all we know, you could really have a head trauma somewhere up there" she motioned at his head

"Nothing Yomi haven't told me yet" he sighed "But still, I have a case to investigate, and you can't hold me. Beside, nothing a healing spell can't fix" he tended to get up a hand pushed him down. It was Yomi, now in human form, looking at him worriedly

"You should stay, Shinkai. Who know, maybe the doc-"

"They'll never can. And I've wasted enough time here" he cut her off and stood straight up, and walked out of the room

"Shinkai. Why won't you care for yourself a bit" Yomi murmured under her breath, looking at the worriedly while Mitsuru still trying to grasped the situation

* * *

He looked at the clock one more time. The clock is only second away from midnight, and what would be a better time to break into someone house. He spent his entire evening looking into the files Mitsuru have given him, and he found a very interesting fact. All the missing share a same information, they are from the same class, 3-F, which made them all senior. He took the liberty to look into the school record by breaking into the school a while ago and what he found piqued his interest. The class consisted of 26 girls and 25 boys, that's mean 1 one girl still alive. Furthermore, the home teacher, Mister Kondo, died 2 weeks after the final missing case, cause: cracked skull and blood lost result from a car accidence. This cause some rumor that Mister Kondo was the culprit but it was never proven for the case still remain unsolved till today. Although he have his own doubts that the teacher was the culprit, it was too soon to jump to conclusion. So his first lead is Kada Mitsuhiba, the only girl left in the class that years. After graduated, she moved to another city for university, but recently come back to Iwatodai for unknown reason and have been living with her parent ever since. As soon as the clock strike twelves, the world turned green as the moon glow with a bright yellow. Thinking back, wasn't the moon full on the night of the attack? Ignoring that thought, he started moving. Miss Mitsuhiba house was not so hard to find, considered that he have her address in his hand. Like a squirrel, he quickly made his way into the house via the window. As he entered the room, he spotted a coffin on the bed. Without wasting a moment, he started combing the room. Magazines, make-ups, and heart-shaped bed sheet, a typical girl room. Moving toward the closet, he found something he did not expected to.

'Maya Mitsuhiba'

He immediately face-palmed. He was searching the wrong room. The room he's in belongs to Maya Mitsuhiba, Kada's younger sister, hence the uniform with her name on it. He had wasted precious time on a wrong room, what a detective he is. Snapped out of embarrassment, he opened the door and found his real target. Making sure that the name on door was right, he entered the room. The room doesn't seem like an inhabitable place, but who is he to judge? He lived in worse. As he entered the room, his heart almost stop. Kada was lying there on her bed, 1 without any clothing and 2 outside her coffin. Carefully not to wake her up, he moved toward her desk. Upon setting eyes on her desk, he noticed an interesting thing. A photo of her and mister Kondo. Carefully picked up the photo, he took the photo out of the frame and turned it around

'My date with sensei

Best time in Kyoto'

He was genuinely surprised. If he would look at her and judge, he would say she look more like an introvert, but her words and pose in the photo are like some teenage girl. Why? Suddenly, a creek sound coming from behind him. Slowly, he turned his head around and his heart stop for a second. Kada had sit up and looking at his direction, but her eyes are still closed. After what seemed like a life time, she lied down again. Shinkai let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and put the photo back inside its frame, he moved on. Although he noticed a computer, it would be too risky to use it even if it work. As he was about to move away from the desk, he noticed that her drawer was not locked and haft opened. Quietly, he opened the drawer completely, and what inside it piqued his interest. Another photo, the same background as the other one, but this one have the whole class in it. Carefully picked the photo up, he turned it around

'Picnic with my class'

This one with different hand-writing, possibly belong to a man. If he would guess, it would be Kondo's. So why is there 2 versions of the photo? Which one is the real one? Normally, he would say the first one. But there a possibility that the second one was a decoy, set up by Kondo to cover the first one. Quite, he put the photo back and pushed the drawer back to half opened. Turning around, his eyes widen and he quickly put his hand around his mouth, covering his breath. Kada was standing in front of him, her eyes still close

"Don't leave me… Don't leave me… Don't leave me…" she keep whispering the same thing over and over and over and it started to scare him. As quite as possible, he moved for the door, and closed it as quite as possible after he had exited the room, not noticing that her gaze was then on the door, and bottle of water in the closet.

"That was… scary" he let out a long breath after leaving the house. He had hoped that this visit would answer a few questions, but instead, more popped up. What is the relationship between the teacher and Kada? Which one of the photo is the real one? Does Kondo relate directly to the case? To answer those question, he need to know more about this Kondo guy. Let out another sigh, he made his way toward the dorm

* * *

"Where have you been?" Yomi was waiting for him at the entrance with her arms crossed. She looked genuinely upset about his disappearance. The Dark Hour faded away the moment he arrived at the dorm

"Investigating" he answered. Maybe it was the way he said it, but Yomi looked even more upset. After a while of staring, she sighed and stepped inside, Shinkai followed after. In the hall, Yukari, Mitsuru and Akihiko was sitting on the couch, looked like they been waiting for him. He slowly made his way to the armchair and sat down, making himself comfortable despite the staring.

"Where have you been?" Akihiko asked, eyeing Shinkai worriedly

"The house of Kada Mitshuhiba, one of the students in class 3-F"

"What did you find?" this time, it was Mitsuru, she sound much more cold and professional

"Frankly, more questions" he sighed "It seem I have to increase my area of investigating"

"More questions? Such as?" Mitsuru voice is so cold, she can be a detective if she wanted to, a good one if he may said. No love for uncle Shinkai from her

"Does the name Kondo Tanka ringing any bell for you?"

"He was a teacher at Gekkoukan. He died because of an accident 4 years ago. Most of students know about him. He was a famous and beloved teacher. What about him?" her look turned grimy at the thought "Is he our guy?"

"I have my doubts"

"But he's dead, r-r-right?" Yukari asked, feared written all over her face

"A death can be faked. If he really our guy, that mean he would know about demons. Convincing one to fake his death would be a piece of cake, if the price is right, of course"

"They can do that?" Yukari looked at him with dismay

"Everything is possible with a little deception and demons are experts in that field" the best in fact "Anyway, why are you still up? Shouldn't you be in bed for tomorrow?"

"It become a habit after a while but we can't seem to sleep well during the Dark Hour, so we stay vigilance during the time and only sleep after that" Akihiko explained "And it Sunday tomorrow so…"

"Well, I'm going to bed now. I have work to do tomorrow too" he scratched the back of his head as he stood up and walked toward the stairs but stopped at cocked his over his shoulder "Mitsuru! I trusted you! Don't make me regret it!" he gave her a warning before disappeared into the dark

"What did he mean by that?" Yukari asked nervously "What did you do, senpai?"

"Something I have to!" sweet started rolling down her face as she convinced herself that she need to do it

"So you notice?" Yomi said as she accompanied him to their room

"Of course I notice. But I sure I can take it back soon. I can be very persuasive" he turned the door knob and entered his room.

"I hope so" she sighed and followed him, her worried eyes fixed on him. She wanted to ask him many things, but in the end, it was not the right time

* * *

"Good morning" he was greeted by a familiar face as he entered the hall. Mitsuru was sitting in the hall, reading a book as usual. She wore a short black peacoat, a white scarf, a white pants and black high-heel boots.

"Are you planning to go out?" he took a seat opposite to her

"Not really, I don't really have any plan today" she said, not leaving her eyes from the books "I must thank you for the gift, I'm sure it will prove useful in the days to come"

"The glasses? No problem. You gonna help me so it fitting that you have to be able to see demon as well" he smile warmly "I'm sure that Akihiko has already told you all the effect"

"Not very specific, but I got the gist of it" she reached inside he coat and took out the glasses "Can't believe something this small hold a spirit of a hero"

"Well, can't say he was very cooperative" he said with a smile "had to kick him in the heel and stuff him in while he still rolling in pain."

"I-Is that so?" she smile nervously "Anyway, are you planning to go out now?"

"I going to investigate some more today, but why don't you accompany me. I trusted that we have business to discuss, yes?" he looked at her in the eyes. Although he was smiling, she can tell that he was not happy

"Very well, let us be on our way then" she ignored the sweat that was rolling down her face and closed the book. Still retained the smile on his face, he stood up and picked up his suitcase, and they leave the dorm together

"This is a very nice coffee shop" they were sitting at Chagall Café in Paulownia Mall, enjoy their drinks "Even though I can't drink coffee, I still enjoy the atmosphere. It rather peaceful don't you think?"

"I guess it is" Mitsuru said as she took another sip of her coffee "I don't come here regularly so I can't really tell"

"More of an indoor person now, aren't we?" he jested "I for myself enjoy the outside world. Not the people, but the world" he took a sip of his tea cup "But I believe we've wasted enough time so I'm going to get straight to the point. Where is it?" she did not answer the question but only looked him back. After a few minutes of silent treatment, he let out a sigh "So stubborn. Let me ensure you, that thing is not something you should mess with. The Crow have eyes and ears everywhere, they won't let you be if they found out you have obtain one of those, and even worse, from me"

"The Kirijo group have the highest security in the country. Hiding something like this wouldn't be a problem" she answered sternly, only to earn another sigh from him

"This is the Agents of Yataragasu we're talking about, they own this country" he rested his head on his arm "They and I are not in the best of term. If they learned that you know me, they will not hesitate to break you to get to me" his words are cold but necessary. The Crow is not known for mercy "Some secret best remain unknown. Everyone have a skeleton or two in their closet, but you don't want to touch this closet" receiving no answer from her, he frowned loudly and let out a long sigh "Still stubborn, aren't we? Very well, have it your way, but don't say that I didn't warn you"

"We won't" she said with a stern voice. He know that Mitsuru was a strong woman, but he didn't expect her to be this strong. Let out another sigh, he reached down and grabbed his suitcase and opened it. Pulled a tube, he gave it to her

"Gave me back the one you have stolen, and I'll trade you for this one" he can see the confusion on Mitsuru face, it brought him much joy

"Why?"

"The one you took contain an aggressive and very loyal one. He won't hesitate to kill everyone, and only listen to me. Use this one, he weaker and much more docile"

"Why are you doing this?" he has absolutely no reason to fear for the life of an unknown strangers who happen to have stolen something from him

"I just don't want to see anyone hurt" his words sound so sophisticated, because it really is. He just want his demon back. After a while of reconsidering, she took the tube from his hand and quickly hide it inside her coat

"I will give you back the one I have stolen later. Are we good?"

"I hope you keep your word. And let's try to avoid any future misunderstanding by asking first" he smiled, though it more like a threat.

*ding**ding*

A sound of the bell being rung signal a guest just entered the café. Discreetly, he turned his gaze upon the new customer and smile "Look like luck is on my side today. There's my target". To the left of him and Mitsuru, sat a woman. She wore a white turtleneck-like collar shirt, a brown faculty work jacket, brown pants and high heel.

"Ms Toriumi?" Mitsuru looked at him questionably, but quickly turned her expression to disgust

"Don't get the wrong idea! I'm not going to seduce her or anything. I just want to as her a few question" he waved his hand to dismiss her gaze "I was going to seek her out, her or any teacher in your school, and ask about our Kondo. But look like I got lucky. You should go now. I'm sure I can handle this"

"I'll take my leave then" she sighed and quickly grabbed her things "It's my treat" she smiled and put an amount of paper bill under the disk and walked out the door. _It wasn't necessary, I can just make myself invisible and left. Meh, she's not so bad, I guess_ his gaze followed her until she disappeared into the crowd. Turning his gaze back to the woman, he carried out his plan. Discreetly, he took out a tube and summon Alp to read her mind

" _I really don't need this date! Damn you mom. Where is that guy anyway? I could have spent the entire day playing Innocent Sin if not for this stupid date. What kind of name is Shouhei anyway?"_

 _A set up by her mom, heh? And she played IS too, I thought I'm the only one. That game is so damn close to what I am doing in real life, it scared me sometime. If only I haven't delete it yet_ he regret ever deleted that game from his laptop. _Better be safe than sorry_ he thought as he sent Alp to stay and looked out for this Shouhei guy and read mind any person that come through that door. Slowly stood up, he made her way toward her

"Ehmmm… Isako Toriumi?" he mentally praised himself for his amazing acting "I'm…"

"Shouhei Narumi, right? Please have a seat" she seem pissed. Can't blame her though, blind dates are the worse

"You looked upset. I didn't want to come to this date either, no offense, but my mom won't stop nagging me" and one point for him for understanding

"None taken. I know they just want the best for us, but is this really necessary?" she seem less tense than before

"Well, I told her many times that I wasn't looking for a relationship right now. My time is for MMORPG and works, there's hardly anytime left for love and such" and another point for him. He can see the surprised in her eyes

"You play game too? What's its name?" maybe she looking for a new party member, IS is not as strong as it used to and people already dropping out

"Just a small game called Innocent Sin. You wouldn't know" he can see her eyes glittering at the words

"I play it too. It so rare to see another player outside. It such a fun game, don't you think?"

"It is. Though I'm not a very good player though"

"Really? What demons do you have?" and here come his time to shine

"I have Yoshitsune, Tenkai and Masakado. I'm a fan of samurai you see" he wasn't lying, he went through hell to get them

"You'll get only with my colleague, he obsesses with samurai thing" she sighed "But you are better than me already. I'm only have…"

" _Where is she? I hope she is not like my other blind dates_ "

A man entered the café and instantly, Shinkai know that Shouhei. Signal Alp discreetly, he ignored the man and turned his attention back to the talking woman

"… despite being a long time player, I'm really suck right" _what did she said again? ARG, to hell with it_

"It's not that bad, I've seen worse" he suddenly realize that he have wasted too much time talking to this woman "Anyway, what do you do?"

"I'm a teacher at a school nearby"

"Gekkoukan? A friend of mine used to be a teacher there" he suddenly changed his expression and looked out the window like one of those sad movie

"Really? Who?" why does she seem so excited?

"Kondo Tanka" his acting is so good, he can't really tell if he is sad or not "Maybe you've of him"

"I-I'm sorry" _There is no need to, really. I don't really know him, In fact, I'm here to get to know him_

"It's ok" he turned his gaze back to her "So tell me, what was he liked in school? He never told me much"

"Oh?! He a respectable teacher, beloved by his students and colleagues, there's not much to say about him though. There a rumor about him being…" she suddenly stopped, realizing that she about to cross the line

"Don't stop there! What rumor?" this is the information he was looking for. After a while of hesitation, she finally continued

"There is a rumor of him being in a relationship with a student" and that what he was looking for. Finally some clue "I didn't mean anything though. He was a good teacher and doesn't deserve such discrimination…"

"That sly dog" he smiled "He actually did it"

"You meant like… That's true?" she seemed genuinely surprise

"Perhaps" he spoke cryptically

"I-I see. But enough about me. What about you? What do you do?" she tried to change the subject

"I'm a detective" there is no use of hiding anyway

"Really? That sound interesting"

"It is. There one time..." and they continued talked for another hour or so and before he know it, he actually enjoy this date. Maybe because he is not himself, or maybe because he is. But time is not something that wait, and soon, the date will have to end.

"I have a really good time today" he smiled as he said his goodbye "Maybe blind dates aren't that bad at all"

"Me too. Most of the blind date my mother made me go ended in disaster" she sighed "I hoped we meet again"

"You have my ID. Give me a call sometime, we can party up and I'll help you grind" he smiled and picked up his suitcase, bidding her goodbye and left the building. That went way better than he thought. Not only he had the information he needed but he also had a very enjoyable date. Too bad what he said is true, in his line of work, love is a forbidden fruit. He don't want to see someone he cared about hurt because of him, one is enough.

* * *

"I want to see this Tartarus of yours" he said with a bored expression "How does it work? What in there? I want to see"

"If you want to I can take you there tonight" Akihiko said excitedly, before bawling his eyes toward Mitsuru "If she allowed me"

"It's ok" Mitsuru nodded "If you want, I can accompany you"

"Great. I'll go get my stuff" he said excitedly and run up the stairs like a child. As he disappeared, Yomi approached Mitsuru with a serious expression

"I believe you've returned what you've stolen" a threat disguise as a statement "He is being too kind letting this slide. But I'll will not tolerant of this happen again"

"I understand" Mitsuru answered without looking at Yomi as she continued to read her book. The tension in the room was so tense, Akihiko thought he might suffocate. The tension was quickly lift when Shinkai entered the hall again with an excited smile

"Are we ready to go?" his smile disappeared as he notice everyone's expressions

"Y-Yeah, let's go" Akihiko said nervously

"So this is Tartarus" the moment the clock stroke 12, the world turned green. They stood in front of Gekkoukan as it a tower sprout from the earth, blocks after blocks, connect to each other, created some kind of a deformed clock tower "My first thought that it would be a deep hole like the mythology, but the tower is fine though"

"It's exciting, isn't it? A giant Shadow's nest and possible Demon's nest, think of all the training" Akihiko looked very excited "Let's entered now" he opened the gate and entered the school and the rest followed. Upon setting his foot inside the school ground, Shinkai can see an enormous amount of demons outside the tower, scratching it, craving for its power.

"The amount of MAG in this area is so dense, you can taste it in the air" Yomi commented as she cling on Shinkai shoulder in her cat form "It make me very… arouse, so full of power…" did she just said 'arouse'? Shinkai gulped and ignored her as he entered where used to be the school main hall. The hall is now no longer resemble a school hall. It is now a big hall in oval shape, supported by columns like one of those Roman structure. Stood proudly in middle of it is a giant golden clock, with stairs lead up to it. Next to it is a smaller golden grandfather clock that appeared to be still working fine.

"That is the entrance" Akihiko pointed at the giant clock "This is just the main hall. That clock count down the time until the Dark Hour disappeared"

"What would happened if you get trapped in here when the Dark Hour ended?" Will you die? Succumbed into Shadow? Become a part of the tower?

"We don't know and we have no intention to find out" Mitsuru said from behind as she set up some kind of communication device. Despite its already impressive appearance, there is something that he can't figure out. A foreign power, a power that does not belong to this place. Or perhaps is it, it molded its own presence into the tower, made it almost impossible to feel.

"If you want to hide a leaf, hide it in a forest" he murmured to himself and earned a curiously look from Yomi who still on his shoulder as he started to track this foreign power. And as if it can hear him, it made itself even less vulnerable. Its presence is now one with the tower, but he wasn't the one to give up that easily

"Are you okay?" Akihiko asked him from behind but he only respond with his finger to his lip, telling Akihiko to stay silence. He tried to picturize it, a door, a blue door, but where does it lead to? The power is getting dimmer and dimmer, and soon, it'll be one with the tower. _All for nothing_ he jammed his hand forward, and to his surprise, he felt something. A doorknob, but where is the door? He tried to turn it, but it was looked. _Playing hard to get, aren't we?_ He pulled out his gun and concentrated his MAG onto the bullet, and shot the doorknob, careful enough not to leave a hole on his hand. What surprise him even more is that the doorknob was unaffected by the bullet as it passed right through it. Releasing the doorknob, he took a deep breath and kicked the space in front of it, hoping that it'll hit it target. Sadly, he touched nothing as the kick went right through where the door should be and almost made him fall. Realizing that he had let the whatever-it-is escape, he sighed and turned back to Mitsuru and Akihiko, who looked at him wearily

"What were you doing?" Akihiko asked nervously "You did just shot the ground and kick the air"

"Testing something, don't mind it" he waved his hand dismissively "Anyway, are we ready to go?"

"You should be good to go. I'll be provide backup from out here" Mitsuru said she put a headphone over her head. Shinkai was going to ask why she wasn't coming with them but he elected not to as he followed the excited Akihiko and entered Tartarus through the clock.

* * *

The inside was not what he was expected. Instead of stone-like dungeon wall, it looks like long school corridor, with blood and a thick sense of Death, just like one of those horror film "This isn't what I expected when we entered" Yomi raised her eyebrows and looked around

"What did you expect?" Akihiko asked, already have his glasses on "A dungeon?"

"Yes, that exactly what I was expected. It is a dungeon after all" Yomi pointed out a mythology fact but Akihiko only respond with a shrug

" _Heads up. I sense 3 Shadow headed for your way_ " A voice rang in his head

"There's more than shadows" he said with a chuckle. In front of them were 3 some black goo with two hands sticking out and a mask on hit. But they were not alone, paired with them were 3 difference demons. A Preta, a Forneus, and a Pixie. Akihiko quickly get in position ready to attack when Shinkai stopped him

"Let talk first" he then proceed to approach the 3 demons and pulled out a… business card "Nice to meet you, I'm a devil summoner/detective. And just wanted to talked" none answered him. After a while, Pixie reached out and grabbed the card

"You a devil summoner? I heard devil summoner is really scary, are you scary?" Pixie asked innocently

"I'm not scary I assure you. I'm here for a proposal" he pulled out an empty tub "Be my demon, and I'll provide you with daily MAG"

"That almost sound like a marriage proposal" Pixie giggled while blushing "But these guys give us enough MAG already, why would I want to leave them"

"Because I'm going to kill them" he said it with a smile "and I don't want you to get hurt" Pixie blushed at the words and pulled out a business card, handed to him

"I'll be your demon, please be kind." she said with a smile and disappeared into the tub

"I also have another proposal for you two" he turned to the Preta and Forneus "Leave now and you'll live, or stay and died with them"

"Why can't we be your demon like her" Preta protested

"Because I already have one of your kin" he explained and "I respect you Fornues, that's why I'm giving you this chance". In respond, Fornues nodded understandingly and leave, leaving Preta with the shadows

"Forget it, I'm not leaving" he yelled and clung onto one of the shadow, use them as horse and charged at Shinkai, who just shook his head and pulled out his gun

"Such a shame" 6 gun shots rang through the corridor, riddled the Preta and the shadow it was riding with holes. He jumped back, evade a block of ice that was coming for him. Behind him, Akihiko charged up and punched the shadow in the mask, dispatched it. While he was occupied, the last shadow shot a block of ice at him, but it was quickly liquefy, as the shadow prepare for another Bufu skill, it was set ablaze by Yomi with a finger snap.

"Did you negotiate with her?" Akihiko asked as he clean his glasses

"I'm in need of a skill demon. A weak one will cost lest MAG to maintain. Plus I really like Pixie" he smiled but Akihiko also notice Yomi pouting behind him "Demons are not mindless beast, they can talk, think, and feel. If you know how to, it will be much easier than confiding demons"

"So can you speak to those shadow?"

"Not really. For some reason, they felt like some soulless creatures. No feeling, only an empty void. I'm sorry I couldn't be much help" he sighed, diplomatic would be better than violence in his opinion

"It's okay. Beside, I'm not a very diplomatic persona, I like to talk with my fist" he thought he just heard Mitsuru sighed in his head "Let's continued before the Dark Hour end"

* * *

"Now that was fun. I didn't know this tower have a built-in teleporter" Shinkai comment as he exited Tartarus via the teleporter, followed by Akihiko and Yomi. They managed to reach the third floor before Mitsuru warned them about the time limit "It suspiciously convenience don't you think?" yeah… very convenience.

"Still, I didn't think that there would be that much demon" Akihiko fixed his gloves as he walked out of the teleporter "they'll be perfect training materials"

"They are rather weak, don't you think? The demons and the shadows" Yomi pointed out an obvious fact "most of them are critters and can be easily dispatch"

"Perhaps the higher we get, the stronger they become" that make sense in his mind. Closed his eyes trying to find the foreign power again, he sighed as nothing popped up. That door, he will find out where it lead to.

* * *

A week passed through quickly, most of the time he spent on video games and the case. He tried to look out for Kondo's parents but can't seem to reach them. Their shop remain close and inaccessible. He made various effort trying to approach Kada, whom promptly ignored him every time, even in difference forms. Thanks to Pixie, he was able to cover his appearance while using his MAG economically. He did spent a few days touring the city with Yomi, who seemed to be very excited for their 'dates'. Overall, the week was disappointed. Furthermore, the boy still stay unconscious, which made his observation much more boring. He made another glasses with the soul of Hou Yi, which he then gave to Yukari when he learned that her weapon of choice is a bow. He did spent some time tracked down that girl with leaking MAG but nothing came up.

"It's Friday already, and I haven't made any progress in the case" he sighed as he sat on the step of Naganaki Shrine, he and Yomi came across the place when they were on their tour. This place hold something that fell like home to him. Let out another sigh, he stood up and started walking toward the shrine when a something jumped out of the bush. It was a small white Akita with red eyes. _Was he abandoned?_ Shinkai looked at the dog with concern. If Yomi where here, she would already hide in his jacket and he would have a good laugh, such a shame. Slowly, he approached the dog and placed his hand on its head, started petting it.

"You all alone out here boy?" the dog whined and nodded its head "Don't worry, you'll find your family soon. One day, someone kind enough will take you in. And then you won't be all alone again? Self-experience you see" he smiled and continued petting the dog. Time went much slower for some reason, as he felt like he really like this peaceful atmosphere, and perhaps, yearn for it.

" _Is it a little fox I see?"_ a voice rang from the shrine _"or was it?"_

"Are you the spirit of this shrine?" he called out the voice "And to answer your question, was"

" _Hahahaha"_ laughter echoed in the air _"Not every day I have guest, and you're an interesting one. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm an Inari, the guardian of this shrine"_

"I knew a few Inari back in the day" he stood up and approached the shrine "Most of them are very boring"

" _I know, right? Those guy and their duty, never know how to have fun"_ Inari sighed _"There's only Amaterasu-dono in their head. They couldn't even enjoy good sake"_ Shinkai notice a bottle of sake in front of the shrine _"Tell you what. I'm really want some fried tofu now, can you buy some for me? I'll pay you"_ he nodded, fried tofu isn't very expensive but a gift and favor from a god, that's a win-win for him _"You would? That amazing! Be fast and remember to buy a lot, a lot you hear me. I'm feeling kinda sleepy now, so be swift"_ with a nod, he ran with full speed to closest tofu shop and buy 8 box of it and returned with in a flash. He took out the 6 of them and arranged them neatly on the step _"Wow! You are really fast! I believe a reward await, right?"_ From within the shrine, glowed a bright light. A katana slide out from the shrine, glowed with benevolence light _"Take it! A token of my appreciation! Forged by myself!"_ Slowly, he picked up the blade and inspected it. After a sometime, he set the sword down and bowed down respectfully _"It's nothing! Do come and visit again, will you? Until next time"_ and the voice grew silence. Picked up the blade, he pet the dog on last time and left the shrine, headed back to the dorm.

* * *

"A god? In that shrine? Really now?" Akihiko looked at the sword in awe "Maybe I should come down there more often and pray, who know what could happen?"

"I can imagine" Inari ignoring him "Anyway, I have extra fried tofu, who want some?"

"I'll passed" they said at the same time made Shinkai cursed his rotten luck

"But I… Ah screw it, I'll eat them all by myself" he furiously open the boxes

"Good for you" Yomi said as she continued to read some magazine, but let out a huff "Nobody like that stuff except for those stupid Inari"

"What is it with her and Inari?" Akihiko leaned near him and whispered "She seem mad"

"Oh?!... Oh! One of the Inari we know trick her into eating rotten tofu" he said, taking a bite of his tofu "She properly still mad"

"That damn stupid fox, still can't get the taste out of my mouth till today" she cursed while keeping reading her magazine "Damn their tricks! Even a tanuki is better than them!"

"Woah! How did he do it?" Akihiko asked excitedly but upon sensing a death glare upon him, he dropped his head and walked away. They continued the silence until the door open and entered a familiar blue hair. _He awake!?_ He looked at boy with sheer surprise before changing his gaze to Yomi, who also surprise

"I see that you have been discharged" Mitsuru smiled satisfyingly "Why don't you go to your room and get some rest? You looked tired" the boy simply nodded and started moving toward the case but halted as Shinkai stopped him

"I don't believe we have met? I'm Shinkai, I'm a resident of this place" he picked up a box of fried tofu "Would you like some? You must be starving after all time sleeping" The boy, Minato, stared at him for a second before shrugged and took a seat, taking one box and started eating

"I thought this is a student dormitory?" he said as he put a piece into his mouth

"Oh it is! I'm only a temporary resident of this place. I believe you will know why soon enough" he smiled reassuringly as he put another piece into his mouth

"I honestly don't know how you can enjoy such a… thing" Yomi scolding from a far. Minato was going to ask about the other person but he ignored it. They have a quite dinner together

* * *

"Miss Kagura Amato, 24 years old, currently working at Iwatodai restaurant, has been reported missing recently, the police force is trying their best…" the anchorman went on as Shinkai let out a sigh while lying on the couch

"That's the 5th one" Akihiko looked at him as the news went on "these are crazy days. People found missing in their homes, and somehow I have a feeling that it connect to the case we're working on"

"You're properly overthinking" Akihiko smiled as he continued to listen to the news

"Perhaps I'm" Shinkai sat up "Say, are you going to patrol tonight? I need some working out"

"Sure, I need some training too" Akihiko smiled and put on his gloves

"Say, Akihiko…" Shinkai said as Akihiko looked at him "Do you have a sister?"

Akihiko expression turned sad as he looked up the sky "I had a sister once…" he paused for a second and looked at Shinkai "there was a fire at our orphanage when we were kids. She… she died"

"I had a sister once too" Shinkai mimicked Akihiko's action as he looked to the sky as well as a pain expression ran through his face "She's gone now because of my carelessness"

"I blamed myself for her death too…" Akihiko clenched his fist tightly "…If only I were stronger"

"Say, Akihiko…" Shinkai continued as the pain is visually on his face "…If your sister is still alive but had forgotten who she is… Would you help her?"

"What do you mean?" Akihiko looked at Shinkai but their conversation was cut short as they heard a scream coming from somewhere. Judging on the high pitch, it can be said that it was a woman's scream

"We better checked that out…" Shinkai advert Akihiko question as he started running toward the source of the scream. They quickly reached a convenience store as the scream now had been replaced with loud sobbing. On the ground of the convenience store, there was a boy wearing a cap and sobbed loudly.

"Junpei?" Akihiko looked at the boy wearily

"*sob*Aki*Sob*hiko-senpai?" Junpei said while still sobbing "What *sob* is going on? I was shopping when the light went out and there were coffin everywhere and…"

"You're experiencing the Dark Hour" Akihiko said matter-of-factly "It seem that you have the potential" A question can be seen on Junpei head as Akihiko handle him an Evoker "If I said there are more than 24 hours a day, would you believe me? And only a few people are aware of it? What if I said that these people have power to fight the evil and protect the weak from unknown danger, what would you think?"

"That it would be awesome?" Junpei said as he wipe his eyes "But why are you giving me this gun?"

"Do you want to join us, Junpei? To fight for the weak and unaware from this unknown danger? Do you want to be a hero?" it seemed that Akihiko had hit the right spot as Junpei face straighten up

"Yes, I would join you. I'll be a hero" _so that is his answer, good for him_ Shinkai mused as he looked at the boy "But what is this gun for?"

"Shoot yourself" Junpei looked at Akihiko confusingly "In order to awake your power, Persona, you have to get over the fear. Use it, and turn it into your power" at Akihiko's words, Junpei continued to stared at the gun. Slowly, he put the gun against his temper, hand shaken by fear. Sweet started rolling his forehead and hands, heartbeats increased, adrenalin pumping. Gulping, he closed his eyes and whisper

"I'll be the hero" and he pulled the trigger. Unlike what he had expected, there was no blood, only a sound of breaking glass behind his head

 **I am thou…**

 **Thou art I…**

 **From the sea of thy soul, I come…**

 **I am Hermes, messenger of the gods…**

Behind him stood a giant figure. It wear a metal winged helmet, covered up its face. Blades connect its ankle with its hand, forming what looked like wings on both side

"The messenger of the gods, heh? Quite a title" Shinkai rubbed his chin as he commented "This kid is very promising, ready to shoot himself in the head for his cause, without knowing the consequences, such bravery is much needed"

"What *huff* is *huff* that?" Junpei said while trying to catch his breath as Hermes disappeared back into his sea of soul

"That's your Persona" Akihiko smiled satisfyingly "It seem that you have what it take to join us. Rest now, you might experience some headache and memories lost in the morning but nothing to be worry about" Junpei continued to stared behind him as his eyelids grew heavy and eventually passed out. Akihiko signal Shinkai to lend him a hand as they both carry Junpei to one of the vacant table and set him down before left him there. The rest of the patrol was uneventful as they circle around for 2 more times before heading back to the dorm. As Akihiko entered the dorm, he looked at Shinkai over his shoulder and said "I would give my life for it" and quickly entered the dorm, leaving Shinkai with a small smile on his face

"I know you would" he whisper as he followed Akihiko inside

* * *

The following day went by boringly as he and Yomi once again trying to track down Kada but with no luck. He immediately changed his target to Maya, Kada's sister, but was unable to locate her as well. Exhausted, he sat down on a bench in Iwatodai Station after he bid Yomi farewell as she said she wanted to go shopping.

"Hey it's you" he heard someone called out for him and turned around. To his surprised, he found a familiar man standing behind him "I thought they say you are dead?"

"If I did, would that interest you, Victor?" standing behind is Victor the 5th, descendent of the famous Victor who is renowned among the devil summoner's society for his study of demons. And like his great great great grandfather, he also a mad man.

"Very!" he grinned like a mad man

"Why are you here? Did the old man finally kick you out?" he scooted over to make seat for Victor

"Unfortunately, he did! My ancestor know his ancestor, I can't believe he have the guts to kick me out" Victor let out a sigh and sat down "And I am known by the name Edogawa now, after some 'incident', I can no longer using the name Victor without being hunt down"

"Did this 'incident' somehow involve the Kirijo Group?" he smiled teasingly

"It was unfortunately, yes! They still hunting the scientist responsible for the 'incident'" Edogawa let out a sigh

"Can't blame them. No loose end, right?"

"I didn't even do anything. I was only there for those ASSW and now I'm being hunted" Edogawa dropped his head as Shinkai patted his back in comfort

"Still, do you still do the demon fusion stuff? I might need it" he said hopefully as Edogawa perk his head up

"I have built a secret lab under Gekkoukan High, that place is full of demons and thus very helpful for my research. If you need fusing, you can go to me"

"Great, I won't say how morally wrong it is for you to use the school electricity for your own goods without paying for it, I'm just glad that demon fusing is back to business" he smiled triumphantly

They sat and talked for another 10 minutes before Edogawa said goodbye to get back to work and left as Shinkai pondering over a thought. After a while, he sighed and left as well

* * *

"Victor!? Here? In Tatsumi Port Island?" Yomi looked at him with surprise as she open a box of Takoyakies which she bought on her way home

"Where did you get that?" He darted his hand at it discreetly but it was already out of reach

"On my way home" he gave another dart with his hand, but grabbed nothing but air as she moved the box higher

"Can I have a piece?" even though he asked, he continued darting his hand up and down, trying to take a piece as Yomi ate calmly while dodging him. After a while, he gave up as he saw the box already empty and let out a sigh

"Say Ahh!" Yomi was holding one with a stick, handled out to him. His face suddenly turned red but he took a bite nonetheless. After that, they sat silently as Yomi started reading some magazine. Suddenly, a feeling rushed through him

"They're gone" He said as he narrowed his eyes and check his suitcase while Yomi looking at him confusingly

"Who?"

"The Poltergeists! All three of them! I had just felt it!" his feeling was right when he saw that the demons have returned to the tubs. Took out another tube, he summon Feng Huang "Use Recarm on them" the bird nodded as a smoothing light started glowing from it. After a while, he dismissed the bird and sighed

"Not a single one escape?" Yomi asked with dismay as Shinkai nodded weakly. Poltergeists might not be strong, but they are not weak either. Their speed and ability to fly is what make them a good scout. Add on to that, they also have to ability to summon wind, which make them much harder to catch. If their enemies were able to catch and kill all 3 of them, then they might have a bigger problem than she thought. After a while, he took out the tubes and summon the three Poltergeists again

"Did anyone of you see the person face?" to his surprise, the Poltergeists still shaking

"Person? It was a demon! A very fast one!" the leader started to explain the situation. They were watching when a weird looking demon charged at them, it was like a Shadow. It was so fast they didn't have a chance to react before being shredded to pieces. He sighed and dismiss them "Oh! And here the pictures you have requested! I took them just like you asked" A Poltergeist handed him a stack of photos before disappeared along with the other. Fast as lightning, he took the stack and hide it in his jacket

"What is it?" Yomi perked her head up and looked at him

"No-No-Nothing" he stammered while shaking as sweets started rolling down his face. He did not calculate the possibility that Yomi might be in presence "I-Investigating stuffs"

"Is that so?" She looked at him suspiciously "So you have no problem sharing it to me, right? I'm your partner after all" _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ He started to panic, he didn't think of that

"Y-Yes, but…" _Think! Think! Think! I can't lose this_ "Y-You see, t-t-this is…"

"Yes?" she was smiling but he can feel the killing intent "What is it?"

"I-Important stuffs, hehe…" he started laughing nervously "So… How was your day?" _Change the subject! Change the subject!_ She stared at him judgmentally

"I'm fine, thank you" she closed her magazine "What's are you hiding me? Not something perverted I hope?" she started to scooched closer as he started to scooch away

"W-What? Nooo~~! I'll never do that" he reached the end of the sofa, sweeting like there's no tomorrow

"Then you wouldn't mind then?" She smiled and moved her hand slowly and reach for the stack while he sat helplessly. Went through the photos one by one, her eyes was quickly replaced by furious fire and cold stare

"W-Wait! I can explain!" he started backing away

"Then start" her words are cold as Niflheim

"Well you see…" he backed away toward the door "… you never know when a demon can show up in P.E class or girl changing room right?" his explanation didn't calm her but ignite her further as veins started popping out her forehead. Understood that his cue to run, he turned toward the door, but his feet already turned to ice

"You really think that going to cut it" her eyes can literary kill someone now "Any last words?" ice started forming at her gaze, slowly creeping up his legs. Knowing there is no way out of this, he gather his breath for one last scream

"I REGRET NOTHING" and that was the last time we see Shinkai. We'll never what was the photos all about because Yomi burned them all.

* * *

"A weird looking demon?" he pinched the bridge of his nose. After an hour as an ice sculpture, he was about to set himself free thanks to an Ukobach. But even then he still drenched to the bone. But still he had bigger problem to care about than wet clothing "As if we haven't already had a ton of stuff, now this comes up?" Yomi let out a sigh as well as she looked at the drenched man.

"I'm back" the door opened and entered a certain blue hair boy with his earphones and MP3 around his neck. He wore a bored look on his face

"Mitsuru have asked you to meet her on the 4th floor, right? I'll accompany you" Minato nodded and started walking toward the stairs. Shinkai quickly picked Yomi who had already turned into her cat form up and put her on his shoulder and followed Minato. During the trip, he can't take his eyes off the boy blue hair, for it seem so familiar. Decided to save the question he have been longing to ask for later, he remained silent the whole time until they reached to command room.

"Ah! You're here! Please take a seat!" Shuji Ikutsuki was sitting in the room, along with Yukai, Akihiko and Mitsuru. Leaving Minato side, he quickly sat down next to Mitsuru. After a quick introduction between Akihiko and Minato, they got down to business

"Would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?" Ikutsuki asked

"No" Minato's blunt answer made Shinkai giggled. Regained his compose, he pulled out a tube and summon Alp. He want to hear what that boy was thinking. The conversation between the boy and the others went on. Mostly about joining the group. But Shinkai had his mind occupied on something else, he can't read Minato's mind. Frustrated, he changed his target to Yukari to have a test run

" _I hope he doesn't say no"_

 _Only that? A one track minded person? I never would've guessed_ he changed his target back to the boy, but the result remain unchanged. Irritated, he dismissed Alp and summon Mokoi. But even then, he still can't read the boy mind. It like there's a shield, a wall that prevent him from going any further inside his mind. While he snapped out of his thought, the boy had already said yes and about to leave

"Wait a second my dear" his words halted the boy "I haven't explained to you my role here yet" he stood up, one hand handled out a business card "My name is Shinkai, and I'm a devil summoner. And this is my companion, her name is Yomi, she is a Nekomata, a Youkai" Yomi jumped off his shoulder and turned into her human form

"Nice to meet you" she bowed politely while Minato looked at them with a raised eyebrows

"What is a devil summoner?"

"The name say it all. We summon demons to help us in combat or other business. We are dealing more than just Shadow here, Arisato-san" he took out a tube and summon Pixie "Demons exist all around, mostly docile and out-of-sight. But at this particular place, they are very strong and active. That's why we're here, to help" he smiled reassuring

"Demons? I have seen her kinds around before, I didn't know they are demons" his words greatly surprised Shinkai as a genuine surprise look visible on his face. Not only he has a mysterious shroud hiding him and blocking Shinkai out, he can also see demons? This boy seem to be more interesting than he had thought

"You can see demons? And they don't attack you?" Yomi asked, surprise filled her voice

"They stared but they never do anything" demons… afraid of him? "The school is full of them. I saw a snowman in the school uniform today. Very strange thing"

"SHIMATTA!"Shinkai finally remember, that damn Jack Frost "I totally forgot about him. Thanks for reminding me" he thanks but Minato only nodded and left "Wait!" Shinkai voice once again halt him "Does the name Shirogane ring any bell to you?" the question seemed to make Ikutsuki jumped a bit. Minato stared at Shinkai for a moment before shaking his head and left. Shinkai sighed and hoped that he is wrong. Bidding them goodnight, he retreated back to his room as Yomi followed him

* * *

"You don't think that he's related to that old man, right?" Yomi asked curiously

"You have no right to call someone old, you know?" *scratch* "MY EYES! MY EYES!"

"Anyway, that kid is able to see demons but somehow was able to avoid them. He like a shroud of mystery"

"I can't even read his mind" Shinkai added on while Pixie floating next to him, healing him

"I guess even for someone at my age… my age… !" her face turned red realizing what she just said

"Oh! She said it…"*scratch*"ARGH!MY EYES! MY EYES! BUT YOU SAID IT YOURSELF!" she huffed and left the rolling Shinkai on the ground and returned to their room.

"There something here" he jerked his head up as the clock stroke 12 and in a blink of an eye, the world turned into the Dark Hour. His sudden movement woke up Yomi who was sleeping on his head for some reason

"What? What do you mean?" She opened one of her eyes while still lying on his head

"Another presence in the dorm" he got off bed and grabbed the sword next to him "It's in the blue hair boy's room"

"It could have been anything. Why are you so worked up?" she waved both her tails tiredly. Ignoring her, he rushed out of the door and quickly kick open the opposite door. In the room, Minato stared at him with wide eyes, and alone.

"There was something here. A demon" his words caught his companion off guard as she and him started darting theirs eyes around the room "Its presence was faint, almost undetectable" she jumped off his head and started to prowl around the room slowly, trying to detect the presence.

"A demon? There only a chi…" Minato paused as he looked around the room, clearly looking for something, before sighing "Nevermind, he's gone"

"He? Who's he?" Shinkai literary growled at him but the boy just shrugged "That feeling…" his hands started shaking "It's like pure fear inside my heart, it's like I looked directly at Death itself. It was like back then"

"Shinkai" his companion looked at his shaking body worriedly "Are you ok?"

"I-I-I need some rest" Quietly, he left the room and returned to bed, his body still shaking of fear as he silently cursed himself "And here I thought I've already moved on with it"

* * *

He spent the entire Sunday morning playing game to relief the stress while Yomi was out shopping. Toriumi was more than helpful with her ranting about job and some annoying colleague which totally made his day. Sometime he wonder if he actually a secret Sadist at heart. After a long time of gaming, he decided to visit the temple and paid the dog and dear Inari a visit. He spent the whole afternoon petting the dog and eating fried tofu with Inari while talked bad about other Inari. Bidding them farewell, he found himself sitting alone on a bench in Iwatodai station looking bored as hell. Boringly, he wondered into some kind of club in Paulownia named Escapade.

"Bad day?" some guy with a messy hair asked him as he sat down at the bar

"You have no idea" he sighed and order a Martini

"Believe me, I do" the man sighed and took a sip at his drink "Life just keep beating you down, huh?"

"It never got tired" he chuckled and take a sip at his drink as well. They sat for a while until Shinkai heard a familiar voice yelled from upstairs

"Same goes for that guy" the man chuckled "he's been drinking since 4"

"Impressive. I think I'm gonna joined him" he smiled and said goodbye to the strange man and walked toward the stairs, passed the unaware bouncer and went upstairs. Greeted him as an old face of a monk, a little redder than he remember, chucking down what Shinkai suppose his 3rd keg. Let out a sigh, he approached and sat down next to the man, making himself visible again

"Who the hell are you?" the monk finally notice him "I thought I told them not to allow anyone to come up here" he literary reeked with alcohol smell.

"Have you been so drunk that you forgot such a dear friend?" Shinkai teased and grabbed a can of beer while the monk stared at him. After a while, the monk settled the bottle of beer down and sighed

"I think I finally hit limit point here, seeing the dead and all" he brought a hand up his forehead and started rubbing it as Shinkai started laughing out loud next to him.

"Is that how you greet an old friend?" he continued to laughed as he reached for another beer "I touched"

"Shut up! You're either a ghost or an illusion of my grief and horror!" the monk yelled "If you're the first one then I pray for your soul. Now begone!" he waved his hand and grabbed his grabbed another beer, chucking it down. Shinkai only let out a sigh and pulled out a tube

"Come Jack Frost (The bartender)!" a Jack Frost appeared before him, wearing a bartender suit and a white wig "Get us something, won't you?" Shinkai said and reclined on the seat. 'The bartender' nodded and ran downstairs. After a while, he brought up two glasses of some blue liquid and gave it to the pair

"This guy told me that sometime ago when he was wandering, he happened to stumbled upon a tower. There be met a white hair bartender who, apparently, taught him how to mix drink" he took a glass and took a sip "It is pretty good" Shinkai explained as the monk next to him stared at him, bewildered

"That's right, hee-ho. He called it… what is it? Memento hee-ho? I can't remember hee-ho?" 'the bartender' scratched the back of his head apologetically. Nodding satisfyingly, he dismiss the demons and continued his drinking

"So you didn't die" the man sighed as Shinkai smiled "why are you here then? To finish the job?"

"Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you" he pushed the glassed toward the monk "only here to visit my old dear Herald"

"Don't call me by that name anymore" the monk hissed "I'm no longer an Agent of Yataragasu. My name is Mutatsu now, if you must know"

"They kicked you out?" he looked at Mutatsu surprisingly "I admit that you're not the best Herald but you're not the worst either"

"Apparently, the Crows thinks that your leaving and massacre was my fault, so they kick me out" Mutatsu picked up the glassed and took a sip, surprised ran over his face but it was quickly subdue. Put the glassed down, he growled "I never like those bastard anyway, always act so high like they know everything"

"They do tend to act all high, right?" Shinkai laughed after taking another sip "always about duty and duty and 'you did what had to be done'. I'm sick of it too"

"AHAHAHAHAHA" Mutatsu started laughing too with patting Shinkai on the back "That's why you're my favourite Kuzunoha… No, my favorite devil summoner"

"And you're my favorite Herald, not like I know anyone else" Shinkai started laughing as well. They spent the rest of the evening drinking and talked bad about the Crows. In their drinking, Shinkai learnt that another Kuzunoha have been appointed at his place and it was someone he known. Also, Mutatsu's wife and son left him, which is why he started drinking in the club almost every night. After a long time drinking and chatting, Shinkai bid the monk farewell and left the club.

* * *

"The Dark Hour already on?" as he got off the train, the Dark Hour appeared. Exhausted after drinking too much, he sat down on a bench in Iwatodai station. The air was so still, so quiet, so deadly. _Perhaps a night strolls isn't that bad_ he smiled and start singing quietly

 _Sesuji nobashi ikite yuku_ _  
Kuchi de iu no wa kantan_ _  
Daga genjitsu wa kibishii_ _  
_

"Hey! You! What are you doing here?" he stopped as he heard someone voice called out for him. Looked around, he found a tall figure wearing a beanie and long peacoat, with both his hands in his pockets, staring at him with an angry expression.

"Am I not allowed to be here?" he faked a surprised look on his face, which somehow pissed the guy even more

"Hell yeah, you're not! It's dangerous here! Why are you outside your coffin?" _Ah, so he is a Persona user as well, or maybe someone like me_ he mused as he looked at the man and then smiled

"Want to join me for the night? I'm getting lonely here" he smiled and scooched over to make space, tapping his hand on the bench "You don't have to be so scared, I don't bite"

"Answered my question! You looked surprisingly calm, are you a persona user?" he narrowed his eyes on Shinkai wearily which earned him a laugh from the summoner "What's so funny?"

"Worry not, my dear! I'm not a persona user. Come on now! Join me!" he smiled reassuringly and gesture the man to sit next to him. He didn't even move, just keep on staring at Shinkai "Playing hard to get aren't we? Suit yourself" he laughed and leaned back against the chair, making himself comfortable again "but to ask that question, you must already know. You're a persona user yourself, right?" he didn't answer. Clearly, he felt threaten by Shinkai presence and ready to leave any moment then. After a while, he sneered and walked away

"The folk just keep getting weirder everyday" he murmured while walked away "I knew I shouldn't be involve"

"Goodbye and good night" he waved his hand excitedly as a sinister smile appeared on his face "Shinjiro Aragaki". He happened to stumper upon a file about a club name SEES while he was investigate in the school. The club consists of a few familiar name, only his name is out of place. That's why Shinkai decided to look it up, and surprisingly, the said person use to live at dorm as well. That's enough to make him more interested about the said persona. This Aragaki, why did he leave? Why was he there in the first place? He sat there pondering over the thought until the Dark Hour end and went back to the dorm

* * *

"So that boy joined, right?" he slumped down the sofa upon returned to the dorm "And you're going to let them go to Tartarus tomorrow? Very daring"

"How so?" Akihiko cleaning his knuckle brass next to him "They'll be fine"

"I know Takeba-san is in the archery club so she is able to use the bow. But what about the boys?" he took out his guns and started cleaning it

"Iori played baseball, so he should have strong arms. And Arisato-san…" Akihiko trailed off "… where have you been?"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

"He'll properly be fine" Akihiko held both his hands up defensively "He have his personas, right?"

"That's not comforting" _Did they even think this through? What if something bad happened?_ He sighed "Anyway, do you know a guy name Shinjiro Aragaki?" his question seemed to have upset Akihiko greatly as a sad expression visible clearly on his face

"Why did you ask?" he stopped his cleaning

"I met him earlier…" Akihiko eyes darted at him "…he found me sitting alone in Iwatodai station, and warned me. But it sounded more like a threat than a warning though" Akihiko let out a chuckle and continued his cleaning

"That Shinji for you, always caring, never showed" he smiled "He used to be a member of SEES, but he left some time ago for… reasons"

"What does SEES stand for anyway?" he finished one gun and moved on to his next one "I understand that is your group name, but what does it stand for?"

"I think it stand for **Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad** or something. But that Mitsuru idea, I think?" _I wouldn't have guessed_ he sheath his other gun and open his suitcase, taking out bullet shell "What are you going to do with that?" Akihiko looked at him curiously

"Watch" he pulled out a tube and summon Poltergeist and hold a bullet shell in his arm. He compressed the bullet shell in his hands and the demon started casting a spell into his hands. When he opened his hands, the bullet shell has turned into a green bullet "This is the Zan bullet, it's carried wind element in it" he showed the bullet triumphantly as Akihiko looked in awed

"So can you enchant other weapon?" Akihiko asked excitedly

"With certain spell, yes" he suddenly remembered something, and took out a pair of leather gloves and handed it to Akihiko "I have another accessory for you. These gloves hold the soul of Oumitsunu, and will make you much stronger" he admired himself sometime, he was able to convince the prideful demon to get into the gloves

"You can do that?" Akihiko took the gloves with bewilder

"With certain demon, the weapon can even evolve. But I don't know any god or demon that famous for their hand, so I use the only one I have" he showed him the empty tube "In the past, I need victor to help me with these weapon fusion, but I've learned another way"

"Victor? Who Victor?"

"A mad scientist, he goes by the name Edogawa now" Shinkai can see the surprise on Akihiko eyes "Don't worry, that man only interest in demons, rarely would he experiment on human"

"A mad scientist for a nurse, talk about bad luck" Akihiko sighed in dismay

"Akihiko! Come closer!" Suddenly, Shinkai face turned serious as he looked around to ensure that Yomi and Mitsuru were not there. Discreetly, he slowly put his suitcase away and reached his hand into his pocket, pulled out a photo. Paused to ensure once again that no one was there, he pulled Akihiko near him

"What do you have there?" Akihiko looked at him suspiciously but cooperated nonetheless. Removing his eyes from Shinkai face, he looked at the photo, and quickly regret it "W-W-What i-i-is t-th-this?" he stammered with a red face while Shinkai just smirked

"Good stuff. Yomi thought she had burned everything, but I kept the good stuff safe" Shinkai smirked triumphantly. They were staring at a picture of Mitsuru but she was not in her usual uniform but rather a more alluring one, the P.E uniform. With tight short and white T-Shirt, her 2 extras was almost visible as she sweating while running. The photo was high definition and every detail was clear. Her lips, her eyes, her…

"Akihiko! Shinkai-san!" Mitsuru's voice caught them by surprised as them literary jumped at her words. Sweating like hell, they slowly turned at the staircase to find Mitsuru with her signature cold glare and arms crossed. Akihiko instinct told him to run for his life, but his legs were shaking too much to move. Shinkai wasn't in any better position as he noticed Yomi standing next to Mitsuru, her eyes are as cold as Mitsuru's "Come to the command room, we have something to show you" they forced a smile to hide the fear and nodded as they synchronously stood up and went to the command room

* * *

"Now that graphical" Shinkai commented as they watched the recorded tape the attack night. While he was busying putting lead inside the two monsters, Minato apparently summoned his Persona. But instead of the black thing he saw the other night, this one was more robotic. Most its body was made of metal with a speaker at its stomach. It called itself Orpheus, Master of string. Right after the boy summoned Orpheus, he screamed in pain as another figure burst from Orpheus, ripping it apart, it was the black figure from the other night. The boy fell unconscious immediately after that. "Can your persona do that?"

"This is the first time we encounter some… 'thing' like this. We've never encountered a Shadow that big and we certainly haven't seen a persona burst from another one" Mitsuru said with a serious look on her face.

Looking around, he saw that everyone in the room have the same looks, even him. Sighed and reclined down on the sofa, he looked at Mitsuru boringly "So what are you going to do now?"

Prompting a worried look on her face, she turned off the recorded and switch to what seemed to be phone mode "I have to report this to father first. You guys can leave now"

"Takeharu-san? I haven't spoken to him for so long now? Mind if I stick around?" he sat right back up and moved toward the screen. This, however, seem to surprised Mitsuru as she have a disbelief look on her face

"You know him?"

"I helped him out about… let's see… 12 years ago. He was still a branch director then. Right, Yomi?" Shinkai reminisced and looked at Yomi as she nodded confirm "It was a gremlin infested if I recalled in one of the Kirijo group's factories in Tokyo. It took me a whole week to eradicate every single one of them" his reminiscence was cut short as a picture of a man appeared on the screen. Takeharu, now with an eyepatch, was one the screen, looking serious

"What is it, Mitsuru?" he looked at her but notice someone he haven't seen in a long time "Is that you, Raiudou? I haven't seen you in a long time"

"To you too, my old friend. But I am a Kuzunoha no more, call me Shinkai" he smiled and pointed at his companion "You remember Yomi, right?"

"Of course, nice to see you again" She nodded "I tried to track you down 10 years ago, but you were nowhere to be found?"

"My sincerest apologize, but we were having a… 'crisis' back then. Had only you come to me later, I would've been available to you" he bowed his head apologetically

"Why are you there now?" he looked at Shinkai curiously

"He's helping us. Apparently, we have more than Shadow to deal with" Mitsuru cut in "but I'll report to you the detail later, right now I have other business to discuss"

"I'll take my leaving then" he and Yomi bowed "I sure we'll meet again soon enough. And let's have a drink next time, it's legal now" Takeharu laughed his little joke as he and Yomi retreated from the room and back to their room.

* * *

They were standing in Tartarus, prepared for the operation. Junpei continuously looking around with open jaw while Shinkai trying his best look cool and not burst into laughter because of the boy's face. Mitsuru continued to set up the communicator while Yukari, Minato and Junpei listening to Akihiko. Apparently, he was choosing a leader and Minato was chose. Shinkai have no problem with who lead and who followed for he never like listening to command.

"Look like the bickering is over" Yomi whispered into his ears as she sat on his shoulder in cat form. Junpei clearly disagreed with Akihiko's judgement and want to be the leader, which he was shot down almost immediately. Sighing, Shinkai prompted a smile and walked toward the trio

"Are you three ready? Before you go, I have a gift for you" he smiled and opened his suitcase, took out three glasses "As the two of you already known, we're dealing with demons along with shadow. So I…"

"Wait! WHAT!? What do you mean by demons?" Junpei cut him off by jumping in "And… who are you?"

"Ahh! We haven't been introduce properly now, have we?" he realized his mistake and bowed politely. Quickly, he introduced himself and Yomi to the boy, explained why he was there and so on, he took out 2 pairs of glasses. One with blue frame, and the other with yellow "These will help you see demon" he gave the blue to Minato "Due to time limit and the lack of information, yours only able you to see demons even though you do not need it, and does not enchant any of your ability" he gave the yellow to Junpei "While yours is a bit different, this will help you see and think faster, for it held Hermes, the messenger of the gods, and your persona if I remember correctly" he chuckled as the boy literary jumped of joy when receive the glasses from him. He turned his gaze back to the blue hair boy "Because I didn't know much about you or your abilities, I only use Ukobach, which slightly increase your resistance against fire. Please come to me later for upgrade if possible" the boy simply nodded and put on the glasses. It fitted him perfectly. This expedition is for them, and he will only observe today. As they moved toward the entrance, Minato suddenly stopped and moved to the left of the hall, that was when Shinkai felt the energy again, this time stronger. Fast as lighting, he made himself invisible to others and darted toward Minato, who is standing dumbfound, and started tracing the energy. With the energy still fresh and distinctly. He quickly located the doorknob again and the door became visible, only slightly. Without letting this chance slide, he quickly summond two Oni and make them hold the door. Concentrate all his MAG into his feet, he kicked the door. This time, it hit, but do not budge. Growing impatient, he opened his suitcase and reached for the lower part, where he pulled out a tube

"Siegfried! Come!" The hero heard his beckon, and answered it "Raging Blast! Put that door down!" Heed his word, power gather around Siegfried sword and arm as he held it high up. Minato who was in the way was dragged away by Yukari and Junpei as they began their expedition. With all his might, Siegfried swung his sword forward, aiming to destroy the door. When the smoke clear, what he saw frighten him. The door is unscathed, and remained closed. Sighing, he dismiss Siegfried and put the tube back where it was. As he about to dismiss the two Oni as well, the door slowly opened before his very eyes.

* * *

 **How do you like the chapter? I'm sorry that it's a bit too long and might be boring since there is no fighting in this chapter. I'll try my best next time too. And now, it is time for**

 **Profesor Jack Frost**

 **Achilles**

 **: Hello dear readers, hee-ho. Today, we're going to learn about Achilles, the Hero of Troy, hee-ho. Achilles's mother, Thetis dipped him in the River of Styx, which made him basically immortal. There are other version which she threw him into the fire and burn away the mortal parts of his body. Hee-ho. What a load of bull... Ahem! In any version, he became invulnerable, trained by Chiron, a perfect hero, spare for one detail, hee-ho. His heels, where his mother held him when she was drowni... dipping him in the River of Styx or where the flame haven't reach. So perfect, but died because of an arrow to the heels. Wait! If he burned away the mortal part by the fire, did his pen*s burned away too? or did it became invulnerable as well? Now that's an interesting thought, hee-ho. I'm gonna take my chance to sing**

 **His d*ck is on fire**

 **Until next time, hee-ho**


	3. Chapter 3: Case solved

Blue! Everywhere! Blue! Ever since he walked through that door, all he can see is blue. Steeling himself, he continued to walk. His legs were shaking due to summoning Siegfried. His MAG pool is large that he knew, but he had fallen far from his prime. In his days, he can summon not only Siegfried but Susano-o at the same time. The incidence happened 12 years ago have been more than tiresome for him.

As he continued to walked, he didn't realize that he had reach someplace resemble an elevator ascending, very big but yet still all blue. Instinct struck him as he rolled to the left, narrowly avoid some projectile aiming for his neck. Quickly unsheathed his sword, he got into defense stance. Another whooshing sound as he moved his head to the right, only for something to graze his cheek.

"I can do this all day" he taunted hope that the attacker to reveal himself but immediately regret it as another whooshing sound rang through his ears. By instinct, he brought up his sword, sliced the projectile into two, but felt a pain course through him from his leg. There were more than one as two of what seem to be tarot cards are deeply 'attached' to his legs. Let out a light growl, he bended down and pulled the two blood-dripping cards out and stood straight again. The attacker must be very careful or he was enjoying this as he waited until Shinkai stood straight back up again before throwing a few more cards at him.

Swift as a wind, he jumped left and right, brought his sword and briefcase up and down continuously deflecting all the projectiles he couldn't dodge. Reached inside his pocket, he quickly summoned an Ukobach. As soon as the demon got out of the tube, it was immediately frozen and shattered by a card. Annoyed, he decided to end their little game. Concentrated his MAG, he started tracking down the attacker. There were two of them, and rather powerful. Still with his eyes closed, he darted forward, aiming for the one on the left. Another card grazed his left cheek as he approached the attacker. Feeling a tingling sense, he jumped back, narrowly avoided a lightning to the face. The cold started to gather around him as an ice block burst from behind him. Instead of dodging it, he jumped up, used the ice block as the stepping stone and launched himself at the attacker. Evaded a flying fireball at him by twisting his body to the left, he landed right in front of the attacker and put the sword at his throat as he felt a card as his throat as well.

In front of him stood a seemingly young man with pale skin, white hair and yellow eyes. He wore a blue suit over a black-collared and long-sleeved shirt, come with a blue tie. He was less than please judging by his expression and card to the throat. Suddenly, he felt another person behind his back. That when he finally remembered that there were two of them. Throwing his head over his shoulder, he saw a young woman with short bob cuts white hair and the same yellow eyes and pale skin as the man before him. She wore a blue dress with circles on it. She seemed to have fun as a smile visibly on her face. They both wear a hat and held some sort of books, and if not for the overwhelming killing intent and the card to the throat, he would say that they are some kind of attendants. Let out a sighed, he sheathed his sword and put both his hands in the air

"I surrender" he sat down on the ground "Do as you please with me"

"Aww! I was just having fun!" the woman pouted "It has been a long time since I have a fight, and this one was just getting interesting!" she looked at the man which made him jumped "This is all your fault, Theodore! If you hadn't been so careless, the fight would've gone on"

"I-I'm… b-but… I'm sorry, sister" he stammered while trying to defended himself but proceed by hanging his head down in defeat I'll try my best next time"

"Way to take a stand…" Shinkai made a snarky comment as he opened the suitcase "Lady! You still want more, right?" he pulled out 5 tubes from the bottom of the suitcase and showed to her as the girl filled with glee "I've some more for you" he stood up, stretching himself and sighed "There's a high possibility that I'll die but if that make you happy then I'm willing to make a shot" if they survived these demons then him wouldn't want to waste his and their time fighting anymore for it would be pointless.

He slowly walked away from them as the girl get into battle stance, if her stance is jumping in excitement. Focus his MAG, the tubes started glowing brightly "Orochi! Belial! Lilith! Kohryu! Ophanim!" at his words, each figure started to appear. First the eight-headed serpent, then the devil, then the first feminist, then the golden dragon, and finally a robotic abomination.

As soon as they were summoned, Shinkai collapsed on his knees and blood started coming out of his noses and his mouth as he coughed

"Did you want me that bad, my dear summoner?" Lilith said with a seductive voice as she teasing him by caressing her body while making very inappropriate sound.

"If you really want to go to hell, just ask! I'll give you premium ticket" Belial teased his current status as he held out a piece of paper "Just tell them old Belly send you and you'll be good to go"

"A wise man know when to stop and when to pushed himself" Kohryu looked at him with worried eyes "But I trusted that you're a wise man and I'll listen to your judgements"

"God is very busy now so don't die!" Ophenim said with a monotone and robotic voice "If you would, I'll put in the good words"

"THE SAKE IS STILL PLENTY AND GOOD! LEST YOU WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO TASTE IT WITH US IF YOU FALL HERE!" Orochi said with its celestial voice "BUT FEAR NOT! FOR I WOULD NOT LET THAT HAPPEN! MY DEAR SUMMONER!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and stood straight. Reached out his hand, he posed as a general as he commanded "Kill them!"

As soon as he finished his cool pose, he collapsed to the ground one more, feeling the strains upon his body stronger and his eyelids heavier. The demons looked at the sibling with malice and at the same time, attack with all their might.

Like giant columns falling from the sky, 8 heads of Orochi rained down upon the sibling as its 8 tails whipped from all directions with tremendous force, but missed all as the siblings simply jumped to the side avoiding each head with ease. But as soon as the man landed, Belial charged at him with his trident, burned with hellfire, trading blow with the man books. The girl however was still dodging, not Orochi's heads, but Lilith magic and serpent. Yellow beams which made her eyes ran wild just by looking at it, blue bubbles that made her sleepy just by standing next to it, pink bolts which were so attractive she couldn't take her eyes off. Up high above them, Kohryu rained lightning upon the siblings, and soon, the rain came, mixed with Ophanim's tornado created a devastated typhoon. Water and wind, mixed with eternal hellfire and mind spells left the sibling with almost no chance to retaliate, but somehow, they were able to dodged all the attacks, and occasionally, throw a card or a spell at their opponents but mostly ineffective.

The air around them started to get cooler as Orochi stood straight like multiple giant lighthouses. Ices started forming in each head's mouths. Seeing this, Belial and Lilith quickly retreat, covering their weakness. With a roar, the air around Orochi froze, the raindrops and the cutting wind rained upon the siblings like bullet with incredible speed. Among the small raindrops-bullet, mixed a few cannonball-sized ice blocks fired by Orochi, and hell fireballs by Belial, mind-control spells by Lilith. The bullets and cannon balls rain went on for a long time until the demons realized that if they continued, their summoner would die. The rain, lighting, fire, wind and ice stopped, mind spells no longer flying around. Yet stood before them, the siblings stood, tattered a bit, but mostly unscathed. One by one, the demons dismissed themselves and returned to the tubes, spared for Belial as he approached the unconscious man. His arms reached out to the man and a soothing light started glowing

"Stick to life boy! I'll buy you a drink in hell when the time has finally come" the light disappeared and the demon dismissed himself. Slowly opened his eyes, he pushed himself up and wiped away the blood on his nose and lips.

"Well!" he called out while scratching his head like a sleepy person "Satisfied?"

"Very" the girl voice is filled with glee as she jogged toward him "I haven't had this much fun for… well… forever I guess"

"But you laugh every time you spar with me" the man walked from behind her, a hint of sadness in his voice "Was you not having fun?"

"Oh, silly Theo" she turned around and pinched his cheek "That was another level of fun. This fight just happened to be on a much higher level" she emphasized the word 'higher'. As much as he like their little drama, he had more important businesses to do before passing away in an unknown space

"Sorry to disrupt your game, but mind telling me where am I?" he raised his hand like an elementary student "It would be better if I knew it before I passed out which would not be long from now. I don't like sleeping at a nonexistent space, you know?" he can feel his eyelids heavier. Just imagining what Yomi would've do if she found out about this. Properly kill him then scold him then kill him. He sighed and looked around him, noticing something he had not noticed before. Sitting there in the middle room was a man with white hair, bald in the middle. He has an abnormally long nose with big bloodshot eyes. He wore a full black suit and has the widest grin he had ever seen on his face

"Welcome to the velvet room" his grin only get wider "This place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter. Now outsider, why have you come here?" the man gestured Shinkai to sit down on the chair in front of him

"I'm just a very curious man" he said as she sat down "This place concealed itself very well. If not for our little blue hair friend, I would've not been able to track this place down" he leaned back against the chair, making himself comfortable "If I'm not so bold, I would say you people know him too, right? That mysterious boy" he smirked.

"We're not allow to talk about our guests to outsiders" the grin on his face disappeared "But to be able to track this place down and inflict damages on its residents, it is undoubtedly that you are no ordinary man"

"Did my ability to summon demons give me up, or was it my height?" he joked and looked behind the man with curious face "Is this elevator going up?"

"Yes it is…" the young woman replied

"…But we are far from reaching our destination" the man continued

"Velvet room, huh?..." he trailed off as he remembered something "Oh! You're the people from that Velvet room! Just like he said, you people are so cryptic"

"You know about us?" the young man looked at him with surprise as he simply nodded

"A few years back when I was on a case in Sumaru City, I resided myself at the Kuzunoha Detective Agency, which basically belong to the organization I worked for so I got to stay there for free. There, I met a young but bold police officer, who seemed to have experience working with devil summoners like myself" he reminisced "That man name is Katsuya Suou. Sometime during our investigation, he happened to mention you people" he brought his hand up and started rubbing his chin "It was something like this:

[Flashback]

"That guy was way too cryptic" Shinkai sighed as he walked out of the interrogation room and sat down opposite to Katsuya "If you don't want to talk, then don't talk! What with all the puzzles and words and metaphors and…"

"These kinds of guys tend to show up from time to time" Katsuya interupted him as he took a sip at his coffee cup "They enjoy seeing the police having a headache or running around catching a ghost while practically, they did confess"

Shinkai dropped his head onto the table, energy drained "Demons even worse! They never know how to speak normally, it's like all they know are puzzles and philosophies"

Katsuya fixed his glass as he took another sip "You haven't met the people from the Velvet Room yet. Their words just sound like some alien languages. Too cryptic and mysterious, those people"

Shinkai raised his face and looked at the detective with a defeated face "Let's hope that I'll never run into them"

[End]

"Something like that" he finished his flashback with a smile "Fate sure have a sense of humor, for the ones I have been avoiding turned out the be the ones I have been running after"

"Fate itself is unpredictable" the girl said with wry smile

"I guess it really is" he laughed as he stood up "But I have found what I've come for, so it is my time to leave" he bowed and started walking away "If possible, I'd like to come again" he cocked his head over his shoulder with a smile "But maybe more tea and cake less killing each other next time, don't you agree?"

"'Till we meet again" the siblings bowed as the man simply grin.

* * *

"A blue nonexistence space?" Yomi looked at him skeptically "You've only gone for about 5 minutes, though. I only noticed that you've been missing when you approached a moment ago." _So the place has its own time and do not collie with this world time_ he thought as he listen to Mitsuru briefing to the group of three

"So how have things been inside?" he asked "Do they have anything difficulty with demons and shadows?"

"They met a few shadows along with demons but handled themselves well enough" Yomi leaned closer and whispered to him "Especially the blue hair boy. Some demons even talked to him, not that he replied. He simply stared them away" That boy's weirdness had reached extreme. He stared the demons away? Demons usually aren't coward in front of human because they see human as lower species or vermin. He somehow scared them away, that's impressive. That boy had talent and Shinkai going to bring it out. He spent the rest of the time playing cards with Akihiko, Yomi and occasionally, demons. Black (Jack) Frost and Pixie are unexpectedly good at Blackjack

"Please! Please! Please! Lower than 5!" Akihiko prayed continuously as he about to draw. His eyes filled with sadness as he drew the King of Heart

"And… 21! Cough up!" Shinkai looked triumphantly as he revealed his cards, and started collecting money from Akihiko and Yomi while took an amount of MAG from Pixie as agreement while reluctantly gave some MAG to Black (Jack) Frost who somehow manage to have Blackjack every turn.

They played for a few more turn until the trio return, grasping for air. The Dark Hour supposed to drain people more than normal but due to the intensive training after all those years, he felt almost no draining, except for the extra MAG lost in these hours.

"So… how was the demon business?" he approached them with a smile "Not too much, I hope?"

"I met a pretty lady!" Junpei said with a bright face but immediately turned to a frown "But she wanted to kill me" Shinkai only laughed at the boy words. That must've been a Chou-Kenshin. Yukari complained about some perverted demons, and if Shinkai would've guess, that would be Preta

"What about you, scary boy?" he turned to Minato with a smile, who simply looked away "to be able to drive a demon away just by staring at them, you're really something, you know?" he started laughing out loud before stopped by Yomi with a hit in the head with a harisen

"Ignore him, you guys did an amazing job for a beginner" Yomi smiled at them warmly like a proud teacher while still holding a giant harisen in her hand "you must be tired, let's rest for a while before heading back" she shot a look at Mitsuru who simply nodded as she packing up the equipment with Akihiko help.

* * *

"I've wasted too much time" he sighed while sitting down on the couch as Akihiko looked at him curiously "The case still remain unsolved and I haven't found any clue yet" he dropped his head "Not to mention to appearance of a strange demon, things just got from bad to worse"

"The police have also been working restlessly to locate the 5 missing women" Akihiko pointed out "Is there any chance that that related to this case"

"Possibly" he suddenly remembered something, or rather someone "Say Akihiko, do you know someone named Kurosawa from the police station?"

Akihiko looked surprised by his question "You mean Officer Kurosawa? Why?"

"An old… 'friend'" he smiled mysteriously "He owed me a debt, and it's time for him to pay"

Akihiko smiled wryly at his words "You scare me sometime" only to earned a laugh from Shinkai

"You should be! After all…" he pulled out his gun "… my hands aren't exactly clean, you know? Figuratively of course" he grinned and sheathed his gun "You should go to bed now! You do have school tomorrow, don't you?" and bidded Akihiko goodbye as he stood up and returned to his room

* * *

Shinkai spent his morning looking at all the information he had collected. Kada is now a waitress in Iwatodai Restaurant, even though she went to Tokyo University. That a big step back if he may say. After speaking with some of her colleagues, he learned that she not a very sociable person as most of her colleagues know nothing of her. They did tell him that she only smile when serving a certain recurring customer, a man. Why would a graduate from such a privilege school work in a restaurant? Furthermore, why would she ever return? Her connection to the case is undeniable but what is her role? The disappearing started not so long after her returned, is she responsible for that? Who is that man? But to begin, he need information, and he know just the man.

"A dead man walking?!" Kurosawa looked at the man with a cat on his head in front of him with widen eyes before face palmed as he let out a sigh "I should've known better than hoping that you wouldn't pry your coffin open and running causing more chaos"

"I never did have a coffin, you know?" Shinkai pouted "They just left me in the sea, could you believe that?"

"Some of us made a little funeral in secret for you even without your body" he gestured Shinkai to sit down "We own you that much" he could sense gratitude in Kurosawa voice

"I could use your help now" he took out a casefile and slide it toward Kurosawa "Recognize that?"

"The case from 4 years ago" he picked up the case "The culprit still remain unidentified till this day"

"He or she have some helps from a demon… possibly" Shinkai whispered the last part but it didn't escape the officer as he simply sighed "but that's not why I'm here. I want information about the 5 missing ladies"

"Why?" Kurosawa asked as he gave the file back to "Does it related to that case?"

"Possibly" he gestured his finger to the door "but I think you have guest". Stood at the entrance was Akihiko, who the officer recognized immediately but not the other two next to him

"Sanada-san? Why are you here?" Kurosawa asked "And who are these two gentlemen?"

"This is Iori and Arisato-san, newest member of the group" Junpei looked confused while Minato still have his deadpan face "We are here for some requisition"

"You sell weapons now?" Shinkai looked at him amusingly "Old habits die hard I see"

"I guess it is, but this time I didn't smuggle them, I 'confiscated' them from criminals" Kurosawa smiled mischievously "Just some earning from the side"

"Just like the old day" he laughed and turned toward the trio "Hello kiddos"

The three of them looked at him, only noticed him then "You're that demon calling guy, right? What are you doing here?" the demon hunter laughed at the boy choice of word

"Only here to visit an old friend" he stood up and grabbed it briefcase and walked toward the entrance "I have to leave now for I have other business to attend. Can you have it ready tomorrow?"

"I'm sure I can handle that, anything else" the police officer took out his notepad and started writing down

"One more thing" he stopped at the entrance and look at him "Can you contact Touko Aoi for me?"

"The bossy lady? I met her at your funeral, she looked so unfazed, but I found her crying in the back afterward. Really a turn of events" She? Crying? Shinkai can never imagine that

"She tend to be like that. She like to act tough or calm in any situation" Shinkai sighed and walked out the door

"Nothing else?" Seeing Shinkai shaking his head, Kurosawa turned his attention to the teens.

* * *

"So you really going to confirm it?" Yomi asked as she sat on his head in cat form as they sat down on a bench after buying some Takoyaki "Why?"

"I'm a curious person" put a Takoyaki into his mouth. Even though he had no idea what is in this Takoyaki because it certainly not octopus, it so goddamn delicious "Beside I owed the old man a debt of gratitude, if this is true, then we'll be even"

"You sure that woman can do it?" she asked skeptically while opening her mouth waiting for him to drop a Takoyaki in

"She is close to the Shirogane and Naoto herself, she would be the best choice. Back in the day, I remember listening to her story all the time about how cute Naoto is and how huggable she is even though Naoto doesn't know who she is…" he sighed put one in her mouth. Suddenly, a realization struck Yomi

"W-Were you two c-c-close?" she can feel the blood running up her cheeks

"Kinda. I met her when she was still practically a coffee-girl for the office, not even an officer yet. She was about my age and pretty funny so we get along. Back in Tokyo, all the officers are old and lame, you know that? Right, you'd never accompanied me to the station" he felt nostalgic "That was 17 years ago, time sure flies"

"It sure does" they sat in silence until the sunset before went back to the dorm "Don't forget to drop by the convenience store for some Mayonaise"

* * *

"Akihiko! You! Me! Tartarus! Tonight!" Akihiko was sitting in the living room, few minutes away from midnight when Shinkai suddenly ran to him "I need some exercise"

"Of course! Let's go!" Akihiko quickly grabbed his coat and leave for the door when it suddenly turned to ice. Slowly, they turned their heads around only to find Yomi and Mitsuru standing at the top of the staircase, with a certain photo in her hand

"You're not going anywhere! Execution awaits!" Mitsuru said with an ice-cold voice, her eyes pierced through Shinkai soul.

"Don't worry, we'll make it as painful as possible" Yomi said with the same ice-cold voice full of killing intent. The killing intent was so strong, Junpei ran into the toilet and lock himself in there to avoid being killed while Minato watch amusingly from the dining table

"I'm sure we can work it out" he took out a tube discreetly "Let's not do something we all going regret"

"Akihiko!" Akihiko jumped at the mention of his name from Mitsuru "the footage from the surveillance camera showed that you acknowledge of this photo existence, do you have anything to say to defend yourself?"

"I-I-I didn't mean to…" Akihiko started backing away from Shinkai "He forcefully showed to me"

"Don't leave me" Shinkai called out to him "They'll kill me"

"Very well, your death sentence is to be carry out" Mitsuru carried out her final judgment "Let you be freeze to death" as fast as he can, he concentrated his MAG into his feet, and turned toward the door to kick it open. But as soon he lifted one of his leg, the other one had already frozen. Slowly, the ice started building up as him struggle in vain until only an ice block remained. Another ice layer built over the first one, then another, then another, then another.

"Isn't that a little too much" Yukari walked out from the kitchen "What did he do to deserve that?" Mitsuru approached her and gave her the photo. After seeing the photo, her eyes shared the similarities with the other two women "Let him rot in hell" she huffed and walked away, leaving the confused but very amused Minato as he watched the event unfolded

* * *

"Thank you for carving me out, again" Shinkai said while shaking after the boys help carved the ice away "Do you want a copy as a reward?" he took out a photo

"You never learn, do you?" they sighed simultaneously and bided him good night as they headed toward the stairs

"Wait!" they turned around and looked at him "Is your blue hair nature?" he asked a completely off-topic question

"Yes" Minato answered shortly "Why?"

"It's beautiful" he smiled warmly

"Thank you" the boy continued to walk away "Good night"

* * *

Yomi refused to talk to him the next day as she left him and went shopping. Mitsuru refused to talk him as well as Yukari. Not that matter, he had more important things to do than them. He dropped by the police station and picked up the intel Kurosawa had prepared for him. He dropped by the school to visit Victor and recalled some of his old demons.

Lunch time come and students started bursting out of classes and to the cafeteria. Among the students, he found his target. Miss Maya was sitting alone on a bench with a sandwich. It would be unwise to approach her like normal, and he know too little about her to actually turn into one of her friends. Reading her mind would be useless if he can't approach her. Which left him with only one choice. Slowly took out his gun, he moved toward the girl. Summoning Pyro Jack, he asked the demons to make some smoke inside the school. Quietly, he put the gun beside the girl temper. As the fire bell started ringing, he shot the girl. After a while, the girl opened her eyes, which has turned pink, and sat straight up and Shinkai sat on the ground opposite to her

"You will answer all my questions honestly!" he said as the girl nodded "What is your name?"

"Maya Mitsuhiba"

"How old are you?"

"17" A junior just like the other three, huh?

"Now, that was just testing. Tell me, do you know a man named Kondo Tanka?"

"Yes"

"How do you know of him?"

"Sister used to talked about him all the time"

"How would you describe your sister?"

"Social outcast, introvert, lack of emotions"

"How did she behave when Kondo Tanka died?"

"She cried for a long time and refuse to leave her room" So it is clear that she harbored feeling for him, but what about him?

"Why did your sister return to Tatsumi Port Island?"

"I don't know"

"Did she mention someone lately?"

"No" this is frustrating. He need more information than this, he already know all of this

"How did your sister describe Kondo Tanka?"

"She said he's a nice and handsome man who always help her. She also said that too many girls swarm around him" so she was jealous. Jealous is a dangerous thing, it can drive people into doing unspeakable things

"How was your sister relationship with her classmates?"

"She hated her classmates" That might be useful "She said that they are too close to her lover"

"Is her lover Kondo Tanka?"

"I don't know"

"Was your sister bullied in school?" with her appearance and lack of emotion, she could be the bully's target. And Mister Kondo could've been the knight in shining armor and rescue her

"I don't know"

"Was there any bruise on her when she returned from school?"

"Possibly" that not an answer

"Why 'possibly'?"

"She tried to hide the area above her wrist and groan when someone touched there" so there is a chance then

"One last question... Is your sister possessed by a demon?" that might be a silly question but you'd never know

"Possibly" now that interesting, how so?

"How so?"

"She talked to herself and cried in the middle of night. Sometime she yelled 'shut up' with shaking her head furiously" scary "she sometime sleepwalks while mumble something" just like the other night

"Was you scared" he noticed her hand started shaking

"Yes"

"Thank you. Now when I snap my finger, you'll forgot about this conversation and have an urge to go to the bathroom, resulting in being late for class" he stood straight up and dusted the dust of his trouser before snapping his finger and made himself invisible. Hypnosis isn't something he enjoy doing but it's a necessary evil. When people are hypnotized, they're unable to hide anything, even forgotten memories. That's why hypnosis is the most effective interrogation method. He patted Pyro Jack on the head as he walked past him in the corridor and dismissed him. He almost had all the evidences, now he need the man she has been talking to, and it ain't gonna be easy.

* * *

"Mitsuru, would you like come on a date with me?" she looked at him with widen eyes, subtly asking why "I would like to know you better, and also because I have 'business' there" he emphasized the word 'business'

"Why not Yomi?"

"She still refuses to look at me" he made a sad face "I think she still mad at me"

"And what make you think I'm not?" she closed the book she was reading "After all, the person in the photo was me"

"I would like to make amends for that. Call this…" he paused to find the word "…my redemption. It's a fancy restaurant after all. Just a friendly make-up meal between you and me"

"Why didn't you ask Akihiko?" two dudes in a fancy restaurant!? No thanks!

"I would but I have a feeling that he going to reject me" he smiled "So I went the safer route and ask you"

"Very well…" she sighed and continued reading her book "When?

"Are you available now?" it's only 6 so they have plenty of time "We departed immediately"

"I'll have to change, though" she stood up and walked toward the staircase, leaving the satisfying Shinkai

* * *

"This place is nice" he looked around Iwatodai Restaurant "Simple but at same time fancy"

"I agree. The price seems reasonable enough" Mitsuru commented as she looked at the menu before putting it down. She was wearing a gorgeous red dress match with her hair "But I would not have to worry about that now, would I?"

"Of course, tonight on me" he chuckled "after what I've done, this is the least I can do for you"

"You must know that I'm not planning to forgive you any soon" Mitsuru smirked "I'm just sympathy you"

"That I know. I can make you forget all about the incident but that's just too much effort. After all, I want you to see that photo" he smirked back "We can continue our little game if you want to, or we can order now" they stop their small 'talk' and order. Mitsuru 'accidentally' ordered a very expensive bottle of wine even she not allowed to drink it yet. In returned, he ordered them salad.

"So why are we here?" she asked as they waited for their orders "What 'business'?"

"That 'business'!" he used a fork to point at someone, and that someone happened to be their little suspect, Kada "But that just an excuse. If I want to, I can send a demon to follow her, and I already had. I want to get to know you better, Miss Mitsuru Kirijo"

"What would you gain from that?" she smiled back

"It's always better to know about the person who fight beside you. Beside I want to learn more about the heir of Kirijo and Takeharu's daughter" he smiled, more of a fatherly way "And just for tonight, I'll answer every of yours questions. I'll go first"

"Very well then…" she accepted the term "What do you want to know?"

"For a starter, how does it feel, being the student council president?"

"Lot of responsibilities and expectation are upon me, so it isn't easy. But I feel very proud about my achievement" It her turn next "How did you become a Devil Summoner?"

"That is hardly fair" he chuckled "I ask a simple question but you ask me such a hard question"

"You only have yourself to blame" she smiled triumphantly "Well, the answer?"

"It's a long story" he sighed and started reminiscing "And to answer that, let's get back to when I was young in Inaba. I was an orphan, me and my sister. Our mother dies not long after she gave birth to me and my sister took care of me ever since. Then come the Crows seeking for child with potential, and it just happened that I was the most potential one. I was only 3 then and my sister was only 7

So, there I go, taken from my sister to the Kuzunoha village. First they taught us universal knowledge such as math or mythology, just like any school would, which I'm very good at, for your information. Then they taught us the art of confining and summoning. Many died, either because of demons or because of the pit.

Yes, the pit, they put us in a cage and force us to kill or at the very least, disable our opponent. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and months turned to years. After 7 years or education and other 'education', I was the sole survival, stepping over many corpses of those who I once called friends to earn this title" he smiled wryly while Mitsuru looked shock "Ah! The food is here, let's continued after this" and he started eating while Mitsuru stared at him, regret filled her eyes. _That must have been hard for him, but why does he seem so calm?_ The question swirling in her head as she stared eating as well.

"I believe it is my turned… How does it feel being the sole heir of the Kirijo Group? Do you think you'd be able to replace him?" he asked after finishing his meal

"I don't really know if I can" she spoke with much dismay "I mean… father is a great man, I just fear that I would not be able to fill up the hole he'd left behind. He is too perfect, I don't even think I'm fit to lead…"

Slowly, he reached out and put his hand atop hers "Fear not my dear. No one is perfect. Even Takeharu'd have made countless mistake in his time. But you must learn from it, don't dwell in it or you will lose track of the present. It's okay to make mistakes, it's normal to be fear. Just don't let fear become your guide, take each step with pride, knowing that even if you fall, you'll stand right back up" he smiled warmly

"You've already taken your first step, right? Being a Student Council's President? Being the president will help you learn many things. Just remember one thing, you are not alone. Let other carry your burdens with you, have faith in them. And when you fall even into the abyss of hell, they will drag you out of it"

"T-Thank you" she smiled back "It almost sound like self-experience"

"Perhaps it is" he chuckled "But I think it is your turn. I did ask two questions, so it's only fair you ask back two"

"I think that all I need to know" she turned her gaze elsewhere "Maybe just one question. Do you hate them? For taking you away from your sister? For taking away your childhood? Your dream?"

"Once I did" he leaned back "Once I cursed them for putting me through that. Once I cursed them for taking me away from my sister. I cursed life for the unfairness, why do the others have choices but I don't? Why must I live like this? Why must I kill to survive when other at my age are playing? In desperate time I think of my sister. How fair is my sister? Is she fine? Is she sad? Or is she happy that I'm finally gone then? Too many question, too much hatred. It's fueled my soul but at the same time, burned it.

But that part of me are long gone. Now to me, they are nothing more than memories, a past that can never be changed" there was no hatred in his words "Why would you hate someone? What would you gain from hating someone? Nothing but misery" he smiled peacefully "Instead of hating, I learned to forgive. Not because they deserve my forgiveness, but because I deserve my peace"

"You're amazing" she said with awe "I could never forgive them if I were you"

"Time, Mitsuru! Time…" he trailed off as he darted his eyes to the left "There our prize!"

"What do you mean?" Shinkai discreetly used a knife to point at a man who wore a white suit. He has dark brown slick-back hair. He looked just like your everyday business man only hotter. Kada was giggling like a schoolgirl next to him, that's how Shinkai know he got the right guy. Summoning Poltergeist, he gave the demon a phone and sent him away

"And our job here is done" he smiled and called the waitress to check out "he will keep me update. All we have to do now is wait" He smuggle the wine bottle under his coat, planning to use it as an apology gift for Yomi. He helped her put on her coat and they leave together

* * *

After some apologies and threw his pride right out the window along with an expensive wine bottle, he somehow had Yomi forgiveness. And time went on as he kept his eyes on both Kada and the man he now known as Shinosuke, a successful business man. He owned a small business but due to his talent and charm, his business has been on the rise. Shinkai also acknowledge that he had over 5 girlfriends since January, and all of them are wealthy. All of the five women who disappeared all share the same similarities, they all had interacted with him sometime before the disappearance. Could he be the culprit? If so then may be this case have no connection with the case 4 years ago, since he has no connection what so ever with the school.

But it still too soon for him to jump to conclusion. Kada, however, still hasn't show any abnormal behavior. She went to work with a vacant expression, and left work with a vacant expression, just like a doll. The man only come to the restaurant once a week, so all Shinkai can do then is wait to see how she would interacted with the man.

The bookstore of Kondo's parents opened sometime after that, and he visited it almost immediately. Where he, coincidently, ran into Minato. He was very disappointed of what he learnt from the old couple. They told him all the things he had already known and nothing new. Apparently, Mister Kondo is loved by his students, and the tree is planted by him and one of his closest students, possibly Kada. Nonetheless, Yomi enjoy reading books there and he somewhat enjoy the time he had on observing the boy.

* * *

Time went on as Shinkai spent his time between drinking with Mutatsu or Kurosawa, and exploring Tartarus with the group. They encounter some kind of bird-like shadows and few Inugami on floor number 5 and some flowered hands accompanied by some Enku on floor number 10 which were much stronger than the regular shadows and demons, so he concluded that after every 5 floors, there would be a powerful shadow.

He bought some cake with tea and some takoyaki when he visited the Velvet Room again, which made Elizabeth, the girl, and Theodore, the boy, really happy. Yomi was also enjoy talking to Igor for some reason even when they first met, maybe because both prefer to talk in such cryptic way that no one can understand. Watching Elizabeth and Theodore, he couldn't help but to think of him and…

"Shinkai-san? Shinkai-san? Are you okay?" Shinkai heard Akihiko voice called out for him. Apparently, they were fighting some kind of colossal shadow paired with approximately 10 Angels, who continuously healing him and blow away Yukari's arrow while imbued the Shadow giant spears with wind power. In a moment of carelessness, he was hit in the stomach by the shadow with his giant spear and sent flying away.

"I'm fine, nothing broken" he put his hand up, indicated Akihiko not to worry. Junpei is trying his best to defend himself since fire and physical power does no damage against the shadow and the Angels keep firing at him. Yukari is trying her best trying to attack the shadow with wind magic but it was negated by the Angels. Akihiko tried to use Zio to attack the Angels but they were covered by the shadow. Yomi is blasting all kind of magic onto the shadow, be it wind, ice or lightning. The boy is much more impressive, while the other only have one persona, he somehow had summon over six persona now. Apsaras, Alp, Ara Mitama, Orpheus, Forneus and Omoikane. Using his sword to picked himself up, he reached into his pocket and summon Moh Shuvuu

"Onii-chan~~! Why haven't you summoned me lately" Moh Shuuvu pouted upon being summoned "I'm bored in there, you promise we're gonna play this time"

"Sorry about that!" he chuckled while scratching his head "I've been busy with detective work. I'll play with you next time. Now, however, I need you to fly me over that big shadow"

"I don't trust you" she pouted and looked away. Reached inside his briefcase, he pulled out a lollipop

"Just one more time, I'll play with you as soon as we get home, Alice too" the girl looked at him while still pouting, but took the lollipop anyway

"You promise?" he nodded quickly while stole a glance at Junpei being blew away "Alright then. I trust you" she started ascending as Shinkai quickly grab on of her leg and got pulled up. Took out his gun, he loaded fire bullets as they are right above the battlefield. Dismissing Moh Shuvuu, he used both his guns rained down fire upon the Angels, disrupted their spells and healing. Realizing the chance, Yukari quickly picked up her bow and fired at the angel, each implanted right into each of their chest. Realizing the wind has stop, Junpei dodged under the giant spears of the shadow and quickly brought his Evoker up

"Hermes! Agi!" the messenger of gods appeared above him and started shooting fire at the Angels. Akihiko quickly send a lighting down the shadow but it shrugged it off and sent him flying, hitting Yomi on his way, before hitting Junpei in the back. Still free falling, Shinkai stopped his fire and took out his sword, implanted onto an Angel head as he landed right above the demon, dispatched it. Despite her effort, Yukari was quickly blown away by a lightning summoned by the shadow, which also struck Shinkai in the back.

" _They're too strong, retreat now"_ He can hear Mitsuru voice in his head begging them to retreat when a something stroke him, the boy was standing there, but behind him, there was two personas at the same time, Orpheus and Apsaras

"Cadenza" he whispered, and almost immediately after that, Shinkai found a new strength flourish through him. He could feel his senses being sharper and his foot lighter. The effect seemed to affect the others as well as they started getting up, confused as he is. But spared no time wondering, they returned to their attack. Shinkai quickly brought out one of his gun with left hand and started shotting at the Angels, followed by stabs in their chest with his swords. The shadow was being pushed back as well as lightning, ice and wind spells rained upon it by Minato and Yomi.

Akihiko and Junpei had joined Shinkai in his Angel slaughter, assisted by Yukari's arrows. Junpei with his fire and katana, quickly cut down any angel in his way while Akihiko finished off the one that Junpei left out. The angels were no more and they concentrate their spell upon the shadow, who still refused to fall down. Ice, then Lightning, and Wind, one after another, continuously. The shadow felt as Minato cast the final Zio spell with Forneus, and the group slumped down on the ground

"That's…*gasp*one…*gasp*…tough bastard" Junpei tried to said while catching his breath while the others nodded in agreement

"The Angels are much stronger than I remembered" Shinkai commented while checking his guns

"They've been feeding on MAG from that monstrosity, no wonder they are tough" Yomi comment, somehow, she still seemed pretty much alive compared to the other

"I…*gasp*think that…*gasp* enough training…*gasp*for today" Akihiko said as he lying on the ground, which them all stared at him. He? A person who obsessed by training? Think that tonight is enough?

Yukari chuckled at his words "If Akihiko said enough, I think we should head back for tonight" she turned to the blue hair boy "What say you, leader?"

He opted a thinking face, or so Shinkai thought, before saying "Let's head back for now" they nodded and started proceed toward the teleporter. But Shinkai felt something

"You guys go on ahead, I've to check on something" and he disappeared after those words. As quick as he can, he ran toward the stairs and proceeded going upward, ignore all the shadows and demons on his way. He reached the 16th floor, where stood a large wall. The wall is made of pure MAG as it was surrounded by lesser demons of all kinds

"Get out of my way!" he said irritatingly as he summoned Alice "Why don't we play a game, Alice? Let's see which one of us kill more"

"Of course, onii-chan~~! Prepare to lose" she said in the most innocent way as dark energy forming around her. Shinkai concentrated his MAG into his sword and muscle, his legs and arms were highly enhanced. Without waiting for a signal, they charged in. Shinkai mercilessly cut down every demon in his way, each of his sword swing cut down 5 of them. The dark energy around Alice suffocated any demons that come near her, drained them dry of the MAG. The girl smiled innocently as she ripped an Ukobach's head off, eager sucking all its MAG. Shinkai literary dancing with his sword as demons dropped left and right each time he swung his sword. And the demons were no more

"I killed more than you, onii-chan~~! I win" she cheered as she finished off a Pixie by crushing it in her hand "It was fun! Played with me again sometime! I love you!" she smiled as Shinkai dismissed her with a smile. Returned his attention to the wall, he walked past countless corpses of demons, all dried up thanks to Alice.

"Pure Magnetite" he took out his gun and shoot it, but it did no damage "Just like those damn Dragon's Jaws" he murmured "Ippon-datara! Come!" a one-legged, one-eyed wearing a blacksmith's apron appeared in front of him

"YoU CaLLeD?" he shrieked. No matter how much he tried, he can't not get used to those mad demon voice. After Shinkai pointed at the wall, the demon nodded and started bounding furiously onto the wall with its hammer

"I'll leave you to your work" he turned around and walked toward the teleporter, leaving behind the mad demons. As he was leaving, he saw a small piece of paper on the ground

" _The electricity's hooked up. But, why do they need so much? There's only a school on this island"_

"What is this? How can it be here? Whoever wrote this must know more about the experiment that took place here" he picked up the piece of paper and carefully put it inside his briefcase after inspecting it "Well… more mystery for me then"

* * *

Yomi was less than pleased when he returned, but he managed to get away with it. He continued his routine of drinking with old buds, playing games on Sunday since another person have joined his party, brings supply to Victor since he doesn't seem to leave the school and Shinkai don't want him to die, checking up on the pairs and visiting the velvet room or the bookstore with Yomi. However, he happened to found another familiar face in Paulownia Mall

"A Pharmacy?" he commented as he walked in "Are you even licensed?"

"We don't sell revival potion here, so please go away" the owner said as he continued to read his magazine

"You don't seem surprise to see me" Shinkai smiled and sat down on a stool in front of the man "Why kicked Victor out?"

"Have you seen the bills? He'll be the death of me!" he continued reading his magazine "Why are you here, Kuzunoha? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping with mermaids by now?"

"We broke up over a disagreement. You see, I want to leave and live, while she wanted me to settle down at the bottom of the sea with her" he opted a sad face "It was a heartbreaking moment"

"You still haven't answered my question" his voice sound more irritated

"Fret not! I'm only to visit an old friends" he smiled reassuringly "Tell me, why come here? And furthermore, why a Pharmacy? Why not an antique shop just like the old days?"

"Business in Tokyo has not been good, so I thought about taking the business to someplace else. Also, someone already use antique" he pointed his thumb behind him "Beside, Pharmacy made more money and more stable"

"I suppose that true" he started looking around the shop "Is the goods still available?"

"If you require, I'll stock some" he closed his magazine and smiled "Just like the old days"

"Appreciated" he took out a stack of money that he had acquired during his shadows and demon fighting "That's 20000¥, get me the Aurora clip, 2 of them"

He took the money discreetly and returned to his reading "Come back later" Shinkai nodded as he stood up and walked toward the door "Good to see you again, my paycheck"

"To you too, old man" he smiled and walked out of the shop

* * *

April turned to May. As the weather changing so is his luck. Apparently, our little playboy have somehow have a new girlfriends, and if it like any of his other girlfriends, she'll disappear within a week. Kada, however, still posed no changes. He sent another demon to spy the new girl. Satisfied with the result, he decided to visit the Velvet with some cake and Takoyaki

"Fine Resin?" he surprised by the sibling question "Why do you need them?"

"I suddenly have an urge to know more about the outside world, that's all" somehow, he had suspicion in her answer, but he simply shrugged

"I have some kind of synthetic resin toy I received from one of my client a long time ago" he remembered the weird request and reward "Do you want it?"

"Yes please" she smiled brightly "Do you have it here?"

"I have everything in my briefcase" he stated proudly as he reached inside the case and pulled out a model of a Mitsubishi A6M 'Zero' plane "This is the stuff you're looking for, right?"

"Is that the flying machine I have heard so much about? Thank you" she quickly took the plane and threw at Theodore's face. He felt to the ground with a bleeding nose while she looked excited "They really can fly, just like the rumor" _Well… I suppose that flying alright_ Shinkai sighed as he summoned Pixie to healed Theodore while Elizabeth picked up and cherished the toys. They spent the rest of the time eating Takoyaki while Shinkai took that time to talk to some of his demons and drank sake with them. Suddenly, he received a photo on his phone as he was drinking with Susano-o

"Gotcha" he grinned and stood up, apologizing to Susano-o who he then dismissed back into the tube, he bided the siblings and Igor farewell and quickly returned to the dorm

* * *

"I GOT HER!" he literary kicked the door open as he arrived at the dorm, surprised the people inside with his screaming "I got her, and we have to move! Fast!"

"Who?" Akihiko asked with a confusing face as the group was having dinner with… STEAKS? _We're having steak tonight? Why didn't anyone tell him? Curse you, fate!_ He can fell his stomach growling as he looked at Akihiko put a steak into his mouth, but they don't have time now

"The culprit. My demons sent me a picture of Kada talking to the new girl before they both vanished into thin air" he threw the phone at Yomi, who catch it with ease and checked the photo "She moved faster than I anticipated, but we have to move now or that girl will die"

"Right! Get ready, SEES! We have a murderer to catch!" Mitsuru quickly gave the order and the group quickly armed themselves, spared for Minato who still enjoying the steak

* * *

"Why are we at a club?" Yukari wondered as they stood in front of Club Escapade "Aren't we supposed to be at the school?"

"It is highly possible that she is in the Dark Realm" he opened the door and then entered "And we need help to get into the Dark Realm itself"

"There is no herald of Yataragasu here…" Yomi remarked "How are we going to go into the Dark Realm?"

"There's one right here" a voice answered her question. Sitting there at the bar was Mutatsu, smiling at them "Hello again, kitty cat"

"The Herald?" Yomi backed away with a shock expression "Have they found us?"

"Don't worry, he's no longer with the Crows" Shinkai chuckled at Yomi's reaction "I asked him to perform the Ritual of Entrance for us and he agreed to help"

"Let's go somewhere more… private" Mutatsu stood up and moved upstairs as the group followed him. Once they have all gathered upstairs, he began the ritual.

* * *

They were standing on Iwatodai's street, but it was different. The air was cold, lifeless, stench of death. Demons roam the realm, looking for unfortunate soul who had wondered too far off reality

"I-I-Is t-t-th-that o-our s-s-sc-school?" Junpei stammered as he pointed with shaking hand at what supposed to be Gekkoukan High. Demons crawling all over the school, covered it up with their disgusting appearances, leaving what supposed to be a school, a demon's nest.

"It's infested by demons!" Mitsuru commented with horror expression "What could be the cause of this?"

"I think you already know, Mitsuru" Shinkai looked at her amusingly "But we have to go now or risking that girl life!" steeling themselves, they charged into the school. Quickly dispatched any demon that popped up on their way, they arrived at the garden, where stood a figure holding what seem to be a knife, aiming for a woman lying on the ground

"Stop right there!" Shinkai shouted as soon as they arrived at the scene "Drop the knife!" Slowly, the figured turned around and looked at them. Instead of a familiar face like he expected, the person was wearing a mask. A white mask white open mouth and two sharps bull-like horns, eyes filled with hatred

"I-Is that a Hannya mask?" Yukari asked while backing away in terror. The mask-wearing person tilled her head and looked at them in a creepy and distorted way. She slowly stood up, still holding a knife in her hand and stared at them

"Represent a woman hatred and jealousy…" Shinkai smirked "…just like you are, right? Kada-san?" the group seemed to be startled by the revelation. Noticing a bottle of blood on her other hand, Shinkai finally get his answer "Is that water belong to your last victim, Kada-san!"

"W-What do you mean? Last victim?" Akihiko asked him, still wearing the terrified face

"Remember when I ask you would blood turned to water in Dark Hour? That blood belonged the 5th victim" The person looked down at the blood bottle, before opening it and started to water the tree with blood "remember when I said demon were master of deception? Instead of blood, all she sees is water" he looked to the silhouette behind the girl "she must have killed her first victim in the Dark Hour, and the demon took the advantage of that. Am I right? Amatsu Mikaboshi!" upon his words, the god of evil showed himself, clapping his hand slowly like he had anticipated this event

"Congratulation. Dare I ask, how did you find out?" he smiled excitedly. Clearing his throat, Shinkai began

"You come to her when she was jealous of her classmates getting too close to the one she loved, Mister Kondo. Her jealousy and hatred fueled you as you started whispering to her

But the girl still retained her sanity, that's why she didn't commit any crime but just hate from afar. You need something, something to use her emotion, something to drive her into killing others. And you found what you seek in Kyoto when her class was on a school trip, a Hannya mask

You whispered to her, made her buy that mask, so that when she put on that mask that you cursed, she would lose her senses. You acknowledge of the Dark Hour and use it. You manipulated her into killing her first victim, buried the body under the tree that she and Kondo planted. After one night, the blood turned to water and she watered the tree with it. You repeated the process until Kondo got killed in a car accident. She was in too much grief to hear your whisper, to look at the mask

She left for Tokyo, leaving the past and her hatred behind. But then she returned for unknown reason to me, you started using her emotion again. By using her love for the man Shinosuke, you continued your slaughter. Am I right?"

"Bravo" the demon clapped amusingly "You get it almost right"

"'Almost'?" What did he leave out?

"She does not love Shinosuke, she hated him" confused crossed through Shinkai's face "She didn't leave behind her hatred. She come to Tokyo not because to leave behind her past, but to pursue it. The man, Shinosuke, was the person who killed the man she loved. That man fleeted to Tokyo after the hit-and-run, and managed to get away by using his money and influence. Using her studying as a cover, she followed him and ready to set her plan to motion. But he returned to Iwatodai to open a new branch, so she abandoned her studying and return here, to proceed with her plan" what plan? "She wanted him to experience the pain of losing the one he loveed, just like her, and she wanted him to fall in love with her. Only then will she kill him"

The demon looked at Kada as she happily watered the tree amusingly "I am not responsible for her actions. Maybe in the past I used her jealousy to fuel me, but it was her hatred and jealousy that fueled the mask and her soul which lead her astray. This time, however, was her own doing. I'm just enjoy the show"

"B-But you made her do it in the first place?" Yukari shouted at the demon but only to made him chuckled

"Perhaps, but it was her desire. I only set it free" he started laughing "Human are such a weak race. Blinded by love and hatred, guided by feared and jealousy. They are so frail, so easily broken. Their desire made them do anything, and I'm only want to see that desire"

"T-That's just wrong" Akihiko retaliated "We're not weak! We're stronger than you are! And we'll prove it now!" the demon merely laughed at his words

"Junpei! Yukari! Grab the girl and bring her to a safe place!" they nodded and quickly ran toward the girl, but was stopped as a knife flew and landed right next to the girl. Kada had finished her watering and already turned her attention to them. She slowly picked up the knife and stood between the group and the unconscious girl

"I don't think she have any intention to give her back" the demon laughed "And so is he" the earth around them started shaking violently. Behind the demon and the girl, the tree opened its eyes. Its leaves turned into red, bones and skulls started sticking out it and replaced its barks, created an armor of bones. The tree continued to grow as the group backing away in fear. Standing between them and the girl now were a giant demon tree, a powerful god, and a serial killer.

* * *

"When I distract them, take the girl and run" he whispered to Junpei and Yukari and turned to Akihiko "You and Minato along with one of my demon will hold Amatsu Mikaboshi, the other will join you later. He's a powerful god, be careful. His weakness is ice" Shinkai turned his attention on Mitsuru "You with your glass would be able to disable the girl, don't kill her" they all nodded confirmedly as they turned their attention toward each individual target. He glanced at Yomi and nodded, and they attack.

Amatsu Mikaboshi afraid of ice, and will possibly use Jubokko as a meat shield. But if Shinkai applied fire to all weapons, Amatsu would absorb the fire. The smartest strategy is to separate the two and concentrate his fire onto the giant tree.

"Gdon! Oukuninushi! Come!" the fire tiger and the great warrior of old answered his call and appeared "Oukuninushi! Please assist the children against the evil god!" the warrior nodded firmly and charged in with Akihiko and Minato "Gdon! You and I shall take down the demon that have been harm the people of this town!" the tigress roared excitedly as they both charged at the giant tree of death

Kada charged at Mitsuru with inhuman speed with a knife on her hand. Quickly twisted her body, Mitsuru dodged the stab. Brought up her rapier, she spotted a weak point on the elbow and thrusted at it. The attack didn't connect as Kada quickly retract her hand, avoiding the thrust. Using Mitsuru's open, Kada tried to plunge a knife into her stomach. See her movement, Mitsuru using the momentum she was having and kicked the girl in the stomach, caused her to stumble and back away. Suddenly, dark energy started forming around you

"Forgot to tell you" Mikaboshi laughed as he avoided Akihiko's punched "The mask might be cursed, but her hatred born a new demon from it" the dark energy started taking form of a woman with purple skin, wearing a smirk on her face with two horns sticking out of her head. She was holding a veil over Kada "Meet Hannya, the demon born from Kada's emotions"

The demon charged at Mitsuru, but with was stopped by a little snowman wearing a black outfit and an old hat with sideburns "Fret not my lady! Raiho to the rescue!" demon cheered as Mitsuru glanced at Shinkai who had another tube on his hand as he avoided another hit from Jubokko

Shinkai didn't expect a demon coming out from the mask. Apparently Kada's hatred is much greater than he anticipated. Thankfully he was able to summon Raiho to protect her. Three high level demons at the same time put a great strain on his body as he felt his MAG being drained dramatically. Using Scorch Slash, he was able to inflict enormous damage onto the tree, but it was still not enough as Gdon and Yomi continuously shooting fire at it but it still shrugged it off like it was nothing. Jumped to the left dodging another red ice flung at him by the demon, he rained bullet upon it. With Aurora clips he recently acquired from the owner of the Pharmacy, his limitation regarding of ammunition was no more. But even so, he need better strategy

Akihiko threw another punched but the demon avoided with ease and laughed. Summoning Angel, Minato casted a wind spell onto the demon, which made him winced a bit. Realizing that wind as well as ice are his weakness, Minato concentrate on Wind spells. The Rebel God notice the caster was the blue hair boy and immediately attack him, but he was stopped by a giant sword wield by Oukuninushi, imbued with ice "Rebel god! Feel my wrath! Fall to my blade!" the leader of the Kunitsu charge at the Amatsu. Ice fired from his sword, he attacked the Amatsu relentlessly, giving no quarter.

* * *

"Demons and gods and masks… this could get any crazier!" Junpei said as he cut down another demon

"Stop complaining" while Yukari held the unconscious woman running behind him, occasionally summoned Io to help Junpei "You're not making this any easier. Let's hurry and returned to help the other"

"I know, I know…" he cut off another demon's head with his sword using his baseball style stance "Wait…! Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" she asked but quickly received her answer as the ground started shaking. Looking forward, her face was replaced by a horrified look "Is that...?"

"Here come the fun part" Junpei grinned as a myriad of lesser demons were marching toward with insane speed. Putting the girl down, Yukari and Junpei quickly steeled themselves for the battle

* * *

"Penthesilea!" Mitsuru called out as she summoned her Persona. The Amazonian queen appeared and bashed away the fire which was coming for Mitsuru. Hannya continued to shoot fire in all direction. Raiho shoot another Glacial Blast and Cocytus at the demon while trying his best to avoid Kada's knife causing the demon to stumble back. Using the chance, Mitsuru summoned her persona to charge at the demon, pinning her down, dust all over the place. Kada was distracted by the demon and it costed her greatly as Mitsuru emerged from the dust and thrust her sword toward Kada's torso, more specifically, the Sternum. Supposedly, that attack would be fatal, but she put a cap over her rapier made it into a blunt weapon while remain it thrust power. The blow knocked Kada off her feet and rendered her unconscious. Raiho charged up a Cocytus and finished off Hannya while Penthesilea held she down

Jubokoo is riddled with holes. The bone and skull that supposed to protect it have worn off by bullets from Shinkai. Blood streaming out of its body as Yomi and Gdon continued to burn it. Signaled Gdon, Shinkai grabbed the handle of his sword, prepared for another Scorch Slash. The demon roared in pain as it threw a myriad of red razor-sharp leaves at him but Yomi burned them all to ash on the way with her Maragi. Concentrate his MAG, he amplified the attack into Flare Slash. The demon roared again and threw hundreds of spears made of bones, but they were shattered and burned by Gdon before they even reach Shinkai. Opened his eyes, he unleashed the sword from its scabbard as a flame trailed behind it. With the heat equal to magna in a volcano, he slashed furiously at the demon. And demon was no more, as the wind blew away the last of the ashes

"Unicorn!" A white horse appeared at his words. Minato avoided another fireball threw at him by the Amatsu as Unicorn charged right into the god, disrupted his attack. Ice started forming around its horn but the god quickly blasted its head away with Hellfire. Polydeuces emerged from behind the horse as he plunged his needle into the god face. Growling annoyingly, he slapped Polydeuces away, dispatched him. As soon as he stood up, Okuninushi charged at him with his ice imbued sword, slashing skillfully. The god and the leader of Kunitsu matched blows to blows, fire to ice. But in the end, even a human can't win against a god as Mikaboshi started to push back Okuninushi. As he raised his hands ready to use Hellfire, Unicorn rammed him from the left and Polydeuces punched him on the right. As he disrupted by the pain causing from two of his sides, he left an opening, and Okuninushi took the opening and plunged his ice sword into the Rebel God as he scream in agony.

"Congratulation!" he said as he backed away with Okuninushi's sword in his chest "You've besten a god! You should fell proud" he started laughing and exploded into Magnetite.

* * *

"That's the last of them" Junpei said as Hermes's Cleave cut off 5 Ukobach's heads

"I hope so…" Yukari replied as she retrieved an arrow from a Preta head "I hope the others okay"

"Let's take the girl to a safe place then comeback to help them" Junpei said as he looked down to where the girl should've be "Where is she?"

"What do you mean w….! Where is she?" Yukari started to panic as she looked around, looking for the woman, but she was nowhere to be found. Could one of the demon got through and took her back to the garden? Fearing for the worst, they quickly returned to the garden

* * *

"There you are?" Shinkai greeted them as they returned to the garden, grasping for air "What took you so long?"

"T-The…*gasp*T-the…*gasp*" Junpei tried to speak but can't seem to find his voice. Shinkai chuckled as he can guess what they are trying to said

"The girl is gone right?" the pair nodded quickly "Don't worry, she has returned to our world. I predicted that would happened after we killed the demons. Guessed I should've warn you"

"What do you mean returned to our world?" Yukari asked as he stared at the unconscious girl lying on the ground "if that person returned, should she return as well?"

"We human are an abnormality in this realm, we're not welcome here" Shinkai sat down and began his lesson "The kidnapped woman was brought here by the demon and kept here by him. That's why when he gone, she returned to our world"

"If human are an abnormalities, how can we be here?" Mitsuru voiced her curiosity with concern while Shinkai just smiled like a proud teacher

"Because we are being held here by Mutatsu out there" he pointed at the sky "He put us in here and play the role of the demon, but unlike demons, he also created a way out"

"A way out?" Akihiko looked around "Where?"

"The portal where we come in… that's our way out" Minato said behind the group "Is that right?"

"Correct" he clapped his hands excitedly and stood up "But because Kada-san still wearing that mask, she still being held here" he approached the unconscious girl and took off the mask, revealed the familiar face "this time, I'll play the role of the demon and keep her here"

"So that's her… That's the culprit of the case 4 years ago?" Junpei asked with disbelief

"And the disappearing case recently as well" Shinkai slowly unsheathed his sword " And it's time for her judgment"

"Wait! Are you going to kill her?" Yukari ask with a terrifying look on her face "You can't do that!"

"She'll have to pay for crime!" he grimaced, he doesn't like this either, but this is justice "It either she dies or she goes to the Crow's prison which is much worse! Death is merciful for her!"

"But you can't do that! That's just wrong!" Yukari yelled. Shinkai know Yukari's a good girl and doesn't want thing to turn out like this, but this is the only way

"What do you propose then?" his sword inched closer to Kada's neck "You don't honestly want to let her go, do you? After all the injustice she done? It was her own hatred that drove her into murder, the demon only let her see that."

"Handle her to the police! Let them have their culprit!" Akihiko interjected

"The police? Don't make me laugh? The police don't handle matters like this! This matter falls into the field of the devil summoners, and only a devil summoner can solve it!" his sword is only millimeters away from penetrating her neck "Say I gave her to the police, where's my evidences? Even if I use Kurosawa to throw her in prison, they'll execute her for what she had done. Even worse, the Crows can intercept and took her away, threw her into one of their prisons! That's the fate worse than death!" blood started drawing out at her neck as his sword touched her skin "I killed her here, and she'll avoid that horrible fate. It will also save us a lot of effort"

"Even so, you can't kill a girl" Junpei pledged. His naïve amused Shinkai some time

"It does not matter who she is or what is her gender! Retribution awaits!" he rose his sword, readied to cut her down but was stopped by Yomi hands on his shoulder

"We have no rights to judge her Shinkai" Yomi said as she had a sorrow look on her face "This is what cause you to falter in the first place. Don't you remember? Take a look at yourself now" she held up a mirror and what he saw terrified him. His eyes, they were filled with hatred, just like then, just like when he killed them. _No, I'm better than this!_ He steeled himself. Slowly, he sheathed his sword and turned at the horrified, sans for Minato, group, eyes filled with regret

"I'll sent her to Kurosawa along with all the information and evidence I have, he'll make sure she stand before court for her crime" he released the MAG grip on her and she quickly disappeared. They all let out a sigh of relief and smiled back.

* * *

Kurosawa put Kada into custody as soon as Shinkai handled her to him and started to contact some of his old 'friends' and started creating evidences from Shinkai information. A few days after, her names was all over the newspaper as the kidnapper and possibly, a serial killer. He recognized the writing style, it belonged to a certain journalist that he knew. Perhaps if Kada is lucky, the Crows won't find her, and she'll have a quick death. But that's none of his concern now as he has just received a letter from an old friend

" _She knows"_

He sighed as he chucked down another glass of beer next to Mutatsu. It'll only be a matter of time before she found him, and he has already readied himself. Taking out the mask from his briefcase, he started to exam it. The Hannya mask represent the woman hatred and jealousy. If look from the front, it looks like an angry face, but if you looked at it from above, it's a sorrow face. This mask displayed the complexity of human emotion just right. Kada was too sorrowful, too lonely untill Kondo came along. She depended on him and want him for herself. It's just a little selfish from something we called, love, which clouded her judgement as she saw her classmate getting closer to her love. Her sorrow gave birth to her jealousy, which lead her astray as she killed all of her female classmates. Her sorrow gave birth to her hatred as she blinded by rage and ran after the man, even abandon her study just to return here with her desire to make him miserable. One may blame the demon for what happened to her, but was he? He only set her emotion free, it was her from the beginning. But that chapter is over now. He slowly opened his briefcase and put in the mask before returned to his drink

* * *

 **Do you like this chapter, i enjoy writing it. To make imaging thing easier for you, our main character voice shall be Tomokazu Sugita and the soundtrack should be the soundtrack from Okitegami Kyoko. in precious chapter, i said 'suitcase' instead of 'briefcase' due to my short of knowledge, i just want you to know that. With that settle, it's time for**

 **Professor Jack Frost**

 **Hannya mask**

 **: Hee-ho everyone, Professor Jack Frost is here and i'll will teach you about Hannya mask. Hannya masks are mostly used in Noh play as it depict the face of a jealous woman, filled with hatred. Even hee-so, if you look from above, the mask would look like some one crying. Creepy huh? It was said to be-ho represent the complexity of human emotions. Why can't every one just be like me, hee-ho? I'm happy all the time. I should make a Jack Frost mask some time, then everyone can be happy-ho. Moving on, the mask origin remained unknown as there are many theories. One of them was from 'the story of Hikaru Genji'. It's said that lady Aoi no Ue, the primary wife of Hikaru Genji was misarable because of the ghost of Genji first love, Rokujou Miyasundokoro, jealousy. She later called many monks in to the palace to read the Hannya Shingyo. After a ferocious battle, Rokujou let hee-go of her evil and achieved Buddhahood. But even after that, she was still unable to take off her Hannya mask. Geez, women and their jealousy...**

 **Au: You are not supposed to say that, they'll kill you**

 **: What do you mean, hee-ho?... Hello there Hannya, what are you going to hee-do with those knives? Have i told you that you're pretty? Why are you holding the knife so high, hee-ho? Wait! WAIT! *loud growling**stabbing sound**screaming***

 **Au: I'm afraid that's the last we see Prof Jack. See you next time. Also, due to some testing and school business. The next chapter might be longer, so please wait**


	4. Chapter 4: Stuck In Tartarus

"Elizabeth?! A date?!" he almost spitted the sake in his mouth onto Theodore's face when he told him that their girl Elizabeth just got herself a date "With whom?"

"Our guest came by a moment ago and took her outside…" he trailed off as he opted a sad face and murmured "I want to see the outside world too"

"Now aren't you a cute little boy?" Shinkai smirked. This could be his chance to observe Minato. Recently, due to his work with Kurosawa, he had not been able to keep his eye on the mysterious blue hair boy

The police found the bones belonged to the missing girls from 4 years ago and recently in the real world under the tree. There have been a pentition to cut down the tree and use the space for a new wing of the school but there have also been a penition against it for it the momentum of their beloved teacher. He had to avoid the old couples the last few days for he doesn't want to take a side. Because of that, he had not be able to observe the boy since he went to the bookstore almost every day after school. However, not only he has a chance to observe the boy today, he also has a chance to spy on his date with Elizabeth. He smiled mischievously as he looked at the sad Theodore

* * *

"I really don't think this is a good idea" Theodore said worriedly as he followed behind Shinkai "I mean… sister won't be please when she finds out"

"Don't be such a chicken Theo" he pinched Theo's cheek "Beside, you want to see the outside world right?"

"Yes…but aren't we being rude here. I mean, it's her date after all" Theodore said worriedly as they followed the couple

"This is our day out as well Theodore" Shinkai smiled reassuringly "The way that I see it, we are just having fun while coincidently ran into them"

Theo nodded and started looking around "So this is the Paulownia Mall… Indeed, it's exactly as I imagine" despite his words, Theo's eyes were clearly glimmering with excitement

"You looked like some excited puppy on his first walk" Shinkai chuckled "No need to hide your excitement, let it all out"

"Pshaw… I'm not that easily amused" _Yeah… right_ "What is that over there?" he ran to the fountain in the middle of the mall, lucky for them. Elizabeth still haven't notice them "An aqueous duct in a place like this…?" he acted like he finally realized something "The dwellers of this world must get thirsty easily!" _WRONG!_ Shinkai chuckled at the sight of the excited Theodore

"Those are not for drinking Theodore" he moved behind him "These are for decoration. You should not drink this water. Especially after someone do that" he pointed his finger at Elizabeth who excitedly dumped a lot of coins into the fountain, it seemed she have a lot of wishes

"I-I knew that" he tried to hide his embarrassment "It was one of my small joke" _Yeah right_ "Still, it's just a bit of scenery…?" he seemed distraught for some reason

"Still, where did your sister get so many coins?" he asked as Elizabeth kept dumping coins into the fountain while Minato tried to stop her "one coin is enough for a wish, she offering a lot. And if I heard correctly, 2000 of 500¥ is a lot"

"She must have been saving" he opted a sad face "Unfortunately, I did not know that these fountains can grant wishes, thus did not prepare any coin for the occasion"

"It really doesn't, it's just a rumor" he smiled comfortingly "Now why don't we go there" he quickly dragged Theo toward the arcane and avoid Elizabeth

Theo have his full attention on a small crane machine in front of the arcane "Bird Controlling Game…?" he inspected the machine closely as Shinkai continued his watch on a certain couple "are these things in the case… birds? They look to my eye more like stuffed animals made of cloth..." he had the same reaction just like the last time "Is this, then, a simulator to practice catching a real crane?"

"No Theo, those are not bird" he approached the lost-in-thought Theo and pointed at the bird-shaped claw "They were referring to this" he pointed at the prize "Those are cotton-stuffed toys made of cloth. They are the prizes of the game" he inserted a coin into the machine "This is not a simulator either for we don't catch real crane like this" he carefully lowered the claw to grab a certain half-black half-white bear "Here! For you!" he held out the bear to Theo who still somehow lost in his own thought

"O-oh… thank you" Theo hesitantly took the stuff toys into his hands while Shinkai looked at a far distant couple

"Is she… dancing?" he pointed at Elizabeth who was doing some movement

"She called it a wild ritual… she made me do it with her sometime" oh, how he pities the boy! "It was fun but at the same time, really weird but…"

"What is Elizabeth without weirdness right?" he finished Theo's words. They continued with their day off while still kept an eye on the couple. Theo was very excited about the club but quickly disappointed as the club only open at night. The police station left him with awe as he learned the basic about law from Kurosawa and Shinkai. Theodore also proudly display his ability to tell the water temperature just by touching it, but quickly frowned as Shinkai called it's a useless ability. Nonetheless, Theo had fun while visiting the outside world with Shinkai as he also had something from the outside world with him when he returned. As for Shinkai? It's feel nice to walk the dog once a while

* * *

"Tonight, it will be full moon…" he remarked as he looked at Yomi who promptly ignored his comment and continued watching her soap opera "Please keep a safe distance from the kids, won't you?"

"Why would you said that, Shinkai-san?" Yukari asked as she, Junpei, Minato and Akihiko were having dinner "What happened at full moon night?"

"Demons emotions and actions heavily affected by the moon phase" he reached inside his briefcase and pulled out a sheet of paper with a chart on it "Most demons would be at their peak and just go on rampage mode on full moon night, and became very weak on moonless night" he summoned Pixie, who immediately flew into his hair and cuddled it "Take her for example, she become like this" Pixie finished cuddling his hair as she continued kissing his cheeks continuously "They craved for a higher amount of MAG as well and will attacked human more frequent"

"That's… disturbing" Junpei commented as Pixie started making very inappropriate sound while caressing his face "How is Yomi-san stay unaffected?"

"Oh she is…" he dismissed the love-craved Pixie back into the tube "That's why I recommend that you do not approached her during these time"

"Noted" they said synchronizedly as veins started popping out of Yomi's forehead as she listened to them

"Remembered the attack night?" Shinkai turned to Akihiko "That night was a full moon night. Remembered how ferocious she is with the demons"

Akihiko sat there for a while trying to remember the night. After a while, he finally came back "You mean when she ripped a demon's head of while laughing like a maniac as she used the head as a bowling ball and knocked out a large amount of demons or when she ripped a demon into half and started beating other demons with it?" Akihiko's innocent question made the other three shuddered

"See what I'm saying" the trio nodded quickly "Anyway, I'm her partner after all so I have to make sure that no one fall victim to her crave. Even women are not an exception!" he glanced at Yukari

Out of curiosity, Junpei asked "Does all demons become like this?" Shinkai smiled mischievously as he took out another and summoned Jack Frost, who started laughing almost immediately right after

"No… not really. See this guys" he patted on Jack Frost's head while the demon hadn't stopped laughing "He as happy as a clown" he dismissed Jack Frost and proceed to walked and sat next to Yomi who seemed to be… sobbing and put his arm over her shoulder "Sheesh… Don't cry now!"

"But you said such mean things!" she said with teary eyes and continued sobbing. Shinkai sighed as he patted her back and took out a lollipop. She immediately stopped crying and smiled as she put a lollipop in her mouth

"She became much more… emotional" he continued to pet her head "She was so brutal the other night because she was angry for some reason. In this state, she can easily go from 'crying baby' to 'jealous on-period girlfriend' within a second, so whatever you do, don't make her angry on day like this, or better, don't come near her or she might mistake your kindness for love and pin you on the ground…" he sighed proceed picking her up as she returned to her cat form and turned the TV off "It's bed time" and they returned to their room

"Demons are weird…" the others nodded to Junpei comment

Sugar coating a mood swinging demon is not something everyone can do, but Shinkai has grew used to it. After all, he has been doing it for almost 20 years now. Carefully, he put Yomi in her basket and put her blanket over her as she slept soundly. _20 years, huh? They've know each other for that long? Time wait for no one I guess_ he smiled dryly as he stood up and exit the room quietly, careful enough not to wake her up

* * *

"A Shadow outside Tartarus? Like the one on the attack night?" he was sitting in the living room when Mitsuru called him to the command room. He quickly got in his room and pick up Yomi and put her inside his jacket before rushed to the command room. When he entered, Mitsuru briefed him of the situation and they quickly departed for Iwatodai station.

"How do you plan to get there?" he asked as they stood outside the dorm. Looking at their expression, he already had his answer. Sighing, he took out a Kuda and summon Oboroguruma "Get in the car!"

"What is that?" in front of them is a taxi, or rather, what left of a taxi. The car looked badly damage but somehow still running. But what worried them (sans for Minato who already called shotgun) the most is that the driver is a… skeleton "My instinct told me that this is not safe"

"Nonsense! Oboroguruma might be the spirit of the people who got run over by a car but he the best driver I know!" they looked at each other worriedly (sans for Minato who already chatting with the driver about the destination) before Shinkai kicked them in "Have a safe trip!" he smiled as the car went off with unbelievable speed. Let out a chuckle, he summoned 200km/h Fogey and followed behind

"Enjoy the trip?" he asked with a smile while the other lying on the ground, trying their best not to vomit (sans for Minato who seemed unfazed) while glaring at him "What with the malice? I got us here quickly and safely, didn't I?"

"How… can… that... be called… safe?" Junpei tried to say but quickly brought his hand to his mouth to prevent himself from vomit

"He almost ran into a few lampposts on the way here" he emphasized the word 'a few' while Shinkai only laughed it off. He looked inside his jacket only to find Yomi sleeping beautifully, the cool wind must has rocked her back to sleep. After a while, Mitsuru arrived on her motorcycle much to the others surprise since electronically devices don't function in these times. She only told them that it is special before setting up the communicator

* * *

"This is totally unexpected" as soon as they entered the train, the door closed and the train started moving. While Akihiko tried his best to pry the door open, Shinkai started to think. If electronical devices don't work in the Dark Hour, how can the train move now? Whatever making the train work must be close, as in in the head carriage close. So if they were going to stop this train, they'll have to go fast for the rail isn't infinite and there bound to be other trains up ahead. He glanced at the blue hair leader and saw that the boy seemed to have the same idea. Tapping on Akihiko who still trying the door's shoulder, he said out loud so that the other two can hear too "Unless you want to get blown into pieces, I suggest we move on" he looked at Shinkai bewildered but nodded and let go of the door and they quickly moved toward the head carriage

"You know…" he whispered as he ran up next to the boy "… yet you do not give the order to move"

"I was going to but you said it first" he said with the same deadpan face as ever

"Yeah right!" he snorted "What's the real reason?"

"They were bewildered, I just think that they need some time to get themselves together" how noble of him? "Then they will realize it themselves"

"And if they don't?" had he thought of the possibilities?

"If that happened…" he trailed off and looked at Shinkai "… I think you'll be able to find a way out for us"

Shinkai was genuinely surprise by his answer. _Did he really so? If so, then he is either the most naïve or the laziest person I've ever met!_ Shinkai laughed "You put too much faith in me boy. Even I have my limit"

"If you failed then we'll all die, only sooner than later" he said like he doesn't fear death "Or that's just our time running out"

 _People at his age don't usually say thing like that for they just about to start life. People cling on to life no matter what, even if they say they have accept Death. I wonder… what kind of person he is? To think of Death that lightly…_ he mulled over the boy as they continued to move through the carriage. Suddenly, a shadow appeared before them but immediately ran away. Junpei showed his recklessness as he went ahead and chased the shadow but he was stop by Minato

"What are you doing? We have to chase it now!" Junpei yelled at Minato and pushed him way, attempted to chase the shadow but this time Shinkai stopped him with his sword blocking the way

"Calm down boy! You don't need to be a strategist to see that is a trap…" the boy seem agitated by his words. Shinkai understand the boy for they all going to die soon if they don't act but if they were going to pull this through, they have to keep a cold head. Let out a sighed, he stared at the boy "In situation like this, it's importation to keep a cold head. Even if it ran away because it was afraid of us, would you bet your life on that possibility?"

"Even if there is more than one, I'll deal with them!" he pushed the sword away and ran ahead "This is what a leader supposed to be like. A true leader has to take chances, be a figure for his companions, be their hero" _Even if he died during that_ Shinkai let out a sighed and quickly tailed the boy. As soon as he enter the 2nd carriage, the door behind him close tightly. If he can, he would say 'I told you so' to Junpei but that didn't seem like the right time as stood before them are 6 shadows and approximately 10 Raijuu. They must be the source of the power on this train, and there bound to be more ahead if he might guess. Let out a sighed, he pressed his ears

"Mitsuru dear, how long do we have till we die?" he can hear Mitsuru's groan from the other side

"Approximately 12 minutes" _That's more than enough_ he smiled and drew his sword as well as took out one of his gun

"Ready to have fun boy?" he grinned and looked at the bewildered Junpei. Hearing his words, Junpei steeled himself and grinned back at him. And without exchanging any words, they charged at the enemy. Quickly, he summoned Moh Shuvuu for support and Yoshitsune for offense. He dodged a lightning from a Raijuu by jumping back as he put a bullet through its head, literary through since the demon simply shifted itself to avoid the bullet. Junpei was trying his best to cover his weakness as the book-like shadow continued to blast wind at him.

"It's a book. Burn it!" Shinkai yelled out to the boy as he cut down a Raijuu with the help of Yoshitsune. Junpei quickly get out of his cover and summoned his Persona. One of those books saw that and intended to blow him away before he can cast a spell but the wind was absorbed by Moh Shuvuu as she shield him. With a gunshot, Hermes appeared and fired at the shadow. Just like Shinkai predicted, the shadow turned to ash after the attack. He avoided a scratched from Raijuu and impaled his sword into its head but it was quick enough and shifted away, but Yoshitsune had already waited for it and cut its head of. Junpei continued his strategy as he continued to burn the books while Moh Shuvuu shield him from lightning of Raijuu and the wind of the shadow.

Suddenly, a ball of fire fired at them. Before Shinkai can recalled the demon, the attack connected and the demon screamed in agony as she caught on fire. The one responsible for the attack was a half-red half-blue balancer, and again, if he might guess, that is it elements. Twisted his body to evade a lightning, he and Yoshitsune cut down the last Raijuu. He recalled Moh Shuvuu next time him and let her healed herself while he and Yoshitune charged at the shadow. The things do not afraid of fire as Junpei attack rendered useless, but their attack wasn't exactly hurting him either. Understand the pattern, he made a silence command for Moh Shuvuu as he and Yoshitsune spread out and distracted the shadows. A gust a wind fired at them from behind and it hit them hard as it knocked the balancer of its balance.

Seeing the chance, Shinkai drove his sword into the shadow's mask and dispatched it immediately. Junpei and Yoshitsune quickly followed the suit and the last shadow disappeared as Junpei plunged his sword through it.

"That's the last of them" he wiped away the sweet on his forehead and dismissed Yoshitsune and Moh Shuvuu "A sloppy trap, if I might say" he turned his attention to the exhausted boy "But then again, you might not survive that all by yourself, so it was an excellent trap"

"I-I could have handle that myself" he turned away, trying to hide his embarrassment "I would be able to think of a way through that"

"While not only a certain enemy here are not afraid of your attack while the other had you by your weakness?" he asked innocently as to tease the boy, but he quickly changed it into a fatherly smile "While it true that a leader must be the example for his followers, he doesn't have to do it alone. By letting other helps him, he will also be able to build his image inside his follower's mind. Then again, what good of a leader if he is dead?" he offered the boy a hand and pulled him back on his feet "Now let's go, for we only for another 8 minutes to live" as they were about to leave, the rest of the group joined them and they advance together, effortlessly dispatched the demons and shadows on the way.

* * *

"That's the largest naked woman I've ever seen" Stood, or rather sat before them in a very inappropriate position, was a giant woman, and possibly, a shadow. If she is not a demon, then… DEATH BY SNU SNU! But most of her feature gave her away. Instead of hairs, she had scrolls tangled all over the place, preventing them from advancing. Because one color skin was too mainstream, she had 2. Her left skin is black while her right is white. And because nipples are too mainstream, she had words instead. B on her left and J on her right. _B? J? Coincidently, I don't think so_ Shinkai started having dirty though but he quickly snapped out of it and concentrate on the demon around her. There were Raijuu as he predicted, but there were also Gremlins. A friendly reminder from Mitsuru that they only have 5 minutes until the collision. The shadow quickly conjured up 2 other shadows as they got into battle position

"Look like time to get serious! While we are facing certain death, why don't you meet Death himself!" he reached deeper into his briefcase and brought out a tube, but this one is a bit different since it is bigger and painted half black half white "Pale Rider!" as his words, the reaper appeared, wearing a black cape while riding a white horse with a scythe on his hand "Let's clear the way since we don't have time! Cyclone Stab!" as he concentrated his MAG into his sword, its shape started changing "A sword doesn't need to be a sword… I'll show you… Kogitsune Kage!" the sword changed into a spear, the famous spear forged by Inari. Threaten by a large amount of MAG, the demons started moving toward him, but it was too late as he unleashed the power. The spear already enchanted with wind power, now imbued and boosted by it moved at an unbelievable speed, impaled all who dared approached. When the attack stopped, the demons were no more as stood before them now was only the shadow, or so they though. Slowly rose from behind the shadow, Parvati showed herself. Drained after the attack, Shinkai was already on his knee

"Can you fight?" Akihiko asked as he moved in front of Shinkai, intended to be the shield

"After some resting, but Pale Rider will fight with you" he tapped at a certain lump inside his jacket caused it to jump "Yomi will help too"

"Can she fight?" Minato asked as he already had his hand on his Evoker "We don't need a crybaby here!"

"The only about to cry is going to be them" he smirked and leaned down to the frighten kitten and whisper in her ears "They call you an old hag" Suddenly, a large amount of malice started leaking out from her as she jumped out of the jacket and turned into her human form, eyes filled with anger. Understand that that is their cue, they all charged. The shadow summoned two more shadows as the party getting closer but they were quickly turned to ice by Yomi rage. Parvati started shooting lightning and ice at the vanguard that is Akihiko, Junpei and Pale rider which didn't really work. From behind, Yomi casting spells like a mad woman, Yukari supported with her arrows and wind magic while healing them occasionally, Minato, however, was the Jack of all trades as he kept switching Persona after a while, make him as good as a healer and a supporter as a damage dealer. They continued to push forward as any shadows that was summoned up was brutally cut down by Pale Rider's scythe. The shadow didn't stance a chance as Pale Rider cut her down with one swing, dispatched it, and shortly after that, so was Parvati despite her relentless resistance

* * *

"I have bad news guys" Shinkai said as he stood in the control room. During the fight, he was able to slip past Parvati as soon as the shadow disappeared "I finally know why the Gremlins were here"

"Why haven't you pulled the break yet?" Junpei asked as they quickly entered the control room

"That's the problem" he pointed at a pulled level "The Gremlins ate away the break"

"S-So we're going to die?" Yukari asked as she backed away, tears started forming "I can't die now… I still haven't found out anything"

"I have a solution for this already" he pointed his finger at the monorail, where stood a giant stone man "You might want to hold on to something" as soon as he said that, he exited the control room and grabbed onto a pole. The others quickly followed suit and grabbed on to something as well (sans for Yomi who already made herself comfortable in Shinkai's jacket. The train impact with the giant's hands as Oumitsunu let out a sharp roar and pushed back. Inside the train, however, were a mix of Junpei and Yukari's scream as they basically floating. The momentum was too great as it started pushing back the giant bit by bit until he was momentary from crushing the train behind him

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Shinkai tried to make a funny comment but result in everybody glaring at him "Not the time…?"

" _Is everyone alright?"_ Mitsuru called out to the team as they all confirmed with a relief sigh.

"Let's never do that again" Everyone nodded to Junpei comment (sans for Shinkai who just scoffed) and started leaving the train

"My belief didn't go to waste, I see…" Minatao flashed a smile as he walked pass Shinkai who been jumping with joy ever since he found a diamond on the train floor. Nonetheless, the operation was a success

* * *

His prediction is closer to being proved. Just like demons, shadows are also affected by moonphases. He shot a glance at Yomi who been growling like someone who has just awaken from their hangover night. The after effect of a long night. So, if what he predicted is true, then on every full moon, there will be a big shadow like the one the other night and the attack night. Also, the shadows also based heavily on tarot system. The first big shadow, with a mask with number I, supposedly, represent the first major arcana, the Magician

"But…" he slowly took out a tarot deck which he received from helping a fortune teller many years ago. He picked out the Magician card and started inspecting it "… the Magician represent concentration toward a certain objective, resourcefulness, action, and creativity. But the thing had no face to wear its mask, only held it by one of its hand. Furthermore, the shadow had no head to guide its actions, foolishly threw away its weapons for only a small chance of inflicting damage on its enemy. It is no better than other shadows, allowed any demons to cling on to it and mindlessly chased him and Akihiko back to the dorm. But composed entirely of arms and hands, what does that mean?

Put the Magician back into the deck, he took out the High Priestess. Instead of being someone with knowledge, confidence, and wisdom. The shadow represented the reverse position. Instead of the confidential stand like in the card, she sat on the ground sloppily. The two words B and J went accordingly with the color black and white just like in the card, but what else does the shadow appearance tell? He is no expert, but if he might guess, the next full moon will be the Empress if the pattern stayed. Let out a sigh of defeat, he put the deck inside his briefcase and exited his room.

* * *

Midterm were coming and most of the students in the dorm was too busy to go to Tartarus. He received news from Ippon-Datara that the wall is broken and a new area had been opened. With most of SEES busy for their exam (Sans for Mitsuru who apparently very smart), his only choice was waiting until they finished their Midterm.

"A child?" he was sitting in front of the shrine when Inari told him about the new recurring character. Apparently, a child has been coming there almost every day, and though she (yes, Inari is a she) enjoyed seeing Koromaru (The dog) playing with the girl, she worried about the child

" _Is there anything you can do?"_ Inari asked as she made a piece of fried tofu disappeared into thin air. He doesn't why she refuse to manifest in human form, but he retained from asking

"As much as I like to, I really don't know what to do?" he opened a new box of fried tofu and watched as the girl ran around with Koromaru "This is their family matters, I can't just stick my nose in" he can hear the sigh of the goddess and let out a sigh of his own as well

" _I wonder if she like fried tofu, or maybe even sake"_ Inari expressed the desired to share the food, but unfortunately, it's not legal for her to drink sake yet

"I'm not really fond of prison so you can give it to her" imagine a suspicious adult offer you some weird food and drink, would you take it? The answer? Absolutely not! He would be lucky if she didn't scream on first sight.

"Ah, Onii-chan~~!" _onii-chan?_ Shinkai grew weary at the word. At the distance, a certain young male with his iconic blue hair approached with a small smile on his face.

"That's odd" he can feel Inari looking at him questionably "He never smiled like that when we're at the dorm"

" _You know that mysterious boy?"_ so Inari felt it too _"For some reason, I can't sense his presence or power. Only when I observed Maiko can I see him"_ he sighed sympathetically for he understood the feeling not knowing something. Opened the last box, he and Inari ate peacefully as they watched the teenager and the girl playing

* * *

He sighed as he received another letter from his old friends in Tokyo. Apparently, the Crows have noticed something regard of the power outburst in the area as well as the monorail incident recently and will possibly sent an agent to investigate. And when that happened, his actions will be greatly restricted. Also, he also knew that one of his apprentices back in police and detective days had just been promoted, though mostly irrelevant.

"For that girl to hold that position…" he mused over the letter "Criminal will pissed themselves" he smiled amusingly "Then again…" he twirling a piece of paper in his hand "… that none of my 'business' now" he laughed as the pun he just made and burned the piece of paper

* * *

"A gaming console now?" he asked as Elizabeth simply nodded "Are you interested in video game now?"

"I simply wanted to learn new things about the outside world" she said with an innocent smile causing Shinkai with no way to refused

"I have some PSP with me here" he reached inside his briefcase "Got it from helping a gaming director exorcised his daughter from being invade by Incubus" he pulled out three black handheld devices

"PSP?" she pondered as she took the machine from him

"Play-Stop-Play, I don't know whom named it but…" he gave one to Theo "… that man have absolutely no creativity"

"H-How do you use this?" Theo asked as he turned the machine up and down, back and forth. Shinkai let out a sigh and started teaching the sibling how to play the video game. They spent the evening playing Monsters Hunters: The Hardest Edition. With her witty mind, Elizabeth quickly mastered the game while Theo still running around, dodging a wild hog.

* * *

Apparently, the penition defending the tree won and Bunkichi and Mitsuko was very happy and they even thanks him for nothing. All he did was burning a piece of 'unimportant' paper. Sunday came and he witnessed the new party member flirted with Isako 'Maya', which made his character 'Katsuya' whom he named after a certain police friend, irritated for some reason.

Midterm went by peacefully for most of the group (sans for Junpei who apparently went through hell, but retracted his words after Yomotsu-Ikusa told him about Jigoku and the Yomi) and they proceed with the Tartarus. The layout of the second block of Tartarus is different from the first one with stone castle wall designs and chitinous materials lining the floor and, occasionally, a face on a wall which made Yukari scream. The shadows and demons also get more powerful and some higher rank demons, namely Archangel and Lamia, also appeared and in the span of a week, they have reached the next wall after an intense battle with a statue that shot Wind and covered by a pack of Oni. He found another piece of paper while they were inspecting the wall

 _Weird… Kirijo's Ergo Research branch plans to build a lab on this island. I wonder what for…_

* * *

"For the ambition of a man who want to control time…" Shinkai said to no one as he sat on the bench in front of the strip mall. Over the last weeks, he found nothing abnormal about the boy while observing him, except for his talent in leading a group of inexperience soldiers in combat. His drinking buddy had a new additional, the owner of the Pharmacy. Nothing weird popped up so he spent most his time in the Velvet room, in the bookstore, at the shrine having fried tofu with Inari while watching Maiko, in his room playing video game, and in some random bar drinking with his fella. He let out a sigh and folded the paper, put it in his briefcase. He was about to get up when he heard a familiar bitchy voice

"Fuuka, you're paying today, I and the girls forgot our wallet and we're hungry" _that girl still keep her bitchy in check, I see_ Shinkai thought as he resisted the urge to smack that girl in the face just because of her tone "We're friends, right?"

 _That's it_ he checked his glove and ready for his bitch slapping but stopped when he heard the girl, Fuuka, replied with a weak voice "That's too bad! But I'm running low on my allowance, so do you want some Takoyaki instead" he stopped in his track as he looked at the girl amusingly. The girl is a kind-hearted one, but people like her can be easily manipulated. If asked what he hated most in the world, he would say manipulation. But solving the situation with violence will only end badly, he sighed and summoned Jack Frost and gave him his sword. He made himself visible again and approached the girls with a smile

"Fuuka? Is that you?" his voice caught the attention of the group, who looked at him questionably, sans for Fuuka who looked terrified. He quickly approached the group and glance at Fuuka "What are you doing here so late? Your mother would be worried sick" and quickly turned toward the girls and took off his hat "You must be Fuuka's friends, thank you for being friends with my shy daughter. You see, she doesn't have many friends when she was younger. You being friends with her lighten up my heart" not

"Y-Y-You're Fuuka's dad?" the girls stammered with disbelief and smiled awkwardly "I-It's no-nothing! Really!"

"Is that so?" he asked with a glimpse of intimation, but quickly returned to his smile "Well then, it's getting late and Fuuka should return with me now…" he took the girl hand causing the girl to jump a bit "… I hope we meet again sometime" and drag Fuuka away.

* * *

"Usually I burn the bullies" he said as they sat on the bench in front of the strip mall "but I've been meditating"

"Y-You don't have to do that…" she said with an apologetic tone "… but t-thank you"

"For not burning them or for stepping in" he took out a lighter inside his pocket and lighted it up "Because I can do the first one now if you want"

"N-no-o-o…. D-Don't do that?" the girl started to panic which made Shinkai chuckled as he put away his lighter

"They bullied you, yet you defending them…" he pulled out his gun next "… is it because you afraid of me going to jail? Don't worry, I have been running for years now, I'm sure I'll be able to manage this" he put on his hitman shade and stood up but stopped by a panicked girl who trying to find her words. Sheathing his gun, he started laughing and sat down again

"You're mean…" the girl frowned and pouted. She opted a sad face as she looked at the Burger shop behind them "Moriyama-san isn't bad, she just had a bad day…"

"You keep on defending them, do you have Stockholm syndrome?" he teased but Fuuka only answered with a sad smile

"I… I just don't want to lose a dear friend" she looked down on the ground "I'm really care for her"

"A dear friend, huh?" he pondered over the word as they sat silently next to each other. After a while, he pulled out a tube "I don't usually do this, but I think it's for the best" he whispered her name, and Pixie appeared while Fuuka stared with awe "I leave her in your care. Please befriend her, and in returned, she'll be your friend and protector"

"Hi! I'm Pixie! Pleasure to meet you!" Pixie smile brightly as she floated in front of Fuuka "Let's be best friend! I won't let any of those big bad ugly demons touch you!"

"P-Pleasure to meet you" Fuuka bowed lightly while Pixie only giggled. Unconsciously, Shinkai let a warm smile crawled up his face. As the sun started setting down, he picked up his briefcase and walked away without letting the others know, leaving Fuuka and Pixie as they get to know each other

* * *

The full moon drew near as Shinkai started his preparation. Upon visiting Victor, he heard something that pique his interest

"A thief?" he asked he took a sip from his cup of coffee

"You can call it like that. Someone has been taking money from school and the student treasury. The treasurer is currently the primary suspect but…" Victor trailed off as he checking his laptop for something "Usually, I wouldn't care about this but due to short of fund, my salary has been cut a bit too much" Shinkai can feel the irritation in his voice "That's why I told the principle that I know a detective, and he would work for free because he owned me"

"You mean me?" Shinkai said with a deadpan before let out a sigh "I case you haven't notice, the Crows is still on my back. I can't do a public case now"

"Don't worry, the principle doesn't want this to get out to public either, so your secret is safe with us" he put down his laptop and printed out something "And to ease your mind, he isn't with the Crows, that I can make sure" he took the pile of paper and handled to Shinkai "Take back my salary" Shinkai only sighed as he looked at the papers which appeared to be the profile of Chihiro Fushimi and all the teachers in school

"You have other suspects?" he asked as he went through the profiles as he moved toward the door

"Plenty, but that is your job to find out" Victor smiled and bided him goodbye

* * *

"So you've known" Mitsuru said with much dismay as Shinkai asked her about the case "It is true that Fushimi is the suspect but I believe that she is not the culprit"

"Believe what you want, Mitsuru" he said while studying Chihiro Fushimi profile "But I can't say for sure until I meet her" he turned toward the dining table where the others were sitting "What about you guys?"

"I haven't actually talk to her before" Yukari said apologetically and the same applied for Akihiko

"I heard she's a real hottie" Junpei said shamelessly causing Yukari to called him Stupei

"She's a timid girl and has a phobia for male" Minato said as he put a piece of pork into his mouth "She has some difficulty expressing herself to other as well"

"Well…" Shinkai trailed off with a shock face "… I didn't expect it from you but that was helpful, thanks!" Minato only nodded and returned to his meal. He glanced at the clock, it was 5 minutes away from midnight as Pixie appeared next to him with a panic face as she trying to catch her breath

"Fuuka…*gasp* the school…*gasp* gym…" 3rd phase of bullying, lock in the gym. Glance at the clock again, only 3 minutes until the Dark Hour. Quickly grabbed his briefcase, he dashed for the door and summoned 200km/h Fogey and disappeared into the night as Yomi and the other looked in confused

* * *

"Guide me!" he said as he followed Pixie into the school ground as fast as he can. They quickly reached the gym as he noticed the storage room's door locked with a padlock. Brought out his gun, he shot the padlock open and quickly slide the door open. In the corner of the room, Fuuka was sobbing with her head buried between her knees. Upon seeing this, Pixie immediately flew at her and hug her head comfortingly despite her size. Fuuka stopped sobbing and looked up with red eyes

"W-Why a-are you h-here?" she said between tears at the sight of the man. Slowly, Shinkai approached her and sat down next to her with a smile

"We're too late now" he said with as sad smile as the clock struck 12, and the Dark Hour appeared. As the school started shaking violently, he suddenly held both her hands in his hands tightly "Whatever you do, don't let go!" and Tartarus rose

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a familiar setup, the purple wall and floor, the enormous amount of MAG in the air, the wailing from afar. This is Tartarus. Remembered of the girl, he quickly looked down at his hands and let out a sigh of relief as she still there, still unconscious with Pixie on her head. Slowly, he removed his hands and put his jacket over her as he sat down against a nearby wall, planning what to do next.

After a while, the girl woke up as well "W-Where am I?"

"Tartarus" he said while twirling a tube in his hand "I rushed here as soon as I heard about you from Pixie, but I'm still too late"

"What do you mean?" the girl have a confuse look on her face. He can't blame her, he'll be confused too if he woke up in a strange place with a weird guy playing with his toy. He gestured the girl to sit next to him as he started to explain to her about the Dark Hour, the shadows, the demons, Magnetite and himself. During the explanation, Fuuka had the most dumbfound look on her face

"That's why I sent Pixie to look over you" he pointed at the snoring fairy on Fuuka's head "You may not realize it, but your Magnetite is leaking out and it will only a matter of time before a demon notice you and eat you alive. Pixie job is to keep track of you"

"Keep track of me?" she asked confusingly

"You're not the only one with leaking MAG in this world, and to the demon, you are the luxury meal that only happened once a while. I also foresee this event and thought that with her by your side, I'll be able to keep you away from these hours" he took out one of his gun and gave it to Fuuka before standing and put on his jacket "But we are here now, and we'll have to move if we wanted to live and leave. Can you stand?" she nodded lightly while staring at the gun "I'm taking precaution. I'll make sure no harms come to you" he smiled warmly as he offered his hand to her and pulled her up on her feet again "Do whatever I say, okay? That gun is only for emergency, no need to be the hero here. If I do fall, Pixie will keep you safe until help arrive" she nodded lightly and they started moving

* * *

*Bang**bang**bang*

Gunshot sound rang through the hall of Tartarus as another shadow and demon felt to his blade and gun. According to his biological clock, he has been fighting for 15 hours now and the effect of the Dark Hour started affecting him. He can feel his MAG pool getting empty as the cursed place continued to drain it from him. Fuuka had also showed signed of exhaustion as her breath started getting heavier behind him. Thanks to Azumi, they have been to avoided dehydration, but for some reason, shadows and demons keep attacking them causing Shinkai to fight restlessly the last 15 hours. As a sweat fell of his face, he wondered how much longer can he hold on

*huff**huff**huff*

Shinkai was already on his knee due to exhaustion after at least 40 hours. Before him stood three Oni along with some muscle Shadows with the number XI on their mask. He tried to reached inside his jacket and grabbed a tube but he refrained for he knew if he pushed himself now, he will most likely pass out, and Fuuka wouldn't be able to defend herself. He fired his gun at the shadows and demons, but they just shrugged it off with ease. Understand that gun will most like be useless, he tossed the gun behind him and Fuuka quickly catch it

"Pixie" he reached out for a tube and summoned Poltergeist and gave him his suitcase "you and Pol take the girl and run. I'll hold them off"

"Bu—" Pixie tried to retaliate but upon meeting Shinkai's eyes, she nodded lightly and take Fuuka hand and started leading her away

"We can't leave him here alone!" Fuuka tried to fight back "We have to help him!"

"We have to leave now!" Pol started dragging her away as well "Don't let his sacrifice be in vain!" once the kicking and screaming out of sight, he smirked and pushed himself up with his sword

"Alright you little piece of shit… Let's dance!" right of the words left his mouth, three Oni's blades fell on him, but he was able to dodge it by jumping back. From behind the demons, the shadows charged at him with tremendous force. Failing to see the attack, he decided to take down as many as he can as he twisted his body and swung his sword ahead, cutting 2 of the shadow's heads, but the last one rammed him right at his side, sent him flying. Coughed out some blood, he pushed himself back up again, and immediately jumped to the right, avoided another ram.

As soon as he landed, he brought up his sword and blocked three Oni's blades with all his strength. Looking behind him, he saw that the shadow was charging at him. With all his strength, he pushed his sword forward and let the Oni's blades slide down as he jumped to the right at the last second, not quick enough though as one of the blades left a deep cut on his left arm, causing the shadow to ram at the demon while having it impaled by Oni's blades. Exhausted, he tried to gather his strength to stand up but no avail.

As he forced himself, blood started dripping down his face from his nose. While two of the demons lied dead, the last one had recovered and slowly moved toward Shinkai, it was the same one that cut Shinkai's arm for instead of the tradition red that all Oni shared, this one has human skin's color. _Dying face down is not how I want to die_ he gathered his strength again and turned himself over, watching the demon approached him while lying helplessly. _Look like I'm going to miss this year then. But I'm finally going to die for real this time. I wonder, would Belial's tickets give me a premium ride?_ He smiled as he thought about Hell for that is where he'll be going, not Heaven like Chisato. The demon raised its weapons, ready for the final blow.

"Sorry, Gin…" he said his final words and close his eyes as the blade felt

*bang*

 _That idiot…_ he looked up, where he found Fuuka holding his gun while shaking like there's no tomorrow, though there is a possibility that they won't seeing any sunlight soon "Why… did… you… return?" the bullet knocked the weapon off Oni's hand, and as soon as the weapon felt off, Pixie and Pol charged at the demon, knocked him back a few steps. Fuuka fired another shot while still shaking madly. The shot hit him in his head and knocked him off his feet. Weakly, he reached inside his jacket and threw an empty tube at Fuuka, whispering "con…fine him". Still shaking, she fired another shot at the demon caused it to roar in pain before picking up the Kuda in front of her. Slowly, she approached the demon with the Kuda on her hand as Pol and Pixie trying their best to keep the Oni down. Shakenly, she brought up the Kuda and it started glowing to her surprised "I… knew it… she's… a…. sleeper" the demon started screaming and shaking violently as it being sucked into the tube but Fuuka also refused to give in as she continued to held the tube high. In the end, the demon let out a loud roar and disappeared into the tube. Right after that, she slumped down on the ground, shocked by what she just done. Snapped back to reality, she ran toward Shinkai and with the help of Pol and Pixie, they positioned him against the wall

"Are you okay, Shinkai?" he pointed weakly at the briefcase, she quickly opened it and found a canteen half filled with water. She quickly put the canteen against his lip and helped him drink the water.

"Appreciated" he said as he put away the canteen and tried to stand up "These halls are not safe, get to the stair" Pixie and Pol quickly flew in and help him as they walked toward the stair

* * *

"I heard you said something about 'sleeper'. What is it?" Fuuka asked as they were sitting underneath the stairs to the next floor resting. Shinkai was able to regain some of his energy and MAG so he was able to summon Azumi to fill up their canteen

"You have the potential" he gestured her to give him the tube "To be able to confide a middle rank demon like him, you really have talent" he inspect the Kuda and gave it back to her

"I have potential?" she mumbled the word as she received back the tube "What does that mean"

"Not everyone born with the ability to utilize the MAG in their soul, but those who can, became Devil Summoner like me" he pointed at her "However, some people tend be 'late' as they subconsciously trying to block their MAG away, trying to subdue it"

"Like me?" she pointed at herself

"Eventually, the MAG will start leaking and before they know it, they're already demon's food" his words made Fuuka shivered "Most of them only have their MAG leaking around 30-40s. But you're only 17, that's mean you must have a very large pool of MAG inside your soul"

"So… am I a devil summoner?" she asked as she put both her hands on her chest, most likely because Shinkai said the word 'soul'

"To become a devil summoner, you must earn it" he pointed at the Kuda in her hands "You've already capture your first demon, now to control it, is another problem" he opened his briefcase and took out an old looking tube "This is the first demon I confined, Jack 'Cool Guy' Frost. I give it to you" he reached inside his jacket and gave her two more tubes "This is Pixie's and Pol's, I'd like you to have them"

Fuuka took the tubes hesitantly while Pixie and Pol danced around with joy "You heard that Pol? That's mean you and I are going to be Fuuka's first demons" they both cheered and hugged Fuuka

"I'll teach you how to control your MAG while we're waiting for rescue" he smiled "because that Kuda belong to me, I'm going to have to set Pixie and Pol free before you can have them again" and as they waited, he taught her the art of demon negotiation and confining by using Pixie and Pol as example. He taught her how to control her MAG so that she would not attract more demons toward them

* * *

"Just pictured your MAG as a cloak, now cover yourself with that cloak" as hours past, he continued to teach her how to utilize her MAG. Because it has been suppressed for so long, the MAG in her soul must be set free to flow before actually control it. His biology clock told him that they have been in this tower for over 192 hours, approximately 8 days. With Azumi and Pixie with her Demonstrate skill which turned things into food, they have been able to survive. Demons have not been bothering them much ever since he used Intimidate and Repulse Water but some still come and he used them as Fuuka shooting targets. Shinkai learned that Fuuka's MAG pool is extremely large, that's why they started leaking even though she's still young. Fuuka also showed talent in demon negotiation when she convinced Cool Guy to leave Shinkai and joined her despite his crying, but no matter how she tried, Oni refused to listen to her and attacked her as soon as he got out, causing Shinkai to intervene. She also has the gift of telepathy as she was able to sense demons when they were nearby or scold at Shinkai when he had dirty thoughts about the shadows.

"I sense someone" she said, opened her eyes

"Human?" she nodded lightly "Try and communicate with them" she nodded and closed her eyes again

" _C-Can you hear me? M-My name is Fuuka Yamagishi, are you SEES?"_ Shinkai caught the frequent and use his MAG to keep him on the line

" _Fuuka Yamagishi? You're okay? My name is Akihiko Sanada, where are you now? Is a man known as Shinkai with you?"_ _ohh~~, so they do worry about me_

" _S-Shinkai-san is sitting next to me now"_ _aren't you glad Akihiko?_

" _Did he do anything to you? Anything that inappropriate or perverted?"_ _Is that who you think I am, Akihiko? While it is tempting, I'd never_

" _N-Not really"_ _just say no_ _"He has been protecting me and keeping us alive all these time"_

" _Where are you? We're coming for you"_ _Not for me?_

" _I-I can sense your position, I'll guide you to my position"_ Somehow, he had a feeling that this won't end well

"H-Hello, I'm Fuuka Yamagishi" she bowed politely "a devil summoner in training" Akihiko had a shock look on his face as he looked at Shinkai who had bandage all over his left arm

"What took you so long?" he noticed someone in the back and smiled "Long time no see, Yomi" she only turned away from him

"How long have you guys been here?" Akihiko asked as he and Minato helped Shinkai get back on his feet

"At least 8 days" he poked his head with his finger "according to my excellent biology clock"

"It has been 8 days since your disappearing in the real world as well" Akihiko leaned closer and whispered "Yomi-san has been very worried about you the whole time. She insisted on going on this expedition to find you" _Today is full moon, right? She must have been on the emotional rollercoaster all these time_ Shinkai stopped walking and slowly pushed Akihiko and Minato away as he approached Yomi who promptly looked away. Smiled warmly, he pulled her in for a hug

"Thank you for worrying for me, for caring for me… you're the only I have left, so don't act so cold, okay?" he can feel his shoulder getting wetter as Yomi's sobbing can be heard loudly. She continued to cry for some time until finally stopped and turned into her cat form and fell asleep. Carefully, Shinkai placed her inside his jacket and turned toward the guys

"I-I… sense… something" Fuuka clung her head tightly "So powerful… so unpredictable… so evil"

" _Aki—hiko…Lob—by…re—turn…"_ Mitsuru voice can be heard among the statics

"Tonight, is a full moon night. Shadows and demons are much stronger on these night" Akihiko lend him a shoulder as they walk toward the terminal "Let's get to the lobby"

* * *

"The Empress and the Emperor… look like my prediction was on spot" when they exit Tartarus, Mitsuru, Junpei and Yukari was fighting a pair of giant shadows aided by a giant Lamia and Archangel. Junpei landed a hit on the big shadows with his sword but was quickly threw away by Archangel Wind magic. Yukari was able to knock the shadow of its feet but was sent flying by Lamia tail. Mitsuru was able to discover Lamia weakness with her glasses and paralyzed the demon with a hit from her rapier, followed by an ice spell that knock the demon back. Suddenly, a weird circle appeared above the two shadows as they got back up. Akihiko immediately sent a flying punch at the Empress, but she shrugged it off and hit him with her staff, sent him flying. _But physical attack works just a moment ago, did that circle changed their weakness?_ Shinkai thought as he continued provide support with his gun.

Fuuka demonstrated her newly acquired demon summoning skill by summoning an Enku she just acquired and burned the Archangel's wings, caused him to roar in pain. Minato see the demon weakness and quickly summon Pyro Jack and combine his fire with Enku, burning the demon to ashes, but he was hit by the Empress Wind magic when he was not looking. Mitsuru continued her paralyzed-frozen combo until Lamia let out a roar and charged at her mindlessly, tail whipping as she charged. Mitsuru saw the chance and sidestepped to the right, before driving her sword right through the demon's skull through its temper. They started focusing their power on to the shadow, but as soon as they found the weakness, it changed and the shadows got the upper hand. Slowly, SEES started to wear out, first Junpei after receiving a Wind spell from the Empress, then Yukari and Mitsuru at the same time after getting hit by the Emperor's giant sword. Akihiko fight relentless but was eventually sent flying against the wall by the Empress's staff. Minato was the last to fall as he fight with all he got until wiped away by the combine forces of the Emperor's physical attack ad the Empress's magical attack. Suddenly, the door of Tartarus burst open and entered a familiar figure

"Must… tell… Fuuka… I'm sorry" Natsuki Moriyama walked in mumbling those words. Her eyes were blank, but her face are filled with sorrow. Seeing this, Fuuka immediately ran toward her 'precious' friend and hugged her "Fuuka…? Fuuka… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" she kept on saying those word and tears start rolling down her and Fuuka's face. The shadows have a knack for ruining the moment as they shifted their attention from SEES to pairs of friends. The Emperor approached with his sword held high, ready to cleave both in half. But as he brought the sword down, it was blocked by a katana

"Why must you ruin the moment?" he pushed the sword away as Yomi jumped out of his jacket and shot fire at the shadow, knocking him down. As quickly as he can, he pulled Yomi back and blocked a hit from the Empress's staff. Yomi immediately shot fire at the giant, but the shadow shrugged it off and castes a wind spell on Shinkai, sent him flying. Distracted by Shinkai, Yomi was hit by the Emperor's sword and got sent toward a column. The Emperor once again prepared to cleave the pair but this time he was stopped by Yoshitsune. The samurai pushed the Emperor back and changed his target toward the Empress, knocking her off her feet with one hit. The Emperor intended to do a sneak attack but was frozen by Yomi who apparently has gone berserk. They battle for so long but due to the shadows nature of changing its weakness and negated all others, it was a one side battle as Yoshitsune slowly got pushed back and dispatched and Yomi was throwing at Shinkai who trying to help with his bullet by the Empress magic. This time, there's no one to protect them. Fuuka quickly summoned Preta, Enku but they were wiped in one hit. She continued to summoned Pixie and Pol but they were wiped as well as Obariyon and Agathion. The shadow simply blew them away with one hit. Backing away but still used herself as the shield for her friends, she saw a silver gun on the floor. It was Yukari's Evoker which was knocked away by Lamia earlier. Slowly, she picked up the gun, the Emperor approached, she put the gun against her head, the Emperor held his sword high

"Per… So… Na" as she whispered those world, she pulled the trigger. A giant glass sphere in a form of an eyeball surrounded her, a woman appeared on top with bandage around her eyes and throat. The Persona reflect the Shadow attack and got him dizzy but the Empress shoved him out and started hitting the sphere over and over

"You cannot hold it. Your persona is not the offensive type" Mitsuru yelled out to the girl "Run! Now!" despite her words, Fuuka continued to shield her friends

Suddenly, the Kuda in her pocket felt off. It was the tube that contain Oni. Picking up the tube, she whispered with all her heart as the sphere started cracking "Please help me! Help me save my friends! Please! I beg you!" a soothing light started glowing

The Empress sent down another hit, but it was blocked by a blade. Oni knocked off the staff and hit her hard with his blade, knocking her down. Before she can change her weakness, Oni jumped on to the Empress belly and plunged his blade into the shadow stomach disrupting it spell. All ready weaken after so much fighting, the Empress did nothing as the demon continued stabbing it mercilessly until it dissolved into nothing. The Emperor swung his blade toward Oni, but he blocked it and started trading blows to blows

"Fire…" Fuuka can see it, the Emperor's weakness, the flashing aura around "Attack him with Fire attack" Junpei immediately summoned Hermes and fired Agi at the shadow knocking him off his feet. As Hermes dived in, the shadow swung it swords like a bat, sending Hermes away. The circle appeared on his chest and disappeared, indicated that it has changed its weakness

"Ice…" Fuuka can see the Emperor's aura shifted "Ice attack will work now" Mitsuru tried to reach out for her Evoker but it was too far away. Minato also tried to summon his persona, but too exhausted to do so. Then, something unbelievable happened…

The Oni started glowing at her words and his appearance started changing "I can't believe it… it mutating" fighting the shadow now is Sui-ki with his giant club and ice-cold breath. Sui-ki let out a roar and blew a freezing breath at the Emperor, freezing his sword arm and shattered it with his club

"He's going to change" Fuuka called out as Sui-ki blew a mighty freezing breath, froze the entire shadow. Before its spell finished, Sui-ki gathered his strength and shattered the shadow with one hit, dispatched it. As the shadow turned into nothing, the Oni returned to his original form and dismissed himself. Fuuka's persona also disappeared and she slumped down on the floor, rendered unconscious.

* * *

"That Oni…" Shinkai replayed the image in his head as he sat next to Fuuka's sickbed "… it was able to force itself to mutate and returned to its original form" Twirling the tube in his hand, he mumbled to himself "The four Oni: Kin-ki, Sui-ki, Ongyo-ki, Fuu-ki… I wonder…" he brought the tube closer to his eyes like he trying to see through it "… What are you?"

"Shinkai? Did you have you arm checked?" Yomi's head burst out from his jacket, looked at him worriedly

"A few stitches but thanks to healing magic from demon when I was in the tower, I'm fine now" he smiled reassuringly while Yomi still have a sad look on her face. After sometime sitting in silence, she rose her voice

"Why did you do that?" Shinkai looked at her confusingly "Why didn't you tell me?" _So that has been tormenting her, I see_

"I didn't have time" he made an excuse "As soon as Pixie told me about the situation, I got panicked and act without thinking"

"Panicked? You've never got panicked before?" Yomi looked at him questionably

"I'm just very good at hiding it…" he smiled "… but in the end, I'm still human. I might be able to achieve inhuman feats, but that doesn't make me not human. I always tried to keep and calm face or use jokes to hide my fear…" he brought his hand up and look at it "… look like this time I've failed"

"You didn't fail…" she tried to comfort him "… you save the girl. She wouldn't be able to survive in that dungeon if not for you" Shinkai smiled dryly as he pat Yomi head and continued watching the unconscious girl, he mused over Yomi's words for that what he was trying to convince himself as well

* * *

" _Due to the abnormal amount of MAG outburst from Tatsumi Port Island, the Crows will send one of their agent there. Watch yourself!"_

He read the letter annoyingly, an agent now will greatly restrict him. Depend on who they send, the agent can even track him down and reported him to the Crows. Kyouji or Geirin won't be a problem since they already know, but if they sent a veteran devil summoner or even an apprentice, he might be force to take him or her out. Let out a sigh, he folded the letter back into its envelope ad stashed it inside his briefcase. If things got out of hand, then he'll have no choice but to flee. He let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried his best not thinking about the worse outcome

After a few days, Fuuka was discharged from the hospital and had returned to her school. He spent the next few days going through all the profile as well as sent a demon to spy on Chihiro. Due to Chihiro phobia, all of his attempts to approach her failed miserably, and in the end, he had to enlist the help of Minato Arisato, the only boy she can talk to. He spent some time talking to Mister Ono, who instead of answering his questions, lecturing him about Sengoku-Jidai. He was also having the pleasure of speaking to Mister Ekoda, who despite him from first sight and refuse to answer his question as he resisted the urge to punch the old man in the face. Let out a sigh, he sat down on the school bench when someone threw a cold can of beer at him

"Tired?" Toriumi sat down next to him, opening her own can "The old geezer always act like that"

"What a teacher you are, drinking beer and bad talking her colleagues behind their back" he said sarcastically and earned a glare from her "He is just as bad as you describe him to 'Tatsuya'"

Her face suddenly reddened as she stammered "Y-Y-You s-saw t-that?"

"I'm the party leader, did you forget about that?" he sighed and took another sip "I have something I need to tell you! I intend to tell you later but since we're here, I have something to confess" Toriumi looked at him questionably "My name is not Shouhei Narumi, though I do know a Shouhei Narumi before, a very charming fella…"

"What are you trying to say?" she asked cutting him off, still looked at him confusingly

"I lied to you, using your blind date so I can speak to you about Kondo Tanka…" he can see the shook in her face "… your information was very helpful, though. It helped me solved the case 4 years ago"

"I-I-I was helpful…" she stammered but then trailed off "4-4 years ago?" she mumbled the words "You mean the recently solved case? That was you? The mysterious friend of the police?" he sighed at her words, damn Kurosawa and his lack of creativity brain

"At least a nickname would be nice" he pinched the bridge of his nose "Due to some reason, I can let my name get out on any paper. But surely, he can do better than 'the mystery guy who help us'." he sighed again and put the beer down before offering a handshake "So let's started again. My name is Shinkai, not to be rude, but it is better you don't know my last name, pleasure to meet you"

She hesitated for a moment before grabbing his hand and shook it "My name is Isako Toriumi, pleasure to meet you too" they sat like that for a moment before Toriumi remembered something "So what happened to my real blind date?"

"Let's say I 'convinced' him not to come" Shinkai said with a mischievous tone "Don't worry, he's alive"

"I wasn't worry before but now I'm worry" she smiled wryly and retracted her hand. Shinkai did the same and continued with his beer and finished with one gulp.

Before he left, he smiled at the teacher "I'll be needing your help from now on, sensei! We'll meet again soon enough" he threw that can into the trash can and left

* * *

"Have you made any progress on the Investigation?" Victor asked as they were having tea time

"A little..." he showed Victor his notepad and quickly put it away"… hiring a detective was a good move, my presence will greatly restrict the culprit's actions"

"Wouldn't he be more careful now you're around?"

"Yes, but people on these situations would be too careful…" he smiled mischievously "… and too much of something never good. They tend to take longer to make a move, or making amateur mistake, and they expression will be greatly altered as well as they tried to conceal their true face, most of the time, they fail miserably"

"Speaking like a real detective" Victor smiled satisfyingly "Why did you come here now?"

"The Crows has taken notice of this city" Victor was shocked by the news as his expression changed "they will send an agent here any day now"

"But that's your problem" he smiled "I'm not on their hunt list like you"

"I can report to the Kirijo group about your position" he put down his cup of tea "might as well earned a little sum of money for myself, don't you think?"

"And you would betray a friend and the only one can do demon fusing for you just for money?" Victor made a shock face "Unbelievable"

"Money always come around handy" he smiled as he walked toward the door "… I heard South Korea isn't that bad"

"You keep telling yourself that, my friend" Victor laughed as the door closed

* * *

Fuuka was offered a position in SEES, which she promptly accepted. Even though Fuuka accepted willingly, he can see the discomfort in Yukari's eyes when they were at present of the event. For him? Shinkai just glad that he can continued her training so that she can utilized her MAG properly and become a proper devil summoner. For some reason, the Oni the other day still refuse to talk and only do as Fuuka asked. He spent days teaching her Mythology, and lend her his Demons Compendium that he personally made from all the information he has gathered during his time, with a little extra about the newly discovered Oni. Fuuka was excel in demon controlling like a real tactician, but can't seem to use any weapon by her own. In the end, Inari gave her a small tanto as a 'starting gift' for emergency only situation. But what irritated him the most is the comments

Kurosawa: "You're his apprentice? Good luck! And remembered, the police will always be there when there is a sexual harassment! Having sexual intention with underage children result in at least 2 years serving in prison, remember that!"

Mutatsu: "You're his apprentice? Well good luck kiddo! I'll help you getting in the Dark Realm anytime you want! Just take care of yourself around your 'mentor', he's a dangerous man"

Owner of the Pharmacy: "I don't care!"

Victor 'Edogawa': "Another test subject? Marvelous! I'm sure you'll do fine! Just don't look underneath his bed, okay?"

Inari: _"A cuter fox in training? Ditch your 'mentor'! Come stay with me! I have a lot of fried tofu! Just let me cuddle you three hours per day and I'll teach you everything I know about devil summoning! Leave old fox! I have a new favorite now!"_

Yomi: "You really going to train under him? Just take care of yourself, okay? And don't hesitated to tell me if he does anything perverted to you"

Minato: "I don't care!"

Akihiko: "Let's train!"

Junpei: "I always have a thing for dangerous woman, if you know what I'm saying!"

Mitsuru: "Akihiko! Stop asking her to train with you!"

Yukari: "Stupei! Stop hitting on her!"

* * *

"A new student?" Akihiko asked with surprised but quickly returned to his cleaning "Why are you telling me this, Junpei?"

"Because she is a real hottie…" Junpei made a perverted face "… she also has silver hair and grey eyes just like you, only her hair is waist long"

"Really now…" he stopped his cleaning "What is her name?"

"She has a really weird name" Junpei scratched the back of his head trying to remember "Rai-o? Laido? No… that's not right"

"Raidou Kuzunoha the 16th" Shinkai stepped in, surprised Minato who was having dinner "One of the four Great Summoners of the Kuzunoha"

"You know her?" Junpei asked surprisingly

"I never would have guess they would send her" Shinkai sighed as he sat down "I need you to promise me Akihiko! Whatever happened, you'd stay calm."

"O-Okay" Akihiko looked at him confusingly. As he about to asked Shinkai something, the doorbell rang

"She's here" Shinkai looked distraught for some reason as he turned to Akihiko "Why don't you answer the door, Akihiko?" still unable to understand what Shinkai was saying, Akihiko walked toward the door and opened it. As he set his eyes on the girl, time froze

"Good evening! My name is Raidou Kuzunoha the 16th but my friends call me Rai. I have a question that require your answer! Do you know a man known as Shinkai?" the girl asked with a deadpan face and a monotone voice. Standing before him was a young teenage girl with waist-long silver hair, her eyes were grey just like Akihiko's. She was wearing a half-black half-white beret and a black cloak shrouded her feature from below her neck. On her shoulder was a black cat with green eyes.

The girl continued to stared while waiting for Akihiko to find his words. After what seem like an eternity, Akihiko found his voice "Mi-ki?"

* * *

 **That's it folks, that's it for now. Due to a little 'incident' the occured sometime ago, Professor Jack Frost won't be joining us to day. But fret not for I, the author, will teach you something that you can't found on the internet. This tutorial is dedicated to... 'Dash Master 48' who seem to be very fond of Jack Frost. Today, I'll teach you how to... make your own Jack Frost plushie**

 **Step 1: Like all the plushies in the world, you need a case. Normal people will buy it or even mend it themselves, but I have a quicker and more economical way. All you need is a Kuda like this one, if you don't have one, a rope would be fine, a blunt object. I myself fancy a crowbar, but hammer or a bat work too. Now let's go**

 **There! A wild Jack Frost! Let's approached him!**

 **JF: Hee-ho friend! How are you hoing? What are hee going to ho with that crowbar? A butterfly? Where? Wher*bang***

 **Step 2: Now that you have your case, you need to empty it first. Chained him up or at least tied him with rope so that he is in the X position. Also remember to put a Flamethrower right in front of him to remind him that he is replaceable and we can always get a new one. Don't have a Flamethrower? Don't worry, gas and a lighter work as well. now for this step, i recommend that you use a scaple to keep the case in good condition, but if you want to make it fast, a chainsaw will work. But remember, safety first! Now let us empty that case *Screaming**crying**begging**shrieking**dying***

 **Step 3: Now that your case is empty, you just have to stuff whatever you want in it lifeless body. Catnip? Cotton? Frozen blood of your enemy? A body of someone you just kill in your backyard? All is accepted**

 **And with only 3 simple steps, you have your own Jack Frost plushie. Like always, until next time**


	5. Chapter 5: Still Running?

"Miki?" the girl tilled her head and looked at him questionably before h realized something "Information (Mikiki - 見聞き)? Yes, please! Do you know him?"

"But… how… you…?" Akihiko trying to find his words as he started backing away

"Did he not understand my question?" she turned to the cat questionably, who only sighed

"Try to put more emotion into the words" the black cat suggested "But why did you even ask?" the cat jumped off her shoulder and entered the dorm "He's right there!"

"Long time no see to you too, Gouto-san! Have a seat!" Shinkai smiled and pat on the seat next to him, gestured him to sit down "I appreciate all the information" he turned toward the girl who was peaking her head through the door "What bring the protector of the Capital to this small city? Ginko?"

Suddenly, the girl's hair started changing color as it turned from silver to black and her eyes turned into yellow. In a blink of an eye, Shinkai can feel a blade at his throat "You…" but before she can continued, Yomi's claws were already at her neck

"Drop the blade, Kuroko" the girl snickered and slowly withdraw her sword before sheathing it complete "Let Ginko out! We have business to discuss!" the girl sneered at Yomi then Shinkai before turning back into her silver and grey eyes

"Ginko! Akihiko! Have a seat!" he gestured the dumbfound Akihiko who snapped out of his own world and slowly moved toward the sofa, his eyes haven't left the girl for a second "Junpei-kun, you can stay if you like or you can join Minato-kun over there" he pointed at the unaware blue hair boy who still enjoying his meal

"Blue…" the girl mumbled the word as she looked at the boy

"Ginko!" Shinkai shook her gently to bring her back to this world. The girl snapped out of her thought and stared at Shinkai "Now I'm sure you two have a lot of questions and…"

"A lot?" Akihiko practically yelled "Who is she? Why is she look like my dead sister?"

"Calm down Akihiko! Remember what you promised me?" Shinkai gestured the boy to calm down and sat down. Apparently, Akihiko voice was too loud it attracted Mitsuru and Fuuka attention who just arrived at the dorm. With Akihiko calming down, he gathered his breath and started his explaination "Ginko! You have no idea who he is, correct?" the girl shook her head as Shinkai let out a sigh "Just as I suspected. Ginko…!" the girl looked at him questionably "He's your brother!"

Her hair suddenly changed black and Shinkai once again felt a pair of hands at his throat "Don't you fuck with me old man! You disappeared for 5 years long! Took us this long to find you! We…we thought you were really dead!" She dropped her head as her hands started shaking "And now we're finally meet again you're here telling us about some guy who supposed to be Ginko's brother? Aren't you going to give her a pat on the head, an apology, or even a good job for achieving this title? She worked so hard to just… to… find…" she said between tears as she released him "Damn you… Damn you…" she started hitting weakly with her fist "She suffered too much…"

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her head, patting it lightly "I'm sorry. I did not know that you would do that for me… Words are meaningless now, but I need Ginko to listen to this" he smiled warmly. The girl dropped her head and returned to her seat, hair changed back into silver again

"Apology denied" She said with a deadpan as she wiped away her tears "What do you mean by 'brother'?"

"I will tell you a story now" he opened his briefcase and took out a worn out piece of paper and put it on the table. It was a cut out of a specific news on the paper in 1997, a story about a burned down orphanage "The event that happened 12 years ago:

[Flashback]

"Damn it" Shinkai cursed as he ran as fast as he can "I underestimate him"

"None of us could have guessed that he would do this" Gouto said as he followed right behind "What important is that we get there in time"

"Too late" Yomi said as she pointed at a column of smoke in the distance "We won't make it…"

"We have to!" he cut her off and gathered his all of his strength and increasing his pace

 _Few minutes later_

"We're not too late" the building burned like a torch in the gloomy night. Summoned Oishichi and casted Null Fire on himself and the pair of cats. The front of the orphanage were many firefighters trying to put out a fire and children crying that shred the night. Among the children, he noticed a certain silver hair boy who trying to pushed away the firefighters while yelling in tears. Concentrated his MAG to his legs, he jumped into the second floor through a window. He quickly made his way toward the roof, ignored the burning heat. Upon setting foot on the roof, he found his target. A mad man obsessed with reaching the gods. Using Agni's fire, the god of fire and scarifying, that man set this orphanage ablaze, while calling to the gods like a fool. Enraged, Shinkai charged at the man, shrugged off any fireball he fired at him. The man started shrieking just like a mad man and charged at Shinkai with a knife in his hand. As the arsonist drove his knife forward, Shinkai sidestepped to the right and with a swing, cut off the man's right hand. As he started screaming in pain, Shinkai, summoned Basilisk and petrified the fire god. Gathering his MAG into his sword, he unleashed Freezing Slash, turning the demon into crumble. The mad man picked up the knife with his left hand and roared in pain at the sight of Agni being dispatched. He once again charged at Shinkai but with a simple move, Shinkai cut off his remaining hand

"Once I left you to the law, hoping that you will find your reason eventually" Shinkai said with much angered in his voice "now look at all the people I murdered by letting you live"

"They were… only… sacrifices to the gods" the man laughed psychotically resulting Shinkai to kick him in the head, sending him to the cold floor

"No more…" he grimaced as he took out his sword "No more shall scums like you walk on this world…" he put his sword at the man's neck "No more shall I leave the final judgment to the Crows or the Law" he rose his hand high "… From now on, I'll make the final judgment myself!" Gouto tried to stop him but it was too late, for the man head is now off his neck. Coldly, he summoned Enku and ordered him to burn the corpse. Rain started falling as the fire started to die out. He quickly made his way down the stairs. Upon walking past a room, he sense a presence. The doorknob has been melted by the fire and are now inaccessible. Focus MAG into his feet, he kicked the door open. Lying there on the floor was a little girl with silver hair, severely burned and barely alive. As quick as he can, he summoned Titania and started healing the girl. Wrapped her in his jacket, he picked the girl up and carried her outside. It was raining heavily, maybe even the gods felt sadden at the sight of crying children, brothers who lost their sisters, sisters who lost theirs brother, promises that will never be fulfill, dreams that can no longer be obtained. Setting the girl down, he can feel life started leaving the body. No matter how powerful the healing spell is, she's not going to make it. He clenched his fist in anger, it was his fault to begin with. Had only he killed the man the first time, this would've not happened. Had only he taken the matter into his own hands, this could've been avoided. In his moment of desperate, Titania gave him a hope. By implanting a demon inside her, she would be able to live with half the MAG from his pool and connected by a demon. And to his call, Lilim answered. The demon entered the body, and the girl live.

[End]

"However, I did not expect her to lose all her memory including who she is and the fact that the demon now literary her other self, as they can switch in and out as they like. For some reason, when Lilim take control, her hair and eye's color changed. It was my fault that the girl lost all her memory, that's why I bought a house in Tokyo and tried my best to take care of her. Also, when Lilim entered her body, she unintentionally set the MAG inside her to active. I did all I can to hide her from the Crows and taught her how to use her MAG properly. I took care of her for 7 years…" he murmured the last part "… until the event 5 years ago"

"So what're saying is… my sister is alive, but she doesn't remember me?" Akihiko asked as he looked at the silver hair girl "Is that why you asked me the question that night?"

"I believe that her memories still there somewhere deep in her mind, and it may need some rekindle" he turned toward the confusing girl "As for you Ginko… I've told you the truth! If you hate me now, I can understand…"

"I can never hate you" the girl cut him off much to his surprised "You took care of me! You protected me! You was tormented by something that was not your fault because of me! I can never hate you" he was took back by her words but then smiled warmly

"What if you had never come here…?" Junpei asked as he took some popcorn and put in his mouth "… then Akihiko-senpai would never know about his sister, right?"

"Possibly" Junpei started nodding slowly like he understand something

"What if she had never come here…?" Junpei continued "… then would Akihiko-senpai still remain unaware of his sister?"

"Not really" Junpei sure have a lot in his mind "I was convince that Akihiko is Ginko's brother. Even if she had never come or become Raidou Kuzunoha the 16th, I will bring him to her"

"You keep calling her Ginko or Kuroko instead of Raidou Kuzunoha like she introduced herself…" This time, it was Mitsuru "What does that mean?"

"Due to her memory lost, I called her and her other self by their hair's color" he pointed at Ginko's hair "As for the name, Raidou Kuzunoha is a title"

"A title?"

"Yes, one of the four Great Summoners of Kuzunoha clan. The others are Geirin Kuznoha, Kyouji Kuzunoha and… I forgot the last one. Like all the Raidou before her, she have display an excel skill in demons summoning and combating, thus she was given the name Raidou"

"So she was the 16th?" Mitsuru cupped her chin with her hand "Were you a Kuzunoha as well?"

"Well… I'm…" Shinkai was panicked and didn't know what to say when Kuroko jumped in

"Of course! One of the best! He was Raidou Kuzunoha the 15th! Who even exceed the 14th in combat and demon summoning! He is also the youngest Raidou in the history!" _Thank you for the introduction, Kuroko_ he wanted to dig a hole and stay in there but as the same time he want to let his aura shinned

"What about you?" this time, it was Yukari

"We're bestowed this title only sometime ago…" she scratched the back of her head awkwardly "… the title of Raidou was left vacant after his disappearance 5 years ago and we were chosen to take upon ourselves that name"

"I-I'm currently training under him in the art of demon summoning…" Fuuka rose her hand timidly "I-Is there anything advice you can give me"

"Find a better teacher" Ginko said coldly causing Shinkai to frown a bit "I'm just kidding. Stick to him, he rarely took apprentice but I'm sure that you'll do fine" she picked up Gouto who was talking with Yomi and put him on her shoulder "I'll be leaving now. If possible, I'll ask the Crows to transfer me here as soon as possible. This dormitory still have vacant rooms, correct?" she stopped in front of the stunned Akihiko "We'll be seeing each other again soon enough, Onii-san" she said it with a deadpan as she tilled her head lightly "Perhaps in school?"

"Y-Yes…" Akihiko stammered, still lost in his thought "I'll see you in school"

"Well then, good night everyone" she said it with a deadpan and monotone voice before disappearing into the night with Gouto

"Why is she like that?" Akihiko finally got himself together "Why is she looked so… emotionless? She used to be an active, out-going girl. Why is she like that now?"

"I'm as clueless as you" he dropped his head "Maybe it was because of her memory lost? Maybe because of the incident? I've been trying to bring it out for years but to no avail" he sighed and picked up the worn out piece of paper and put it in his briefcase "I'm sure you have much to ask… take your time. Until then" he bided them all goodnight and returned to his room

* * *

Over the next few days, Shinkai tried to dig out more information for the case but no avail since most of the teachers refuse to answer straight and tried to pinpoint on the others. Thanks to Toriumi's gossiping, he was able to learn that Mister Takenozuka had a new girlfriend and for some reason, his students suddenly love him, Miss Kanou was also had a new boyfriend and constantly rubbed it at her face. From what he heard from Minato and from spying, he can tell that Chihiro is not the culprit but he can't afford to take chances. Ginko and Kuroko got transfer to the dorm and Shinkai told her about SEES and Persona as well as shadow, though she not impress. They also getting quite well with the new school life as they already joined the Tennis club and the Health Committee. They were only in middle school when he disappeared, but seeing them fitting in despite their differences from the others warm his heart. Akihiko also trying to get to know his sister as well. First, he awkwardly invite her to eat lunch with him, then awkwardly asking her how she was doing or how was her life in middle school. Though Ginko doesn't have any problems spending time with her brother, seeing Kuruko teased Akihiko by flirting with him and made him flushed made Shinkai laughed

"Enjoy yourself?" Gouto asked as he walked and sat next to Shinkai on a bench on the school's roof

"You still haven't answered my question, why did the Crows send a Raidou here instead of some novice summoner? Who is she reporting to?" If the Crows found out about him, things gonna be bad

"They want the 16th to gain new experience since she is still very new. And we're reporting through e-mail so don't worry" _Email? A renovation, I see_

"That relief" he let out a long sigh of relief as he looked to the sky "Why did she do this I wonder? Why did she decide to be Raidou?"

"I don't know, I was genuinely surprise to see her as a Raidou" he let out a sigh "I of course have to hide that I knew her. If the Crows find out that she is connected to you, you wouldn't be here right now"

"Thank you then" he turned to the cat with a genuine smile "And thank you for taking care of her"

"It is my duty" Gouto smiled reassuringly, he has always a father to Shinkai, perhaps he can be Ginko and Kuroko's as well "Why did you decide to train the girl, Shinkai?"

"It just…" why did he train Fuuka? "… for her own safety. That girl cannot defend herself, even verbally. I… just don't want to see someone die when I can do something. She's a good girl, and good person like her doesn't deserve a fate like this"

"Fate has been unkind on us all, Shinkai…" Gouto jumped off the bench and returning to Raidou "… Sometime I wish Jouhei still here…"

"Me too Gouto-douji…" he looked to the sky once again as he reminisced his old mentor "… me too"

* * *

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?!" Shinkai practically yelled when he entered the velvet room. Right next to the table stood an Anatomical Model, staring at him

"Sister decide to… decorate the room with… that" Theo said hesitantly "Although she refuse to let me use my bear" sadness filled his eyes

"Isn't she beautiful?" _It's a she?_ Elizabeth said with glee in her eyes and she hug the model "Our guest brought it here just as I requested"

"I'm just going to leave the Takoyaki here and leave since that figure made me very… uneasy" he put the food on the table and slowly back away

"Please stay!" Elizabeth grabbed his hand and held a PSP on other "Today is the day! Today I will defeat you in Alley Fighter 7! So you can't leave now!"

"Can't you just play with Theodore" he pointed at the boy who was holding his stuffed bear in his hand, looked at Shinkai questionably

"Theo is worse than training dummy" he dropped his head in sadness "So let's battle! I'll show you my excellent skill today!" let out a sigh of defeat, Shinkai pulled out a PSP as well

 _15 minutes later_

"K.O! Perfect Round!" the voice announced the result of the 10th match. Elizabeth looked at the screen with disbelief, her hands was shaking, either of excitement or anger

"H-How can this be?" she put the gamming console down "How can I lose 10 matches in a role?" she immediately grabbed Shinkai's hands "Teach me, master! Teach me the secret of gamming!" _This is getting out of control_ he sighed while Theo just smiled wryly

* * *

"A spar?" Ginko looked at Fuuka surprisingly "You want to fight me?"

"J-Just a friendly spar…" she stammered while waving her hands like she trying to deny the idea "… Shinkai-san said that I have to practice if I want to improve my summoning skill…" she steeled herself and stared at Raidou "… I want to see the battle between devil summoners!"

"I guess I can do that…" she notice the little bag Fuuka was wearing "… is that where you hold your Kuda?"

Looking down at the bag, she nodded excitedly and showed Ginko "This is Pixie! This is Pol, he's a Poltergeist! This is Rakudai, he's a Preta! This is Ue, he's an Enku! And this is my ultimate, Hogo-sha, he's a unique Oni!"

"Unique?" the girl asked out of curiousity "Why unique?"

"Shinkai-san said something about 'being able to mutate' about him… he can also change into other forms as well" _Fuuka! You shouldn't give all your information to your opponent!_ Shinkai sighed as he watched from a far. Looked like his lesson went well. He also wanted to see Raidou capability, so this would be a good chance to observe them both. Shinkai also dropped a hint for Fuuka to come to the Dark Realm if she want battle ground. This will be her first time in the Dark Realm so it will be a new experience for her as well

"I accept" Ginko nodded and looked around "Where do you want to do it?"

"H-How about the D-D-Dark R-Realm?" Fuuka stuttered "S-Shinkai-san said that that place will be perfect"

"The Dark Realm, huh? But we don't have a Herald here" Fuuka dropped her head in defeat at Ginko words. Seeing it is his cue, Shinkai approached

"I'll put you in there" he summoned Lilith "Have fun in there, girls! I'll picked you up at 8!" Before Kuroko can stop him, Lilith waved her hand and the girls found themselves in the Dark Realm

"That bastard…" she started cursing while stomping her feet out of anger

"T-This is the Dark Realm" Fuuka looked around with awe "I thought it would be darker"

"This is as dark as it get" Kuroko let out a sigh and grabbed a Kuda under her cape "since we're here and won't be able to leave for the next 3 hours... why don't we practice for a bit" she summoned Agathion "You want to fight, right?"

"Y-Yes" she clumsily took out a tube and summoned Pol "Please be gentle"

"Do you have the knowledge of all the demon orders?" she tapped on Agathion head "By using a weaker Wind Order against my Volt Order, you're in a disadvantage here"

"Demon… Orders?" _I was getting there_ Shinkai sighed as he watch from a lamppost. Mutatsu was drinking earlier today, so Shinkai decide to follow as well "You mean the color of the demon name in the Demon Compendium?"

"This is basic knowledge for a devil summoner…" she dismissed Agathion and took the Compendium in Fuuka's hands "He organized this quite well" _Of course!_ "As you can see, red are Pyro Order demons, specialized in Agi, fire magic and are able to ignite someone spirit, make them go outburst. They are weak against ice. Blue are Frost Order demons, specialized in Bufu, ice magic and have the ability to calm someone down. Their weakness is fire. Green are Wind Order, specialized in Zan, force magic. There are good at scouting and flying, and you can ride the wind with them. Most of them weak against electric, but not all. Purple are Volt Order, specialized in Zio, electric magic. They can use their electricity to spotted abnormalities, make them very useful in investigating. They can also produce light, made them perfect for detective like Shinkai. However, they are sensitive with wind magic. Yellow are Pagan Order, they're experts in Mind magic. They can also read other's minds. Black are Fury Order, they rely purely on their strength, and can move heavy object. Brow are Skill Order, they can change things and change appearance at will but they are more complex than normal demon. There are a few exceptions, like these grey ones here, they're Fiend Order, mostly evil and can't be negotiate. The highlight here appear to be the Evil Order. They are mindless beast and listen to no one. That's about it!" she handled the book back to Fuuka "He also rank them there from low to higher, listed their weakness and have picture of them. A useful tool" _Maybe I should make a DemonDex for mew summoners as well_ he considered the idea as he looked at the girls "So now that you know about Demon Order and their rank, would you still fight my Agathion with your Poltergeist?"

"B-But that's my only Wind demon" Fuuka started to panicked at the new information

"I'll help you find new demons" she looked to the lamppost "Ne? Sensei?" Looked like he was busted

"I thought I was being discreet" he smiled and jumped off the lamppost "It seem I've underestimated you"

"Fuuka-chan, you want to see two devil summoner fight right…?" Kuroko grinned and took out a tube "Look closely" she summoned Makami and charged at him. Let out a sigh, he dodged the wolf's lightning and summoned Moh Shuvuu

"A Wind demon that doesn't afraid of lightning?" Fuuka commented as she use the Demon Compendium to keep track of the fight and summoned all her demon so that they can learn from the fight. Moh Shuvuu took the lightning with ease and shot wind back, causing the wolf god to roar in pain and back away. Shinkai took out his gun and put a bullet through the demon head, forcing Kuroko to recall the demon.

Kuroko took out her sword and came charging with Nezha by her side. With a smile, he called out Yoshitsune and drew out his sword as well. Nezha thrusted his spear forward but Yoshitsune guided it away with one of his sword, before dropping the other one on the lotus prince's head. Kuroko used her sword scabbard to block the killing blow from Yoshitsune while trading blows with Shinkai

"Is that standard Raidou sword?" he block another attack with his sword "I had one too, you have better taken care of it!" seeing an opening, he used his sword scabbard and hit Kuroko in the stomach, pushing her and Nezha back. Ginko dismissed Nezha and summoned Pyro Jack. Calling back Yoshitsune, he called out Pabilsag

"A Frost demon that resist fire?" Fuuka commented with excitement as Rakuda started collecting bet. Pablisag batted the fire ball flying at him away with his tail before casting several ice spell on the pumpkin. The demon's lantern shattered and along with it, the demon himself

"You really want to continue?" Shinkai smirk but moved his head to the left by instinct as a yellow ray grazed his cheek. Ginko and Kuroko are different individual indeed, but sometime when their emotions are shared, they merged with each other, becoming what Shinkai called 'Nightmare'. She now had half black and half grey hair, her left eye was yellow while her right is grey. By merging with each other, her action and mind are pushed over the limit. She summoned Chou-kenshin and imbued her sword with ice

"The only Pyro demon that not afraid of ice is Asura" Fuuka shouted out as Hogo-sha watched the match with much interest. Shinkai summoned Agathion and smirk

"Did you forget that Chou-kenshin afraid of… lightning" a lighting struck down upon the demon causing it to shriek in agony while Shinkai drew his MAG concentrate sword and changed it into a spear as he started trading blows with Raidou. Despite being in close range and fighting against a sword person, Shinkai showed no sight of being pushed back, in fact he was pushing Raidou back with each thrust. She started backing away as she struggled to keep up with Shinkai speed. The sound of metal hitting each other echo through the air.

*Cleng*

With one swift attack, Shinkai knocked the sword away from Raidou hands and before she can react, the spear point is at her neck as he smirk "I won" he turned it back to sword form and returned it to its scabbard. Raidou sneered at him before changing back to Ginko "Did you learn something new from watching us, Fuuka?"

"Many things" she smiled brightly "What about you guys?" they all nodded (sans for Rakuda who was screaming for he has just lost all the bets) and Fuuka returned them to the tubes

"Let's get you some more demon while we're here, then you can learn the basic of demon fusing from Victor later" he smiled "Let's go Ginko! You never know what you might learn just by watching!" he took out a stop watch "1 hour! Try your best!" he smiled and disappeared, leaving two confusing girls

* * *

The training went well as Fuuka acquired some new demons, a Sandman she named Yume, and an Obariyon she named Douji. Ginko and Kuroko just went full rampage on every demon they saw, but they acquired a new demon as well, Nandi. Nonetheless, the trip was successful as Fuuka learned new combating experience as well as new demons while Ginko/Kuruko learned that they have much more to learn if they want to be anywhere near Shinkai's level. Even though the training trip was successful, he got scolded by Gouto and Yomi for carelessly throwing both novice summoner into the Dark Realm without telling them. At the end of the day, SEES showed Ginko/Kuroko Tartarus as they ventured in. Mitsuru left the supporting position as Fuuka took her place. Even though Mitsuru insisted that the whole shouldn't go in and some should stay behind and watch out for Fuuka but Fuuka, confident in her demon's summoning skill, refuse and even sent Hogo-sha with them much to the demon dismay. With large forces, they crushed any Shadows and Demons that get in their way, until…

"Akihiko! Don't come near it!" they were fighting a shadow that resembled a knight, supported by a myriad of Ghouls. Thanks to the Ghoul's Mamudo Spells, the party was unable to approach the shadow without killing themselves like the last three demons sent by Shinkai. The knight unleashed another Wind attack, which literary blew Junpei away. No matter how many times he, Yomi, Minato, Junpei and Raidou burned them away, more would show up, and established a Mamudo barricade. They were like a Ghouls army, with the knight as their commander

"All right…! That didn't work!" Shinkai said as he dodge down to the made shift barricade that he made with Raiho ice after burning a ghoul with Pyro Jack's fire "They just won't stop coming"

"We can't keep this on…" Mitsuru said as she pierce her sword through a Ghoul that was getting too close's head "… we'll need a better plan"

"We can…" Minato was disrupt as another Heat Wave from the shadow shook the barricade"… made a diversion"

"Whatever you're planning…" Ginko said while putting another bullet through another Ghouls head "… you better hurry because I think the Shadow have the same though" another Heat Wave from the shadow and more Ghouls coming at them

"Shinkai-san! Can you and Hogo-sha distract them while we fight the knight?" the Oni roared as he cut down 3 Ghouls with his blade, paying no attention to Minato's plan "I believe that you and Hogo can draw the Ghoul attention until we finish the shadow"

"A suicide mission? Of course!" he smiled and summoned Lamia and ran to the middle of the battlefield, cutting or putting down any Ghouls that approached him. Lamia used her tail to crush the Ghoul and use her voice to attract attention to her and Shinkai

" _Hogo-sha! Please assist Shinkai-san! Use the Provoke skill!"_ the Oni growled and after a moment of hesitation, he followed Shinkai with a roar, drawing the attention to himself. The rumble caught the attention of the Shadow and other Ghoul while the group wait anxiously for them to take the bait, and fortunately, they did. The knight pointed his lance toward the trio and Ghouls started running toward them, leaving only a handful of them next to the knight

"There's our chance! Everyone, charge!" Minato said as he summoned Hua Po and burned all the Ghouls in front of them before charging toward the knight. Before the Ghouls can use their Mamudo skill, they were put down by the vanguard which consist of Akihiko, Junpei, Raidou and Mitsuru with their weapons and Persona (in Raidou's case: Demons). The shadow realized that it has been tricked and roared in anger before started attacking.

"This is refreshing, isn't it?" he grinned as he cut down another Ghoul with his sword/spear. The Ghouls tried to swarm him, but was quickly cut down by Oni's blade behind them. Thanks to Lamia's Tarukaja and Makakaja, their battle capabilities to 200%. But no matter how many he cut down, more just kept showing up, and the possibility of them getting swarm was just getting higher

" _Don't attack it with physical attack! Wind attack is useless"_ the knight shrugged off Akihiko's punch and hit him with his lance. Despite the combine magical attack, the Shadow still refuse to fall. Yukari quickly rushed toward Akihiko and healed him since her attack is useless toward the Shadow. Junpei, Raidou, and Akihiko had been trying their best at the front line as they continued to held off the Shadow while the back row concentrate their fire. Dodging another attack, Raidou made a daring move as she ran up the lance, intended to attack the shadow right at his mask. But as she get near to the mask, a hand grabbed her leg, a Ghoul hiding inside the knight, pulled her down

"MIKI!" Akihiko summoned Polydeceus and block another attack from the shadow and caught Raidou just before she hit the ground "Are you ok?! Don't scare me like tha-!"

"Behind you" before Akihiko can turn around, the Ghoul behind him burst into flame as Minato simply nodded at him. Helping Ginko up, he notice a bruise around her left leg, but Raidou quickly covered it with her cape "I'll be fine. Thank you" she brushed him off and stood up, presumed to her position, leaving the worried Akihiko. Eventually, the shadow felt, and with it, the Ghoul started lessen until there is none left

"Mission Accomplished! I demand a reward" Shinkai made a mock salute as he returned to the group "Candies would be acceptable!"

"I wonder, when will you ever grow up?" Yomi to sigh at the sighed while Shinkai only smiled triumphantly

"You have no right to tell me that! You still act like you're 20s even though you're…*scratch* MY EYES!" he felt on the floor and started rolling while crying

"No matter how many time I see this" Ginko looked at them "It always bring joys to my heart" she smiled weakly and felt down on the ground to Akihiko horror

"Miki?! Miki?! MIKI?!" he caught her before she hit the floor. She was sweeting heavily and her breath getting heavier. Her skin getting paler and her body started getting hotter

"What happened to her?" Shinkai kneeled down next to the panicked brother "Did something happened during the fight?"

"I-I-I…" Akihiko started to panic but he immediately tried to remember what happened "That's right! A Ghoul grabbed her left leg! It left a bruise"

"A Ghoul?!" Shinkai lift up the cloak revealed Ginko's leg, only a little too much purple than normal "Maybe I should photo and give the Compendium to you. You know that a Ghoul hand contain powerful and deadly poison. Why did you tried to hide it?"

"I… thought I… can hold it until… I get a cure" she said weakly "I… don't want to… look weak… in front of… you… in front of… him" Akihiko started shaking at Ginko's words. She was trying to impress him? But he was trying to impress her with his fighting skill and how much stronger he has gotten since that day? He wanted to show her that he will protect her now that he's stronger. He was trying to protect her, but in the end, he couldn't…

"Fool!" Shinkai scold, but it held no anger. Yomi arrived with Shinkai's briefcase. Quickly, he took out a leaf and put it in Ginko mouth "Chew it! It will pushed back the poison!" the girl winced a bit as she chewed on the leaf "It's a bit bitter, but try to swallow it!"

"What is it?" Akihiko asked while still shaking

"What we devil summoners called 'Anti-Poison'. They are used to cure poison inflicted by demons for no medicine in this world can counter their poison" he said as he put another leaf into her mouth "I hate its taste, so I always tried to avoid getting inflicted by poison when in battle"

"The only good thing come from his childish" Yomi commented. After a while, but like an eternity to Akihiko, she stopped sweeting and her breath returned to normal. The bruise on her leg slowly disappeared as she drifted into sleep

"She still young and inexperienced so this will be a lesson for her" Shinkai closed his briefcase and stood up "What's the point dying trying impress someone?" he sighed as he watched she slept soundly

* * *

"I have found our guy" Shinkai said as he took a sip at his tea in the student council room "You're innocent, Fushimi-san"

"T-Thank you" she bowed politely "May I ask...? Who is it?"

"I can't tell you now! You'll have to wait until this Sunday" he smiled mysteriously as he took another sip

"Why can't you tell us now?" Hidetoshi Odagiri, supervisor of the Disciplinary Committee, asked with much anger "That man must be brought to justice"

"I agree, but justice is just a concept" he put his tea cup down "What you see right doesn't apply to the other around you. The final judgment will be brought by Mitsuru after this Sunday" he got up and walked toward the door, but stop next to the boy "Your cigarette case, tried different approached" he smiled as the boy jumped and left the student council room

"That guy is just downright creepy" Hidetoshi said after Shinkai have left the room "Don't you think so, Arisato-san?"

"He's pretty plain!" Minato said with a deadpan "He just like to act cool in front of other people, but truthfully, he's just a plain man who tried too hard with his jokes!" suddenly, the door burst open and a gun applied to Minato's head

"Any last words?" Shinkai said coldly but Minato only shook his head continuously. Sheathing his gun, he tipped his hat "I'll be taking my leave now" and left

* * *

"I have some place that I need to go to this Sunday…" he said as he pet Yomi boringly "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure! What the occasion?" she asked while purring satisfyingly

"Just some business" he open his phone and looked at a strip of photos and smiled satisfyingly

* * *

"Why is she here?" Yomi asked irritatingly as Mitsuru sitting opposite to her

"I invited her! She is needed!" he ordered him a banana juice while Yomi just looked at him irritatingly. Disappointed? (Author's troll face)

"You said that you've already know the culprit and I will make the final judgment" she stared at him while he waited for his banana juice "What did you mean by that?"

"Patience! He should be here any minute now!" he stared out of the window innocently avoiding the stares of two woman "Ah! Speak of the devil!" he pointed at the coffee shop door where a man and a woman just entered. Mitsuru didn't recognize the woman, but she know the man

"Mister Takenozuha?" Mitsuru's voice drew some attention to herself, but thankfully, the pair did not notice. Shinkai put a finger to his lip indicated her to silence "Was he the culprit?"

"Yes" he nodded lightly

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Mitsuru looked at him confusingly

"Have you notice recently, that Mister Takenozuha suddenly became funnier and better at teaching" he took a sip at his recently served banana juice

"I haven't notice at all… but what does it have to do with this" Shinkai then pointed at the woman, or more precisely, her neck

"See that necklace? If I might guess, I would say it's about 100k¥" the jewelry on her neck shinned brightly "ringing any bell?"

"That's the amount of money that was taken from the treasure" _Ding Ding Ding! Correct_ "So he really is the culprit!"

"Now put on your glasses" Mitsuru didn't understand but did it anyway. As she put on her glasses, she saw something unusual. There was an antenna on his head that pointed at the woman "That's woman is a Leanan Sidhe and your teacher is her slave. Leanan Sidhe usually give artist and musician inspirations but took away their life force in return. If a man fell in love with her, he is her slave and vice versa. It seem that she is enjoying his gift of life as well as jewelry bought by the school's money"

"So that's why he's stealing the school money?" Mitsuru slammed the table "This is unacceptable!"

"Calm down dear!" he started waving his hands making sure to other around that the situation is under control "If I might guess again, I would say he met her after a tired school day after getting scolded by that old Ekoda. He felt in love with her on first sight and have been her slave ever since. It is possible that she use him to steal the money, or he do it voluntarily" he gave her a small leaf "That is up to you to decide. I already have the evidence in my phone. But first, we have to deal with that demon! Chew it!" Confused, Mitsuru put the leaf in her mouth and started chew. Bitter! "Yomi! Would you be so kind?" Yomi nodded and started casting a spell. Blue energy started coming from her and as she unleashed it, everyone in the coffee shop felt a sleep, except for one person

"A demon hunter?" the woman realized the situation "A daring move there"

"Answer me" Shinkai stood up after finished his banana juice "Did you told him to steal the money?"

"This guy?" She pointed at Takenozuha and laughed "Is this what it is all about?"

"If I were you, I'd answer him now" Yomi threatened the demon as she showed her claws

"He took the money because he loved me" she touched the necklace "All I did was saying that I want a new expensive necklace, and the next day, he gave me this. The same goes for this recently bought ring" she showed Shinkai the accessory on her finger

"You manipulated him…" Mitsuru said with anger "… making him do this"

"Enough! Mitsuru! You heard her, he did it voluntarily! Now it is the time to make the final judgment?" he slowly drew his sword "And it is my time to do some exorcist" the demon jumped at the action but before she can do anything, she burst into flame by Yomi's fire and with one swing, Shinkai's sword severed her head from her neck. He sheathed his sword and have Mitsuru his phone "There're are picture of him taking the money. I leave it to you" and turned to Yomi "The day is still young! Let's go somewhere with less dead demon!"

* * *

According to Victor, Mister Takenozuha got fired after Mitsuru gave to photo to the principle. As he walked home that day, he asked himself "Is this Justice?" Love is blind, and Takenozuha was blinded by it. But he was under influence of a demon, which made this not entirely his fault. He was devastated when he can't reach his girlfriend for she is now a dead demon, but Shinkai have the heart to give the jewelry to the school since he can't return it. Sadly, there was no payment, only praise from the principle, Victor and Toriumi. On the way home, he saw a girl posing some weird stances for someone to take photo of her. Realizing the girl, he approached with a smile

"Saori-san?" The girl was Saori Hasegawa, a member of the Health Committee, which he met occasionally on his school visit. She is the victim of some false rumor and bullying, much to his dislike, he can't do anything. She also make great tea. As he approached, he has a glance at the photographer. That man has a face of a despicable man "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Detective-san!" the man jumped at the word. Seeing this, Shinkai discreetly summoned Alp and let her read his mind "This man here want to take photo of me, he said he's pleased to see girl wearing uniform outside their school and want to take pictures of me"

"Did he now?" Shinkai turned toward the man and stared at him "I have hard time believing that" due to what he just heard in his mind

 _Who is this guy? Did she just said he was a detective? Oh shit! Why is he staring at me? Did he know something? I just want to make some money man, give me a break!_

"I give you 3 minute to confess and delete the content on that camera or you answer my gun" he open his jacket, reveal his gun "Well, what is it now?"

"I-I…" the man started backing away

"Don't even think about running. I heard a bullet to the leg is not a very pleasant experience…" he is not a police officer, even the police can't do anything to him. Saori just stood there and watch with confusion on his face

"P-Please… I just want to write something" The man started crying

"3 minutes over" he took out his gun and shot on the ground, causing the man to drop the camera and started backing away. He fired another shot at the camera, breaking it "Where do you want your hole to be? Leg? Arm? Hand?"

"I-I-I…" _Did he just wet himself?_ Shinkai sighed and pointed at the man's leg "ALRIGHT!" he yelled and slumped down on the ground "Alright…! I'll talk"

"Wise man! What are you going to do with those photos?" Shinkai smiled and put his gun right under the man chin "I sometime got sloppy and pulled the trigger by accident, just for your information"

"Y-Yes…" the man shook violently "… I-I was going t-to… censor those pho-photos and…" the man trailed off

"My finger getting tired, maybe I should let it rest" Shinkai moved his finger to the trigger

"… A-And sai-said that sh-she was partying ex-excessively" _Despicable!_ The man eyes were getting teary "T-That's all, I swear! Please spare me! I'll never do it again"

"What do you think, Saori-san?" he turned to the shocked girl "Do you want me to broke both his arms and finger so that he will never use them again?"

"P-Please d-don't!" the man reached out to Saori "P-Please! Have mercy!"

"Jus-Just go!" she turned away "And don't do it again"

"You heard the girl, run along!" the man jumped like he just found a treasure as he thanked Saori and started running but stopped as he felt a gun at the back of his head "Just know that I'm a detective, so if you ever do stuff like this again, I'll find you…!" he pulled the hammer "And there will be no next time" he lower the gun and the man started running, faster than Usain Bolt. Sheathing his gun, he let out a sigh and turned toward the shocking and teary girl "You're ok?"

"Y-Yes!" the girl slumped down "S-Sorry…"

"Don't be! Scums like him should be in prison!" he set down his briefcase and sat down next to her "You're too kind, you know that?"

"I-I know that…" the girl dropped her head "… I just want to help others, but it seem that only get me into troubles…" she smiled sadly "… you must have heard about the boyfriend stealing slut, that was me"

"Yes, I've heard…" he remembered hearing that while in school "Bitches be crazay" he mumbled the last part

"I… I just want friends, that's all…" she on the verge of tears "… people just so distant and I'm just don't know how to talk to people" _Oh no! She's going to cry!_ Shinkai don't know how to deal with teenage girl crying, Yomi cried on her emotional rollercoaster sure but she not like those teenage girl, more of a baby. Gently, he put his hand on her head and pat it lightly

"Sometime it's okay to be selfish, just live for yourself, learn to say no…" he smiled warmly "… let your actions prove them wrong. Don't let rumors pulled you down! You'll find someone that understand you, someone that despite the rumors, still stay by your side. That's true friends! And that the friends you need! You don't need many friends! Just a few is enough…!" he never have friends in his 'school' days since he killed them afterward "Do you know a girl name Raidou?"

"Kuzunoha-san? She is very kind to me, she even told the girl that slap me to go away…" she smiled "… although what she said is much worse" he laughed at her words

"That's Raidou for you!" he turned toward the girl as he smiled warmly "That girl never good at making friends before so… Why don't you guys be friends? Just don't pay attention to her hair and eyes and you'll do fine" he stood up and dusted the dust of his trousers "I hope that you'll find Raidou as a friend! She a good girl just like you, not very good at expressing herself!" he picked up his case and tipped his hat as he about to leave "I'm sure that we'll see each other again soon enough"

"Wait!" he stopped as the girl called out for her "Is there anything I can do to thank you? Who know what would happened if that guy wrote that article?"

"Who know indeed…" he smiled "Just you being friend with Raidou is already enough!" he opened his briefcase and threw a piece of paper at her "She like sweet food. I wrote down what she likes on that paper! Good luck! Till we meet again!" he smiled and disappeared into the night

* * *

The Saori's incident work out well as Ginko went back from school with happy aura around her, holding a box of cake on her hand. Akihiko seem to notice this and wrote down cake on his to do list. As usual, when there no case or shadow fighting, he continued to get wasted with Mutastu, or Kurosawa, or Victor, or the owner of the Pharmacy, or Vincent who always drinking alone in the bar, or teaching Fuuka bits and bits. He also spent some time with Ginko/Kuroko reminisced old time like that time when he forgot to pay the bill and they have to live without electricity in winter for a week, which he do not proud of. She also asked him for many advice on how to be better at her job.

He still coming to visit Victor (but mostly to keep an eyes on Ginko/Kuroko and who ever she talked to), who now doing demon fusing for Ginko/Kuroko and Fuuka. Saori tea have gotten better as she told him story about how cute Ginko/Kuroko is when she act emotionless (must be Ginko) and how fast that change (must be Kuroko) which he agreed since Kuudere is the best Dere. She also told him story about how she force the boy to explain the situation to his crazay bitch of a girlfriend with a bit of Ginko/Kuroko 'help' and the whole rumor was gone. He always hate bully, but in his old 'school' days, they usually beg for their life afterward. As he spent his time at school, he notice the Junpei and Ginko/Kuroko has become good friends. He will need to talk to the boy later. Also, Ginko and Minato got along well due to their identical deadpan, but Minato seem to be annoyed by Kuroko. Most of the time he was there always end up with him and Toriumi slacking up and drinking beers on the rooftop as she complain about life. One day, he decided to visit the velvet room when…

"Theo?" He almost spit the water in mouth "He has a date?"

"This time Theo went one step ahead of me and asked our guest to show him the outside world" _Why don't you just go together?_ He knew she have something in her mind "So I proposed we spy on them" there it is

"Elizabeth dear! That's rude" Yomi scolded her while talking to Igor about something with 'previous life' making Elizabeth pouted

"But how can Shinkai-san and Theo spy me on my date?!" _OH CRAP!_ He can feel the death stare upon him

"Sure, why not?" it's only fair for her. She quickly grabbed his hand with glee and dragged him out of the velvet room.

"Why don't just take the stairs?" Shinkai sighed as Elizabeth walking down on an escalator that supposed to go up, then stopped, then started walking again, then stopped, then started running down

"Flowing stairs that must be mastered by those who would try to pass… So this is an 'escalator'…" _Can't argue with that_ "It looked simple, but one false step, and the challengers will be mired in an exhausting ordeal…" _Or you know… just take the right side…_ Shinkai let out a sigh and pointed at the distance

"We'll lost them if we don't hurry" Minato and Theo seem to enjoy themselves as they walked together. He wonder why…?

"And… What's this?" _Did she found something?_ "Please watch your step…! There's a pitfall just ahead"

"You mean that constructing area that have a big yellow fences and sign that said 'do not entered' in bold text?" the girl nodded

"Human crave for what is for is forbidden" she started analyzing it "A crafty snare that goes against the common notion that the pitfall must be hidden…" _Because it's not a trap?_ "A stairway that testes one's wit, and the pitfall that testes one's inner strength…" _That's an interesting way to look at it_ "Human authorities have a great deal to contend with in their quest to defend to town's law and order…" _Maybe I should've taken her instead of Theo to Kurosawa…_ "I'm very moved by their plight"

"We're about to lose them" he pointed at the far away pair

"Yes! Let's continued forth, our thoughts dedicated to the unsung heroes who loved this town so very much…" _Yes… Let's…_ he continued to followed the pair as Elizabeth followed right behind him until they reach the strip mall

"And that's the takoyaki shop that I always buy for you guys" Shinkai pointed at a smoky place "Although what inside it is not entirely octopus but a secret ingredient that I rather not say"

"I agree. I must say I rather surprise to see it to be used as an ingredient in food…" _so she know too…_

"Yomi used them once a while when cooking dinner, they have a distinguish taste…" thinking about it make his salvia running

"They appeared to have entered some kind of restaurant, let's follow" they immediately followed Minato and Theo as they entered Wild Duck Burger. The rest of the operation went well as Elizabeth decided to try out everything in the area and Shinkai have to follow her as she totally forgot about why they were there in the first place. She got several toys and won 3 eating contests so it's a win-win, he guesses?

* * *

The full moon drew near, and there's one thing that he forgot to tell Akihiko

"On full moon night, due to the overwhelming power and amount of MAG in the area, Kuroko will shut herself away and Ginko will have the full control of the body and vice versa on moonless day when my connection with Ginko weakest, Kuroko will take the body, so in the next full moon operation, don't be too surprise, okay?" he can almost see the shock in his eyes "I also acknowledged that you have told Shinji Aragaki about her…"

"How can I not? He has to know!" Shinkai nodded in agreement

"What did he said?" if he might guess, Shinji called Akihiko that he is hallucinating before Akihiko showed him the photo that Akihiko had taken 2 days ago which result in Shinji sneered at him and walked away, calling him crazy

"He told me I'm hallucinating before I showed him a photo which I took 2 days ago, then he said he want to meet her" _So close!_

"When will you do it?" letting Ginko meeting with her childhood friend might bring back something

"This Sunday" _As soon as possible, good!_ "Will you come as well?"

"I don't think so, but keep me update if she remembered something" they should have their privacy, and Shinkai is needn't there. He might as well play video games on that day

* * *

Sunday come and passed as he stayed in his room playing video game with 'Maya'. _Innocent sin_ server will be shutting down soon so they enjoying their last chance playing that wonderful game. In the evening, he went to Escapade club like usual

"A bit too early to get drunk, don't you think?" He said as he sat down next Mutatsu was he mumbling something about his son and wife "When are you going to apologize to them?"

"Me? Apologize? They should apologize to me? They left me for god sake…" he said with drunken voice "… all I did was get a bit drunk and left the home a few day, and when I'm back? Poof! They're gone"

"Don't you concern about your son and wife, I mean… I never married or have a child before, but… I know the feeling of caring for someone. Are you saying that you don't care about your son and wife well-being" Mutatsu seemed to be took back by Shinkai's word before setting the beer on the table

"Even if I want to… how am I supposed to face them? I don't even know where they are" he started crying "I'm such a coward… using alcohol to burry away my sadness… I can't even said… I'm sorry… I can't even said it… to you" Shinkai smiled sadly, it was not Mutatsu fault that that happened, he don't have to blame himself. Giving his old pal some pat on his back, Shinkai smiled

"Threw away your pride my friends. We all have to stop running at sometime. All you and I have to do is stop running and face our consequences and took our responsibilities." He thought about himself "Maybe I should stop running too."

"Will you help me?" Mutatsu said between tears "Will you find them?"

"I will contact the best man I know, you can be sure about it!" he continued to pat his old pal's back as Mutatsu smiled at him as well. Maybe he should stop running and face the consequences for his action, maybe he should take responsibilities on himself. He can blame the Crows for all he want, but the truth is it was his fault from the beginning. Maybe it's time to stop running…

* * *

" _I sensed it, it is in… Shirakawa Boulevard? Where is that?"_ Fuuka asked innocently as she, and Yukari looked at Shinkai, who turned away

"There's something you shouldn't know" he coughed in his hand trying to change the subject but Ginko jumped in

"It's a forbidden place for people our age, so it is nature that you don't know about it" _And you do? Why are you looking so proud about it? What have you been teaching Ginko, Lilim?_ "It's where…" before she can continued on, Gouto hit her in the head with a harisen

"Anyway, we should move now" Akihiko ignored the comedy routine

They quickly entered a hotel in Shirakawa Boulevard where the shadow reside alongside with Hogo-sha and Yume which Fuuka sent since she can't come. It is very obvious that this will be the Arcana Lover but anything can happen. They entered the room, where to his surprise, stood the shadow with the roman number V, the Hierophant. As soon as they entered the room, the door closed behind them, making it impossible to leave. Strangely, no Demons was attached to him so they were easily defeated him with combine forces, except for Junpei who got inflict with fear and started hiding under the blanket during and after the battle, but was able to returned to his normal self after the group forcefully made him chew the Anti-mind leaf. Still the door remain sealed

" _Be careful, I sense another MAG source in the room"_ Shinkai nodded in agreement as he stared at the glass, which strangely, did not reflect them. Feeling unease, Shinkai gave each member an Anti-mind leaf before making any move. As Minato touched the glass, a bright light consume them

 _Water? I am taking a shower? Where am I?_ He started looking around _I don't know this place… is there someone else there?_ He saw a silhouette of a woman through the glass _what is that voice in my head?_

 _Give in to your desire, just accept it_

 _Accept my desire? Also, why am I clenching my hand?_ He brought his hand up and open it as he felt something in his hand _what is this? A… leaf? What is it for? Why do I have the urge to chew it?_ He slowly put the leaf in his mouth and started chewing it _bitter! Why am I still chewing it even though it is bitter? I… remembering… something_ and it all comeback to him, the shadow, the light, everything. He turned off the water and grabbed a tower and tied it around his waist _so this is an enemy trick. I hope that the others are okay…_ he opened the door and found someone he had not expected, or did he? On the bed with a very inappropriate position and only wearing a bath suit

"Yomi, get dress! We'll have to find the other" but before he can reach for his cloth, Yomi pulled him in "Now is not time, Yomi! We have to find the—" before Shinkai can go on, Yomi forced her lips on him. Even though Shinkai trying to break out, Yomi with her power boost by Full Moon forced him down on the bed and tried to pulled off his towel while he struggled to keep it on and it turned into a tug-o-war

"Stop… resisting!" Yomi said as she used both hand and ripped the towel apart, leaving Shinkai naked and afraid "Now the main meal"

"W-WAIT! THIS IS LIKE A HANGOVER! YOU'LL REGRET IT LATER!" he started backing away as she started to undress "Beside, we have more important business now!"

"What can be more important than this?" She is now fully naked and crawling toward him like a cat

"M-Many! Let's not do something we'll both regret later!" _this is bad! I'm not saying I'm not tempted, but this is not the right time_ "Let's clear our mind now!"

"My mind is clear and I won't regret it" she grabbed his Kintama and…

15 minutes later

"I'm feeling so violated" Shinkai said as he cupped up in the corner of the room while Yomi lied on the bed satisfyingly "Now I'll have to delete her memory again…"

"You mean this is not the first time we did 'it'?" she looked at him with surprised

"During the last 20 years I know you, your Full Moon mood swinging get out of control sometime" he shuddered as he remembered the horror "This must be the 60th times you reverse rape me"

"Don't tell me you're not enjoy it" she smirk (Yeah you go girl)

"There were worse…" he started shaking as he remembered "… the candles… the rope… the whip… the strap-on… the wooden horses… the high heel" his eyes filled with terror as he continued

"That's… interesting" she smiled and looked at him "But what if I said I don't want to forget this one"

"That would be very awkward, and I'm very bad at dealing with awkward situations so…" he is really bad at dealing with awkward situations "… or you can erase my. In fact that would be better"

"I don't want to forget…" she looked at him, eyes filled with sadness. He stood up and grabbed his gun (the metal one, not the flesh one) and put it at his temper

"Then I will…" before he can pulled the trigger, he can see Yomi tears rolling down her face

" _There you are"_ Fuuka voice stopped him on his track _"look like the shadow tried to separate you guys. I was able to reach all the others. You're the last one"_ he heard rumble outside the door and out of nowhere, an Oni's blade cut the door into half before kicking it open. Hogo-sha gesture them to come out and ran up ahead first

"Shooting myself in the head now will only forcing you to erase my memories…" he said without looking at her "I'll ask someone to do it latter"

"Do you hate me that much?" tears started rolling down her face as she got up and get dress as well and walked passed him as she exited the room

"It the opposite of that…" he grimace but for some reason, he just heard someone gasped "Fuuka! Is it true that you were only able to reach us just a moment ago?"

" _W-Well I-I-I'm…"_ he let out a sigh and started get dressed as well

"Nevermind… just don't do it again?" he signed and grabbed his briefcase next to the bed and followed Yomi out

* * *

They found Junpei and Yukari on the way, both were flushing. Then Mitsuru and Akihiko, who quickly denied before anyone asked. And lastly Minato and Ginko, who still wore their deadpan just like normal, though Shinkai notice a tint of redness on Ginko's cheeks. Ignoring that, they quickly returned to the room. Upon reaching the room, the door was sealed and they have to spread out to look for three mirror. During that time, Shinkai and Junpei found three coffins on the bed, even Fuuka kept asking them what is it, they can only looked at each other and smiled awkwardly. They eventually break all the seals and entered the room. Where floated a big heart-shaped shadow with jelly wings and a mask with roman number VI on it. It was surrounded with Alp, Lilim, Succubus, and Leanan Sidhe. For some reason, Mitsuru, Yukari and even Ginko was angry when they first see the shadow and attacked it immediately.

The demons were like mosquito but with fire, they were quickly burned into ashes, one after another. Facing the female's wraith, the shadow fought valiantly, even charmed Junpei into attack other people, but ultimately defeat with a rapier, with arrows and bullets stuck inside it. Junpei once again was force by the group to chew up the Anti-mind leaf. Although Yomi smiled when she standing next to the group, her eyes told the otherwise. Shinkai can only watch in silence. As they leave the building, Shinkai felt a faint presence on the roof, but it quickly disappeared as he glanced at it.

* * *

He and Yomi didn't talk for the next few days as she moved to Fuuka room while he continued his routine of getting drunks with his pals. Since all of them were about to have final exam, he decided to cut Fuuka training and stopped visiting Victor for a while. Fuuka, who know about the incident (and still have dream about it), want to help the pair but due to her final exam, she was unable to do anything.

"Is it a little too early to get wasted" Mutatsu laughed as he sat next to Shinkai. _Ironically, I got to hear that from him_ "What got you down my friend?"

"It seem I still can't stop running" he chucked down another beer "I still can't stop running away…!"

"Can't stop running, huh…?" Mutatsu leaned back and tried to think of something inspirational "you know, Buddha once said 'the root of suffering is attachment', maybe you need to let those attachments go?"

"Easy said than done, this attachment is too strong and too hard to let go" he took out a piece of paper and handed to Mutatsu "This is the number of the best detective I've known in my days in Tokyo. Gave him a call when you're ready" Shinkai finished his beer and stood up, grabbing his briefcase before leaving.

"…You've hiding something from us, haven't you, senpai?" Ikutsuki had called up a meeting to announce something when Yukari decided to bring up a big question toward Mitsuru "You act like you don't know anything about the Dark Hour and Tartarus, but they're related to that accident 10 years ago, aren't they?"

"So you know…" Shinkai comment caught Yukari's attention "…everyone have a few skeletons in their closet, including the Kirijo. What are you going to tell her Mitsuru?" he guided the attention to Mitsuru while Junpei just asked 'what accident?'

"There was an explosion near our school, and a lot of people died…" her voice getting more emotional "… It must have been big news back then. You know about it, don't you?"

Hesitantly, Mitsuru answered "Yes"

"Was it really an explosion, I wonder?" Shinkai smiled mischievously "And was it a school back then?"

"What are you trying to say, Shinkai-san?" Yukari looked at him annoyingly

"There was no injury, but many recorded collapsing and has to hospitalized, quite convenient, don't you think?" He held a piece of paper on his hand and waved it slowly

"What is it?" Yukari looked at with surprised while Mitsuru looked distraught

"The truth that you've been seeking, Takeba-san" he smiled and crumbled it, then threw it at Mitsuru

"So you've know it all" Mitsuru said after reading the paper "I wasn't trying to hide you anything, it just never seem relevent. But..."

"Why don't you let me do this, if that make you feel any easier" Shinkai stopped her and continued "The Dark Hour is a parallel world that exist along time with this world, but can only access under certain circumstances and request the presence of Shadows. If we're able to utilized this power from the Shadows, we would be able to control time and space, wouldn't we?" he can see the shocking in the others eyes "14 years ago, a man pursued this idea. That man was Kouetsu Kirijo, the formal leader of the Kiriko Group after they seperate themselves from the Nanjo Group, and Mitsuru's grandfather

He gathered a team of scientist who shared his idea and after years of collecting shadows, they conducted the experiment. During the last phase which was 10 years ago, there was a sabotager" he heard this part from Victor "the shadows got unstablized and an explosion set them free, killing all the scientists. That explosion greatly altered the world, merging two world together, and Tartarus rose. Back in the days, they were using the school as a cover for their experience, that's why when the explosion happened, the Kirijo Group spent a great deal of money to keep the media away and threaded a new story. The shadows that escaped, however, merged with each other and disappeared. If U might guess, that's the shadows we've been fighting" he turned to the distraught Mitsuru "Takeharu told me that his largest regret in life is that he didn't stop his father and you have to live with your family guilt and duty on your shoulder" they had a talk the other night when Shinkai accidental dialed Takeharu

"Does that mean... all we've been doing is cleaning up their mess?!" Yukari asked with much dismay before staring at Mitsuru "You lied to us?"

"She never lied to you, but she also hasn't told you the truth yet" he smiled toward Yukari "But why are you upset? Aren't you one step closer to the truth you were seeking for? That is the reason you joined SEES in the first place, yes?"

"Y-You..." Yukari was taken back by Shinkai words

"We all have a few skeletons in our closet, Takeba-san. I just happened to know yours"

"Stop it Shinkai-san!" Mitsuru words surprised him, but he obeyed "Think all you want... it was my decision not to share the information. I'm sorry! Convincing you to join SEES was my highest priority. Absurb as it may be, only we, people who can use persona, can fight the shadow"

"How could you...?" Yukari said with disgusted

"I..." she didn't get to said as Shinkai cut in

"You joined because you want to know the truth, you were using them as much as they were using you" Shinkai face turned serious "... You can't just blame it all on Mitsuru's head because of something her grandfather do or because she wanted to fix this. Or are you worrying about us?" he smiled again with his signature mischievous smile

"I-I..." Yukari didn't know what to say

"Yukari, what happened in the past can't be altered, the people who create this lost their lives as the result. We're all on the same boat here, none of us deserve this burden on our shoulders" _Nice saying, Ikutsuki-san_ "no one know why the shadows returned. But at least they are active now, and we can track them down and destroy them. Do you realized what this mean?"

"Are you implying that destroying all the grand shadows will do something?" Shinkai asked as he thought of the possibilities that that might be true

"I believe we can end the Dark Hour and Tartarus by doing that" _Now that surprisingly convinient_

"Are you sure?" Akihiko asked excitingly "Are you sure that we can end it?"

"There are other evidences that support it..." _What evidences_ "... the shadow are getting stronger, and we can't affort to wait for it"

"You knows, I joined to get stronger, so that i can protect anyone that dear to me" Akihiko said as he, Shinkai and Ginko were leaving the control room after the meeting "but now she here, my reason just got bigger for now i'll get stronger to protect her" he said and hugged Ginko who didn't even retaliate. As he about to return to his room, he caught a glance of Yukari glaring at him

"Eiichiro Takeba, one of the scientists who died that day, your father" Shinkai mouthing those words toward Yukari and carelessly drop a piece of paper that contain name of all the scientists, with the name Eiichiro highlighted

* * *

Days turned to weeks as he and Yomi still refused to talk to each others. The news struck SEES hard as they all have a new objective in their mind, to get stronger. Junpei asked him to train him on how to use a sword properly. Fuuka want to learn more about demon summoning. Ginko/Kuroko as well as Akihiko asked him to spar with them all the time, guess they really are brother and sister. Yukari've been avoiding him recently. Mitsuru thanked him for defending her and ensured him that she will correct her grandfather mistakes. With that came final exam, the group moral was greatly boost by the news from Ikutsuki that after the exam, they'll be having summer vacation in Yakushima and even Shinkai, Yomi, Ginko/Kuroko and Gouto were invited. Exam came fast and left fast (Along with it Junpei's soul and dreams, but he recovered so quickly that even amazed Shinkai). Ikutsuki brought over a boy name Ken Amada and said that he'll be stay with them for the mean time. For Shinkai, it seemed the past finally caught up to him. One night after the exam, Fuuka, Yomi and Ginko/Kuroko, were all in Fuuka's room for some reason. Mitsuru and Yukari were also forced to attend this meeting by Kuroko, but Akihiko got kicked out

"Y-Yomi-san… is there something bothering you recently?" Fuuka gathered her courage and asked Yomi much to her surprised

"What do you mean?" Yomi acted like she didn't understand what Fuuka was saying but Ginko see through it

"Are you two hating each other?" Ginko asked innocently but quickly correct by Kuroko "What she meant is… are you two having a love quarrel?"

"Is that why you're here?" she chuckled then smiled sadly "To have a love quarrel, you must be in love first…"

"You're not?" Kuroko asked with surprised "You two always traveled together even before I came along… Gouto-san told me that" somewhere in living getting pet by Shinkai, Gouto sneezed

"It is true that we've know each other for a very long time…" she said with sadness "… Tell me, what do you know about cats?"

"That they are very cute and cuddly?" Yukari asked as she started thinking of all the cute cat pictures

"That they like to scratch you even though you only want to pet them?" Mitsuru remembered a painful experience when she was younger

"That they have 9 lives?" Fuuka asked innocently

"A cat has 9 lives: for 3 she play, for 3 she stray, and for the last 3 she stay…" Yomi smiled warmly "For Shinkai, we've only know each other for at least 20 years, for me it has been 9 lives"

"All 9 lives?" they all asked with surprised while she simply nodded

"But it is a long story and I don't want to take up too much of your time…" before she can finish, Kuroko cut in

"NO! TELL US! TELL US NOW!" she jumped excitedly while Yomi only let out a sigh

"Fine! Take a seat, this going to be long" and she started "It all began in the year 1700. In my first life, my mother and brother died before me, as I lied in the freezing cold of winter, I felt a strange sensation of warmth. When I opened my eyes, I realized I was sleeping in a basket under a thin layer of blanket. An old and poor teacher found me on the street and took me in, feed me and love me, his name has long been forgotten in time. I loved him for he was the one who saved my life and showed me loved, until one day he refuse to wake up no matter how hard I called out. Exhausted, I felt asleep next to him. When I opened my eyes, I was born again.

In my second life, I along with my mother and brothers lived happily in a small house owned by a merchant who lived alone. The man name has also been forgotten for so long, I lived happily but whenever he held me, I felt the same warmth that once belong to someone else. Years went by as I grew old next to him, and in my last moment, it was his tears that I saw

In my third life, the first person I saw was a boy. He and I became friends the moment we met, and for some reason, he has the same warmth I unconsciously strive for. That life went by happily as the last face I saw was also him

In my fourth life, I didn't have a home. I strayed from the moment I was birth until the day I died. A rickshaw hit me when I was crossing the street, as I lied there waiting for the inevitable fate, I felt it, the warmth. It belonged to a doctor, who was holding me in his hand while yelling for help and tried to stabilize me. It was too late for me then, but for some reason, I was happy.

In my fifth life, I didn't really have a home. There was a shrine, and at that shrine there was an old monk who always feed the cats. We loved him for everywhere we go, people would chase us away while he welcomed us with food and shelter. We cats never stay, but we always come back. The monk radiate a familiar warmth that I've been yearned for, and I always wanted more of it. Sadly, one day, the food stopped, then the ambulance, then a funeral. Each of us eventually left, but not before we paid our final visit to the old monk

In my sixth life, I had a family. We lived in a small hole next to a big road. Life was hard, but mother always tried her best to feed the 3 of us, me and my sisters. My mother never came back that day, but we sister continued to wait. My sisters died of starvation and I was also about to succumbed to it, before someone left an open can of cat food outside our little home. It was a young college student, who took pity on me and fed me. He did not take me home with him for some reason but he always came by every evening and talked with me. About how bad he is at socializing, about how much his mother despite him for not as good as his brother, about how much he yearned for a friends. He even tried to sneak me into his house, but he was caught and got yelled at. But I was happy because when he hold me in his arms, I felt his warmth all around me. One day, he visit me in a tattered state. He said that that will be the last time we meet, and that he glad he met you. I never seen him again of that day. I even tried to find way to his home, only to find too many people in black outfit. I spent my last days cold and alone

In my seventh life, I was a familiar, not entirely a real cat, belong to an exorcist to detect evil. Together, he and I traveled everywhere, helping all that we can. It was a hard life and there were many time I looked at death in the face. But such a life can't be long as we finally meet our end, a child, possessed by a powerful demon, and was driven to kill all of her family members. When me and my master arrive, we were surprised to find only a child remain, as my master dropped his guard, the child plunged a knife into his stomach while laughing like a psychopath. With his last breath, he told me to run. But I don't want to lose the warmth, I don't want to be alone. That's why I hesitated, the child plunged her knife at me while giggling, but as I close my eyes out of fear, the knife didn't hit it target and I felt that warmth again. My master used his body to shield me, and even in his last moment, he smiled warmly before collapse next to me. Out of anger, I jumped and bite the girl throat, ripping it apart, but not before she plunged he knife into my body. With my last breath, I remembered crawling into his hands

My eighth life was the happiest life. I lived with a lumberjack deep inside the forest. We have a happy life. Sometime after that, I learned to take on human form and approached him with a new body. We eventually felt in love and get married, not caring that I'm not a human. We didn't have any kids, but that doesn't matter. After he withered, I passed on as I had lost the warmth I desire.

This is my ninth and final life. I became a Nekomata after eating a man in the mountain near Inaba and became their fear. I continued to terrorize the town for 80 years and became a powerful youkai, the Crows sent many summoners, but they were no match for me, even the 14th. On that fateful day, 20 years ago, a young devil summoner approached me and said that he will defeat me. I laughed and we battled. While we fight, I felt the warmth that I have been so familiar with after all those lives every I touched him. In a moment of carelessness, he got me by my neck. Instead of killing me, he took me in, and I've been traveling with him ever since. I was the reason he came Raidou Kuzunoha the 15th as he was able to defeat the monster even the 14th couldn't handle. Travelling with him for so long, knowing him even longer, I want to believe that this is love but…" she trailed off as she looked at the audience who were now all teary and sobbing, except for Ginko who wanted her to continue with her sparkling cute eyes "… he doesn't love me"

"It's…*sob* so…*sob* beautiful…!" Fuuka said between her tears

"I agree! This must be what they called fate!" Mitsuru wiped away the tears in her eyes

"He is a fool to reject you…" Yukari also wiped away the tears "… we'll show him" (Meanwhile, in the living room, Shinkai sneezed into Akihiko's face)

"I appreciate the thought but…" tears dropped from her face "… you can't force someone into loving you"

"Then we'll make him fall for you!" Kuroko said with determination while the others nodded in agreement "First, we need to get you a new swimsuit!"

"A new… swimsuit?" naturally, cats afraid of water, so she never have a swimsuit before "Is that necessary?"

"Of course!" Kuroko yelled causing Yomi to jump a bit "You need to show your feature more! Let's go tomorrow"

"A shopping trip? C'est magnifique! I've never had a shopping trip before!" Mitsuru eyes glittering with excitement

"O-Okay, but first Kuroko…!" she turned to Kuroko "… I need your help remembering something!"

* * *

 **That's the best i can do today, please wait for the next chapter for YAKUSHIMA. If you're wondering how did Shinkai know about Yukari secret, he learned about the sabotage from Victor and asked for the name of the scientists form Takeharu. Do you like the 9 lives story? I was going to do some smutty but i think 'Let's keep this story rated T' so no. Until next time**

 **Demon Hospital**

 **Doc Jack: You suffered from 15 stabs in the front and 16 stabs in the back and side... you'll hee discharged next chapter, ho**

 **Prof Jack: Really? Hee-ho! Well I can wait to get back to my show!**

 **Doc Jack: About that... i hear they are hiring for replacement, hee-ho**

 **Prof Jack: Hee did ho...** **?**

 **Studio**

 **Au: Ok, next!**

 **[A bunch of colored Jack Frost run in] We are the Frost Five, Hee-ho!**

 **Au: What are you going to perform?**

 **Frost Five: Music, hee-ho**

 **Au: Show me!**

 **Frost Five: get in to position, hee-ho! Ready? Go!**

 **Twinkle Twinkle Hee ho stars**

 **Ho I wonder where you are?**

 **Up above the sky so hight (hee-ho)**

 **Like a diamond in the sky (hee-ho)**

 **Au: Lava Pit *pulled the level* Next!**

 **[Armored Jack Frost run in] I'm Frost Ace**

 **Au: let's see *open resume*: _Jack Frost after he donned his Ice Vest and transformed into a superhero. Little is known about him, but rumors says he was involved in a tragic incident and now burns with vengeance, though his heart is still frozen in sorrow. As Fate toys with the dark hero, what path will be choose? Mercy? Or Vengeance? Still uable to come up with an answer, he continues his long battle, hiding that cool, cute face of his behind the mask_ *close resume* what incident?**

 **Frost Ace: someone knock over my icecr...**

 **Au: Lava pit *pulled the level* guess we'll have to wait for next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6: Beaches be crazay!

Deep blue sea, clear blue sky, seagulls swinging above them, the smell of salt, the sound of the waves, the shining warm sun. Perfect! "This is life!" they were on a boat to Yakushima after all of SEES have finished their final exam. The sun shone bright above as he lied on the deck, absorbing the warmth. How warm! He cannot remember the last time he relaxed this much. This would be even better if the staring from Fuuka, Ginko/Kuroko and Yukari stopped.

-The other night-

"Dive into your mind and find the memory that had been buried deep inside it" Ginko had just shot a charm bullet into Yomi's head and started searching for the memory "Imagine you're in a palace, there should be many doors, what you're searching for should be a locked door"

"My palace… too many doors" her eyes had gone blank as she started searching "Why are there so many locked doors?"

"Many?" Ginko was surprised by her words "How many?"

"Too many… countless… they all need a… password" _a password? This just get too complicated_ Ginko mused as she watched Yomi traveling in her memory palace

"Try something" Ginko urged as she anxiously waited for the result. What kind of memory need to be locked like that? Suddenly, Yomi wince and snapped out of the charm effect, confuse crossed her face

"It forced me back" she said with disbelief "that door… it forced me back"

"This is a tough case…" Kuroko sighed "We'll need the code from the one who locked away those memories if we want to open it"

"So we have to ask Shinkai-san?" Yukari asked annoyingly "Can't you just read his mind?"

"Devil summoner like us can use our MAG as a shield, a sword, and a shroud. Reading mind would be almost impossible, especially Shinkai since he is a grand summoner" Ginko sighed while Fuuka explained to Yukari "Hypnotize him will be next to impossilbe. Devil Summoner, thanks to their abilities to utilize MAG, are able to resist against the charm, confuse, and sleeping effect. Same goes for demon, Ginko-san had to try 6 times until Yomi-san finally got charmed, remembered?"

"Woah, Fuuka! You know so much!" Yukari said with awe while Fuuka only scratched the back of her head awkwardly

"There are several ways to achieve that code. We can persuade him to give up the code. Or we can go for an all-out battle until he is tired and gift him a few enchanted copper candies…" Ginko started calculating the possibilities "Though it would not be simple for even though Shinkai may looked like an childish idiot and pervert, he is a formidable fighter, and top of all, a detective, so mind game with him wouldn't be easy" they all looked down with dismay after the analyzation and sighed

"It's ok…! You really don't have to do this…! He must have his reason to lock them up…! Maybe it's better for me not to remember…" Yomi trailed off "Maybe I should forget the other night as well…"

"Don't be silly! I'll make him talk even if he don't want to…" Kuroko cut her off and smiled arrogantly

"M-Me too… we'll get your memories back" Fuuka said with determination, then Mitsuru and Yukari nodded and smiled as well.

"Why?" Yomi looked at them with confuse "You've only known me only for a short time, even for you Kuroko. Why are you doing this?"

"I don't want to see you sad…"Fuuka smiled warmly

"Beside, you're the one making dinner and take care of us every day… we can't just let you be while we live by ignorantly" Yukari smiled "… I'll make him talk even if I had to beat him to pulp for him to talk" Yomi looked at Yukari confusingly. She? Defeating Shinkai? That's impossible! But somehow, hearing that made her want to believe that.

"You have help us too much, it's our turn to repay" Mitsuru also smiled. Why? Maybe their reason is beyond her, but maybe she need those smile right now. She smiled back and bowed down

"Thank you" she said lightly. She wanted that warmth, and with their help, she might get it "Let's start with that old cat in the lobby"

-Present Day-

They haven't stop staring at him ever since he started sunbathing. They either trying to annoy him or attracted to his magnificent body, harden with multiple trophies over the time as he wears each scars proudly. If it's the second one then they only have to ask, he'll be delighted to show them. But if it's the first one, then for what reason? He shifted his body and stared at the girls with a smile while mouthing to them silently "Like it?" and laughed as the face of Ginko and Fuuka suddenly turned red while Yukari just looked at him confusingly but at the same time irritated

* * *

They arrived at a big villa on the island that no doubt belong to the Kirijo group. For some reason, when checking in, Yomi stayed with the Ginko, not with him like he expected. _Maybe she still need some time_ he sighed and picked up his briefcase and proceeded toward his room.

"Ah! Takeharu!" he spotted a man with eyepatch talking to some other suited men "Are you busy right now?"

"Ah! Shinkai!" he greeted back and gestured the other men to go away "I'm not particularly busy. Is there something you want?"

"We haven't talk face to face in years, how about hitting the bar now?" although they did speak through phone the other night, getting wasted in the morning is still Shinkai 2nd favorite thing, right after killing demons

"At this hour? Don't you think it's a bit too soon to get wasted?" he said with a chuckle "But I can't say I am not tempted. But I have other businesses I have to attend and I would rather do it with a clear mind"

"How unfortunately…!" he sighed while slightly shook his head "By the way…" Takeharu looked at him confusingly "… I happened to acknowledge of a weapon is residing on this island… Maybe you can… introduce us?" Takeharu seem a bit shocked at Shinkai words but quickly regain his composer

"I would've asked you about the source of the info, but it would be a useless effort" he sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose "I've only recently acknowledged of this information myself, so if it's possible, you'll meet her soon enough"

"That would be great… these old bones are not suited for battle anymore, best let the youngsters do it" he bent and hit his back like some old man with a cane that he took out from somewhere

"I highly doubt it…" Takeharu let out a loud laugh "Basing on Mitsuru's report, you still got it"

"I've actually fallen far from my prime…" he sighed and took out a photo of him standing on a mountain of demon corpses "…if I was strong like I used to be, this case would've been much easier"

"I'm sure you still got it in you…" he smiled while looking at the photo "After all… this is nothing compare to the gremlins"

"1 thousand of them…" he sighed "I still don't know how or why that could've happened but I still have nightmare about it"

"Thank you then!" he smiled "I have other businesses to attend! Please enjoy yourself!" he handed back the photo and started walking away "Camera not recommended on the beach or so I heard" he laughed again while Shinkai only sighed, for some reason, he had a bad feeling about beach that day. Let out another sigh, he proceeded toward his room and started changing

* * *

When he reached the beach, Junpei was doing some kind of commentary or whatsoever. But what piqued his interest is not Akihiko's super tight speedo or the fact that Pixie, Hogo-sha and Pol also wearing swimsuit but Yomi's sexy Bikini. Unlike Ginko who only wore a one piece which fitted her LCD perfectly. It's not like it is bad, A cup have their pride. Yomi swimsuit can kill a man just by looking at it. Red and black, the colors or sexiness. Her fair skin made everyone, sans for Mitsuru who also have a fairly fair skin, envied and turned the boy's faces red, sans for Minato who seemed focusing his attention on a crab. But when did she buy that piece? If he recalled correctly, cat hate water. But that does not matter, since Poltergeist going to capture it all. All the wet, sexy…

"Die!" a knife plunged into his head. Behind him stood a young girl with brunette hair wearing a one piece swimsuit, on one of her hands was a camera and on the other one, Poltergeist "I had my suspicion when you took out a camera, but I didn't think that you would dare"

"Motsu-chan~~! Don…" before he can continue, she crushed the camera and Pol's head in a very graphical way. Slowly, she reached inside her mouth and pulled out a piled of photos and a lighter "My treasure~~! Don't…!" she burned it before he can finished it

"Go to hell!" she sneered and walked pass him while he mourned his lost treasure and toward Yomi and snorted "I didn't know cat can swim"

"But I'm not really a cat, just like you're not really a box" she smiled but sensing the confusion from everyone, coughed in her hand and started the introduction "This is Motsu-san! She is a Tsukumogami!"

"A tsukumogami?" everyone, sans for Fuuka who had already learned about this kind of youkai from the Compendium, looked at her confusingly

"An object that has acquired a spirit living inside them after many years. She is Shinkai's briefcase" the girl only snorted at Yomi simple explanation "She carried all of mine and Shinkai's stuff"

"It is my purpose, but…" she sneered at the man who immediately looked away while whistling "… that bastard even stuffed a Karaoke machine into me, causing me to almost threw up"

 _So that's where the karaoke machine came from_ Akihiko, Yukari and Mitsuru nodded their head lightly while Junpei only looked at them confusingly. Nonetheless, they wrapped up their little gag

"Why are you still wearing your gloves, Shinkai-san?" Junpei asked as he noticed a pair of gloves on Shinkai's hands "People don't usually wear gloves on beaches"

"I have my reasons, but I afraid I might bore you if I tell you why for it's a rather long story" he smiled mysteriously "But pay them no mind, they're waterproof"

"If you say so" Junpei shrugged and returned his attention on the girls again.

* * *

After hours of swimming, slashing, wrestling under water with Kuroko and Akihiko, building a sand castle with Ginko and Minato, Shinkai settle on a chair under a parasol, joining a certain blond hair woman

"Surprised to see you here" the woman said without lifting her hat which was covering her face "Being the heaven most wanted, I thought that you would be more discreet"

"I like to live dangerously" he smiled mischievously "Beside, I thought heaven has all forgotten about me"

"Hardly!" she chuckled "You killed Yatagarasu and most of his followers in your escape and stole over 200 Kuda…! Yatagarasu still pissed about that" It not like he did it on purpose… well he did do those in purpose though "I heard his agents still looking for you"

"Then he had succeeded since more than one of his agents know about my where about" he lifted his head and looked at the focused Ginko who was building a sand castle with Minato "It seemed that not all his followers are loyal to him"

"Are they now?" she smiled amusingly "but it is none of my business! I did not expect to find you here when I decided to have the annual vacation here!"

"And I did not expect to find a goddess and her clan having her vacation here…! Bishamon-sama!" he turned over and looked at her with a smile "Where is Kazuma-san?"

"He should be around somewhere…" before she can finish, someone shouted out to her

"VIINA!" a man with brown hair and glasses came running at them "Aren't you coming too…" he trailed off as he recognized the person next to her "YOU!"

"Long time no see, Kazuma-san" Shinkai flashed a smiled but only received a terrified look in returned

"Why are you here…? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" he asked as he clenched his fist

"Izanami kicked me out because I tried to sneak into her bedroom" he smiled back

"Really?" Kazuma asked with terrified face

"No! Necrophilia is off the list…" he can see Kazuma frowned, was he expected a yes? "Anyway, all you need to know is I lived and heaven does not know about it… unless you two want to ruin the fun and tell them"

"You're heaven most wanted and an apostate, you killed Yataragasu and forced him to reincarnate after stolen 200 Kuda. Heaven haven't been the same ever since" Kazuma said with a serious face "You don't actually expecting forgiveness, do you?"

"Where's the fun in that? To them, I died 5 years ago and my soul properly belong to some other demon so it didn't went to the Yomi or Heaven. Now? I don't touch them, they don't touch me" he sighed and laid back much to Kazuma's irritation "Or do you want to have the honor and Tenchu me?"

"That would be unnecessary!" Bishamon said much to Kazuma's surprise "We're having vacation, this is not time for killing each other"

"You heard the lady…" he smirked and laid back "And for your information, I wouldn't go down without a fight. Gods and Demons exist in many forms and withhold unimaginable power. However, some time they leave behind shadows of themselves forming from their abundant power and based on their mitama, either their past selves or their secret selves which I myself collected…" his words surprised Kazuma "Yataragasu was careless enough to get killed by a 3 legged crow, his original self and his ara-mitama which was controlled by me. I sure I have Vaiśravaṇa in my collection"

"YOU DARE…!" Kazuma rose his hand but stopped as Bishamon gestured him to

"I do not wished to fight him! Though it is unlikely that he will be victorious against me, there is no certainty that we will walk out of it unscathed. Not mentioning many of the Ha Clan are here, it would not be wise to get them involve" she then turned to Shinkai "As for you, I will not report back to heaven about this, but instead, I have a proposal"

"A proposal?" Interesting

"Yes. Came and work under my clan as my summoner" Shinkai can almost hear the surprise in Kazuma look "Demons and Ayakashis roaming the street and I do not have the man power to hunt them down. You, who excel in fighting Demon and Ayakashis, trained for years and held the highest title among the summoner, even cut down a god who is heaven second-in-command, would be a great addition. If you came and work for me, I'll make sure that heaven will never find out about you"

"Viina! You can't be…" Kazuma tried to protest but Bishamon held up her finger and told him to be quite

"Thank you for your offer, but I have my own battle to fight now. Unknown to heaven, a new threat is brewing down here, something much greater than Demons and Ayakashis and there are something that I must protect no matter what cost" he glanced at the group. Junpei and Akihiko were kneeling on the ground asking for forgiveness from Minato and Ginko after accidently crashed their sandcastle. Yomi, Motsu, Mitsuru, Yukari and Fuuka, aided by Pixie, Hogo-Sha and Pol who were invisible, were splashing water at each other while laughing with Gouto caught in the crossfire. The scene brought a strange warmth to his heart "So until I finish here, I can't accept that offer"

"I see… well, the offer stand" She smiled like she understood what he was saying "Now I suggest we act like we don't know each other and enjoy our vacation" he can see the uncomfortable in Kazuma's eyes

"I agree" he smiled but then started looking around in panicked "Why am I having an uneased feeling"

"BISHA!" the voice belong to a woman with pink hair and a bubbly personality "Aren't you coming?"

"Blasted damnation…!" he immediately put a tower over his face. The woman just looked at him curiously

"Who is that?" _Please leave…_ "Do you know him, Bisha?"

"You shouldn't disturbed people like that, Kofuku-sama" _Nice save, Kazuma-san…_ "He may look like someone we know or that specific wanted criminal from heaven doesn't mean you can disturb him" _I hate you…_

"Now that you mention it, he does look like Shin-chan…" _I'm not_ "… Make me remember, he still own me 1000000 yen. I heard Yataragasu hasn't gave up on searching for him" _Did he now? You scammer, that vase was no where near 1 million_ "I had hoped that he would paid me back before he died, but at least I got his bank account and got some" _You really are heartless…_

"Now now, let's not disturb this man any further" Bishamonten stood up "Let's go" and they left the lonely man

"2 Shichi Fukujin at the same time, we either are very unlucky or very lucky" Yomi said as she approached him with an uneased face after they had left "Look like Heaven still looking for us"

"And they will never stop…" Gouto walked from behind her. Why would a cat agree to go to the beach? Maybe Gouto also feel uncomfortable next to Amada-kun

"Finally agreed to talk to me again?" he smirked while Yomi only looked away "Never mind that, we should just enjoy ourselves now and ignore them" He pulled off tower and looked at her "You looked pretty… I don't think I have told you that yet" her face turned red as she quickly turned away

"I-I… I going back now" she stuttered and turned away as she started walked back to the group

"And… I'm sorry" he mumbled the last part as he glanced at the image of her back

"I'm heading back with her too" Gouto sighed as he walked up next to the chair "I have information for you, though! They know about the password and they're planning to make you talk! They already asked me!"

"Why am I not surprise?" he said with a deadpan, this he had predicted "If they want the password, they need only to ask"

"And you will answer them honestly?" Gouto rose his cat eyebrows "Never mind that! I'm heading back now! Bye!" and the cat left the deep-in-thoughts man

* * *

"…Yes! Send me a copy of that later! Just watch it without me! I'll be heading back a bit late!" he got off the phone with Takeharu as he sitting on the beach alone. The sky had turned black and everyone had returned to the mansion, except for him. Takeharu was going to show S.E.E.S some sort of Video that was brought by Ikutsuki that relate to Yukari's dad and the shadow. Why didn't he return and watch it with the others? He didn't know, or did he? Perhaps he need some time to think. What he did in the past can never be changed, and as long as he remained close to those people, they'll be in danger as well. The Crows and heaven will never stop looking for him. After all, he gave them quite a few reasons to. If possible, he would leave Ginko and Yomi to S.E.E.S care and leave silently, but the looming threat at the horizon with the shadow and the increasing of demons made him worried, especially for Ginko since she is still a rookie. He would stay to keep an eye on herm and when she is ready, he must disappear again, for her safety… Her safety? Was it for her? Or was he being a coward and running away again? Running away from affection, from bonds.

The event 5 years ago still haunting him. Ironic, it was he who told Mitsuru that time heal all, but he was a hypocrite. He never forgave the Crows, he was just afraid and like a coward, he ran. After 15 years being Raidou, and 5 years since that incident, he still running away. Even now, he still running away! Away from Yomi's affection knowing full well how she feel! Away from making new bonds by putting on masks and shooing people away! Is that why he always has an extra Charm bullet in his gun? But when he looked at Akihiko, he felt ashamed! That boy strive to be stronger so that he can protect people, protect his sister. What is his strength for, he couldn't save his sister but even killed her. He didn't use his strength to protect others but instead only to run away. Ken Amada arrival was his awakening bell, warning him that his past has finally caught up to him. He should have died that night, for real, 5 years ago, then he wouldn't have to go through all this guilt. Ken Amada is his sin, and he must pay for it, finally. He sighed and looked at the clock, 11:00, perfect time to get drunk in some bar and passed out "What are you doing here, Motsu?"

Motsu walked out from behind him with a sad face and sat next to him "I'm just enjoying the view" she then turned to Shinkai "Meeting that boy affected you greatly. Are you still blaming yourself?"

"A necessary sacrifice…" he brought up his gloved hand and stared at it before clenching it tight "that what I've been telling myself anyway!" he let go and sighed as he laid back "the sky is beautiful tonight"

"We can't run forever…" she laid back as well "… Even Yomi has learned of the sealed memories"

"… And she is looking for the password to open them? I already know. I got insider" he said with a smile "And I presume they asked you too?"

"They asked if you put any kind of password in me, so I gave them your bank account… not like you have any money in there anyway since all your money are in me" _Fair enough_ he shrugged as the girl sighed "But what are you going to do? Are you going to tell her or are you going to delete her memory like always?"

"I don't know yet…" his answered made Motsu sighed "… This time might be a bit different"

"I hope so…" she sighed again and stood up "…I'm going back now, you coming?"

"I'll stay here for a little while, got to clear my head…" he waved his hand "And who knows, a Mermaid might appear. This might be my lucky day" she ignored his joke and walked away as he returned to his stargazing. Suddenly. They heard a singing voice. Startled, they both looked at a certain rock where a figure resided

"Really…?"/"Finally…!" they both looked at the yellow moon illuminated a silhouette of a person.

 _Hee-ho~~~_

 _Hee~~~Ho_

 _Hee~~~~_

 _Ho~~~~~_

Without saying a word, Motsu threw his guns and he caught them without looking. Bullets started raining down on a certain snowman wearing a mermaid costume with seaweed as his hair. After 40 minutes, the stone was vaporized along with the 'mermaid' on it

* * *

When he returned to the mansion, he noticed a somewhat depression in the air but for some reason, everyone seemed so motivated. The following day, the girls decided to go to the forest to see some spirited tree and the boys decided to go to the beach again, due to Junpei's insistence. According to his experience, spiritual stuffs are always spiritual, and this might be a good learning chance for Raidou and Fuuka, since both were excited for the trip. So there they were, on the beach, listening to Junpei wailing about girls and beach and bikini which Shinkai agreed wholeheartedly. And so, commencing Operation Babe Hunt. Commander: Minato Arisato. Counselor: Shinkai Taichou. Private Junpei Iori and Officer Akihiko Sanada reporting for duty. First target, three ladies under the parasol and… failed

"Don't worry, you guys did fine enough" Shinkai said as he relaxed himself under the parasol nearby after watching the whole thing "those girls were just rude"

"I know, right?" Junpei said excitedly "Like, we did nothing and they still mad"

"They mad because we're high school students and got to have a free ride to a tropical island while they have to work to get here" Minato said with a deadpan but there was a hint of disappointment in his voice

"Can't blame them for that" Akihiko nodded slowly. Let out a chuckled, Shinkai stood up and started stretching his limbs

"Let me try" he smiled confidently and started walking toward the trio. As he stood before the girls, he opted a friendly face "Hello there, mind if I asked you some questions?"

"So handsome…" the girl in orange mumbled but quickly shut off by her friends

"W-What do you want?" the girl in green asked with hostility

"I assured you, I meant no ill-intent..." _Sorry guys, but you'll be the stepping stone_ he smirked in his head "You see, I'm a detective…" he can feel the awe in their eyes "…and I was investigating three young men who has just talked to you. They are involved in a case I was working on and I hope that you can help me a bit"

"O-Of course" _And they took the bait_ he can see the girls looking at Junpei and the extra with weary eyes

"You know, I envied those guys. They got invited here and I had to spend my saving and used my days off just to get here and followed them without having any fun…" _Excellent acting_ he smirked in his head as he received some pity looked from the girls

"I-I know, right? I mean, we have to work hard to get here and they just got here for free" _Yes… Sympathy! That's the stuff_ "W-Why don't you sit down?" the girl in orange shifted over to make room for him

"T-Thank you" he sat down while receiving respected eyes from Junpei from afar "To be honest, I'm in no mood for working now, but boss won't cut it" he sighed while praising his acting in his mind "You girls should enjoy your hard-earned time, not talking to some detective like me"

"D-Don't say that!" the girl in green flustered "We would love to help"

"Y-Yeah" the other two girls followed. _Just like planned_ he smirked again in his mind

"I really shouldn't, you girls should have fun now! Maybe give me your phone numbers and we can discuss it over dinner" _One by one of course_ he smirked again in his head as the girls nodded and started writing down individual's number on a piece of paper which he prepared "Now if you excused me, I must waste my holiday and get back to work"

"W-Wait… Why don't you have fun with us instead, we were bored anyway, right girls?" the other two girls nodded in confirm. _This's going better than I expected, so long boys_ he grinned in his mind

"I wouldn't dare spending my time with beautiful women like you are but…" _Of course I would_ "…If you girls insisted, then I must oblige. After all, making people feeling happy is a police officer's job, right?" and then he spend his time talking to the girls about his detective stories, playing in the sea, taking pictures with Poltergeist from afar, and returned to earn the respect from Junpei, Akihiko and Minato

"How did you do that?" Junpei asked as he looked at Shinkai with awe "You totally dominated them"

"You have much to learn my apprentice" he smiled confidently as he showed them the phone numbers "A professional has his tricks, and my called 'being a detective'. I'll teach you when you're ready" he has spent his entire life being a detective, listening and learning is his life principle. When the boys told him about the money issue, that was the trump card. As long as the boys go first, he will always get the girls later. They proceed on with girls who, apparently, already got boyfriends, but guess what? Shinkai's going to have a BBQ night with 2 pretty ladies who, apparently, have boyfriends. Then with someone 'special' which scared the boys away

"So far for their summer of love…" he sighed as he sit opposite the beautiful 'lady?' "… Still using that old trick I taught you, I see? Putting a hair on your chin and called yourself a man"

"Are? a zombie? I don't need a dead man to tell me what to do!" the girl snorted and looked away "Go back to your grave!"

"Very funny, Asakura" he sighed and looked at the depressing boys from afar "But you don't need to crush their dream like that, at least give them a chance"

"Give me a break, Shinkai nii-san…" She sighed and looked away "Hiding secrets about you from your secret organization and taking care of Ginko-chan while writing news about a recently solved case from 4 years ago which I sure that you solved isn't easy, so I deserved some fun"

"How do you think your mother, who is a feminist, would feel when her daughter called herself a man?" he shivered as he remembered Tae

"She would be proud, of course. After all, I was the first person to figure out that you faked your death and tracked you down" she held her head up with proud "You, too, should tremble in fear in front of Makoto 'Tae' Asakura"

"Who wouldn't scared of you and your tomboyish personality?" she huffed abit at his respond "Why are you here, Yuko? Are you supposed to be busy all the time?"

"What? A girl can't have her time?" she made a sassy voice "I was simply enjoying myself when accidently saw you and the boys hitting on girls. You still keeping your playboy stats under checked, I see"

"Old habit die hard, you see?" he smiled warmly "Anyway, I had to get back to the boys now" he stood up and started walking away

"Nice seeing you again, nii-san!" the girl smiled warmly as well "I'll see you again, right?"

"I hope not! You knowing my existence is already dangerous enough, I do not wish to put you in any danger! If anything happened to you, i wouldn't be able to face your mom ever again" he said while the girl simply frowned "I better say this when I still have a chance…" he turned to the girl with a smile "Thank you for taking care of Ginko, and I hope that you'll be there for her when I couldn't…!" and turned way "And may we never see each other again!"

* * *

"Operation Successful…! At least for one of us" Junpei said with his head hang low while Shinkai smiled triumphantly

"I'll will not lose to you! I'll get the next girl for sure!" Akihiko said such shameful thing so shameless and full of determination "I'll show you my strength"

"M-Me too…!" Junpei joined in and looked at Minato expectedly but the boy crushed his expectation with a death stare and refused to join the shameless parade. That's when they saw her, a girl with blonde hair wearing a blue dress, looking at the ocean. In her eyes, there were no emotion, which surprised Shinka. But what surprised him even more is her soul, it's pure, but at the same time, unreal. Then he noticed something that answered all his question; her legs! They are not human! Then the lining at her face, the weird but definitely not earphones, and her fingertips, which if looked closely, look like they are separable from her gloves-wearing liked hands. Suddenly, his phone rang

"Shinkai! Aigis escaped! The ASSW! I already told Mitsuru and the others to head back! If possible, keep an eye out for a blonde girl with blue eyes!" he said with a calm voice which surprised the summoner. But then again, why shouldn't he? On these occasions, it's best to keep calm.

"I'll keep an eye out for her" he sighed as Akihiko and Junpei already decided that she'll be their target. Junpei lasted 50 minute. Akihiko lasted 1 minutes.

"People come staring at the ocean for many reason" Shinkai said as he approached the girl "Searching for something, waiting for someone, thinking about some's lives…" the girl turned her head and looked at him, her blue eyes stared at him with confused "Why are you here, Anti-Shadow Suppressing Weapon Generation 7th Aigis?" the girl looked at him weary but stood her ground. Shinkai only chuckled and looked at the direction of the mansion as the sight of yelling men caught his eyes "Looked like the party poopers will be here soon..." he clicked his tongue and looked at Aigis again "…If I were you, I would go for the forest. To the north, there would be a big tree, headed there. I'll meet you there" the girl looked at him with confused but then nodded and started running. After she had entered the forest, the boys approached him with curious face

"What did you say to make her ran away like that?" Junpei said with dissatisfied voice

"You guys go after her" he walked past the confused boys and toward the running men "I'll hold them off a bit" the boys looked at him with confused but like Aigis, they nodded and ran into the forest as well

* * *

Shinkai moved swiftly through the tree after distracting the pursuers and pointing them to another direction. This forest was an interesting place, it filled with spirits. Looked like the rumor of the spirited tree is true then. Perhaps a Houkou, or Kodama and Kurozome. But none of that matter until he reach the central of the forest. It was not long until he reached the big tree, where he saw a terrifying scene. Aigis was hugging Minato with the group surrounded them

"Listen, we have a problem" Mitsuru said loudly drawing the group's attention "I'm sorry to disrupt your vacation, but I need all of you to returned to the mansion and prepare for battle"

"I don't think that's necessary" everyone turned to Shinkai, who has just arrived "Before we got into all the boring business and stuffs, mind filling me in what just happened" he eyed at Minato and Aigis

"She hugged me" Minato said with a usual deadpan

"Maybe she is in love with you, you clueless boy!" his sarcasm was not appreciated as he felt a few pairs of eyes staring at him, especially from Yukari "I'm more interesting in why, though"

"I came. She said something, then hugged me" Minato said with a deadpan again

"Did she said 'I'm gonna hug you'?" Minato shook his head "Now that's troublesome! Had she said that, it would be much easier to understand"

"Who is she, Shinkai-san?" Mitsuru said with somewhat irritated voice

"Well… Let me… Let me introduce you all, this is Aigis, the 7th generation Anti-Shadow Suppressing Weapon" he said while trying to pry the girl of the boy "She's a battled-droid built by your Kirijo group… to… eradicate shadows, and soon… demons" he put more force in "That's… That's why your dad is here, so that he can send… Aigis to help us in the days to come" he finally pried the girl off using his mag-enhanced arms and legs, but only able to pried her head off "Ikutsuki will be here soon to receive her" he smiled wryly as he put the head back "And… we're good to go"

" _Why in such hurry?"_ a voice echoed through the air _"It has been a while since I had such interesting guests like you are, I'm not letting you go just yet"_

"Goddamn it" Shinkai said irritatingly as he looked at the tree, prompting the other to look as well "I was hoping it would ignore us"

" _I had my eyes on you ever since you set foot in this forest, summoners."_ The voice said with amusement _"The first two was easy to notice as they're reeked with Magnetite, but you're a bit different. You concealed yours well enough, had you not revealed your ability to enhance your limbs with MAG, I would've never known"_

"And what do you want, Mr. Tree?" Motsu had returned to her briefcase form and now in Shinkai's hand "I suspect that you won't let us off that easily? The forest seem to have greatly thickened for some reason… There is no way out, isn't it?"

" _I'll let you go after you fulfill my simple wish. You see, it's very lonely and dull on this island, so if you could…"_ he can feel the spirit smiled _"… could you amuse me for a bit?"_ razor-shaped leaves came flying at them but was turned to ashes by Yomi fire

"Aigis! Protect them!" Shinkai yelled while dashing forward, evaded all the remaining leaves "Pixie! Pol! Help her!" the two demons nodded and moved in front of the group "Hogo-sha! Sui-ki form!" the Oni nodded and transformed into the ice form which he, Fuuka and Shinkai had worked on and mastered. He blew icy cold breath at the tree, but the tree returned with fire and pushed the Oni back "A Houkou, I see! Why not showing yourself"

" _Why indeed"_ the voice owner revealed itself as a white wolf with 5 tails, each of it withhold an element. Wind, Earth, Fire, Lightning, Water _"Now that you have seen my true form, let's proceed"_ and dashed toward him with wide opened mouth. Jumped to the right, Shinkai brought out his gun from inside his briefcase and rained bullet on the beast, distracting it for a moment. As soon as Houkou distracted, Yomi focus her fire on the Water tail while Hogo-sha focus his ice on the Fire tail. The Youkai roared in pain and the earth started to crumble and the wind rose into a hurricane. Razor-shaped leaves started flying all over the place, leaving cuts on Shinkai's skin. Luckily, the helpless S.E.E.S were protected by Aigis metal body, Pixie speed with a rapier which in this case, a needle, and Poltergeist wind

*Bzzt**Bzzt*

He sensed a tingling sense in the air. He was too late to notice that this Houkou specialty is lightning, and that tail started glowing brighter than ever "Blasted damnation! Everyone! Take cover behind trees!" as soon as he said that, the wolf unleashed an electric storm. He can feel his limbs going numb as he was not quick enough. Looking around, he realized he was too late as everyone were on the ground, shaking as they tried to move their muscle

" _Pathetic"_ the wolf sneered as he prowling the ground _"AMUSE ME!"_ as he screamed, the earth trembled and the air stirred into strong winds.

"Let's fight fire with fire!" he smirk and reached into his briefcase and pulled out tubes while the Youkai prowling around him cautiously but at the same time, excitingly "Come! Erthys! Aeros! Aquans! Flaemis! Raijuu!" Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, Lightning answered his called as each of them started showing up

" _Do you really think these weaklings can defeat me?"_ the wolf smirked and crushed the demons as soon as they started moving with its tails _"Pathetic!"_

"They may not be that strong…" Shinkai smirked as the wolf looked at its tails terrifyingly. The demons were forming themselves back and crawling up each tail "…But they are extremely durable" before the youkai can react, a club hit his head causing it to back away with a dizzy head. The demons at it tails were eating its tail, corrode it with their perspective element. But the wolf didn't give up that easily as it started shooting element beams all over the place. Thanks to Yomi, most of the beams were countered, but she missed the Zio one as a lightning bolt came flying at Minato. Before Minato can move himself, the attack connected, and Aigis fell on her knees while the others looked at her with surprised.

The corrosive greatly weaken Houkou as it started to pant and backing away. Seeing this, Shinkai dropped Motsu and charged at the demon with one tube on his hand and his gun on the other. Alarmed, the beast fired ice at him, but Sui-ki quickly batted it away with his club. The beast immediately switch to fire but its fireball was neutralized by Yomi's ice, causing mist all over the place and temporary blinded it. An opening is all he needed as Shinkai emerged from the mist and planted a few elemental bullets into the wolf's head, halting its movement for a moment and give him a chance as he channeled his MAG into the Kuda and pressed it at the wolf head. The wolf roared as the tube started sucking it in like a magnet

"A little more helps, loves?" The elemental demons got the signal and increasing their corroding. The wolf roared in pain and his guard were great weaken as he was distracted by the pain. Concentrated his MAG, Shinkai made the final push, and the demon was inside the tube

"You'll be a great addition to my collection" he smiled satisfyingly as he hold the tube in his hand. Putting it inside Motsu, he turned to the terrifying group with a smile "Crisis adverted! Good job everyone! Especially you, Aigis!" the man said while picking a seed and put it in his pocket "I didn't actually consider the possibility that Yomi might miss one, but you did an amazing job!" he walked up to Aigis and patted her head "Now, let's get you back to the lab and fixed you up! The path should be clear now!"

* * *

Takeharu was less than please when Shinkai brought Aigis and the others back in tattered clothes with cuts everywhere on his body. Thankfully, he let it pass and send a maid to get the first aid kit to fix him up much to his protest and bragging about 'healing magic'

"This is unnecessary" he frowned as the maid put on another bandage "With Dia, I can fixed this up within a blink of an eye"

"I have no doubt that you're able to do that…" she chuckled as Shinkai wincing when she touch one of the cuts "… but try not to exhaust yourself. You did just fight a demon, didn't you?"

"Normally, I would ask how did you know, but I'm pretty sure that you are no normal maid" he winced again as another bandage found it place on his arm "Do you have a persona as well?"

"Unfortunately, I don't. Had I had one, I would have been on the battlefield with Miss Mitsuru" she said as she moved on to his other arm "But even if I don't have a persona, I can provide other support. Such as moral support for Miss Mitsuru"

"Takeharu is pretty open the whole shadow business, isn't he? If I was him, I wouldn't trust people that easily and properly only a handful people might know" he sighed at his distrustful attitude "It would be… unprofessional to get other people involve, especially normal people like you"

"Care you caring for my wellbeing? Don't worry, I'm more than capable of defending myself" the maid smiled "FYI, I can fully operate a Boeing CH-47 Chinook alone"

"And I can fly without wings, in addition of walking on water" he remarked which were true "I don't need a helicopter"

"I'll keep that in mind" the maid nodded and moved to the facial area

"I can do this myself now…" he took the bandage from her hand and started tracking the cuts, occasionally winced as he brushed past them "…You can leave now"

The maid smiled at the sight of the clumsy and took back the bandage "Let me do it. After all, I want to express my gratitude. You protect Miss Mitsuru in that forest and returned her without a scratch, this is the least I can do"

"You really care for her, don't you?" he asked but judging by what she already said, that was an abundant question "She lucky to have someone care so deeply for her like you around"

"I have been by her side ever since she was a child, so I love her like a sister. But you also have someone who care for you deeply too, right?" Sadness took over Shinkai's face. While it true, he cannot feel it. Or rather, he don't want to feel it. To him, affection is a luxury thing and he doesn't want it. Attached to someone, what's the point in that? He simply using anyone around him the way he see fit, even S.E.E.S. He don't trust them and he don't return any feeling they had for them. Even raising Ginko is just another to atone his sin. That's how he lived his live. So what if someone really care for him. Once the whole shadow business is over, no one will be able to remember him.

Cutting all attachments, just like Buddha said. That what he had decided! Once he concluded his business here, he will delete everyone's memories along with Yomi's and disappeared again. His mistake was to let his emotion got in the way in the first place and allowed Yomi to follow him and he can only blame himself for his naiveté. He caused pain to her and to himself. That is the mistake he must correct, even if it not morally right. He must run away, for their safety and for his. There is nothing bad in being a coward, in running away… right? No! This is not time to waver! He already made his decision. The best thing he can do now is faking a smile and act like nothing had happened

"Yeah… I guess…" he faked a smile. The maid looked at him like she saw right through his fake smile

"You looked troubled…" she said as she put down the first aid kit "… Is something wrong?"

"Now aren't you a perspective person? Am I that easy to read?" he let out a dry chuckle "But sometime, things are better remained unnoticed and unseen"

"But won't it be better to just talk it out?" Will it? He doesn't know… Will it? "If you held all those feeling, all those troubles within you, you only hurting yourself. So why not let them out?"

"But talking it out loud doesn't change anything. It doesn't solve the problem nor making it any easier to bear. I would rather keep it all to myself" again, he let his distrustful attitude get the better of him. In fact, he want nothing more than to shout out his problem, to let the world know. But what would that do? It wouldn't change a single thing. Will he be able to go back in time and stop himself from doing all those killing? Will he be able to go back in time and say no to Yomi? Will he be able to go back in time and say his final goodbye to his sister? The answer was obvious… there is no need for false hope. What he did in the past cannot be altered.

"But by talking it out, you'll be able to lift the weight in your soul for then, that person that you trusted with your secrets and troubles will help you carry that weight. Then…" she smiled warmly "…you wouldn't be alone"

"Maybe you should say those word to your mistress…" it seemed he had hit homerun since sadness took over the maid's face "… She might need those words more than me"

"She has always been like that…" the maid dropped her face "… she always carries those burden alone, blaming herself for what was not her fault, ignoring my words"

"Trust… so hard to gain, so easy to lose…" he sighed "I have lost my trust a long time ago, but Mitsuru is still on her way to truly understand it. I was like her when I was young…" That's not right, he is still like that "… trust no one, distanced myself as I believed that my duty is above all…" No! He was afraid! "… This world is filled with demons and psychopaths and it is my, not someone else, duty to cut them down. They told me that it is not my fault that this world is as it is, and I shouldn't carry all the burdens, all the guilt from the all sins I committed for it is not MY fault. But it is MY fault, my duty, my guilt! That how Mitsuru felt. But maybe she'll be different from me, maybe S.E.E.S can help her gaining that trust."

"And will you ever regain your trust?" the maid looked at him with soul-piercing stare

"It's a bit too late for me now. I have been like this for too long" he smiled sadly "All I can do now is to pay up my debt, maybe for one last time" he sighed and looked at her with a smile "Now let's conclude our 'mushy mushy' show. I'm getting hungry"

"Of course" she smiled and picked up the first aid kit again and started putting bandage on his face, but all the wound had already healed and he started ripping of the bandage on his arms "You're fast"

"This is nothing! I once got a staff driving through my stomach, but I still live" he ripped off the last bandage and stood up "It's nice to talk to stranger once a while. I'll remember you… Kikuno Saikawa, but you won't remember me" He pulled out his gun from under his jacket and pointed at her head "This will not kill you, so don't worry, but it will help me erasing your memory of me"

"Pointing a gun at a woman? You have absolutely no class, you know?" she smirked. _Was she expected this?_ Shinkai trailed off for a moment but immediately shook the thought off his mind

"FYI, I'm gentlemen to the core. But I've already told you, I'm pretty selective when it comes to people I can trust. I brought disaster to everyone near me, I would hate to add you on the list" he pulled the hammer "It's for your own safety…"

"Before you delete your entire existence from my memory, I want to ask you a question" this surprised him but he nodded nonetheless "Why are you hurting yourself?"

He didn't understand her at first but then he noticed that his hand were shaking. He let out a dry chuckle and lowered the gun "How pathetic of me! Already made my mind to cut all attachments, but can't even erase the memory of someone I've just met" he sat back on the bed as he wondered, did his hand shake like his when he shot that girl? _No! Now is not the time to think about that!_ He sighed and looked up "In the end, a coward is still a coward"

"You still haven't answer my question!" she looked at him with more determent in her eyes. _What's the deal with this girl?_ He looked at the maid wearily "Why are you hurting yourself? Why are you doing this to yourself? Forcing yourself to do thing you don't want to do?"

"So that I won't hurt you!" he said it mater-of-factly "Sometime, you have to do what you have to do. Getting near me and you'll get yourself some troubles, but like moth to fire, you people won't stop coming"

"If you're so mistrustful, why did you joined S.E.E.S in the first place?" now that's a good question

"I did not, I was going to erase their memories as well but Yomi stopped me" he sighed as he remembered being an ice block "I did not expect getting help from people who can summon demons and gods even without a Kuda and got used as a ball by a giant army-thing" _Ah~~! The memories of being flung around the roof_ he smiled as he reminisced "But this is just temporary, for as soon as my business conclude, so will their memories"

"Why?" she asked with surprise

"I'm risking their and your safety now by letting you know me, I'm a dangerous person and people close to me usually get hurt" _By me usually…_ "Heaven is just and cruel and they will get through you"

"Heaven?" she tilt her head and looked at him questionably

"Heaven and hell exist" he snorted as he continued "Most of gods are assholes though, spare for a few exceptions. The relationship between heaven and me can only be described with one word… complicated"

"So what did you do to get heaven so upset?" she continued

"You don't want to know, pretty lady!" he smiled mysteriously "But thank you for bandaging me up and listen to me! Goodbye!" he stood up and walked away, but stopped as he got at the door "I hope we never meet again, even though talking to you were fun" and walked out of the room "A friendly warning though" he called out to her from out of sight "Forget about me"

"Such an interesting person" she said while tidied up and put first aid back with a smile

* * *

And so the last day went by eventfully and they returned to mainland the day after with Aigis by their side. BBQ party was nice though, but he didn't come. In the end, the girls failed to get any clue about the password from Shinkai and people closed to him which greatly frustrated them.

Even though the time was short, he still bought a lot of souvenirs. A wooden staff he made from a paddle he bought for Ken and he love it, A special gift for Inari which they had already discussed, a bottle of Cognac he 'borrowed' from the villa for Mutatsu causing him to get drunk at 4, and ashes from a burn documentary for Victor. He also bought 2 pairs of shade as well as a very hard coconut he found on the beach for the velvet siblings. Unfortunately for Theo, his shade shattered after Elizabeth threw the coconut at him

Then the test result arrived, Mitsuru topped in her grade as expected. But the interesting things is that Minato and, surprisingly, Ginko was just 1 point from each other from taking the top spot, but Minato won, but even though she did not show any emotion, there was fire in her eyes and Kuroko went out straight and challenged him for a study off with Mitsuru as the judge. While the 3 geniuses have the 'fight of the century', the rest was not that good. Akihiko and the other were just glad they got through. Akihiko got through with average point, but he felt ashamed and swore to get better so that his sister can look up to him. Fuuka and Yukari got through with fairly high point, but not as high as the geniuses. Junpei put a bag over his head.

The following day went by boringly as he expected relentless attack from the girls but to his disappointment, none come. He have nothing else to do but to teach Fuuka and, occasionally, Raidou since she has to stay at school for some reason about Demon summoning. Luckily, Inari was willing to teach Fuuka all about mythology, while cosplaying Fuuka to her own enjoyment. What sadden him the most is that after that short talk on the island, he and Yomi haven't spoken a word to each other, but fate had provided him with an opportunity

"Inaba? When? Why?" he almost dropped the plant vase on his hand when Ginko told him that she is going to Yasoinaba with her school

"In 2 days. A joint training camp. That's why I came home late lately" she said with a monotone voice and then switched to Kuroko "We are going to show them how professionals do it"

"Inaba, huh?" he stood there and thought for a while and picked up his phone. After sometime speaking to someone, he turned to Yomi who was reading a magazine "Ready your stuffs, Yomi, we're going home" and turned to Ginko again "Do you know where you'll staying yet?"

"Yes, it's… Amagi's Inn, I think?" she said while checking her notebook "Rio said it's a beautiful inn with natural hot spring"

"It is, and Amagi-neechan is very friendly too, I used to help around in the inn when I was younger to earn something on the side when I was young. I think Yukiko-chan is about your age, too." he showed her his phone screen with the name 'neechan' on the screen "I just preserve a room there"

"She remember you? I thought you delete everyone's memory after meeting you" her word drew the attention of other residents in the room

"Memory can't be delete, they can only be stored away" he explained since she might need to know about this in the future "Those memories exist forever in their mind, hidden behind a door which I simply put a lock on to prevent anyone from accessing them and ensure their safety if the Crows ever found them. And like a door, I can open and sealed away their memories easily" He can feel the eyes of other girls in the room such as Fuuka's and Yomi's on him "She, however, was one of the very special case that actually know that I'm still alive"

"I see. So I can put in a password to prevent someone to temper…" she nodded her head slowly and took out her gun and put it at Minato's head and shot him before he can react "Now forget everything about the hotel, password: I'll kill you if you remember"

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAPPENED AT THE HOTEL?" Akihiko ran down from upstairs with amazing speed and jumped at Minato who is still at blank state of memory deleting "Oi! Tell m-?" he feel a gun at his head too

"You too" Ginko pulled the trigger "Forgot everything happened at the hotel, password: Execution await to you and the person help you remember"

"I'm gotta get out of here" Junpei said as he trying to run for the door but he was snipped from afar

"Forget everything you saw at the hotel, password: I'll kill you if you remember, Stupei" Ginko said with monotone and sheathed her gun as the bodies of the boys lying lifelessly on the floor

"Excellent, practice makes perfect" Shinkai said with a smile as he patted Ginko's head, who blushed a bit "Now if you excuse me, there will be an exclusive Kanamin Kitchen show on TV this afternoon, and I don't want to miss it" he said while walking over the bodies of the boys and headed toward the stairs

* * *

The night came silently and with it, the Dark Hour. To Shinkai, the night is nothing more than some extra hours for his work, not for things like sleeping. It's a bad habit he picked up when he used to hunt criminals and demons at night. Over the years, he had learned how to minimize his sleeping time to the lowest, only 4 hours a day. Most of the nights he spent his time reading over some cases, killing demons and killing time at the same time or simply meditate, but that night was a bit different since he is currently clinging on 200km/h Fogey to get to Naganaki Shrine with the scream of S.E.E.S from behind the steering wheel of Oboroguruma.

They had discovered a large amount of demons and shadows outside Tartarus and were currently stalling at Naganaki Shrine. Mid way there, he dismiss the old man and practically started flying due to inertia. From the air, he can see someone surrounded by the shadows and demons with a dog by her side protecting her. Pulling out his sword with its scabbard intact from his hip, he threw the weapon down with enhanced arm, at the speed of a bullet. The sword landed right on top of a Hulk Hogan and pierced through him, impaled to the ground. The woman quickly pick up the blade and blocked an attack from an Archangel. Drawing one of his guns with one hand while the other holding his hat so that it will not slew off, he rained bullet down on the creatures. Stopping his raining, he enhanced his body and dropped right atop of a Nue and created a shockwave, blasting all the enemies around him away.

"Shinkai the devil summoner, at your service! Please leave this to the professional" he said with a smirk to the lady with fair hair in a white kimono stained with black goo and demon's blood. Her hands held a shining Katana, also stained with the enemy's blood "Woman should learn how to pour sake, instead of holding a sword"

"Speak for yourself, I'm more fond of pouring blood." she huffed as she parried an attack from a knight-like shadow and sliced him in halves "The Ayakashis are a bit different from what I remember"

"They are shadows, similar but yet different from the ayakashis" Shinkai explained while putting bullets through Hulk Hogan's head and dodging his gigantic hands "But like Ayakashis and demons, enough bullets in the head will put them down"

"Just cut their heads off, right?" she asked as she put a samurai-like shadow's head on his shoulder and looked down at the dog under her legs "Koro-chan, don't get too carry away, okay?"

"Wuff" the dog barked in confirm and slice a Enku's neck with a tanto he was holding with his mouth.

They kept on their demon slaughtering for what seem like an eternal. As they stopped, there were only black goo and demon's blood all around them.

"Take that! Served you right trying to attack my temple" Inari sneered at the lifeless corpse of a Nue and trying to cut it with her katana. Unfortunately, she steeped on a black pond of goo and felt face down. She stood up immediately and looked at Shinkai with a redden face while Shinkai trying his best not to laugh. As soon as she recovered, she started stomping the pond but was quickly stopped by Shinkai

"Mitama! Mitama Inari-o-kami! Remember, Ara is bad, Nigi is good, Kusi is wondrous, and Saki is love" he held both her arms with Koromaru holding her leg that was not stomping. After a while, she finally cool down and initially, stopped "Now what are you?"

"Nigi…" she huffed and struggled to get off his grip, which he did let go only for her to fall face down once again. As soon as she got up, she grabbed her sword and charged at him with a red face. They jumped around on the blood of their enemies for a while until she finally gave in and pouted at Shinkai "Do I looked like a kid to you?"

"All gods look like children to me. They're crybaby who constantly fighting for attention and just love holding grudge, and don't let me start on their mood swinging" Shinkai said with a mocking voice "But it not like it's bad…" he patted Inari on the head which she replied with a huff and earned a laugh from him "… I'm a bit a child myself"

"Even if I'm not a child, which I am not, I wouldn't forgive someone who killed me that easily" she said with a sigh "Can't believe my only friend is a wanted criminal by heaven"

"When did we become friends?" he sighed and picked up Koromaru "Now aren't you a good boy? Who's the good boy? Who's the good boy? You're, you brave brave creature! Protecting that useless goddess" Inari flinched a bit at his words "And that tanto in your mouth, that's a holy weapon! Can't believe she gave it to you!"

"H-Hey! I didn't give it to him, he snatched it from me!" she tried to defend herself but only earned a frown from Shinkai

"That even worse! A goddess got her holy weapon snatched by a dog? A failure you are" he turned away with a huffed while Inari only hang her head in shame "Looked like they about to arrive"

"Will the little fox come, I have new cloths for her" Inari said with excited face "We tried maid already, I'm gonna go for a miko now"

"Maybe latter. I'm going to Inaba tomorrow and I leaving her in your 'care'" he said while giving her a camera "Photos would be appreciated" *Winks**Thumb ups*

"Will do, partner" *Winks**Thumb ups* "Got what I asked?"

"PSX3000 Limited Shinobi Edition with a GTX 2000 and 16GB come with a copy of the about to be legendary game Tenchu 5 and Dragon Dogma 2 that's not even out yet and currently being tested by a branch of the Kirijo Group specialize in electrical industry that I happen to have a vacation near it? Got it right here, fam…" he opened the suitcase showing her the shining gaming console but closed at soon as she laid her eyes on it "…but it gonna cost ya' a little extra"

"Named it" her face turned serious as a smirk appeared on Shinkai's face

"Triple it" he set the briefcase down and put the box in the middle

"Double" she struck it down but it doesn't really matter, double is more than enough to him

"Deal" they struck a deal, the box disappeared "6 years of free spying on the heaven, not bad" he looked at no one particularly since there was no one there except for Koromaru "Take care"

After a while, S.E.E.S arrived with pale face while Oboroguruma waved them goodbye with a smile before Shinkai dismissing him. Unfortunately for them, the battle had already finished and Koromaru is, by all mean, fine. Much to his disappointment, the S.E.E.S refused to take the cab back and decided to walk back to the dorm with Koromaru accompanied them. He also noticed that Koromaru still have that tanto in his mouth. And with that, the Dark Hour ended, and he earned a new insider.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long update as i was busy with exams and school projects, but i'm back again and the next chapter should be up in the next 2 hours. There is also a special someone in the next chapter too. Next time: Inaba. Stay tunes and until next time**

 **IT TIME FOR**

 **PROFESSOR JACK FROST**

 **Prof. Jack: Hee-ho everyone! I'm back again, all hee and ho! Today, i'm gonna tell you about... Tsukumogami!**

 ***Applause**Applause***

 **Prof. Jack: Thank hee-ho, you can turn off the recorder now! Tsukumogami is an object which had acquired a spirit inside it after so long! They appeared in many time and place in hee-ho history and mythology, namely Tsukumogami Emaki. It is said that if an object reach 1 hee-dred years old, a spirit will reside in it and turned into a Youkai! This is why hee-ho in the ho days used to throw old stuff away before they hit 100 years old! If a hundred years old Jack Frost doll get a spirit, will hee be a Tsukumogami or will he be Jack Frost? Food for thought! Until next time, hee-ho!**

 **Au (mumbling to himself): i should keep my waifu doll till she is 100!**


	7. Chapter 7:Back to town

They left for Inaba the morning of August 1st after Shinkai had a little visit to the police office. While Ginko and, surprisingly, Yomi and her friends took the train, Shinkai and traveled by 200km/h Fogey and arrived 2 hours earlier. With that hours, he decided to greet a few people, but, first thing first.

"NAKAMURA-SAN~~~" he burst into the restaurant with teary eyes

"SHINKAI-KUN~~~?" the owner replied with the same tone "When did you returned? You've been away for what… 5 years now?"

"Don't be silly, Nakamura-san, I was here last year" he said with a smile while ordering Alp to start unlocking his memories "Remembered? 10 minutes?"

"AH~~~! Yes! How could I forget? You're the only who can finish my challenge in 10 minutes" the owner hit his forehead while laughing "So… same as always?"

"You know me" they winked at each other and the owner started making the food while Shinkai looking around. Even though he came back every year, he still feel so distanced. Everything in this restaurant, even the smallest thing, made him remembered when he was younger, maybe 10 to 7 years ago. Aiya Restaurant started off as a stool, then a small tea house, then got into financial problem and almost have to close had he not eliminated the loan shark and stole their money. Over the course of 10 years, it has turned into the restaurant he loves with all his heart. After a while, the owner put down a gigantic Beef Bowl in front of him. The infamous Aiya Restaurant's Beef Bowl challenge which he held the record of 10 minutes.

As he eat, they started catching up with each other. Times keep flying by as they talking, stories of customers, of bills, of Aika's school fees. They was so into their talk they didn't notice the sound of the door sliding open and the sound of someone gasping

"Shinkai-niisan?" the sound of the girl can be heard at the door. She was a young girl with blue hair, wearing a seifuku. She continued to stare at him with open and teary eyes before leaping at him "Where have you been the past 5 years? I missed you!"

To her, it must have been 5 years since he disappeared completely. Can't blame her, he had to erased her memories for her own safety after all. Discreetly, he order Alp to start unlocking her memories as well "I was here last years, don't you remember? Hairclip?"

"Yes… the hairclip of the goddess of beauty Kisshoten…" It was not, it's just a handmade hairclip he bought from Konnou-ya. But hey, anything to make her stop crying "You say as long as I wear this, I'll always be beautiful, and I should never cry"

'That's right dear" he patted her on the head "Your tears should only fall for those who worthy of it… now smile" he pulled her away to look at her smiling face "That's better. Now, I have to finish this bowl in 5 minutes because I don't have much money"

The three of them started laughing and Shinkai started digging in again. After the meal, Aika told him about her Middle School life. How time flies, he remembered watching Aiko went to kindergarten. Such a small town Inaba was, everyone know each other, but he loved it and everyone who live there. He wish he could stay and settle down in his very hometown, enjoy this kind of small talk every day. But everything have to come to an end as he noticed the time, the train should arrived soon and he had to meet up with them. Coldly, he pushed Aika aside and stood up after ordered Alp to seal away their memories again. Another year, another forgotten memory…

"Yomi-san?" he jumped at the word. Looking at the door, he saw a familiar figure of a woman along with a group of students beside her which he only recognized Ginko. Let out a light chuckle, he recalled Alp and dismissed her "You're a bit late, Shinkai had already finished"

"It's ok! But since he is finished, he can go to the inn and receive the rooms for us" she talked to Shinkai but at the same time didn't. Let out a sigh, he exited the restaurant and headed up hill. Instead of heading for the bus station, he turned right, where stood a shrine on a small hill. Entering the shrine, he heard a familiar sound

"Yip! Yip!" something orange dashed out from the bushed and jumped right onto him. It was a fox wearing a red apron with heart patterns. On her body bears various scars she earned when she was a cub. Luckily, Shinkai was able to rescue her on his quest in Nasu. A courageous one this creature, defending her master to the end

" _If it isn't my favorite person in the world"_ a voice rung through the air. The little fox quickly jumped off him and got into hiding again when a woman with fox ears and a fox tail walked out from behind the shrine "Long time no see, Shin-kun"

"Tamamo-san, you still gorgeous as always" he said while turning away "but I would rather you put on some clothing"

"I forget again" she smiled playfully and spun around, and voila, she fully clothed with a white miko attire but a bit revealing "Is this okay?"

"Good enough" he nodded while she only chuckled playfully "But try to dress more decent next time"

"I was using the Onsen you installed in the back when you arrive. It get so hot sometime, why don't you join me and feel it for yourself" she said playfully with a hint of flirtiness

"I have business, I'm only passed by to tell you something" he ignored her words "I have just struck a deal with a goddess to be my spy and cut you some slacks and risk of getting caught"

"More time for me to enjoy myself then" she let out a relaxed as she sat down on the offering box "Say, Shin-kun, why are you being so good to me?"

"What do you mean?" he looked at her questionably. Why wouldn't he?

"I mean not only you became my friend right after I tried to kill you and curse you, you even saved Kitsu from those cursed dogs right after she attack you. Not only you did not exorcist me after defeating me, you brought me here from Nasu against your Order's will and hid me in this lovely town and even made me a home. Now you even take away the only way I can repay you. What do you expect in return from me?" her question, her pledged earned her a light chuckle from Shinkai

"Nothing! Only hopes that you will protect everyone in this town!" he smiled warmly "I care deeply for every single person in this town, and if possible, I want you to help me protect them, if I ever failed to…"

"I-I understand" she looked at him with confused eyes but it was quickly replace with a warm smile "I will protect them, even if it cost me my life"

"No need to be that extreme…" he said with a smile and started walking away "…And start making friends already. I didn't bring you here so you can be alone again"

"That man's…" she said with a smile as the image of Shinkai slowly disappeared "…truly a wonder"

* * *

The bus from central shopping district to Amagi's inn took about 10 minutes, enough time for Shinkai to reminisce. He used to take this bus all the time when he was young along with his sister to come and help the Amagi. He remember when Kasai-nee still haven't take over the inn, her mother was extreme strict but at the same time, very tender. At least 30 years has passed since then, but he can still remember all the hide-and-seek inside the inn, all the cleaning, serving, getting scold for being noisy though it mainly sister and Kasai nee-san fault. If possible, he wished he can go back to those time, with his sister, playing with her, hearing her voice, her laugh, her singing, hearing her talking about her school life, her friends, her boyfriend, her fiancé, her husband. But it was too late for him now, for time does not wait. The bus had arrived, and everyone had already left the bus. At the inn entrance, he saw a familiar figure in seifuku, waiting for someone. Swiftly, he summoned Alp and approached the girl

"Long time no see, Yukiko" he said with a smile while she looked at him confusingly "Remember me? The red bunting bird?"

"Shinkai-san? I haven't seen you in a while, so I couldn't recognize you" she said apologetically "Mother asked me to show you to your room when you arrive"

"Helping the inn I see. You don't have to show me, I'm sure I can work it out. I used to work here too, you know?" he pounded his chest pridefully and then gave her a photo of Ginko "The Gekkoukan Tennis Club should be at Yasogami High right now, can you pick them up later for me?"

"Of course. Mother did mention them but she asked me to welcome you first before picking them up. I'll make sure they get to their room" she said like an attendant and even added her signature smile "I hope you enjoy your staying here and if there anything you need to ask, I'll answer them right away"

"I don't think so, I've been in this place before your mother inherited it. And no need to be so formal, I used to walk you to school and change your diapers" he teased her professional style and laughed out loud while Yukiko's face turned red "I'll go and meet your mother now, take care" he walked away but not without waving like a child

"You too" she smiled and waved back

"I hope you enjoy your staying here and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask the staffs" Shinkai bowed as the old couple thanked him and walked off. For some reason, tourists and customers had been swarming around him asking questions. Thankfully, he used to be staff of the month so he can easily answer all the questions such as where is the hot spring and when will it be available, where is the elevator, who must they ask if they want to book dinner, how large is the hot spring, which bus should they took if they want to go in town… He doesn't understand why they won't just ask those guys in Hakama carrying trays and food but instead kept asking him who wearing a black leather jacket with a flat cap holding a briefcase and wearing leather gloves like some biker but he refrained from asking. After a while being a 'employee', a woman approached him with a smirk

"Your vacation is overdue!" the woman was wearing a pink Yukata with light green Obi. Just by looking at her, one can tell that she is an elegant and well-behaved woman judging by her stance and an extremely nice one too judging by her benevolent face, but her joking voice proved otherwise "You're supposed to come back immediately! What a terrible employee you're! I can fire you, you know?"

"You not even paying me! Beside, my 'condition' require me to move a lot, have you forgotten?" he sighed and looked at the woman "Beside, I was here last year! Isn't that enough, Nee-san?"

"For 2 days before you disappeared into thin air! I almost forgot about you for a moment!" she let out a dry chuckle "Not like I can ever forget about you, you troublesome brother!"

"You don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself! Now go and tend you guests" he brought up his hands and shooed her away but she only smiled as she saw the worn out black gloves

"You still wearing those gloves… It has been 22 years" she took his hand and caressed it "I remembered Chisato skipping meals and working extra hours just to get you these gloves"

"She said I would look cool with it" he smiled sadly "That foolish girl, hardly have anything for herself yet she spent it on me"

"She loves you, more than you think…" she let go off the hand and looked away "I still remember, 30 years ago, those men taking you away. Chisato was so sad, she didn't eat or talk for a very long time. Then 7 years later, you returned, but shredded from emotions. She was so happy but heartbroken at the same time when she saw you in that state. I remember seeing tears rolling down her face whenever you were out of sight…" she looked at Shinkai and then the gloves again "…Those gloves, she told me you looked at them for hours from outside the shop window. That's why she work so hard, with hope that the smile will once again return to your face"

"I was young a foolish back then, didn't notice my own sister feeling" he said with much regret in his voice as he looked at the gloves "I was dwelling too deep in my pit of emotions, too absorbed in my own hatred to barely notice anyone"

"Can't really blame you, you were traumatized. Forcefully taken away from your sister at the age of 3. I don't know what happen to you those long 7 years, but I know it must have been tough. The past 5 years must have also been hard for you too" she said comfortingly as she put a hand on his shoulder "Will you ever forgive yourself?"

"I killed her, my own sister! Because of my recklessness, she died! Because of my foolishness, she died! Because of my uselessness, she died!" he said while shaking unconsciously "I'll never forgive myself for what happened"

"Time, Shinkai! Time will heal all wounds! Whatever it is, I believe it's not your faults and you should stop blaming yourself" she patted him on his shaking shoulder "You've change so much since then. You've learned to smile, to laugh, to joke. I'm sure Chisato would be happy if she saw you right now" _But she never will… because of me_ guilt ran through his mind again "Now I suggest you head for the reception, your companions have arrived" suddenly, she leaned toward him and put a handkerchief on his face "A man tears should only fall when he lost his wallet, or so I was told. It's ok to be weak, but you must always be strong. What happened 5 years ago… I don't want to see that state of you again!"

Unconsciously, tears was rolling down his face. Let out a sigh, he smile again "Thank you" he took the handkerchief and handed back to her after wiping his tears "I should be going now"

With a nod, he walked away while she gazed at his back "Shinkai has grown into a fine man now, I only wish you're here to see it, Chisato"

* * *

Yomi was agitated. That's the only word to describe her then. Everything in this town is familiar to her, she know every roads, every house, but everything seem so distant to her. No one remembered her, or rather, they only remembered that she disappeared for 5 years with Shinkai even though they returned to Inaba almost every years. It liked the whole town had their memories deleted by Shinkai every years after their visit. Only a few people who Shinkai had met beforehand remembered her such as the Nakamura and Yukiko.

5 years, now that she notice, her memories are very vague about those time. There were holes and blanks, things that doesn't make sense. But she can remember clearly anything that happened before 5 years ago. And if what she deduced is true, he only started his memories deleting 5 years ago, after the incident. And he went behind her back too! Unlike the situation of S.E.E.S which they had already talked beforehand, she had no idea of his actions.

But that was not why she was agitated, she care not for the one with their memories delete by Shinkai nor she care for their wellbeing, what made her agitated and slightly angry was why did he delete her or more important, what memories of hers did he sealed away? Apparently, there were sex and stuffs, but she felt there are much more than that. Wondering around won't get her anywhere so now she even more determine to acquire the password from him. Thanks to Amagi-san, they were able to book a room beforehand and don't have to stay with Ginko and her friends. Sitting in the inn room, she glanced at Shinkai, who was looking at out the window to something far away. Ever since she know about the code, she had been trying to find a way to get him to talk, but she can't even talk to him without having her head high.

So many ideas, so many ways, but she just can't bring herself to start any of her and the girls brilliant plans. This is very frustrating, every time she tried to talk to him or he tried to talk to her, it all ended in disaster, mostly because of her. But she sure she can…

"You know…" Shinkai suddenly spoke after a while "… the weather is very good, would you like to join me for a walk?"

"Y-Yes" This could be her chance, maybe she can build up a mood and a topic while walking around

* * *

A few minutes later, they were on the road, walking on the familiar path that they had took a thousand time. The silence had been killing her, they hadn't spoken a words ever since they left the inn. They walked pass the Samagawa Flood Plain where a figure of an old man fishing can be seen. They walked pass Marutake Hobby shop, she remembered he used to buy toys here for the kids in town. They passed the bookstore that she used to read every time they return to Inaba. They passed Deidara Workshop where Shinkai used to have his weapon checked instead of the people from the Crows. Suddenly, he stopped at the Tofu shop

"I haven't had Oba's tofu in a while…" he started smiling nostalgically "…Would you like some?"

"I would rather not…" she smiled wearily and backed away while Shinkai only shrugged and smiled at her reaction

"A shame…" he said and walked into the shop. An old woman was sitting on the counter, half-asleep. Carefully, he took a seat opposite to her and just sat there and stared at her as a small smile appeared on his face. Tofu, huh? Tofu with rice and soy sauce, Tofu with rice and salt, Tofu with tea, Tofu soup, Tofu with Potato, raw Tofu, fried Tofu stuffed with rice of potatoes… how many time did the pretty ladies next door 'overdid' and had to gift the Tofu to the poor sibling.

Before he was Raidou, his sister was the only income even though she still going to school, life was hard, but not for him, but for her. Even though he's a detective in Tokyo, he still didn't make enough to pay for his daily life, customer were rare and the Crows didn't pay much. He remembered nights when his pride get the better of him and instead of staying in the shrine of the Crows, he spent the entire night in the forest with Yomi in her giant cat form keeping them both warm. At those time, he couldn't help but think of his sister, and wished that he can sleep with her warmth around him again just like when they were kids, the warmth that he loves, but at the same time fears…

"Oh? Is it Shinkai? I 'overdid' again…! Why don't you and your sister come and…?!" the woman snapped from her sleepy state and looked at him with widen eyes "…Is it you? Is it really you?"

"Who else would I be, pretty lady?" he smiled, the most sincere smile he can make. The woman moved away from the counter and approached him and slowly, she touched his face

"It really is you! But they told me you were dead? Where have you been the last 5 years?" tears felt down from her face while a smile appeared on it "And stop calling me that! I have not been pretty for a long time now!"

"In my eyes, you will always be the prettiest woman in the world" he smiled warmly as he looked at her "Remember what I told you about never trust gossip and rumor?"

"I'm so glad to see you again! I'm sure Rise would be happy to see you again too, but she on one of her 'Risette' concert at the moment!" she wiped the tears on her face and took a seat next to him "When did you return?"

"Just this morning. I have business here, I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow" he can see the sadness in her eyes

"You leaving so soon? Leaving this old lady alone again" she looked at him with the 'old people' eyes like begging him to stay. After a while, she just gave up and just simply smiled "You've always been a stubborn child. If your sister can't convince you not going to Tokyo, I know I can't convince you to stay. So…" she walked into the house and came out after a while with a bag of fried Tofu "… look like I overdid again… if I remember correctly, your favorite is fried Tofu, right? So just take these, they are abundant anyway" without waiting for him to answer, she shoved the bag into his hand and walked behind the counter again "Come visit again whenever you have a chance, ok?"

"Thank you, Oba-san…" he smiled and looked at the bag full of fried Tofu"… and thank you for taking care of the grave"

"It's the only thing I can do…" she looked down, face showed a hint of sadness "… 5 years… it still feel like just yesterday she still come and buy Tofu…"

"Time..." he trailed off as he smiled sadly "…I'd better go now..."

"Take care" she waved him off as he exited the store

* * *

"That kind lady still haven't changed one bit" Shinkai said as they continued walking on the familiar road of the shopping district "Almost made me feel bad for not visiting the past 5 years"

"You haven't?" Yomi asked with surprised which also surprised Shinkao

"You were there with me every years, how can you ask that question?" While it's true that she returned to Inaba each years with him to visit his sister, she starting to doubt her memories. Have they or have they not visiting that certain Tofu shop is still unclear to her. Yomi glad that she finally found a chance to press on able the matter of her memories, but fate went behind her back and hit that opportunity with a big hammer as they suddenly stopped in front of an old looking house

"Why are we stopping?" she asked out of curiosity as Shinkai smiled while looking at the old shop

"I'm thirsty but Shiroku-san won't open her pub until night. Beside, you look like you need some drink yourself, it might give you the courage" he smiled and walked in the liquors store. A middle age man was standing behind the counter with both his elbows on the glass supporting his bored head. As soon as Shinkai walked in, a surprised and horror expression ran through the man face

"S-Shinkai? B-But…" he pointed at the man like some kind of ghost "…You're dead"

"That's mean of you, Konishi-san!" Shinkai huffed and made a pout as he sat down "Saying that to a detective like me is a really bad luck"

"S-Sorry, m-my bad…" he scratched the back of his head anxiously "…W-When did you return?"

"Just this morning, actually" he smiled as he looked at the terrified man while gesturing Yomi to sit down as well "Do you have something strong? Something that'll make you drunk with one sip? Pour me one, please"

"At this hour?" he asked with surprised but seeing no sigh of Shinkai joking, he sighed and went to the back muttering on the way "…At least after noon". While waiting, Shinkai started looking around. This store has been in existence back when he was about 20 years old, it was a grocery shop back then but the owner decided that they would sell liquor and the Konishi's Liquor store was born. He remembered getting berated by his sister for coming home in a dragged state, and occasionally, with her husband after marriage. Even being Raidou who main mission is to protect the Capital, he still make time to come back to Inaba whenever he had a chance, and 9 on 10 trips he got drunk either at the pub or this store, either alone or with his brother-in-law. How he fond of those memories getting berated by his sister and wish to hear those words again. After a while, the middle-aged man brought out a bottle of Sake on his hand

"This is the strongest Sake I had and I can guarantee that anyone beside you will get drunk after one sip" he place the liquor down on the counter and took out to glasses "Want to drink it here?"

"Pour one for this lady, please" he said with a smile and looked around "I heard some kind of big department store is about to open… Junes, isn't it?" he heard the sigh from the owner as he pour the alcohol into the glasses, one for Yomi and the other properly for himself

"Business just kept getting harder" he sighed as he set the bottle down "The youngsters keep leaving the town after graduating and the population just keep getting older, no one come to liquor store like this anymore"

"Why not just change? Like your father did before?" Shinkai asked while the man chucked the liquor down his throat

"It not that easy, I don't have to money to… and Saki just started her High School… If only I had more time or at least money…" he said with a sighed as he slumped down on his chair "If only I had the power to stop that goddamn Junes…"

"Time change and so must we…" he said comfortingly while the man poured another glass "If I were you, I would properly think about turning this shop back into a department shop again"

"That is my thought as well, but with that Junes thing coming, it might take a while before I can do anything" he sighed as he opted a sad face

"3 years top, I assured you" he smiled assuringly and looked to the lady next to him "And don't you think you have enough?"

Yomi had been drinking continuously after she took the first sip. She intend to just take a sip to muster up her courage but wasn't able to stop. After all, she is a youkai, and youkai love Sake. She put down her 10 glasses and looked at him innocently like she didn't understand what he said while the man poured her her 11th glass.

"Yare yare! You're not paying, you know?" Shinkai said with a wry smile as Yomi chucked down another drink "I don't even think you can walk right now"

"W*hic*W-What are y*hic*you saying? I*hic*I'm perfectly*hic* fine" she said between her hiccups with her 'I'm drunk' face and grabbed her empty cup again and brought it at the owner's face "Pour!*hic*" while the man looked at Yomi worryingly, Shinkai only snickered

"Just pour like she asked, Konishi-san. It not like there are much left" he put his briefcase on the counter "But I should properly stop her now or she might drink up your entire shop, and you and I will both be broke" he pulled out 3 10000 ¥ papers and left them on the counter as he came near the drunken Yomi and pulled her away as she tried to get the last drop in the bottle "Just keep the change, call it my… investment" he shouted back as he and Yomi exited the store

* * *

"Feeling better yet" Shinkai asked as Yomi covering her face with both her hands. Because she is a Youkai, she recovered quickly from any drunken state but still having it after effect, namely the headache. They're currently sitting on a bench after Shinkai pulled her out of the liquor store and sat her there.

While her head hurt like hell, Yomi face-covering was out of shame. She intended to just take a sip, but her desire got the better of her. And in the end, she couldn't ask Shinkai anything. She might as well crawl down a hole after displaying such non-ladylike action like chucking down an empty Sake bottle or addressing someone without honorific and acting like a wrench in front of Shinkai

"Might as well move you to somewhere indoor, the heat must be killing you" he said with a smile and pick Yomi up in bridal state which caused Yomi's face to went tomato red but she hid it behind her hands. Instead of heading toward the bus stop and returned to the inn, he suddenly turned right into an old looking house. In the house, there were silks and cloths everywhere. In front of them, an old woman was sitting elegantly on a pillow, sewing something.

"Welcome to Tatsumi Textiles, how may I help you?" she set the cloth along with the needle down and look at the pair with a smile "For an old customer like you, we even offer a discount"

"Tatsumi-san, long time no see…" he smiled back. Yomi know this old lady, Shinkai talked a lot about her. The woman was the one who indirectly rose Shinkai and his Sister. He fond of telling her the story of a warm and fancy blanket left at his doorstep during a cold winter, then 2 scarfs, a pair of mitten gloves that helped him and his sister coup up with the cold. And the never ending story of his hat, which was given to him by her, saying that it belong to his late father before Shinkai departed for Tokyo. She also act as a mother figure to him and his sister when they were younger. Not until he was 3 when he was taken away, he and his sister were orphans but somehow, they were still able to keep their late parent's house. Not everyone in town is kind though, most of them ignored the sibling or outright despite them. However, Nanako Tatsumi was the only one that stood out and help them, only but a middle school student, she first helped by mending their clothes for free, then give them old clothes, then cook for them occasionally.

He loves and respects her greatly for she even take care of her and his sister while he was forced away. But due to inconvenience, Shinkai hadn't been able to visit her for a while then, he hadn't had the chance to introduce Yomi to her as well

"Haven't seen you in a while, Shin-kun…" she smiled but then looked at Yomi with surprise "Is that your wife?" the word 'wife' exploded into Yomi's ears as her face turned even redder

"No, she my friend and companion" Shinkai quickly denied much to Yomi's dismay "She having a little too much of the sun, can you let her rest here a bit? The bus might take too long"

"Of course! Just lay her there" she smiled and lay down a silk cloth as Shinkai laid her on. the youkai immediately relaxed as soon as she laid on the clothing and slowly drifted into sleep as Shinkai watched with a smile "To smile like that just by seeing her relaxed, she must be precious to you" Nanako-san commented as she watched Shinkai with a smile

"She is… without her, I might have succumbed to despair a long time ago" he smiled warmly while watching her sleep "But there are… problems regarding of her that I want your advice on"

"My my! For a stubborn head like you to ask me a love matter, I'm honor" she said teasingly while Shinkai hid his blushing face under his hat "What is it?"

"I am a detective, this I think you've already known, which mean I got secrets, dangerous one" she was unfazed by his fancy words. He coughed in his hand and continued "She happened to know one of my darkest secret by accident and now she demand to know more"

"Demand?" She asked with curious tone

"Well… she not actually demanding me to tell her, but she's been cold lately. I mean, I made her mad a few times, but she never been this cold to me" he can see the smirk on the old woman face but he decided to ignore it "But it's not my fault that she know about that 'secret'. But for some reason, I feel guilty"

"And why is that?" she asked again with a smirk hidden behind her curiosity

"Well… the 'secret' concern about her and it is her right to know, but…" he trailed off as he looked down

"But?" the woman pressed him to talk

"…it might hurt her, not now, but it will later on" he said quietly "But I'm not a fool, I can see her acting cool and all of her recent action is just trying to make me to tell. I'm only content about telling her, or not"

"Does she know that it might hurt her?"

"It wouldn't be a secret if she know, now would it?" he smiled and opened his briefcase, pulled out an album and place it on the floor "This is the secret"

Slowly, Nanako-san opened the album. In there were many photos of him and Yomi in many difference places. Either it a park, a zoo, a mountain or a detective office. They were both smiling brightly, well 'brightly' in their standard. Shinkai's emotionless face along with Yomi's cold face can make even the brightest person shuttered in fear, but somehow, all those photos were bright as day even some were taken in nighttime as they both smiled, as in their upper lips slightly bended upward. Why were these photo so special? Because they withhold the password to each of Yomi door of sealed memories. There is no word for her, only pictures. Pictures that contain memories that were long lost inside her mind. All she need to do is look at them and remember

"When you said darkest secret, I thought you mean something like she didn't know she a killer or you killed her parent or something like that" she sighed as she went through the album "You got me all worked up. You two seem to have fun in those photos though. If I hadn't known, I might have said she's your wife or at least girlfriend" she said as she closed the album after finished it and handed back to Shinkai, who then put it back into Motsu "Why are you hiding this?"

"It's a bit too complicated but I assure you, it is for her own good… and a bit of mine as well" he mumbled the last part to himself "I'm concern about her wellbeing, she might broke down after looking at that album or even left me out of anger"

"I don't know this lady well enough as well as understanding what so special about those photos so I really can't give you a clear answer" she opted a serious face as she looked at Shinkai in the eye "But I'll ask you this: do you trust her?"

"With all my life" he said with a stern face and an over-serious voice causing the old woman to snicker a bit

"For you to trust someone with your life, then I think she's worthy enough" she smiled warmly an put her hand over his hand "Have faith in her and knowing that even if she hate you, she know the truth, whatever it is, and you won't have to bear that guilt with you anymore"

"I supposed you're right" he said with sigh with his head hung low. After a while, looked away from the floor and started looking around the store "There will be a summer festival soon in the city I'm currently staying and I don't think she has ever been to a festival before. Can you make her a Yukata, I'll pay beforehand" he pulled out a bundle of money and leave it on the floor "She has always been wearing that old kimono, maybe some new clothes might be good for her"

"I understand, but…" she pushed the money back to him "… I don't need this, it is too much."

"Please take it…" he pushed it back to her "… it wouldn't be right to let you do it for free, and… this is my apology, I was not here 2 years ago went Tatsumi-san passed away. Raising Kanji alone must be hard for you, so please, take it!"

She looked down at the bundle for a while before nodding and put them inside a drawer near her "I understand, I'll try to finish the Yukata as soon as possible, but I'll need her measurements and her opinion, so…" she pointed at the door behind her and said with serious tone "Wait there till I'm done"

"You don't need to be so serious" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly and moved behind the door "Is Kanji-kun home?"

"He is in his room, properly crocheting as always. Now go!" she shooed him away while he only grumbled and closed the door. As soon he left, she shook Yomi lightly to wake her up

"5 more minutes please~~~, I promise" she moaned and turned away, trying to cover herself with the silk cloth. Nanako shook her again but she moaned again but got up this time, looking at Nanako with her sleepy pout face "What?"

"I'm here to measure you for your wedding dress" the old woman decide to play a little prank

"Wedding dress? Why?" she asked with still half-asleep voice while the woman only smile

"You're getting marry next month, aren't you? With that handsome detective?" she opted a surprise face while Yomi understood none of her words. After a while, she jumped straight up with a panic face

"M-M-Marry? W-W-With a handsome d-detective? What? Why? When? Where? How?" the woman snickered at Yomi reaction

"Don't you remember? He proposed to you last week, or so I was told" the face of Yomi just kept getting redder

"B-But, I don't remember anything like that happening…" she started to panic and looked around. After a while, she calmed down and glared at the old woman "… maybe because it never happened"

"My My! How evil of me to crush a girl dream" she smirked while Yomi only sneered at her "Shinkai asked me to make you a Yukata"

"A Yukata?" she tilled her head and looked at the woman questionably before remembering something "Oh! That's right! There's supposed to be a summer festival in a few weeks"

"He said you've never been to one before, so he asked me to make you a Yukata" she picked up a tape measure and gestured Yomi to stand up "But I'll need your measurements and preference to be able to do it"

"So it's not a wedding dress" she asked innocently while the old woman only smiled

"It's not, but I'll be sure to keep these measurements… just in case you need one someday" she smiled while taking her measurements "From what I heard, Shinkai is quite a ladies killer, even here in Inaba, some ladies would die just to get his attention. You might want to do something soon or someone might snatch him"

"I-I-I don't need you to remind me that!" she stuttered while looking away, hiding her flustered face

-Meanwhile-

"KANJI-KUN~~~" he said loudly as he slid open the door to Kanji's room. The person known as Kanji was sitting on the floor, looking at him terrifyingly. Judging by the needle and balls of wool all over the table, he was, like his mother said, crocheting, maybe something cute.

"N-Nii-san?" he stuttered while trying to hiding the stuffs on his hand under a piece of cloth. But it was too late, as Shinkai smirked at the blond hair boy

"Taking after your mother I see" he moved across the room and picked up the piece of cloth, revealing the needle and other stuffs while Kanji flustering and trying to speak

"W-When did you return? Me? I-It's not like what you're thinking, I'm just… um…" he cupped his chin in his hand, trying to find a logical excuse "…I was just… umm…"

"Making something cute for confessing?" Shinkai cut his line of thought as he held a piece of paper on his hands which apparently instruction on how to crochet a lovely heart "If so, may I give you some advices?"

"I-It's not for confessing! And I'm not crocheting, I'm not a girl" he denied with all his heart

"Who said crocheting is something only girl would do, some men enjoy it too" he said as he sat down next to Kanji and picked up the needle and start crocheting as well with red wool "Why are you doing this, though?"

"T-There was a girl in class who always help me, I just want to gift her something" he said while scratching the back of his head awkwardly

"I see, but if I were you, I wouldn't gift her something like this" he said without taking his eyes off the needle and the string "It's a bit… too much but too little at the same time"

"What do you mean?" Kanji asked confusingly while Shinkai only sigh

"Why don't you just ask her out for lunch and pay for it? This is a bit too small, right?" Shinkai suggested while Kanji nodding his head understandingly "And you handmaking this, so she might think that you like her or anything and it wouldn't be nice, right? I mean, you're a boy after all, and for a boy to make her something like this, it might be a bit too much, for her of course"

"I suppose you're right" Kanji opted a thinking face after hearing Shinkai's suggestion. They continued to sit next to each other silently as Kanj observed Shinkai crocheting a heart "Wow! You're really good at this! For someone as manly as you to be able to do this, I'm amazed!"

"I learned from the best! Can't just let your mother help me all the time! I once crocheted myself and my sister a pair of scarfs, with materials I bought with my hard earn money. I lost mine some time ago, though" Shinkai said without taking his eyes off the needle "Nee, Kanji! Why did you hide these away when I entered the room?"

Kanji was caught off guard and unable to answer him for a while. After a while, he finally talked "Before my father passed away, he said that 'If you're a man, you need to be stronger'. I felt like he was telling me that I'm not a real man, so I decide to change. Crocheting is not something a man would do"

"Is that why you dyed your hair?" Shinkai asked coldly as in he was scolding the young boy as sweet rolled down Kanji's face "You silly boy, getting rid of your hobbies and changing your appearance doesn't make you more of a man" he sighed but still not taking his eyes off his work "But I'm not going to tell you what is your father really trying to say, you'll have to figure it out by yourself"

"I'm not really understanding what you're saying right now" Kanji confessed after Shinkai finished his little speech

"I think you will, in time. But in the meantime, hold on to this" he put the newly-made heart and a sewing kit onto Kanji's palm "A gift from me. Think hard Kanji and try to understand what your father was trying to say" he stood up and headed for the door while Kanji stared the objects in his palm with awe "I'll have to go now. This time might be longer. Take care, Kanji!" before Kanji can turned his head around, Shinkai disappeared into the corridor as he walked down the stairs.

As he went, his mind drifted into a thought. Why was he so distraught about Kanji's hair? When did he actually come to care for the boy? He has always been alone and even worse after his sister's death! He never trust anyone around him, even for Nee-san as he planted a mine inside her mind so if she tried to talk anything about him to anyone else, her memories would be wipe! He has always been so mistrustful and only trust himself! The caring side of him has always been a façade to get what he want from other people! He can't even trust Yomi who has been by his side for 20 years! But when did he really come to care for the people around him beside from his sister? When did he become not 'alone' anymore? So many questions in his mind that he cannot answer, so he decided to ignore them. When he opened the door, the two women were talking happily

"Oh, Shinkai! Where have you been?" Yomi turned to him with her smiling face. It was not forced, just like back then. When did she change as well? Her smile has been so forceful after the event 5 years ago, like she was forcing herself to smile. But when did she had such genuine smile?

"Are you finished?" Shinkai asked as Nanako-san nodding in confirm "Then we should head back to the inn. Ginko group might have already return from their training" Yomi nodded and stood up while Shinkai thanked Nanako-san again for letting them stay and agree to his request. They bided her farewell and headed for the bus stop

* * *

They were sitting in the dining room after hearing Kuroko complain about losing and cleaning up the whole field and sprinting right after that in the hall. He even got to know some of her friends, namely a boy named Kaz, a girl with ponytail named Rio and a tanned girl named Yuko. Though he was happy but not happy at the same time to be introduced as Ginko/Kuroko's dad. Kasai had invited him to have dinner with her family instead of eating out

"Have you been keeping up with my Tessen training I gave you last year?" he asked casually as they having dinner and to his delight, she nodded

"You taught her how to fight?" Kasai asked with surprise, setting down the bowl of rice and stared at him

"With a fan! Elegant but deadly at the same time! I even taught her how to slit a throat with it…" he realized what he had just slipped out as Kasai's death stare initiated "… though I strong advised she do not use it on others"

"That's not so bad, a girl should know how to defend herself" Amagi-san, Kasai's husband, laughed as he jumped in and soothed his wife "Though you properly shouldn't slit other people's throats"

"I know that, that's why I practice it on the tree" Yukiko answered casually. That explained the cut marks he found on the tree behind the yard

"Honestly, how many weapons do you know how to use?" Kasai asked with a sigh

"I can use many types of katana including wakizashi and nodachi as well as naginata, I can also use chakrams, spear, war axe, scythe and Kama, kusarigama, mace, dagger, rapier, baton, bo staff, darts and needles, shuriken and kunai, tessen, many types of guns and of course my own two hands" he listed as the other people in the room stared at him with awe, spare for Yomi who is having dinner silently next to him

"But why do you need to master so many weapons? You're a detective, right?" Yukiko asked innocently and earned a light laugh from Shinkai

"It is because I'm a detective I must know how to defend myself in many ways. Beside, my dear, I'm not actually a normal detective" he smiled mysteriously while Yukiko only looked at him questionably. They eventually moved to some normal topic like how the inn had been doing or Yukiko's school and exams to come or so.

* * *

"You seem strangely quite tonight, is something wrong?" Shinkai asked as they sat silently in their room, stargazing. She does not answer but simply looked away. They continued to sit in silent until Shinkai reached for his briefcase

" _What are you doing? Are you really going to show her?"_ Motsu whispered into his mind as he approached but he paid no mind. He opened the briefcase and took out the album. For a while, he sat and looked at it. He can still turn back now! There would be no shame in this! Or… is it? He has been hiding this thing for his own good, not because of someone else. He have absolutely no right to keep that album! After a while, he placed the album on the ground and slid it toward Yomi

"I know what had been bothering you lately. The sealed memories, isn't it?" Yomi jumped a bit when she heard his words and looked at him, then the album at her hand "That album contain everything you want to know. It is your password" with shaking hand, she picked up the album "before you open it, think deeply about the consequences. And… I also want to say sorry, for what I did to you… I…" he trailed off as he sensed an abnormality in the air

"Shinkai, I—" She didn't get to finish her line as Shinkai suddenly stood up and burst out of the room before she can stopped him. Even though she was worried for Shinkai, her curiosity got the better of her as she couldn't stop herself from opening the album, and remember…

He got off 200km/h Fogey and quickly enter a shrine. To normal people, a shrine would be empty space with no one but miko would enter. But to any other entities or summoners like Shinkai, they would be able to enter another dimension. More spacious and livable for the god reside in it. Even though Tatsuhime shrine may look small, what inside it is not! It was much more spacious as sections are separated by Fusuma like a maze. He quickly passed through the maze he designed and reached the hot spring, where Tamamo was bathing accompany by Kitsu. Her nine tails can be seen waving lightly, but this is not time to fantasy about that "Tamamo! Dark Realm! Now!"

She was flustered a bit by his appearance but nodded nonetheless as she got out of the Onsen and headed outside with Shinkai accompanied her, who also reminded her to put on some clothes.

As soon as he entered the Dark Realm, he can feel the abnormality in the air. The thin drapes between realities were being torn apart, and he needed to stop it or hell will break loose, literary. Summoning Moh Shuvuu, he quickly got to the highest place in town, the constructing Junes, to survey the area. What surprised him even more is the presence of demons in Inaba. He cleansed the place years ago and put up so many wards around the town they started to look like advertisement leaflets just to keep them out. Looked like what causing a rift between realities was emitting a great amount of MAG. Enough to attract demons from afar, lots of them. Readied his sword, he charged toward the mountain, where to source of the problem reside, cutting down any demon that came close enough to him and cleansed the town while still getting at his destination.

After a while of cutting and running, he arrived at an old house. This place held many memories to him. This was where his mentor fell, this was the horror of Inaba, this was where it all begin, this was where he met Yomi for the first time. The air kept getting tenser and demons started to gather all around him. He can fell the malice, maybe they thought that he was there to steal their meal. Swiftly, he summoned Gozuki and Mezuki to guard him as he looked for the source of the power. But before he can begin his investigation, a rift opened, and from it, an outburst of MAG.

The demons went rampage and started to charge at the source of the power. Gozuki and Mezuki let out a war cry and charged at the army of demons as well, cutting down those who would come too close to their master. While his bodyguards fought off the demons, Shinkai was bewildered by what, or rather who, came out of the rift. The black tattered outfit along with the familiar brown hair, tainted with blood dripping from his forehead. Body full of cuts and bruises. The man was carrying a girl with auburn hair. She was covered with a familiar cape and with the familiar hat and gloves on top of it. The man immediately slumped down as soon as he step through the rift, but was still able to hold the girl dear, not letting her touch the ground. Shinkai finally got a better look at the girl. Her auburn hair was tidied up into a high pony tail with silver clip arrange into the roman number XXII. She was wearing what seemed to be the uniform of Gekkoukan High under the cape, along with an S.E.E.S band on her left arm.

"You've come a long way… Me!" Shinkai said sadly and he kneeled down to equal with the man "Why are you here?"

"The battle is… lost" he struggled to speak as pain ran through his face "Everyone… have fallen… but she… can still be… save!"

"Who is this girl? And why is her breath so weak?" Shinkai asked as he took the girl from himself as he handed to him "And how much does she mean to me for me to cross the border between realities despite my injuries just to save her?"

"Someone… very important…" he said while panting "I must go back… a contract to fulfill… Please…! Save her!" he begged as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out an object "Take… this…"

"The Amatsu Kannagi?" he took the piece of color wood with surprise "But even with this, traveling through dimensions while retaining your physical form require a lot of energy. How did you do this?"

"Help from… Louis…" the name was not unfamiliar to Shinkai but it surprised him to no end "I must… return… Please…! Keep her… safe!" with that said, he stood up and walked through the rift again. As soon as he passed through it, it shrunk and disappeared into thin air. And the stagnant MAG in the air disappeared with him. Gently, he lifted the girl up and carried her away, down the mountain a through the corpses of demons that lies everywhere. Soon, he was joined by Mezuki and Gozuki as they finished off the last demon and they quietly walked to their destination

* * *

"What happened Shinkai? You rushed out of the inn faster than lightning and now you come back with an unconscious girl?" Kasai asked worriedly as she rushed at Shinkai the moment she saw him "Who is this girl?"

"That's a very long and complicated story for even I don't know who this girl is…" he words only made her worrier "… she will need some rest. Can I let her stay in my room for just tonight?"

"I am just afraid of your high libido but I supposed it the only way" she sighed and opened the door for him "And you're companion has been sobbing for a while now. You might want to check on her"

"E-Eh… Can you do it for me?" he asked while smiling like an insensitive bastard which earned him a death stare from Kasai "Forget what I said…"

She huffed and walked away, leaving Shinkai standing in front of his room with an unconscious girl that he have never met which was entrust to him by him while his companion is sobbing behind that door which partly his fault. If possible, he would run away and never look back but, unfortunately, he can't. Gathered his courage, he slid the door open. Yomi was sitting in the corner of the room, still viewing the album. As quiet as possible, he entered the room and lied the girl down on the tatami and slowly backed away

"Why did you hide those memories?" Yomi asked without turning back. _Is she mad? Am I going to die?_ He was terrified but managed to keep his composer and sat down "Why?" She asked again with a more demanding voice

He didn't know how to answer her question. He himself don't even know why. He just feel the necessary to "All those beautiful memories… all those time we share… why did you hide them away?" she asked again as she turned and faced him. Her eyes where red from, no doubt, crying and sadness were visible on her face "Why?"

"I-I…" he trying to find an excuse, but none avail. After a while, he simply gave up and hung his head low "I was afraid"

"Afraid? Of what?" her voice sounded even more emotional

"Attachment. I-I… simply afraid" he said still with his head hung low "I afraid of attachments. You're the only one I have come to trust aside from my sister… but you have come to close, and I afraid that I might have fallen for you…"

"So…" she lifted her face and looked at him

"I was protecting myself. You were too close, and I started to depend on you after my sister death even more…" he clenched his fist tight "I am not ignorance of your feeling but I won't return mine. I hid those memories away because… I am afraid that… one day you might leave me too" his words shocked her greatly to the point it angered her a bit. She swore that she would never leave his side 5 years ago, did he forget that? "And when that day come, I want that we will be nothing more than friends… that's the pain I can tolerance"

"Shinkai… I would never…"

"I just don't want to experience that feeling again…" his eyes getting teary and his voice started cracking "the feeling of losing someone precious to me…" _Why am I crying?_ "And I don't want you to experience it… that horrible feeling… So if one day I died…"

"Don't say that…" she immediately trying to stop him

"SO IF ONE DAY I DIED…" he cut her off "We'll be nothing more than friends…" he brought out a charm bullet and looked at it before clenching it tight in his fist "I intended to delete mine as well… but I was too selfish… I want to remember… I want to depend on you… I want to return your feeling…" he clenched his fist even tighter and hung his head low again "But I never can… for this is but an excuse for my cowardice… I'm just too afraid to confront my true feeling and you keep getting in the way… so I delete your memories with hope that you will no longer love me and I'll be able to sort out my feeling… look like I was mistaken" she was speechless. She didn't know what he went through but still blame him for being heartless. Slowly, she moved next to him and put her arms around his shoulders, gave him a hug much to his surprise

"I guess we're both into bitter sweet story" she smiled as she felt her kimono getting damped. They stay like that for a while before they heard grunting nearby. The girl eyelids started moving as she opened her eyes slightly. Twitching her eyes a bit, she started to look around.

 _Where am I? Why am I here? I was…_ she had a pause in her mind _What was I doing? I remember… Ryoji… the moon… Shinkai-san…_ she immediately sat up and look around the room, trying to find the person in her head. But a pain course through her body causing her to halt in mid action and started falling down. Luckily, a hand caught her

"I wouldn't recommend such sudden action!" Shinkai said with a worried face as he lied her down on the tatami "After all, you're not exactly healthy when he brought you here"

"Shinkai-san…" she looked at him with surprised as tears started to form at the corner of her eyes "…You're alright!?"

"I would care more about your wellbeing if I were you" he scolded lightly and put a pillow under her head "Get some rest. We'll talk in the morning"

"Shinkai-san…" her voice started to trail off as she slipped in sleep and the image of the man blur away.

"Who is she?" Yomi asked worryingly as she sat nearby "I saw you carried her in earlier, but I don't think I sense anything from her"

"It's a long and complicated story but…" he said while looking at the girl wearily "…I think she is…!"

* * *

Blackness, all around her. Everywhere she turn, there only eternal darkness. The sound of clashing metals ringing through her ears, echoed all around her. A face she cannot remember, a voice she cannot hear. Suddenly, a yellow light from a giant moon appeared in front of her, illuminated a silhouette of a man. She tried to reach out to him but, with his back toward her, he kept walking away, despite her calling. As she drifted away, an image of a tower came into her mind

She opened her eyes and sat right up, drenched with sweets and gasping for air. Her hands were shaking as fear taken over her mind. An uncertain fear, but it is primal fear. Trying to calm herself, she started to look around her. The room seem so familiar to her as she remember staying in a room like this before. The sun was shining outside the room as she can hear birds chipping happily. As she looked down, she saw a familiar cape that was covering her. Looking to the table next to her, she found some familiar items such as her armband, her MP3, her silver-gun, but there were also a pair of leather gloves and a flat cap. She looked at those foreign items with wide eyes when she finally recognized them.

Slowly, she pushed the cape away and moved toward the table. She also noticed a set of Kimono prepared, properly, for her hanging next to her. He started to inspect every items carefully before stopping at the pair of gloves. As she held it on her hands, she couldn't resist but to smug her nose into them. Suddenly, the door slid open

"You're up earlier than I expected!" Shinkai said with a smile while holding a tray with food on it "May I ask what are you doing?"

"Shinkai-san!? I-I-I…" her face redden as she quickly hid the gloves behind her back "I-I was just…"

"Admiring the fine leather work? I know the feeling. I must say, those gloves are top class" he smiled as he put the tray down on the table and showed her his hands "I had the exactly same ones, you see"

"O-Oh…" she smiled awkwardly and glanced at the tray. Foods were lining up in the most beautiful way, inviting her, tempting her. Noticing this, Shinkai let out a chuckle

"You should change first" he said as he headed toward the door "we'll talk after you have had you breakfast. The hot spring is at the end of the hall if you sudden had the need to, make yourself comfortable" he smiled and closed the door, leaving the dumbstruck girl with a dumbfound face standing all alone.

* * *

"All better?" Shinkai said with a smile as he, accompanied by Yomi and Ginko, entered the room where the girl was relaxing herself after having an enormous breakfast. Closing the door behind him, he took out a piece of yellow paper with scribbles on it from his briefcase and stuck it on to the door "You can never be too sure" he said with a shrug and moved to sit at the middle, with Yomi and Ginko who had positioned themselves in seiza-style by his sides and opposite to the girl. No sound will come out of this room as well as no one will be able to enter as long as that ward still there

"Shinkai-san? Ginko-san? Yomi-san?" she looked at the trio with confused, surprised by their formality

"So you already know who we are…? That will save us some time" he said with smile and then got into his serious façade "First, what is your name?"

"What are you saying? Why are you all being so formal?" she said while smiling wearily "Come on guys! Stop teasing me!"

"I'm afraid we're being very serious here!" Shinkai cutting her off "I promise that I will explain the situation to you afterward, but I need to know your name first"

"I-I don't understand…! It's me, Minako! Minako Arisato! Don't you remember me?" she asked in panic while Shinkai only nodded his head slightly

"Minako Arisato… I understand now!" he then looked Minako who looked at him with hope "I have never met a Minako Arisato in my whole life!"

"It can't be…" she started to back away in panic. What did he mean by not knowing her? _This is madness_ She looked all around terrifyingly, trying to find an answer to all of her questions

"Her name is nearly identical to Arisato-san…" Ginko suggested "… maybe she is his counterpart?"

"That is possible, since she did come from another dimension, after all" Shinkai nodded his head in confirm

"Counterpart? Another dimension? What are you talking about?" She practically yelling at them at that point

"Calm down first and I'll tell you your situation here" Shinkai gestured her to sat back which she reluctantly followed "This is only what I deduced from the given data of the even so I hope that you can correct me or at least fill me in the missing place" clearing his throat, he began "You were brought here, barely alive, last night, after entrusted to me by Shinkai Taichou, no doubt me from your dimension. By using this, the Amatsu Kannagi, and with the help from a certain figure known as Louis Cypher, he was able to travel through the Akarana Corridor to get you here, and handed you and his keepsakes to me before disappeared into the rift again. According to him, there was some sort of battle and you had lost. He also claimed that everyone had died and he had to return to your world to fulfill a contract, possibly to Louis. You were wearing Gekkoukan High uniform and an S.E.E.S armband when I carried you here, so I deduced that you're a member of S.E.E.S and perhaps a Persona user. The evoker you carried only strengthen my point. Also, your name is similar to a person we know whose name is Minato Arisato, and as Ginko suggested, you might be his counterpart from another dimension. That's is all that I know"

Minako was speechless. What does he mean by everyone is dead? This is not her world? According to what he said, Shinkai-san brought her to this world thus saved her life. But the person in front of her is also Shinkai. Is this person the person she came to know and love? Is that Ginko and Yomi her Ginko and Yomi she had come to treasure? And why is her head so blurry? "I… I can't really remember anything, too many holes in my memories…"

"I took the liberty to read your mind during your sleep where I found lots of corrupted memories" he said apologetically "I had hope that you will be able to remember some but it seem I was being to hopeful"

"Corrupted memories? Like Ginko?" she asked with surprise which also surprised Shinkai that she know about Ginko's corrupted memories

"Similar, yes. When a human receive an enormous mental shock, the brain trigger its special ability: forget. I believe it called Psychogenic Amnesia. There is 2 types of Psychogenic Amnesia, global amnesia and situation-specific amnesia. Global amnesia causing to forget about your identity only for a few hours or a few days. That's is why I asked you your name. Your case and Ginko's case belong to the second one, situation-specific amnesia, a part of post-traumatic stress disorder, or PTSD. It tend to be long term…" he suddenly stopped his lecture and put his hand on Minako's shaking hands "I am sorry for what you had been through but the road ahead might be difficult for you. PTSD usually brought about nightmares or flashbacks and there is nothing I can do to block them out" Ginko shuddered as she remembered having nightmares as well as flashbacks about a great flame "But you have my word that I will do everything I can to help you. I will honor his word"

A few tears dropped down on Shinkai's gloved hands as Minako started to shake emotionally before jumping at him for a hug, crying out loud while Shinkai patted her head slowly

"Losing everyone that precious to you, this is the pain no one should bear…" he said while continued to pat her head slowly as she cried her heart out.

* * *

 _A new trouble arrived_ he announced in his own head accompanied it with a sigh just when he thought he had all the problem in the world, now he had to take care of a girl from another dimension who he himself entrusted to him. Letting out a sigh, Shinkai decided to take a little walk around the town. Ginko and her friends is having their training in Yasogami and Yomi decided that she will help out at the inn to thank Kasai for letting them stay for free. Letting out a sigh, he headed for his room to get his briefcase in case of disasters.

"Pardon the intrusion" he said out loud as he slid the door open. Minako was standing there, half-naked and dumbstruck as she looked at him with surprise, on her hand was the Kimono he had prepared for her. Instantly, Shinkai slammed the door closed before she can say a word

-After a while of awkwardness-

"S-Sorry" he stuttered with his head down. Minako had fully changed into an orange Kimono with her Obi tidied up in Drum style and was smiling reassuringly at him

"I-It's ok! I should have known better and lock the door" she tried to make him feel less guilty but it even made him feel more guilty, he should've knocked "I-I-I want to ask you something…" she stuttered and her face redden as he looked at her questionably "… Do you know how to mend cloths?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong?" _Did something happened to her clothes?_ He looked at her questionably

"T-The thing is… S-Shinkai-san u-used to mend my clothes when I a-accidently teared them d-during battle…" she stuttered as she slowly handed him her skirt, which has been teared "… C-Can you help me?" _so the other guy can mend clothes too, huh? Well, I won't lose_ he let out a chuckle a took the skirt and inspect the lining of the skirt where it teared "I recently gifted my sewing kit to a boy, so please wait here for a while I borrow one from nee-san" he put the dress down and head for the door

-10 seconds later-

"Got it" he said as he entered the room again with a yellow sewing kit in his hands while Minako stared with awe

"That was fast!" she stated with amaze and handed him the skirt as he sat down but then her eyes turned into more wearily look "You didn't just use 200km/h Fogey, did you?"

"Unless I want to tear the whole inn down with my mere velocity alone, I wouldn't use such demon in situation like this" he said reassuring as he started to mend the skirt "I simply happen to run into her right outside the door and she happen to have her sewing kit with her"

"Where is Ginko and the old cat?" Minako asked as she looked around the room and behind Shinkai

"Ginko and her friends are having their training camp and Yomi is helping out in the inn. Though I would recommend you not to call Yomi like that in front of her…" he warned as he know full well the consequences "… unless you want to die, of course"

"I was only joking, you're no fun" she pouted while Shinkai only smile "Though I did remember going to Inaba for a joint training camp with Yuko, Rio and Ginko in my time before, but I can't remember exactly when"

"Give it some time, you'll remember eventually" he said reassuringly as she simply smiled. They continued to sit like that, silently as she watched his needle going up and down, fixing up her skirt with a black thread. For some reason, she felt familiar. It like she had been watching him doing this countless times before "Nee! Can you tell me what happened last night?"

"I felt a change in the air, an abnormally rising of MAG in the air and decide to investigate. You arrived on 'my' arms, surrounded by demons attracted by the leaking MAG, your breath was weaker than a newborn kitten" _So it was that bad, huh?_ She had her head hung low as she play the scene in her head "The man brought you here was in no better state…" she lifted her head up and looked at him questionably "… he was panting heavily, cuts and bruises all over his body, his clothes were tattered and blood were dripping from his head. Talking even proved to be a difficult task for him consider all the injuries he suffered"

"Shinkai-san…" sadness coursing through her head. _Shinkai-san risked his life to save me? Why?_ The scene kept replaying in her mind, the image of a bloody beaten man carried her to this world pained her greatly "Why…?"

"I would like to know that too…" Shinkai said as he lifted his eyes to look at her red eyes "…why did me, out of everyone, would risk my life just to save you? How important are you to me?" he set the skirt down and looked at the head hung low girl. After a while, he simply smile and handed back the skirt to her "That's just another mystery I have yet to solve. But I will, in time"

"I look forward to it" she took her skirt back with a smile. Letting out a long breath, she looked at Shinkai with a smile "Now let's conclude our 'mushy mushy' show, I want to go outside"

"I like you already" he smiled back. Grabbing his briefcase, he helped the girl up and they both headed out

* * *

"… And then you planted your face right into the tree" she finished her story with a laugh while Shinkai noted another he will never do in front of her. They were walking on the street when she decided to tell embarrass stories of him that she can remember "Oh! Oh! And there was one time…"

"Minako-san! What kind of weapon do you use?" he asked something completely unrelated out of blue and cut her off

"A naginata… Why you ask?" she looked at him confusingly until she noticed that they were standing in front of a store called Daidara Metalworks with a red Dou, Sode, Kotes and Haidata arranged like a sitting person, complete with a Horned Kabuto and a red Menpo, displaying next to the entrance

"Excellent! Let's go now!" he said and entered the shop abruptly while Minako followed him. In the shop, weapons and amours of all kinds are being display all over the place, the smell of molten metal can be smelled in the air. Standing behind the counter is a scary man with orange hair a large X scar on his face

"The detective! I haven't seen you in forever!" Daidara said loudly with a smile "Here to have your weapon checked?"

"Actually, I'm here to purchase weapons" he took out a list and a bundle of cash and put them on the table "I also want a naginata for the young lady over here"

"A naginata? Who is she, Tomoe Gonzen?" Daidara joked with loud laughter as he picked up the list, then his face turned serious "Kama and kusarigama, tessen and… this is gonna cost ya'" he then took the bundle of money and started counting, then put them in a safe "Look like I hit jackpot, when will you be leaving?"

"This evening, but don't you have all of these in store?" Daidara simply shook his head lightly as he pointed at Shinkai's list

"I had all of them except for the Naginata" he then turned to Minako who jumped a bit as she was touching a battle axe "I can get you everything else first, but for the Naginata, you'll need to wait for a bit. Do you want me to get you everything else first?" Shinkai nodded and opened his briefcase while Daidara struggle in the back and started carrying out items after items.

First was a small dagger and a rapier. Then a Kama with a Kusarigama along with 2 pouches of Kunai and Shuriken and a needles kit. Then a pair of Chakrams and finally an iron fan. He then kept stuffing them into Shinkai briefcase like it was a normal while Minako stared with dropped jaw. Afterward, Shinkai put a few shinning colored gem into Daidara and scribbled him his address in Iwatodai so he can deliver the Naginata later. With that, they concluded their business while Minako still stared at them with dropped jaw.

* * *

They continued their walk for a little while before both decided to head back to the inn, prepared to get back to Iwatodai. As they about to head back, a scream of a girl can be heard from the distance

"MMMMAAAASSSSTTTTEEEERRRR" a young girl with bowl-shaped brown hair came running at him. Suddenly, she stomped the ground and jumped up, performing a flying kick aimed for Shinkai's back who simply sidewalked to the left and grabbed her leg with his right hand, dangling her up with one hand like a trophy while she only huffed and struggled to get down "How heartless of you! Not visiting your dear apprentice when you return!"

"Chie…" he let out a sigh and let her go, prompting her to fall on her butt "… Who told you?"

"Yukiko told me when we were doing homeworks yesterday…" _That girl_ he cursed silently in his mind before looking at Chie again with worried eyes who had stood up again and about to kick him

"Never mind that. Why are you trying kick me?" he asked as he block Chie's kick with his briefcase causing her to slump down and holding her leg in pain

"To make you pay… for not visiting me..." she said while holding her leg in pain

"Chie…" he let out another sigh "Didn't I told you not to practice your kick on others? I taught you how to fight not so that you can kick everyone around you?"

"I'm only kicking you and people who annoy me…" _Why are you including me? Am I annoying you_ he sighed at Chie's answer as she tried to get up "…and also because you're my master and the strongest person I know, I had to beat you to become the strongest"

"Chie…" he let out another sigh "… don't you think becoming the strongest person in the world should just stay as a childhood dream?" he said as he jumped up, evaded Chie's sweep "I mean I did teach you how to fight because I thought that you like it…" he then blocked another kick with his right hand "But you're a girl, try to be more girly"

"I don't need to be girly" she said while aiming for his stomach, but was stopped by his palm "I just need to beat you and become stronger"

"Chie…" he sighed again as he caught her leg, but this time, he sent her flying to the back "… you'll never be able to beat me"

"I'll show you!" she screamed and came flying at him with a kick, which he simply evade. As soon as she landed, she unleashed a fierce combo at him, which he blocked each kick with ease and turned to Minako who was watching anticipatingly

"You might want to head back first…" he said as he blocked another kick to the face with his hand "… She tire out eventually, but it might take a while" Minako looked like she don't want to go, but she nodded nonetheless and left first, leaving Shinkai to the girl's attacks.

-15 minutes later-

"New record! 150 kicks in 15 minutes, equal a kick every 2 seconds! You were right! You did improve!" Shinkai said to the exhausted girl on the girl, gasping for air "Though you still didn't manage to even hit me with one"

"I'll*inhale* get*inhale* you*inhale* next*inhale* time*inhale*!" she trying to say between breaths making Shinkai chuckled a bit

"And I'll wait till that time" he smiled and took out 2 glasses "As a reward, I'll show you a magic trick. What is your favorite ice shaved favor?"

"Steak?" he practically facepalming in his head right now

"A legit favor!" for there is no Steak Frost! Goddamn it Atlus!

"Uh… Strawberry?" he nodded and took out 2 tubes and summoned 2 of the Frost Five. Answered his call, a pink and a blue Jack Frost appeared. He pointed at the two glasses and, voila, two glasses of ice shaved appeared "Woah, how did you do it?"

"A magician never reveal his secret" he put a finger to his lip with a smile. They both sat and eat ice shaved while Chie told him about her kicks and trainings until evening fell. Before he left, he turned to the dynamic girl with a worried look "Being strong all you want, Chie, but you'll need to be soft too. You're a girl and you should never forget that. But always remember that no matter what decision you make, being feminine or being strong, never doubt yourself and know that I, will support you to the end"

"Master…!" she looked at her master's back with awe as he walked away.

* * *

They returned to Iwatodai in the evening with an addition in the group. Shinkai decided that he will not erase everyone's memories that time as he simply jumped on the 200km/h Fogey after saying goodbye to Kasai and her family and flew back to Tatsumi Port Island.

"Junpei~~! What's the news?" he asked as he kicked the door opened and saw Junpei standing centimeter away from being hit by it

"Minato lost his kendo tournament! We cleared the floor boss and reached floor 82 while you were away! Mitsuru-senpai said that we had to attend summer class next week!" Junpei said boringly "Also, Officer Kurosawa dropped by to look for you, but you were here so he left you a note, saying it someone's contact" he handed a piece of paper to Shinkai

"Thank you" he quickly took the piece of paper to his hand and put it in his pocket as he eyed around the dorm "Is everyone here?"

"Yes, but I was about to leave though" he said and tried to slip pass Shinkai but the man blocked his way "What is it?"

"Can you gather everyone and meet me at the control room, I have big news" he smiled mysteriously while Junpei reluctantly followed after 3 more futile attempts to pass Shinkai. As for Shinkai, he had a long night of explaining ahead of him

* * *

 **Hello folks. Two chapters in a roll, I'm on fiya! Anyway, next chapter properly not gonna come out untill next month so sorry my beloved peers, but you'll have to wait. Also, I'm thinking that i'm suck at this and should properly quit now to save my time and your time but i'm still undecided. But enough of that. Next time: The girl from another dimension. Stay tunes and until next time**

 **IT'S TIME FOR**

 **PROFESSOR JACK FROST**

 **Prof. Jack: Hee-ho my dear students! Today, i'm going to take a bit off from hee boring Mythology to bring you something much more interesting, ho! Today, we're going to learn about... samurai armor**

 ***Wohoooo**Wooohoo***

 **Prof. Jack:Thank you! Thank you! Now turn off the recorder, hee-ho! Let's get to it. A samurai armor consist of these main parts: Dou, the chest armor, ho; Kusazuri, the iron skirt that protect the hee-ho dong and the upper leg; Sode, the shoulder's guard; Kote, the vambraces that covered to the shoulder and Han Kote, the gauntles that cover the forearms, they are usual-hee made of cloths; Kabuto, the hee-lmet; Mengu, the scary mask, they usual-hee sewed together with a Yodare-kake which used to shield the throat and back of the neck; Haidata, the things that cover the thigh, i bet you just misread that, hee-ho? Moving on; Suneate, the shin guard. most of them are connect to the Kusari, a chainmail wear under the dou and most of the are made of cloths. The big guys usually wear an addition sleeves jacket outside called the Kataginu. I don't know about you, but everyone look cool in one of these babes. Even hee! Wait... i forgot you can't hee me, but i'm wearing a full set of armor like now. It decided, from now on, i shall be known as Hee-ho Nobunaga!**

 **Au (Pulled out his katana): the enemies await at Honoji! Slay the demon lord, Hee-ho Nobunaga!**


	8. Chapter 8:The Past catching up!

They all gathered at the command room when Shinkai finally made his entrance. In his hand was a very big box and next to him was a girl, and next to the girl, was a white cat, and next to the white cat, was a black cat, and next to the black cat, was no one. An unfamiliar girl who was wearing Gekkoukan High's uniform and S.E.E.S armband. They all looked at her with suspicion when Shinkai set the box down loudly

"Shinkai-san… What is it?" Mitsuru was the first to asked, drawing all the attendance's attentions, as she eyed the girl skeptically "Why have you called us all here?"

"First of all, I have to asked…" he made a serious face as he pushed the big box into the middle of the table "… have any of you have dinner yet?"

There was silence for a second. He eyed everyone in the room while they all looked at him with confuse. Smiling proudly, he opened the box, and steam started to float out "I brought you something from Inaba…" they all looked with awe as the contents of the box were reveal "… Eggs boiled in Amagi Inn's Onsen. Made with all my love"

There was another silence in a second as all of them sat and looked at the eggs, his effort, without a hint of appreciation. Well apart from Minato since he seemed like he can lose his control at any time then and devour all of the eggs, but he was doing very well hiding it, just like the girl next to him. Puffing proudly, he looked at everyone in the room expectedly. After a while, his confident wore down bit by bit. He quickly turned to the girl behind him and whispered "I thought you say they definitely going to like it"

"Well, they certainly did in my world" she whispered back, ignoring all the stares in the room "How should I know they would react like this"

"Well, now I'm embarrassed" he dropped his face into his hands, covered all the trait of shame of embarrassment "I spent 2 hours on them, you know?"

"And you tried so hard too" she added on the guilt to the others as she faked a crying face and place one hand on his shoulder, comforting him "You love them so much"

"Yes I did! I did!" he emphasized the word 'did' "I only wished that they would just eat the eggs and stop staring at us"

They all got the hint that he won't say anything until they eat, so they reluctantly started eating. All except for Mitsuru since it seemed she doesn't know how to, and Fuuka because she can't seem to… crush the egg right. Let out a sigh, he moved to help Fuuka while Yomi moved in to help Mitsuru, all ignoring the fact that Minato and the girl is eating like a war machine just over the table

* * *

"All right! Now that we're all full and satisfied, let's discuss why I have called you here" he spoke proudly after ordered an Enku to eat all the shells after they finished. Out of all of the people in the room, included Koromaru, Minato and the girl looked the most satisfied. Let out a sigh, he gestured the girl to took the seat in the center "Why don't you introduce yourself?" he said as the girl positioned herself

The girl nodded lightly and looked at the group sternly and spoke loudly "My name is Minako Arisato, 17 years old, 2nd year at Gekkoukan high, a member of the tennis group and the health committee. A member of S.E.E.S and its field commander. Hobbies include fighting shadow and eating. In my free time, I like…"

"That's a little too much information" he tapped on the shoulder to stopped her "Now I know all of you are bewildered and properly having a lot of questions in your mind" he eyed the blue hair boy briefly as he spoke "Who is this girl? Why did she introduce herself like that? I will answer all those questions of yours if you answer this simple question of mine… Do you believe in multi-universes theory?"

He stopped and looked at everyone in the room, excitedly waited to hear their answer, but they just stared back at him with either awe or confuse. He was going to go with the first and flatter himself for a second before going back to the second and admitted that they don't have a single clue what he was talking about and still startled by Minako appearance

"Fuuka!" he decided to cut the waiting short and just called someone randomly. The fragile girl literary jumped, outside and inside, the moment he mentioned her name "Why don't you answer my question? Do you believe in multi-universes theory?"

The girl panicked and started to fidget with her fingers under the table. Let out a sigh, he eyeing Yomi, asking her to move in and calm the poor girl. Let out another sigh, he gave up on his speech plan and just moved on with his backup plan

"Why yes, **thank you** for **answering** my **question**!" he emphasized a few special words as he continued "Yes, it is true that multiple universes exist, maybe not at the same time, our at the same place. And with some special method, you can travel between these universes via a space, an area known as the Akarana Corridor" he made sure to pause so that everyone can catch up with what he was saying.

With a smile, he continued "Gouto-san had been there before, with the 14th, but that's another story. This corridor stretch across time and space, connecting events from the past to the future and universes together. I myself, had the pleasure of entering the corridor once, but alone while chasing a special someone, but that's, once again, a story for another day. I have met some whom called themselves 'Time tourists' and those who are known as 'Lost Souls' who has lost themselves to time and space because of the corridor vastness" he started walking around the room as he spoke "There are rules, however, that one must obey if one decided to venture into the corridor. One of the important ones is that one must not be allowed to retain one's physical form while visiting the corridor, to protect established history and the visitors themselves. But thanks to this…" he stopped at the middle of the room and took out a colored piece of wood "the Amatsu Kannagi and the Art of Spirit Cast-Away, that rule is no longer applied on us. However…" he pocketed the piece of wood again and opened his briefcase "This Amatsu Kannagi is not of this world. The one of this world is here" he took out an identical piece of wood in the briefcase "I snatched it a few years back while burning down the Kuzunoha village, but that's another story" he said it so casually it sent a shiver feeling down Ginko's spine, who was sitting right next to him. He put the piece of wood back into the briefcase "Now, you might ask, where does the other one come from? The answer is simple, it arrived alongside with her when she stepped into our world"

There was a gasp, no doubt from Fuuka, she really need to see a doctor about those gasping. Mitsuru was the first to raise her voice "Shinkai-san, are you implying that this girl… is not from our world?" there was doubt in her words. Understandable, if a person came at him and started talking nonsense and gibberish, he would call that person a lunatic and walk away. Words are meaningless in these situations, only with actions can one proofs oneself

"No Mitsuru, I'm not implying, I'm confirming" he said jokingly as he moved toward Minako with a needle and piece of glass in his already gloved hands. Caught one of her hands firmly, he smiled "This will only hurt a bit, like an ant bite" he said jokingly as he quickly took the sample of the girl blood and then quickly moved to the blue hair boy and did the same. He then turned to Aigis with 2 blood samples on his hand "Aigis my dear, if I'm correct, like most of the time, you have a fully function blood testing machine stuffing somewhere in there, don't you?"

"Correct, I was installed with a blood testing machine so that I might identify and comparing blood sample on the field. How did you know that?!" she tilted her head lightly and looked at him, expecting an answer, only for him to waved it off

"I would gladly tell you why but not now" he said but not after giving a reassuring smile, hoping that she'll trust him for that. After a while, Aigis dropped the question and took the two blood samples and put it into her mouth. They all stared nervously as she started analyzing the sample. After a while, she opened her eyes

"Information obtained! The samples share multiple similarities, spare for one… one with XY chromosome while the other have XX" she said as paper started printing out from her mouth. Picking up the result and studied it, Shinkai let a small smile crept up his face as he turned toward the bewildered crowd, more specifically, toward the blue hair boy who was looking at him confusingly

"Just as I thought… She is you!" he gave him the result "Your inter-dimensional twin!"

There was another silent in the crowd while Minato going over the piece of paper again. Suddenly, he can hear a quite hiccup and sobbing coming from somewhere. _For someone who has just lost everything while doesn't remember a thing about how it happened, she deserved the happiness of family_ he thought to himself as he smiled gently and looked at Minako, the source of the sobbing, who had 2 streams of tears rolling down her face. Before Minato can collect himself and say anything, she lunged at him, crying while hugging. Slowly, even Minato seemed like he was going to cry as he hugged her back. With a smile, Shinkai left the room quietly

"You didn't tell them about the other things" Gouto was waiting outside, looking at him judgingly "The truth about her"

"They didn't have to know" Shinkai said coldly as he walked past the cat "No matter what face they are wearing, they're still children. What **might** happen in the future might devastate them"

"But what about you?" Gouto asked again as he walked next to Shinkai as they going down the stairs "Don't you worry for your own being?"

"Only when you accept death will you truly live, Gouto-san" he said with a sad smile "I have accepted my death a long time ago, Gouto-san! Ever since that fateful night!"

"But according to what 'you' said, Lucifer is involved in this matter" Gouto said cautiously "I don't know what he is planning, but keep an eye out for trouble"

"Don't worry, Gouto-san" he smiled and entered his room "The time had yet to come" closing the door, he left the confused Gouto

"The time for what?" Gouto asked no one specifically as he continued to stare at the door confusingly

* * *

She turned over again, not comfortable with whatever position she was in, or she was simply uncomfortable. Sweats kept rolling down her face it drenched the bed cover. Occasionally, she let out a loud and uncomfortable grunt or gasping. _Nightmare_ he thought to himself as he observed the girl from his position. PTSD come with many things, one of them is nightmare. The night is still young, but the girl is having the worst of it.

A sad expression invaded his face. He remembered his first nightmare, so vividly it almost like he had it yesterday. 7 years at Kuzunoha village, too many deaths. Those memories would invade his mind the moment he found solitude and peace in sleeping. He was lucky that his sister, his master and Yomi were there for him when they did, or he might have gone insane a long time ago. Gently, he placed the towel on his hand onto her forehead and slowly wiped away the sweats carefully. She somehow seemed calmer the moment his hand touched her head. Smiled warmly, he took one of her hand and hold it firmly

"Baku" he said gently as a faint light glowed under his jacket. A black creature appeared in front of him, with an elephant's head and body but tiger's claws. He reached toward the creature with one of his hands and touched it. Almost instantly, he can felt his energy leaving him as an orb start forming in his hand. Sweats started rolling down his face as his breath started to become dragged. After a while, he held a black orb in his shaking hand, eye filled with satisfaction. With a nod, he dismissed Baku and held up the orb with his shaking hand right above the girl. The orb started to glow faintly and as soon as that happened, the girl face started to change into a peaceful one

Her breathing also started to return to normal pacing. Looked like the nightmare is over. Smiled warmly, he slowly let go of the girl's hand. The orb crumbled in his hand into nothing as soon as he stood up. Quietly, he left the room, but not before shooting a warm looked at the girl who was sleeping peacfully

"Your nose is bleeding" a voice called out from behind him as soon as he closed the door. Touching his upper lips, he let out a dry chuckle as he turned around to face a certain blue hair boy

"Thank you, you saved my ass!" he grinned at the confused boy "Had Yomi or Motsu, hell even Gouto-san discovered this, there will be no end to their lecturing"

The boy continued to stare at him confusingly, most likely want to know why he had just came out from his sister room. With his usual deadpan face, he looked at the man for a while before asking "Is she really me?"

Shinkai was not surprised when he heard that question. Smiled faintly, he gestured the boy to follow him. They headed downstairs and out of the dorm, but not before bidding a confused Akihiko, who was on guard duty, a good night. It was a long and quite walk as Minato simply followed the back of Shinkai. After a while, they stopped. Looking around, Minato recognized the place. It was Paulownia Mall, more specifically, in front of club Escapade. Before Minato can raise a question, Shinkai turned back to face him

"Tell me, Minato-kun, what is you viewing of a family?" the boy tilted his head and looked at the man questionably, but didn't answer "Is it blood what made people family?" the boy once again didn't answer his question "Or is it money and society stances what made you family?" a gleam of sadness invaded his eyes "Or is it guilt or duty what made you a family?"

The boy still looked at him, refusing to answer his question. The man simply turned away and opened the door. The loud music and flashy light immediately started banging the boy head like a hammer. The man simply walked past the bouncer without looking at him and head straight upstairs as the boy simply followed. There were people upstairs, drinking and talking out loud, laughing and joking about whatever they were talking about. Minato recognized most of them. Edogawa was talking to the owner of the Pharmacy, more like complaining. Officer Kurosawa was having a peaceful drink with a monk who was talking really loud. There were 2 other ladies, one with peacock green hair and the other with brown, talking to each other. They all greeted Shinkai as soon as he showed up. Some bickered him for being late, some simply smiled, but none noticed the boy.

"Can you believe it?! Just because it summer, doesn't mean they have to lockdown the school!" Edogawa complained to Shinkai as soon as he sat down "I mean, I basically live there, how can they just lock me out?"

"Well they certainly can, it's their school after all" Kurosawa chipped in which made Edogawa frowned a bit "You lucky they didn't sue you for living there without permission"

"If they do, you'll bailed me out, right?" Edogawa smiled sweetly as he poured Kurosawa another glass of beer

"If they do, I'll personally cuffed you" he said coldly as he took the glass and drank it while Edogawa started bickering him for not treasuring their friendship

"Can't you just let him back? Not like it is permanent. Summer school is coming, he won't be staying long" Shinkai turned to the owner of the Pharmacy, but the man simply shook his head

"No chance, business had not been good lately, I would prefer not having a mad scientist under my basement draining my electricity" the man huffed and returned to his drinking, ignoring Edogawa who was crying for help right next to him

"He can come and stay at my temple if he wants" Mutatsu jumped in the conversation with a grin, causing Edogawa to looked at him like an angel "Not like there is anyone but me anyway"

Almost immediately after that, Mutatsu let out a long sigh and chucked down another can of beer "Still no sight of them, huh?" one of the lady, the green hair one, asked like she was expecting that

"He said it might took a while, Tokyo is a big town so finding 2 specific people isn't easy" Mutatsu sighed as he hung his head low "But at least I won't be running away this time"

"That's great Mutatsu-san" the brown hair lady chipped in with a bright smile "I'm sure they'll forgive you"

"Not sure about that, Kyouka-chan" the green hair lady smirked as she looked at Mutatsu, who was glaring at her "If she were me, I would never forgive him unless he gives up drinking, and we all know that impossible"

"Either way, you should stop drinking anyway, it's bad for a person at your age" the owner of the Pharmacy said as he took another gulp at his beer glass, which then turned him into the center of attention

"Looks who saying…" Edogawa started as he said with disdain. Then there was a heated discussion about health, job, money, thankfully no love life… As the night grew older, Shinkai was the first to stood up and bided everyone farewell, gesturing Minato to follow him

They once again stood outside of the dorm, midnight is just a few minutes away. Minato was still confused why did Shinkai asked him to followed him around, why did he has him sat there for the whole time. Turning around, Minato's greyish eyes met Shinkai's brown and sorrowful eyes "You asked me if she really is your sister, I have yet to answer you" Shinkai suddenly spoke "I asked you what is your view of a family, you have yet to answer me" he smiled and ruffed the boy's head "When you ready to tell me what does a family mean to you, I'll tell you if she really is your sister"

No, NO, NO! He must know! He must know if she really is his sister! She might be the last family he might had, he can't lose it now! But how can he answer what is a family meant to him if he hadn't had a clue… A family…? A family? Tighten his fist, he opened his mouth just right before the man turned away "I don't know what a family is!" Shinkai stopped midtrack and looked at him expectantly "I don't remember much before the accident. So, to answer your question, I don't know what a family is. But I want to know, that's why I want to know if she really is my sister! I've already lost one, I'm not ready to lose what I have just got"

Shinkai was smiling satisfyingly the whole time as the boy outburst started to die down. Placing one hand on Minato's shoulder, he gave him a nod of approval "Now it is my turn to answer your question. By blood, she is your sister. You can trust me in that" he can see sparkles in his eyes "But she is not your family… yet! Family is not something you can just have, you have to earn it! Only by loving and caring can people become a family! Blood is irrelevant, name is irrelevant, wealth is irrelevant! Only when both of you try to understand each other will you actually become a family! That girl is lonely, she is all alone in this new world, haunted by nightmare every night. I want you to be her strength! She need that feeling of a family… just as much as you needed it!"

Slowly, he let go of the boy shoulder and walk toward the dorm. Suddenly, he stopped midtrack and jerked his head up, looking at the starry night "Those people are the closest ones I considered as family"

"But they are not your family?" Minato asked with surprise, noticing a hint of bitterness and irony in his tone. The man only smiled and entered the dorm, leaving behind the dumbstruck boy "Are we your family?"

* * *

She let out a long and tired yawn as she slowly sat up, with hair messy like a crow's nest. Tiredly turned her head to the side, she let out a loud yelp as she met a pair of blue eyes staring at her "A-A-Aigis? What are you doing here?"

Aigis looked at her for a little longer before standing up and talked to herself "Subject F react the same as Subject M in the morning, however, it still too soon to conclude anything, need more investigating"

Her eyes just widen as she looked at the gynoid standing next to her. They stay like that for a little while until she heard a loud *bong* and a hand chop on Aigis's head "Good morning Aigis. I remember locking the door last night, how did you get in here?"

The gynoid only turned back to see the angry face of Shinkai looking at her "Good morning, Shinkai-san" she said non-heartedly as another vein popped out of his forehead even though he was smiling "I was just waking Minako-san up to prepare breakfast for Yomi-san"

"How nice of you!" he said sarcastically before lifting her up with one hand and headed for the door. The girl scratched her head awkwardly as the other 2 left the room. Jumping out of her bed, she quickly got dressed and started headed to the main hall to prepare breakfast. Yomi was already there, smiling warmly the moment she showed up. For some reason, when most of her memories or either lost or fuzzy, her skill in cooking still remain intact. Thank to that, she can repay everyone for letting her stay in the dorm. Mitsuru was already doing everything she can to get her back to school and she appreciate that. Shinkai had her Naginata delivered to the dorm one night before so she can help them fighting demons and shadows. Although most of S.E.E.S, spare for Shinkai, Yomi, and Ginko, are still suspicious of her, she is glad that they still accepted her, especially her 'brother'.

"Whoa! That's smell good!" Junpei came running down the stare with Minato excitedly as soon as the smell reached them. Not long after that, Yukari and Fuuka joined them, then Mitsuru and Aigis, then the loud Akihiko and the Calm Ginko finally decided to show up, alongside with Motsu, with Gouto on her shoulder.

"Did Arisato-san really make all of these?" Fuuka asked with awe as she looked at all the disks on the table and then teared up as she thought about her own cooking skill. Ginko moved closer and pat her on the back, nodded in understanding

"Don't worry Miki! Whatever you cook, I'll eat them all!" Akihiko said excitedly, earned him his reward, a nod from his sister.

"I wouldn't recommend that! Last time she cooked, I had rats for dinner" Gouto said with disdain as he snorted and continued eating his breakfast "Don't know about the other one though"

"Would you like to know? Rats would be luxury if I cook!" Kuroko said with a sly smiled sending shiver down Gouto and Akihiko's spines. Everyone laughed at the scene when Junpei almost cried when Minato ate everything, then how Yomi and Gouto got chased around by Koromaru

"This is really like a family breakfast" Minako commented as she smiled warmly, drawing the attention of Minato. _Family_ that word echo through his mind for a while as he looked at his sister and everyone else. With a smile, he nodded lightly and resumed to the meal. That was when he realized something

"Where is Shinkai-san?" Minako was the first one to ask which then drew everyone attention to her. They all looked around but the demon summoner was nowhere to be seen

"That's remind me. Shinkai-san never have breakfast with us" Yukari mused at the thought

"Nor did he ever have dinner with us" Akihiko added on. Behind them, they can hear Gouto snorted loudly with disdain

"That kid only spend those times with only one person on this world" there was a hint of sadness in his voice "Back when he was still Raidou, he usually skipped breakfast or delayed it until he can meet that person"

"That person, huh?" Yomi said sorrowfully "So he properly there"

"There?" they all looked at the two cats questionably

* * *

Outskirt Inaba

"…And she just crushed the egg" he smiled brightly as he continued his story "In the end, I have to do everything for her! Can you believe it, a 18 years old girl can't eat an egg! Madness!" then he jerked up as if he remembered something "Would you like some onsen eggs too? I'll be back in a flash" he quickly stood up and started running, first to the market for a few dozen eggs, then straight toward the Amagi's onsen. After an hour, he returned with a bright smile and sweat drenched his body,on his band was a basket of boiled eggs "Enjoy" he started carefully cracking the egg into a small bowl and put it in front of him "Made with all of my love" he then pulled out a bottle of sake "Onsen eggs is the best when there is sake, isn't that what you said…" he carefully pour the sake into a small cup and place it next to the bowl "…Onee-sama?". The grave in front of him were well cared as not a single dust was found on it. Fresh roses, her favorite, both red and white mixed together, placed in a vase engraved with the picture of a pack of wolves, one of her favorite animals. The incense would never burn out or leave a single dust, standing proudly in front of her grave.

Here lies

Chisato Dojima

A loving wife

A caring mother

A selfless sister

A trusting friend

You will forever be missed

He slowly stood up, but then got on his knees and planted his head to the ground "I'm sorry for not visiting you as often these day! I've been busy! But don't worry, I'll make up to you later, I promised!" with that said, he slowly got up, summoned 200km/h Fogey and flew back to Iwatodai, without looking back

* * *

"Long time no see! I have presents!" he said cheerfully as he walked over the blue door with a bag of gifts from Inaba and Takoyakis. The two siblings were on their knees, looking guilty as hell while Igor sat on the other side of the room, still grinning but not out of happiness. In front of the two siblings where a woman with long and wavy platinum hair, wearing the same blue outfit as the other two, but modified a bit. She was looking angry as hell, and her eyes looked like she can kill someone just by looking at them. For some reason, Shinkai felt an enormous killing intent from her and decided to back away slowly. But it was too late for him, as a pair of yellow eyes set on him

"Who are you? Why are you here?" the voice was demanding, threatening, and scary as hell. It's like his sister asking him did he do something wrong and she already know what it is, so lying is useless. Shifted his eyes to the other victims on the floor, Theo only shook his head slowly while Elizabeth looked like she just saw a savior "Well?"

"No need to be so hostile, i'm not an intruder..." he sighed and took the seat next to the table, for some reason missing the image of Igor which he didn't know he care until now, trying to act as cool as possible. After setting the food and presents on the table. he refused to meet the eyes of the dangerous woman and continued "...Well, maybe on a certain level, i am an intruder..." he glanced at the woman and let out an inside cry as she hasn;t lifted her staring on him "...To answer your question, I'm a friend of Theo and Liz. A devil summoner know by the name, Shinkai"

"A devil summoner? So you're the person that master speak of" her malicious aura disappeared and she put on her professional facade "My name is Margaret, a resident of the velvet room, and the older sibling of these fools" Did she just introduce her siblings as idiots? "I'm sorry for my earlier attitude, it just that you caught me in a moment of... anger"

"What did you guys do this time?" he turned to look at Elizabeth who quickly looked away, avoiding his eyes "Elizabeth?"

She continued to evade his gaze but with more intense. After a while, Theo stood up, clearly have enough "I will tell you"

"No Theo, no! He'll never give us toys again! Have you seen the gifts his brought this time?" Elizabeth quickly covered his mouth and dragged him away, to where Shinkai left his souvenirs from Inaba

"I'll tell you then. It's a quite interesting story" Margaret said angrily, clearly, she still angry about whatever it is

* * *

A few hours back

"Elizabeth! Theodore! I'm back!" Margaret opened the door to the velvet room, where she saw Elizabeth running around chasing Theodore with a coconut on her hand

"My dear sister! You have return!" she said cheerfully and resumed to her hunt for Theodore

"May I ask what are you doing?" Margaret asked confusedly as she sat down next to Igor

"We're playing a game known as 'dodgeball'. I will throw the ball at Theodore while he trying to dodge it" she said excitedly as she threw the coconut again at him, while Theodore continued to cry for help "It's really fun once you hit him a few times"

"Is that so?" She smiled wryly as she watched the coconut hit Theodore's head "Just keep your distain away from me and master while playing, ok?"

"OK!" she chirped happily as she picked up the coconut and started chasing him again. But then, a sinister thought ran through her mind. A prank. A mischievous smile crept up her face as she started luring Theodore toward Margaret, much to his dismay. With a huge grin, she shouted and threw the coconut "LOOK OUT!"

Both Theodore and Margaret looked at her with surprise. Theodore was surprised because she never warns him when she going to throw the ball, and Margaret is surprise because the coconut was flying at her. Quickly, but not cowardly, Theodore dodged his head down. The ball flew over his head, missed his hat by a hair, and hit something else. It was Margaret's face, and she was not happy about it

* * *

The present

"Oh!" Shinkai nodded his head understandingly "Then I think today gift might not be…"

"What did you get them this time?" she asked demandingly, exactly when his sister asked him what did he get for Nanako's 1 year old birthday, and he got her a taser so that any boy who dare to come within the 30 meters radius near her will get a friendly reminder of their positions. Backing away slowly, he quickly turned back to where he put his gifts, but it was too late

"Woah! Real life Katana!" Elizabeth said with awe as she held the sword in her hand while Theodore held another one on his hand. _I knew I should have just get them beef bowl_ he cursed himself as Elizabeth started chasing Theodore around, trying to kill him. Smiling wryly, he slowly backed toward the door before Margaret get mad again "Take this!" Elizabeth said excitedly as he sliced at him, missed only by a hair.

"Elizabeth! Put it down! It dangerous to play with sharp objects!" he said in panic as he continued to slowly backed toward the door. but he quickly drew his sword to block Elizabeth's sword, which was aiming for his head "Oi! Oi! That could have killed me!"

"I know"she smiled playfully yet sadistically. A grin appeared on Shinkai's face as he threw her back and get into his stance

"You should know that I'm a master swordsman, and i was trained to kill" Elizabeth slowly got into her own newly-created stance as he spoke

"And I am the one that govern over power" she smirked and dashed at him. He quickly slashed his sword upward. Instead of a clash,he let Elizabeth's sword slided on his blade before slashing it back down, aiming for her neck. The sword meet nothing but air and dust as Elizabeth stood 3 meters away from Shinkai with a smirk. they both grinned and charged at each other, fully intend to kill the other

"Ehh… Shouldn't we stop them?" Theodore asked the calm Margaret worryingly "I mean, one of them could die"

"Let's see who!" she said coldly and sadistically as she continued eating cake

* * *

After slashing sword for hours with Elizabeth, she finally let him go and continued torturing Theodore. He bid farewell to the residents of the room, apologized Margaret again, and quickly take off. He enjoys the little moment he had with the Velvet room's residents, it reminded him of his time with his sister. He never had a younger sibling, not like he can anyway, but he always loves playing with children. Properly why every child in Inaba know his face. Though he did have a kouhai back in Tokyo PD, wonder how he is doing? Snapping out of his thought, he headed straight into the police office, where a man was sitting

"Shinjiro? What are you doing here?" the teenager turned back to looked at him with surprise. He was filling out some kind of form for missing object "Did you lose something?"

"N-N-None of your business!" he stuttered, mostly out of surprise, then got back to writing. His curiousity got the better of him as he discreetly sneaked behind Shinji for a pea-

*Bang* a bullet missed Shinkai's head by a hair. They both stare at the bullet hole on the wall with sweat rolling down their faces. Kurosawa stepped out of the dark with his gun on his hand, smoke still coming out of the barrel "Please refrain yourself from doing such... inappropiate action" he said casually as he sheathed the gun and sat opposite the dumbstruck Shinjiro "Have you finished filling out that form yet? We need every single detail if we're going to help you find whatever you lost"

Shinjiro looked at him with surprise, how can a man be so calm after he had just shooting at a man for no reason. Timidly, which is quite out of character for him, he pushed the paper toward the officer, who seemly nodded and put it under the table. He then turned his gaze toward the man in black behind Shinjiro "Are you here for business or what?"

"Not really, I only meant to pass by and piss a hell lot out of ya'!" he smiled innocently before being ignored again by the police man

"Thank you, Aragaki-san! We'll contact you as soon as we find it!" he said assuredly and sighed "Now if you excuse me, I have an idiot to deal with!"

"So mean!" Shinkai pouted playfully before chaging into a smile "but I only pass by to say thank you! I don't have anything on me right now to repay you so I'll come back another day!"

"Don't sweat it! Though some cash are appreciated!" Kurosawa confessed honestly which made Shinkai chuckle a bit "Will you be coming the next night?"

"I'm not sure! Demons are more active around these times of the year! I might have to pass the offer this time" he scratched his head while looking at the policeman apologetically "The summer festival is coming soon, so there should be plenty of works for one like me"

"And you have an apprentice, right? Better get her ready for the Hyakki Yagyo" he said as he took a sip at his cup of coffee "as for myself, I'll stay inside until everything blow off, like every year"

"Just use the talisman I gave you. I might not look like it but I am a formidable Onmyoji myself" he puffed his chest proudly "That talisman should kept most of the small guys away, not so sure about the big guys though"

"Not necessary! I have some talisman from a real Onmyoji already!" he said casually as he took another sip at his cup "It kept me alive for the past 5 years, I see no reason to replace it with another one"

"Suit yourself!" he shrugged nonchalantly "If a Youkai attack you, don't come crying before me"

"I'll die before that happen" he said scornfully and continued reading newspaper as Shinkai bade him farewell and leave the police station

* * *

"You mean you didn't hear a gun shot a moment ago?" as soon as Shinkai left the police station, he caught sight of Shinjiro and Akihiko talking to each other. Shinjiro is a bit paranoid while Akhiko is simply confused "How can no one seem to hear that gunshot?"

"Because I put up a barrier field around the police office so that no sound can get out" Shinkai approached from behind, surprising both Akihiko and Shinjiro "It's not that hard once you learn the trick"

"Who are you?" Shinjiro asked, demandingly but nowhere near Margaret, while stare at him with it that can kill, which he simply shrug it off

"I'm simply a man who want to talk to you" he smiled mysteriously, which somehow seem unnerving to Shinjiro "How about we talk it over a meal? Let's go to that beef bowl place you so fancy of, Akihiko! I'll pay!"

"Sure thing! Follow me!" Akihiko said cheerfully as soon as he heard the word 'beef bowl'. Discreetly, Shinjiro increased his pacing and caught up with Akihiko

"You know that guy, Aki?" he as skeptically as he threw a quick glance at the smiling man behind them "He's a little too… fishy for me"

"Don't worry, he's trustworthy" Akihiko said reassuringly "I told you about him before, didn't I?"

Shinjiro looked at him questionably. Before he can raise his voice to ask, he saw Miki walking together with a group of people, S.E.E.S. his eyes widen a bit as he unconsciously took a step back "Oi! What are you guys doing here?" he looked behind him and saw the source of the voice was Shinkai. Then it all make sense to him, the S.E.E.S and the demon, and Miki return

"We were just showing Aigis around the town" A girl with auburn hair tied up answered "We had just finished showing her the school! Why are you guys here?"

"I had business with the people in the blue room and Kurosawa" the mention of the Velvet room caused Minako and Minato to tense up their body a bit "I don't know about Akihiko and Shinji-kun though" the word 'kun' sent shiver down Shinjiro's spine

"I had business with Kurosawa-san, too, regard of Aigis weapons and part. He seems to know someone who can provide them" Shinkai nodded lightly as the image of the two ladies came into his mind "Anyway, how was the tour"

"Solid! You don't have to worry" Junpei said reassuringly with a thumbs up

"Solid? I'm not so sure about that…" Fuuka said timidly causing Akihiko to raise an eyebrow

"Is everything really ok?" Akihiko asked again, more skeptically this time. The was a moment of awkward among the group

"You don't have to worry! I have learned several important and valuable information" Aigis said reassuringly, earning her a smile from Akihiko

"Miki, Did you have fun?" Akihiko turned to the silver hair girl, who for some reason was already hiding behind of Yukari, looking at Shinjiro wearily. Realizing that, Akihiko quickly said "Y-You remember Shinji, right? The la…"

"Pervert" she said timidly but loud enough for everyone to hear it. Shinji felt the whole word falling down on him upon hearing those words. His image had been ruin, forever. Turning his gaze to the side, he spotted Shinkai looked at him with a smirk, almost made Shinji want to punch him in the face

"She called someone a pervert and it's not me. That's new!" _Really!? How much of a scum are you?_ The rest of the group looked at him with disbelief "I wonder what happen?"

"Well! It's a long story" Akihiko smiled wearily as he said "Long story short, he got forbidden from ever seeing her again by Kuroko"

"Interesting!" Shinkai glanced at Shinji for a second "Anyway, it's pass noon! Have any of you have lunch yet? Me, Akihiko and Shinji-kun are heading toward that Umiushi place, wanna come alone? My treat!" their eyes lit up upon hearing the word 'free delicious food'.

* * *

"Woah~~! That was delicious!" Junpei said satisfactory while patting his stomach as they finish their little meal and was walking out of Umiushi. Minako and Minato did the same, with Minato did it subtly, and Minako just went and belched right at Shinkai's face, who was right behind her, only then get berated by Yukari for not being lady-like. Shooting his glance behind, he noticed Shinji looking at Ginko, who was keeping her distance from him, Akihiko and Shinji, with a hint of guilty. Growing a smile on his face, he turned to the group of people

"Why don't you guys head on first? I have business with Shinji-kun here that require… privacy!" the way that he said it, along with the smile, was a little bit too suspicious. But not like they can disobey him or anything "And Fuuka, please meet me at the Naganaki Shrine by 5, I have a new training course for you" Fuuka jumped a bit as she wearily nodded her head, sweats started rolling down her face. Yukari and Ginko slowly comforted her as they walked further away

"Why does she look so distraught?" Shinji unintentionally asked out loud

"There is a special water, known as 'Attract Water' by we summoner. Demons are particularly fond of that water and its smell. I sprayed them with the extra strong one and forced them to look for me in Tartarus during the dark hour for the last 2 month. Can't say they like it. That training help honing their combat skill and the ability to work in group as well as improving their stamina" he said as he remembered the sweating face of S.E.E.S running around, looking for him "as for Fuuka, I summoned a high tier demon, Cerberus, and forced her to fight that demon to death with a knife and a few cannon fodder demons"

"What are you? A demon?" Shinji looked at the man wearily. There were many questions in his mind, but he decided to ask latter as Shinkai started moving again, gesturing Shinji to follow him

* * *

"Ah, privacy at last!" he said satisfyingly as he leaned against the wall of a dark alley. The place is almost look like it is haunted as not a single soul was in sight "Don't worry, I set up a boundary as soon as we settle down, no one gonna interrupt us now"

"You're full of surprise, huh?" Shinji snorted lightly as he himself leaned on the wall opposite to Shinkai "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why so hasty? Let me introduce myself first, my name is Shinkai, Shinkai Taichou if you must know, a former devil summoner and detective" he said politely, perhaps too formal, it almost seemed like he was mocking Shinjiro "Now let's get down to the point! First thing first, how did the meeting with Gin… Miki go?"

"Well… it was not good" Shinji scratched his head awkwardly "A lot of things happened!"

"I can tell when she called you a pervert…" he said with a cocky smile "Did you jump on her when she couldn't remember you?"

"H-How did you know…?" he looked Shinkai with shocked face, who returned with a know-it-all face

"Who do you think I am? I was a top tier detective, you know!" he boasted unashamedly "Now, i suppose you have some questions"

"Why are you doing this, anyway? As far as I know, you have absolutely no whatsoever connections to her. Why are you trying to help her. are you trying to repent for what you did" Shinjiro asked skeptically, staring at the man opposite to him. But instead of fear, that stare, he earned a loud laugh from the man

"Skeptical, such a boy you are" he stopped laughing and said with a smile "Why am I doing this? The same reason why I revived her, why I took care of her, gave her a home, walked her to school, read her bedtime story at night. Guilt, shame, regret are my reasons. That's why I want to entrust her to you, to Akihiko, to S.E.E.S, so that she can actually find a family. The affection I hold for her is not love, but pity"

"You…!" Shinjiro flinched a bit. For some reason, he felt angry and his hand twitching to punch the man in front of him

"I had given her everything a child needs, I had given her love as a parent, guidance as a mentor, understanding of a friend. But now that she had grown up, there is only one thing I can give now" Shinkai eyes became sharp as they pierce through Shinji with a ray of hope "Her true self, her memories, what I had failed countless time in trying to bring back. But now, I see an opportunity, an opportunity for a new start for her. Her memories can be falsified if you successfully help her regain her original memories and name. I will personally delete her memories of me while forcing Kuroko out of her body. I will create new memories of her growing up with you two, her best friend and her brother. The name Ginko will be nothing more than a bad dream to her then"

"How did Akihiko feel about this?" he voiced the first though that came to his mind

"His answer is of an indecisive one, to give him time to think" his words are cold with a hint of disdain "I want naught but the best for her and in return, I can finally lift this heavy weight of guilts and responsibilities of my chest. I want you to know this because I think that with you, this might finally work"

"And how does she think about this?" for some reason, more anger invaded his mind as he asked that question

"She does not need to know about this" Shinkai said coldly and nonchalantly "After all, I don't care!"

At this moment, Shinjiro sprung from his spot with a fist came flying for Shinkai's face. A fist filled with anger and sadness. Shinkai didn't even flinch as one of his palm caught Shinji's fist perfectly and threw him back across the alley. Shinji quickly got back on his fist and charged at Shinkai with a roar. With a loud thud, Shinkai smashed Shinji's head into the wall behind him easily. Looking at Shinji's angry face, a cocky smile grew on Shinkai's face "I knew you are the one. You dare to attack me for her sake, her feeling, just like Kuroko. You will succeed where I had failed, that I already known"

Letting go of Shinji's head, he quickly grabbed the boy's coat by the neck and threw him across the alley again "I'm here to recruit you Shinji, join S.E.E.S again" weakly, Shinji pushed himself up on his knee, and looked at Shinkai with disdain "There is also another reason I wanted you to join, regard of the Amada"

Shinji's eyes widen upon hearing the name "I suppose you know the name, given your history with them. According to my information within S.E.E.S, look like Ikutsuki had found out that Ken Amada has the potential. I have no doubt that he would join S.E.E.S within a blink of an eye so that he can understand fully what a persona truly is, what his mother's killer really is"

Shinji looked at the smiling in front of him with sweat rolling down his face. How much does this man know? Gritted his teeth, Shinji tried to push himself up on his feet again "Don't force yourself, just lay down for a bit" the man disappeared right in front of Shinji's eyes and then appeared again right next to him. Before he can move or make a sound, a fist connect to his side, forcing him to the ground again "Story time" he said as he walked away and sat down on the ground to look at Shinji's face "Once upon a time, 8 years ago, a young man full of ambition took his first step in Tokyo. He was a hardworking man and a wonderful husband and father. Representing his company, which wasn't really big at that time, he walked the street of Tokyo with pride as he about to meet the CEO of a big cooperation, who was interest in his company. If he succeeded in his negotiation, his company would be rich and he would get promoted.

Unfortunate for him, the man he was about to meet was not a normal man. He was a lunatic who worshiped a Satanic God, scarifying lives of innocent for the god amusement and in return, the god blessed him with luck and power in his evil deeds. Using his human traffic line, he was able to build a fortune within a short time and built the foundation of his cooperation. In other word, that cooperation was built on the flesh and blood of the innocent. At that time, a vigilante watched over Tokyo, and he mistook the young man to be one of the CEO's contracts. The vigilante kidnapped the man and tortured him for days, but got nothing. Realizing his mistake, the vigilante made the final decision. By using a certain method, he killed the man so it looked like a car accident.

Donning on the young man's identity, the vigilante successfully infiltrated the cooperation and got to meet the CEO in person. Blood flowed like river that day as not a single person in that building walked out alive, even the Satanic God got his share of death. That building was burned to the ground that day, erasing any trace of evidences of the vigilante ever being there. Lastly, the vigilante threw the corpse of the young man on a lonely street at night, faking it as a hit-and-run accident. But the vigilante is not without compassion as he transferred a hefty sum of money into the man account, labelling it as 'Life Insurance', so that his wife and son and live the remaining days without worry of money. That young man name was Amada. The cooperation name is irrelevant. And the vigilante name was… you know what, let's keep it as a secret" he pressed his index finger on his lip, making a playful silent gesture.

Reaching inside his pocket, he pulled out what looked like an amulet "I can give you a hint, though. The vigilante never forgets" he threw the amulet at Shinji. The amulet haves a white gem in the middle, and a small photo behind it. In the photo, there was a happy family. Shinji recognized the woman, but not the man next to her nor the child on her hand "Agate is considered a protective stone. It is believed to attract strength and offer protection from bad dreams, stress and the draining of energy" on the stone, there was a small message carved in 'don't work too hard, darling'

"In four more nights, there will be a full moon operation. Ken Amada will join that operation, I'll make sure of that and I want you to anticipate in that operation as well" he said demandingly as he stood up and dusted away the dust on his pants "When you ready, S.E.E.S welcome you" with that said, Shinkai walked away. Leaving behind a shaking young man with his fist clenched tight on the ground

* * *

"Summer is here, Fuuka, and the Hyakki Yagyo drew closer every day. I already heard news that they had just passed Hokkaido" Shinkai said worryingly as he sat on the jungle gym, looking down on Fuuka "If my calculation is correct, then they will reach Iwatodai on the night of 16th of August"

"Isn't the Agents of Yataragasu supposed to protect the people? Can't we just let them do their work?" Fuuka asked innocently earning a chuckled from Shinkai

"Even the Crows doesn't dare to touch the Hyakki Yagyo, since touching it mean messing with Nurarihyon and all those big Youkai. They'll properly just going to sit in one place, placing wards to protect themselves, and hope that the death counts is smaller than the last one" Shinkai said with disdain and disgust "Back when I was still Raidou, I had to run around the town, trying to minimized the collateral damage. The Crows wasn't happy when I did that. They claimed to be the will of the gods, yet they cowardly hide when the people needed them the most" a smirk then appeared on his face "Not like they can do anything now, anyway"

"So… What do we do now?" She asked timidly "We can't fight an army of demons, can we?"

"You can't and you musn't. Just enjoy the summer and the upcoming festival, I'll handle things the best way I can" he said reassuringly as he petted her head "the problem is your MAG. A hungry demon is bad, a hungry and powerful and drunk and happy demon is even worse. Starting from today, we'll work on your psyche. I'll teach you how to fully control your MAG"

"Okay…" she flushed a bit as his hand continued to ruffed her hair "But what about Ginko-chan? Are you worry about her?"

"Don't worry, this is a test for her. She herself must have been training non-stop for the last few days. The Hyakki Yagyo is no laughing matter, so a Raidou must prepare for it carefully, not like she is permitted to do anything anyway. This is also a test for you, so I want you to take this training seriously" he lifted his hand, causing her to have a mental sigh. On her head, a white flower with red in the middle planted perfectly on the side of her head, lighten up her face "Held on to this flower, Fuuka. This flower can save your life someday. And it makes you look way cuter" he smiled warmly causing her to blush in return. Turning his head toward the shrine, he nodded lightly

" _Have a safe trip"_ a voice rang out from the shrine and within a minute, they were in the Dark Realm. There is a noticeable increase in number of demons.

"The Hyakki Yagyo sent out waves of message, an invitation to all demons. 'join the parade and have fun' that what the message is. During these time, the demons become much more active and their frequency of attack on human increase. They'll kill, rape, or possess anyone who is stupid enough to get in their way. Some of them even doing that just for fun" Shinkai said worryingly "When they reached this place, that's when true hell begin for stray summoners like us. We have no whatsoever protection from the Crows and can only depend on ourselves. That's why you must learn how to control yourself, Fuuka. I can and will protect you however I can, but you must also learn how to protect yourselves"

* * *

Fuuka looked at the man in front of her with eyes full of admiration. Determination flooded her mind as she nodded firmly, earning a smile from him "We'll start right away. Try to conceal yourself from all the demons around here. Don't worry, I'll be right here!"

"It's by a deserted house in the northern part" Fuuka said as she dismissed Lucia "but there is something straight… it seems like it underground… almost 10 meters..."

"Then it must be the old and abandon warehouse" Shinji suggested. Next to him, Shinkai was smiling at him satisfyingly, which pissed the hell out of Shinji. The delinquent also noticed a young boy, possibly Ken Amada, looking at him wearingly "I heard it used to be a military bunker"

"Then it would be quite troublesome" Shinkai said annoyingly as he scratched the back of his head "It would be a big problem if they left any kind of weapon behind. I'm not very fond of getting shot in the face by a Tank, just so you know"

"A what now?" Junpei asked confusingly

"The Type 3 Chi-Nu Tank, by the way! A model built during the World War II, only deployed to protect Japanese home island in case of an attack from the Allies" Minako said while pushing up her 'made-up' glasses knowingly "Since that place used to be a military bunker, there a chance that a few tanks might got left behind"

"You serious? A train is bad, now they even have a tank" Junpei hugged his head and started to wail in despair

"Sitting here guessing blindly will only damage our moral" Mitsuru said loudly, drawing the attention of everyone "I suggest we move to the designated location first. There, we can continue there"

"Excellent! I'll get the car" Shinkai said cheerfully as he headed for the door, before being tackled by Akihiko and Junpei

"WE'LL WALK" they screamed from the top of their lung with Mitsuru, Yukari, Fuuka and Minato nodding their head in agreement with sweat drops on their forehead

"Alright, alright! Geez! What got into you guys" Shinkai said annoyingly as he pushed the two away and got up "But does anyone in this room want to go with me by car?"

* * *

"You sure took you time" Shinkai said with disdain as the group of S.E.E.S arrived. Next time him were the downed form of Shinjiro, Ken and Minako, trying to catch their breath and fighting back the urge to vomit, with Yomi and Ginko standing next to them, comforting them after their 'fantastic' trip. The S.E.E.S all let out a sigh of relief as they saw that scene "I already scout ahead and did a little scanning. There are a few powerful demons in that bunker, powerful enough to kill an experienced summoner" he glanced at Ginko/Raidou as he said "I'll be the vanguard, we'll move as soon as those three recovered. Any objection? No? Right then…!"

* * *

"THEY DO REALLY HAVE A FREAKING TANK!" Shinkai yelled as he dodged another cannon shell fired at him "WHY MUST I ALWAYS CORRECT?"

"Shinkai-san! Keep them distracted, we'll moved in from the side!" Minato said as he cut down a Tsuchigumo and used it as a stepping stone to lunge at another demon "Get them separated!"

"WHY DON'T YOU COME HERE AND DO IT YOURSELF?" he yelled angrily, dodging another shell while plunging his sword throw the heart of a Raja Naga in front of him. Dodging his head down, he dodged the trident that was coming for his head from behind. With a back kick, he sent the Raja Naga behind him toward the giant shadow " **Fire of the acient ones, i beckon thee** **…** " he chanted as he quickly threw three kunai with a piece of paper attached to their ends toward the demon, pinning him on to the shadow before setting him and the shadow ablaze. The shadow struggled for a moment before the cannon, the Arcana Justice, detached itself from the body, the Arcana Chariot, to evade the hot flame

"Got you, motherfucker!" Shinji said with a smirk as he summoned his Persona, Castor, right behind the shadow. Before Justice can react, a giant hover hit its face, sent it flying "Coming at you, Aki"

"Polydeuces!" A giant needle met Justice's face "Sonic Punch" the needle retracted for a bit, before shooting out with tremendous force, sending Justice upward, toward a blond gynoid that have been waiting for it "Aigis!"

"Affirmative! Summoning Persona, Palladion!" a giant statue-like persona appeared above her head. The statue then opened itself, revealing a giant needle as a cannon sticking out of its head "Swift Strike!" the persona launched toward the shadow, piercing it with its giant needle, before firing multiple shot at it, fully obliterated it "Now! Minato-san!"

With her signal, Minato, and Junpei emerged from behind flame, both have their Evoker by their temper "Hermes!/Orobas!" two persona immediately appeared and lunged at Chariot. Hermes flew passed the shadow, sliced it swiftly with its wing. Orobas summoned a strong gust of wind, strengthen the fire, before jumping in, kicking the shadow with its powerful leg. Koromaru quickly lunged at the shadow from the front, slashing it with his blessed tanto. His Persona, Ceberus, appeared above his head, using its giant pawns, pinning the shadow onto the ground. As Chariot hit the ground, its mask glowed "Quickly Ken!"

"NOT THIS TIME!" Ken yelled as he ran passed the two members of S.E.E.S, using his spear launching himself into the air, before slamming it down onto the shadow, piercing its hidden mask from above. The shadow struggled for a moment before crumbling down, dispatched into black goo

"We did it" Junpei said with disbelief but satisfied "After the 6th time, we did it!"

"It's not time to celebrate yet! We have to regroup with the demon team now!" Minato said hurriedly without catching his breath, brought about a worrying look from every else "I haven't heard from them for a while now!"

"They're all still fine. Their flame of MAG still burned and I can still feel it" Shinkai said reassuringly, but there was a hint of worrying in his word "But I can't know how 'fine'. There's something here, disrupting my sensing ability"

"That doesn't matter now, we have to move!" Shinji said agitatedly, receiving a nod from all of them

* * *

"Fall back, Takeba!" Mitsuru yelled as a giant clubbed fell upon Yukari. Thankfully, she was able to evade it by a hair. The giant demon resembling an elephant clicked its tongue in disappointment

" _I was so sure that's going to hit"_ it said boringly as he brought up the club to his face _"Maybe I brought the wrong club today"_

" _It's just you"_ a demon made entirely of leaves said as another thrust from Mitsuru missed it _"Maybe we can switch for a bit, this one started to bored me out"_

" _No, we rock-paper-scissor! No changing!"_ a female demon with indigo skin said with disdain as she blocked a strike from Minako's naginata with her twin blade _"To a demon, promise mean anything!"_

" _Fine, Cybele! We'll do it your w…!"_ Hitokotonusi didn't get to finished his word when a giant club of ice fell on him. Luckily for him, it's missed the critical point so he was able to reform himself _"What was that for? I thought he was supposed to fight you, Shouten?"_

" _I wish he was fighting me!"_ Shouten said as he shrugged of another arrow. Letting out an annoyed tch, Yukari fell back next to Yomi and Fuuka, who was trying their best healing Ginko.

"We can't defeat them" she said annoyedly as she fired another arrow, she can feel the pain from her left foot as it was dislocated the last time she dodged the demon attack "Either the other arrive now or we're dead"

"We have to buy time for them" Mitsuru said between breaths as she fell back next to Yukari, her body covered with cuts from Hitokotonusi's leaves "But without Persona, we're running out of option"

"They're playing with us!" Minako said with gritted teeth as she stood next to Mitsuru, holding her bleeding arm tightly "We have to keep them entertain if they were not going after the other group"

A strong gust of wind blew at them, carried with the beaten body of Hogo-sha. The Oni slumped on the ground, no longer have to energy to stand up "No! Hogo!" Fuuka quickly dismissed the demon before he gets himself killed "We can't defeat them with our current state"

"I can hold them back but I can't keep her stable if I stop healing now. My emotion stability making thing much worse" Yomi said annoyingly with tears of frustration forming around her eyes as the healing light continued to bear upon the body of Ginko "These are high class demons, it is impossible for you guys to defeat them"

" _Giving up so early? Boring! I thought the 16_ _th_ _might entertain me, but it seemed like she was an incompetent brat!"_ Cybele said as she floated closer and closer toward the helpless group despite of Yukari's arrows and Yomi small attack spell _"Maybe I should kill you already and get on with the main dish tonight, the 15_ _th_ _"_ she pointed her sword toward them, electric started to form at the tip of it _"Begone!"_ several powerful bolts of lightning escaped her sword and started racing toward the helpless group of people. Suddenly, a briefcase landed right in front of them. Magically, the briefcase opened and a torrent of paper flew out, forming into a dome form over them, shielded them from the deadly lightning just by the nick of time _"Omnyoji? No, 15_ _th_ _!_ Cybele quickly looked upward with both her sword raised, blocking a katana that was aiming for her head

"You can at least use my name!" Shinkai backflipped, kicking the demon by the face and sent her stumbling back. Minato and the rest arrived later, quickly shielded the girls with their bodies

"What happened to her?" Akihiko ran up next to his sister in panic. While not doing the same, Shinji shared a worried look

"She took a full blow from that elephant demon while covering us" Fuuka said in apologetic way "we were only able to stable her thanks to Yomi-san healing magic"

Clenched his fist tight, Akihiko punched the ground frustratingly. His face darkened as he stood up, face filled with malice "The elephant one?" he asked without looking back, but he can see Fuuka nodded lightly. As he walked by, Shinji gave him a light nod and started walking toward the demon as well

"Yikes! Those guys look like they can kill with their eyes!" Junpei said nervously "I know Sanada-senpai and Aragaki-senpai are badass but even then…."

"They have their reasons…" Minato said as he placed a hand on Junpei's shoulder. Surprised, Junpei turned around to see the malicious face of his friend "…And I have mine! That purple ***** is mine! You, Ken and Koromaru are to guard the injured!" Junpei was scared a bit since that was the first time he saw his friend used a bad word in such malicious way.

"I've told you, it just a scratch!" Minako called from behind with her arm being healed by Yukari "It'll heal in no time!"

"Looks like you guys got all work up, huh? Guess I have to get serious too" Shinkai said with a smirk as he positioned himself in front of Hitokotonusi "just be careful, these guys aren't easy cake, for you at least,…" reaching inside his jacked, he held 4 tubes close to his face as a malicious smirk crept up his face "… and have fun"

* * *

" _To me!"_ Hitokotonusi roared as two giant first-half only skeletons sprouted from the ground, their giant hands shook the ground as they supported their bodies _"Kill him!"_. The Skeletons let out a loud battle-cry as their giant hand crawled rapidly and viciously toward the little man. One of the Skeletons raised his hand and slammed on the man as soon as it got near, but it hit nothing but dust.

"Looking for me?" Shinkai asked with a smirk as he stood on the Skeleton's hands, completely unharmed. Enhancing his legs, he stomped the hand with tremendous force, broke it into pieces as he used it as a stepping stone, launching himself straight into the Skeleton's Skull. Before the giant Skeleton can react, the hilt of Shinkai's sword hit its face, sent it flying back with surprising speed, caused it to crumple upon meeting with the wall. The second Skeleton was still bewildered when a giant rocky fist, punched it in the skull, crushed it into the ground.

" _So, this is the power of a Kuzunoha!"_ Hitokotonisu said with satisfaction but a hint of a weariness as the man landed one the ground once again, dismissing the giant demon beside him in the process _"With the Hyakki Yagyo drawing near, killing you will ensure me a place among the elders"_

"Sadly, I'm no longer go by that title" he said as he treaded toward the demon lightly, like he was challenging it "But if you manage to kill me, I ensure you that they will put you somewhere much higher than an elder"

" _Then I better get started then"_ the demon said arrogantly as it shot a torrent of wind directly at the man in front of it. Like an annoying fly, Shinkai swat the shot with just one hand. The demon let out a roar and charged at him, intending to strike him down before he can react. But before it can reach the man, a giant all of fire appeared in front of its, blocking it path completely and burned a part of its body as it wasn't to stop in time. The demon let out a painful wail as it quickly pulled away from the fire. As it reformed itself, both of its arm are missing

"I've fought demons like you countless of times. Arrogant, foolish…," Shinkai said with a smirk as the wall of fire disappeared, revealing a giant fire man, or rather god, behind him "… all they can do is charge at me aimlessly, hoping to strike me down before I can do anything" Shinkai began to tread toward the demon again "I may not know much about physic or science, but I know leaves burn" another demon appeared next to him, a giant dragon with scale as red as blood, as intense as fire. Each of its breath born out sparks of fire with unbelievable heat "I wonder how well do your leaves burn?"

The demon let out frenzy roar as it started generate wind and fired at the summoner in front of it. Unfortunately for it, all of the attack were blocked by a giant wall of ice. Next to the summoner, there was now an elegant woman with skin and hair as white as snow, holding a fan up near her lips, concealing her smiling face. With a wave of her fan, ice started flying at the demon. Instead of simply passing through like Mitsuru's thrust, the ice crumbled upon contacting with the leaves, turning into dust. The dust quickly surrounded the demon and suddenly banded together, forming a giant iceberg, trapping the demon inside. Realizing the signal, the two fire demons lunged forward, drowning the small iceberg with fire, which melt immediately upon contact the fire, burned the demon into nothing but ashes

* * *

A wild battle roar can be heard as Akihiko threw his fist with all his might. The punched connected to the demon stomach, but was quickly deflected back by its muscle. From above, Shinjiro with his axe drove down upon the demon, aiming to cleave it in halves. The attack was halted by the demon giant mace and Shinji was sent flying back with a swat from the demon giant hand. Fortunately, he was able to guard himself and the axe took most of the impact. While distracted by Shinji, a giant needle made contact with the demon stomach, aiming to pierce it. Unfortunately for Akihiko, the demon was much tougher than he expected as not only Polydeuces attack didn't pierce the demon, it hardly scratched it. However, Akihiko made a mistake by being distracted by the attack's result as he couldn't react in time when a giant foot came flying at him, aiming to crush him like a bug. Before he can do anything, a giant horse's hover blocked the attack, creating a shock wave knocking Akihiko off his feet and causing the demon to stumble back a bit.

"You alright, Aki?" Shinji ran up next to Akihiko, offering his hand to the downed Akihiko

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks!" Akihiko said reassuringly as he took Shinji's hands and pulled himself up "Look like this will not be an easy battle"

"You better get serious, Aki. It would be a pain in the ass if I had to fight for you too" Shinji said with a smug face as he got into battle position again

"Yeah, you too! I'll try my best not to die, so you better try your best too! For her…" Akihiko voice filled with nothing but determination as he got into his boxing stance. Seeing his best friend like that, Shinji couldn't help but let a smile crept up his face

"Yeah! For her…" he nodded lightly toward his friend. At then, that was all they can do for her. They don't need to speak for their actions will be their words. Without a word, both charged at the demon, screaming their heart out as they attack. The giant mace swing at them, but they easily dodged by slitting up. As quick as lightning, Akihiko made his way behind the demon's back before summoning Polydeuces striking lightning at the back of the demon's head, causing him to halt its attack for a second.

A second is all Shinji needed as he struck at the demon side with all his might. Unfortunately, all his might wasn't enough as the blade barely cut into the demon flesh. "Now, Aki!" they quickly reached for their evokers and put it against their tempers. Polydeuces and Castor appeared at their command, floating majestically next to the demon. As it realized what his opponents was planning to do, the demon swung his mace hasty, trying to get rid of Shinji, the axe holder. The attack connected, but it didn't hit it target. Standing between Shinji and the mace, a smug visible on Akihiko face. Polydeuces stood proudly as he blocked the attack with both of his abnormal arms

"You really think we would risk our lives because we are so desperate?" Shinji smirked at the demon as Castor started charging toward the axe "Too bad for you, we can't die just yet!" a psycho grin appeared on their face as they let out a roar that shook the earth. Castor rammed the axe with all his might, cutting the demon in halves. As it faded away, the demon let out one last laugh

"You're not going anywhere, love!" Shinkai said with a dangerous smile as he caught the upper part of the demon while pinning the lower part with his sword "It's payback time" he directed his hand toward Ginko. Then, a faint light started to emitted from his hand as the demon wailed in pain and the pain expression on Ginko's started to fade away "If you want to curse anyone, curse yourself and your leafy friend. You caused that wound, now you going to pay for it" the screamed increased as it's MAG got drained to the last drop "Plus you're so easy to grab"

As the demon fully disappeared, Yomi stopped healing and let out a sigh of relief. Akihiko and Shinji quickly ran up next to Ginko and looked at Shinkai with surprised "What did you do?"

"I have no healing ability, but what I can do is that I can redirect MAG. MAG isn't just for combat, it is also for preserving life. Every lifeform in this or any world have a certain amount of MAG in them, and demon have a lot of them. That's how they exist, how they are able to live. I simply sucked every last drop of MAG from that demon and redirected it toward her, and let it do it magic" he said calmly as he walked up to the anxious boy and put a finger near the unconscious girl nose "Look like it worked, her breath has return to normal. She should recover in no time" Minato and Aigis quickly joined them as Minato literally obliterated the demon and they quickly patched up the injured. But then, a question came to his mind as he put on his pondering face. Shinkai stopped his train of thought as he noticed his mind getting wearier and sleepier and his breath getting harder. He knows what exhaustion is, but the feeling was not it. He looked around and see that everyone, spare for Gatou and Yomi, have the same weary look on their face. His eyes widen as he realized what was going on "EVERYONE GET OUT! NOW!" but then, another thing hit his mind as he quickly looked at the entrance, only to see 2 slim figures standing right at the door. How did he not notice them before, he did not know since the long hair figure wasn't even trying to hid his MAG power

"I can't let you do that now! You have proven yourself more than enough!" the long hair figure was the first to said "I can't let you sabotage the plan any further! Rot down here with the demons!" as he said, he threw down what seemed like a purple and green crystal. As the crystal touched the ground, it shattered. From behind the two figures, demon started bursting in. By instinct, Shinkai drew his sword and charged forward, cutting down demons as he headed for the door. Brought up his gun, he fired at the pair without hesitation. Unfortunately for him, a wall of ice sprung up from the ground and shielded them. He also noticed a distorted-winged figure above one of the guy head

"Now that's interesting!" Shinkai smirked with a grimaced face "That little crystal thing you have right there, where did you get it?" he pointed the sword at them "That doesn't matter anyway. Answer me, I've sensed you before, but I let you slipped away, who are you?"

"We're called… STREGA!" the long hair man said creepily, by Shinkai's standard, as he smiled maniacally "My name is Takaya and this is Jin"

"You don't really look like a witch to me" Shinkai said with disdain voice and a smirk

"And you don't really look like an Omnyouji to me" Takaya shot back, pointing at the little circle of paper surrounded S.E.E.S, protecting them from the demons "So i think it's fair to say that we're the same"

"Not even close" Shinkai growled back

"Is that… a Persona?" Mitsuru said as she pointed at the giant hovering figure above the man's head "Are you… a Persona-user?"

"Why don't you use that pretty little head of yours once a while?" Takaya said sourly but then a small smirk crept up his face "Look like the gas are taking in. I would love to stay and chat but I had other business to take care of" Shinkai looked at him questionably before turning back to find that the whole group is surrounded by demons and most of them are already downed. His head jerked back as he heard the screeching noise of the metal gate closing behind him. Before he can do anything, he saw 5 more crystal in the air "A little gift of commendation for our first meeting" Takaya voice can be heard beyond the door before a horde of demon started bursting out from the deeper part of the bunker as soon as the crystals shattered

* * *

 **Au:I'm so sorry for uploading so late! I have been greatly discourage by the numbers of view and review i'm receiving and was going to drop this fic just like my last one, which i deleted. I feel like this is a WASTE of mine and your time. I have so many ideas, so many possibilities for this story, but I just don't feel the NEEDS to write them anymore. But I'll try to finish this story before deleting it from existence... FOREVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **: Alright, That's enough! Take hee away!**

 **2 men dressed in white and drag the author away**

 **Au: WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME! LOVE ME! ATTENTION! I NEED ATTENTION!**

 **One of them put an cloth inside the author's mouth**

 **Au: *MUFFING SOUND**MUFFING SOUND***

 **Jack: Jeez-ho...! Look like he won't be coming back for a while! Look like I'm also set to find a new job, jeez-ho! Can't be a hee-host if you don't have a show, right? Well, no lesson today, Lads! Maybe we'll hee again someday! Until then, Hee-ho!**


	9. Chapter 9:Summer!

"Ventilate some air for them!" Shinkai yelled as he rushed back to the barrier that were shielding the unconscious. Twisting his body, he slashed three demons in halves and jumped into the barrier. Most of S.E.E.S, spare for Aigis who was standing idly because of her inability to see demons, is already downed and their breath kept getting weaker every moment past. Reached into the briefcase and pulled out a stack of paper, he started to draw some scribbles onto them while Yomi tried her best to ventilate the air. As soon as he finished scribbling, he quickly stuck 4 papers on each and everyone of S.E.E.S's mouth, chest, stomach, thigh, and his own as well. " **Spirit of the wind, hear my prayers…"** the piece of paper started to glow with a faint green light and a light breeze of air started to form around the paper, creating an air bubble "I can only keep this up for so long. I can't not concentrate on two things at the same time. If I got distracted for only a moment, the wind spell will get out of control and will kill them all. That's leave the barrier to you." Yomi turned around to notice a few cracks on the barrier "Before the barrier break, you think you have what it takes to kill them all?"

"Piece of cake" She grinned manically and happily as MAG started to emitted from her. She turned toward the demons with two destructing spell on her hands, Mabufudyne and Maragidyne.

"One of the only good things about full moon with her is that she is so easily influenced" Shinkai smiled with a sigh as he continued to both keep the barrier on and keeping the crew alive. Lifting his arm slowly, he stuck a piece of paper onto Fuuka's head. Channeled a small amount of MAG into the paper, he sent an electrical shock into Fuuka's brain, forcing her to wake up "Wake up, Fuuka! You might feel a little dizzy, but I need you to call Hogo out!"

"Sensei…? Where… are we?" She asked still with her eyes closed and her hands hugging her head confusingly. But nevertheless, she still reached inside her pocket and pulled out a tube, summoning Hogo-sha with her sleepy voice. The Oni appeared, a bit battered, clearly had not been healed.

"Hogo, I need you to do just exactly what we have been training. And hurry, we don't have much time" He said with lifting his eyesight off the paper on everyone's mouth. Providing them with enough Oxygen to keeping their brains from being damaged by Carbon Monoxide intoxication while removing any trace of CO poisoning within their bodies is extremally mentally stressful and he had only did it twice, and this is the first time he does this on multiple targets, one little mistake and can lead to fatal consequences. Waking Fuuka was a risky move, but a necessary one.

"Aigis! Find the source of CO and bring it hear!" As he continued to focus on his spell, Hogo started to glow and let out a sharp cry. As the light died out, a new figured revealed itself. Its skin is blue and it is engraved with blowing wind tattoo and a hurricane symbol on his white attire. Its face no longer exists as a big keyhole-shaped hole now replaced it, with only its mandible remained. It now has 4 horns instead of 2 and it was carrying a weird weapon on its hand, a special kind of dual blade. It is Hogo's Fuu-ki form, the controller of wind.

"Vacuum the air, then replace it" Shinkai instructed carefully, his eyes still stuck on the flickering papers. The Oni nodded and let out a loud roar as air started forming around his 'face'. As the air gathered around Fuu-ki's face and the air getting vacuumed, the demons surrounded them have also reduced greatly in number thanks to Yomi's frenzy spells throwing.

"Target located!" Aigis said out loud as she spotted a little stack of some kind of smoke grenade, still releasing gas into the air. She quickly picked them up and ran back to Shinkai just like he instructed. As soon as she set it down, Fuu-ki shattered them with his weapon and sucked all the air in. Within a minute, the air in his 'face' disappeared and a new one started forming. The air bubble broken, and clean air started filling the bunker again. Just at that time, the barrier shattered to pieces and the last demon fell to the ground. Shinkai let out a relief sigh as he stopped the magic and let the sweat rolling down his face

"When the Dark Hour end, called Takeharu for a medical team!" Shinkai turned to Aigis "They'll need proper checkup"

"Roger" Aigis said sternly as she started counting down the time until the Dark Hour is over

* * *

"A MAG Crystal, huh?" Shinkai muttered to himself as he fondling a small piece of purple and green crystal in his hand. His eyes drifted to the city in the night from a high building just as the Dark Hour ended. Takeharu had sent a helicopter and picked up S.E.E.S to the hospital and Yomi had joined them for personal reason. That left Shinkai alone to ponder in his thoughts "If they have something like this, they cannot and must not be underestimate" he continued fondling the crystal before crushing it, attracted some zombies "Did you find anything out?"

"I tried to follow them but they vanished into the air" Gouto said as he stepped out of the shadow, his mysterious green eyes shone in the night "It's clear that they are Persona users and familiar with demons and alike, I fear I have to report this back to HQ"

"They might be involved in this" Shinkai said with a disdain as he squinted his eyes, looking into the nothingness of the night "Do what you must, but be careful, Gouto-san! 300 years of being a cat is coming close to an end"

Gouto didn't say anything as he simply disappeared into the dark again, leaving an echo throughout the night "Dark days await ahead of us…."

As Gouto left, Shinkai is left alone with his thoughts again. _Obtaining something like that isn't easy, and they got 6 of them. Someone else must be pulling the string, someone much bigger_ his thought was interrupted by a faint sound of footstep. Having one of his hand on the gun in his jacket, he slowly turned around to face whoever was there. Unsurprisingly, there were no one. That's when he realized whose footstep it was. Let out a sigh, he took his hand away from the gun and turn back to the city again "Come out Minako, I'm not really in a mood for hide and seek"

An awkward laugh can be heard as she walked out of her cover "So you notice"

"I didn't see you among the people that boarded the helicopter, so I figured you would follow me" he said in a calm and collective voice as she walked up next to him "Not afraid of worrying Minato?"

"Nah, I already told him I won't be coming to the hospital" she smiled awkwardly as she said "He was not happy, but not like he can do anything. I've come because…"

"No doubt you have questions, some of them I can answered, some of them I can't… yet" He interrupted before she can say anything "I presume you want to ask about your inability to summon your 'Persona'?"

"Yeah! How did you…?"

"Observation" he interrupted her again "I think I can answer that question for you, just bear with me for a little. When you arrive to this world, I took your Evoker and kept it for studying and have yet to give it back. I did this not because I forgot but because I presumed you wouldn't need it"

"What do you me…"

"Hush" he interrupted her again, and she was not happy as she pouted and turned away "I was just getting to that. You see, when you came to this world, I saw something in you that I have never seen before. Emptiness!" he said as he drew his sword and pointed it forward, drawing her attention "Everything in this world or any world have a soul. Objects, animals, insects, humans, demons, they all withheld a soul within them, a story yet to be told. It is their essences, their existences! All are connected to the Great Will!" he then sheathed his sword again "But you don't, Minako. You don't have a soul!" he can hear the gasp and the shock on her face "You're empty as a husk, no soul, no essences, no whatsoever!"

"B-B-But doesn't that mean I-I-I'm dead?" she asked out of fear and confused

"Normally and logically, yes. But the world of magic is a mysterious and unpredictable one, it withholds many secrets that even the oldest mage in this world doesn't know" he then opened his briefcase and paper started flying out, floating in midair in front of them. The papers were small and old like they belong to a journal, the words and hard to read but she can make some out "These are the research notes of my master, Raidou the 14th. He believed that the Akarana Corridor somehow connect all versions of us together. By being in it, you are connected to all versions of you and vice versa. He tried to research this subject further with his other self, Raido the 14th. Amazingly, when one of them were injured within the Akarana Corridor, the injury healed extremely fast. He presumed that they shared the pain and injuries to their other selves and therefore, healed themselves quickly. Since there is an infinite version of them, the amount of pain is unnoticeable"

"But what does all of this got to do with me?" she asked out of frustration, neither patient nor in the mood to hear his speech anymore

"My theory is that you have already died in your world!" he can see from the corner of his eyes her disbelief face "When you arrived here, your uniform is a bit… tattered! Cuts and holes in certain positions in addition of a lots of blood had lead me to that assumption. My theory is that when 'I' carried your body through the Akarana Corridor, the Corridor… fixed you!"

"What do you mean by that?" her voice is a bit shaking as she asked. Glanced at her for a second, Shinkai reached out his hand and pointed at a certain piece of paper

"Like I said before, my master's research suggested that when you're in the Corridor, you healed much faster due to the connection you have with all versions of you. Theoretically, when your body was in the Corridor connect your empty body to all of your versions, infinite number of them. By extracting a small amount of MAG from the infinite number of 'you', the Corridor not only fixed you physically but also spiritually. It is possible that you are now connected to countless version of yours, who continuously giving you MAG and keeps you alive"

"Then why couldn't I summon my persona?" she asked again, more calm this time. The papers floating on the air started flying backs into the briefcase as another pile of papers and photos started taking their places. The papers also look like they belong to a journal, with scribbles and drawings on some. The photos are the images of an Evoker getting dissected, dismantled.

"I'm not a specialist in this field but I am currently making my own research on the 'Persona' field. According to what I had learn, 'Persona' come from what you called as the 'Sea of Souls'. They are your soul, who you truly are, what you truly are. They represent the real you from the deepest part of your heart. The Evoker is an interesting device as it weights as much as a real gun. They give you the feeling and the intimidation of a real gun. And they did a superb job igniting the soul within one. Most humans will only reveal their true selves when they are facing death or under the impression of facing it in the face. The stress, the fear, the despair, all of them are like cracks on a person's mask, slowly destroying it…" he was going to get even more philosophic but the look on Minako made him stop and coughed in his hand in embarrassment "But that's is off topic! The point is, the Evoker is use to ignite your soul, and Personas come from your soul, but you don't have a soul, as simple as that"

She frowned a bit as she pondered in her thoughts. After a while, she let out a sigh and just nod "I understand"

Raising his eyebrows, he looked at her with surprise "You're taking the whole 'already dead' thing very calm, how so?"

"Well, not like there's anything you can do about it" she sighed and shrugged "Besides, if I look on the bright side, I had got myself Healing Factor" she smiled and pointed at a cut on her shoulder, whence a moment ago was bleeding, are completely healed without a scar

"If I'm right, then you had lost something and gained something much more than that" his face is serious but his tone is a bit apologetic "You might had lost your mortality and achieve true immortality"

This time she just stared at him with a raised eyebrow and a disbelief look. Seeing this, Shinkai only let out a small sigh and a smile as he patted her head "Let's go back, I bet Minato is worrying sick over you right now"

She was a bit confused but smiled nonetheless and they both left the building as the first ray of light breached the veil of the night, signaling the start of a brands new day

* * *

"Summer class?" Shinkai asked with confused when Junpei and the other came crying to him, asking him to talk to Mitsuru and make her change her mind

"Summer is for summer stuff, not studying and exam" Junpei made his first point to Shinkai with Akihiko and Yukari nodding their head in respond "We can study all we want when summer end, but now is not the time"

"But if you neglect studying for too long, you won't be able to graduate" Mitsuru shot back with Minato and Ginko nodding their head in respond "Your result in the last semester is already bad enough, Akihiko and Takeba is only a little above average"

"But we all passed, right?" Akihiko stood up making his point with Yukari and Junpei nodding their head in respond "True Iori need to focus a little more in his studying, but it doesn't mean we have to throw away our precious training time to study"

"I won't accept a brother who is worse than me, Onii-san." Ginko stated, breaking Akihiko's heart and spirit "My image of an older brother is a perfect one, therefore you must study if you want me to accept you"

"But we have already enough on our hands fighting the demons and shadows" Yukari raised her voice, drawing the attention "Most of us still have a life, you know? We can't just study all day and fighting all night"

"Then we won't be coming for Tartarus the next 2 weeks so you can focus on your studying" Mitsuru said again, earning a nod from Ginko and… Minato

After a while just sitting there dumbfound, Shinkai finally raised his voice with a weary tone toward the Kirijo' heir "Sure you can cut them some slacks, right? I mean, they have all been trying their best fighting demons and shadows, they deserve some time off for themselves. Beside you can have them promise to work hard for the next semester after the summer break"

Mitsuru was held back for a moment as she started to reconsidered the thought when a voice called out "Don't listen to him. They will never be able to uphold that kind of promise" they all turned to the stair, where Yomi was coming down with a frown face "Students should be studying and nothing more. If you don't study, you won't be able to achieve anything. You shouldn't consider his word at all, he is the prime example of incompetent"

A few veins popping out of Shinkai's forehead as he forced a smile "Excuse me? Incompetent you said? I became Raidou at the age of 14, I built the TDSI Department from nothing with only my 2 bare hands, I's basically a millionaire, I mastered multiple weapons and martial art, I'm able to use both Onmyodo magic and pure magic. Is that what you call incompetent?"

"Yet what would you do if your children ask you to help them with their homework, throw money at them or beat the crap out of the teacher?" She asked with both worried and challenging tone

"I have you, don't I?" He said with a charming smirk but before he can hear her retort, his phone blinked and a message came in. lazy open the phone, his eyes widen upon receiving the text. He immediately dashed out of the dorm before anyone can react

* * *

"Sendai! They've passed Sendai already! Without the Crow, they would stop for nothing! It would only a week before they reached Iwatodai, and Inaba would be right behind it! If they reached Inaba, then it's over!" he said frustratingly as he stomped the ground

"What would you have me do then? I can't leave this place or they might find out" Tamamo asked as she waved her kiseru "A week would not be enough! It took you 2 months to put up that cloaking field, was it not?"

"I know! That's why I'm bringing the Loyalist here!" he grimaced at the thought "They're going to help you built the cloaking field in a week around the area. I'm going to need you to help me building a portal for them to get here!"

"Why didn't you build a base here in the first place? I mean, this is your hometown, right? Wouldn't it be better if there were someone here to protect it?" she asked as she casually smoked but still have one eye on his expression

"I didn't want them to involve. I want to preserve Inaba, preserve my memories of my sister. Inaba is peaceful, Inaba is home. That's what I want it to be!" he hung his head low as he spoke

"Then why put me here?"

"I want you to experience that feeling as well, the feeling or home, of peace. Something that you hadn't had for a long time. When I first saw you, I see me in you, I sympathized you!" he continued his confession with a sigh "But at the same time, I used you! I know the extends of your power, I want you to be Inaba protector, and my last hope if I ever fall, either by a blade or by time itself"

She took a deep breath at her kiresu and blew smoke into Shinkai's face, causing him to jumped a bit "Enough with the brooding! Time for work!"

He looked as she entered the shrine with a smile, before standing up and enter it himself

* * *

"7 days! 7 days for me to make this work!" Shinkai sat in front of Naganaki Shrine, writing scribbles onto papers as he spoke "I have set up multiple traps within and out the Dark Realm. By my estimate, they will arrive here on 16th of August, the night of the festival!" he finished scribbling and the papers started flying all over the shrine. He took out another pile of paper and started scribbling again "I'll have my men patrolling the shrine in case of a youkai got through, but I will need your permission for that"

" _You do what you have to do. I would rather have my worshippers safe, anyway!"_ Inari answered from within the shrine _"Just a thought? The Agents fell 5 years ago, how did you manage until now?"_

"10 years ago, I built a force field around Inaba, cloaking it and protect it from any kind of Youkai! For the last 5 years, I didn't have to worry about Inaba, so I tried my best avoiding them!" he finished another patch of papers and started scribbling on new one "But in recent event, the field was destroyed… from inside! Also, because I was basically a drifter the past 5 years, I didn't stay too long at one place. But now, I cannot abandon this city! If I can feel the change that happened 4 months ago, so can Nurarihyon. If he can get access to the Dark Hour and the shadow, he will have his dreamed indestructible army of Youkai"

" _Then why not put on the same cloaking field for Tatsumi Port Island?"_

"It took me 2 months putting that field for small town like Inaba, how long do you think it's going to take for Tatsumi Port Island. Beside creating a field like that took a lot of MAG, and I don't think I can sustain the field even if I can put it up on time!" another patch of papers left his hand and a new one appeared "Constructing multiple layers of magic took time and energy! I have to take extra precautions! One mistake and the whole thing will go haywire"

" _Then what would you do then? Do you planning to take on the whole army yourself?"_

"Yes and No. If I battle them here, I cannot ensure everyone safety. Instead of cloaking the whole town, I will cloak the school. As far as I know, the Dark Hour do not happen in the Dark Realm" the last parch of paper flew off his hands and into positions "Just in case I failed"

* * *

Darkness consume Tatsumi Port Island as the night come and brought with it absolute silent. A few souls roamed the lonely street, looking for the place they belong to. On a bench of a lonely station, a man sat alone, whistling and singing a sad song

 _The bosses were the bossiest_

 _The coffees were the tastiest_

 _The folks were the happiest_

 _Way back home_

"What about the life?" a voice raised from behind

"The loveliest!" he smiled sadly as he realized who it was "What about the friends?"

"The trustiest!" she said with a sad tone "or perhaps they used to"

"Then what happened?" he asked without turning back to look at her

"I got played by the crueliest prank" she said as she sat on the other side of the bench, back facing at his back "I should have known better"

"Maybe it was for the best that you don't know. Both for you and I" he smiled sadly. He doesn't feel guilty for deceiving her, for it was necessary. Maybe he will never gain her trust again, but he accepted the price "12 years! 12 years is the time we had had known each other! You know I wouldn't do such thing if it wasn't absolutely necessary"

"I don't know anything anymore!" she stated sadly "I don't even know if you're real or not. I don't even know if I can trust you ever again"

"I'm real, that is all you need to know" he leaned back, touching her head with his head "But how would be a different story, and for a different day. Now, look at the time!"

She looked at the clock, seeing that it was 11:59. Everything around her started to turned green and the air has the distinguish smell of blood and iron. The moon shone brightly in bright yellow on a green sky. This is the Dark Hour, she knows that. She has experienced countless time, ever since she was a child, ever since she met the Kirijo Group. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes widen as she saw the man was still there, still smiling. He then placed a cold object near her neck, which made her jumped a bit

"Recognized this?" she reached out and grabbed the object. It was a gun, or a gun lookalike. But she knows what it is, she has seen it before "Of course you do! You were with the Kirijo group since you were a child, right? Just like me and the Crow. And just like I am a devil summoner, you are a persona user, right?"

"How did you—" before she can finish her word, she immediately jumped back, pointed her real gun at the man

"So you sense that killing intent, huh? Or rather what I was about to do?" he chuckled lightly, still have his back toward her "There was a time I wondered, how did you know some event just before it happened. I convinced myself that you would become a great detective with that ability of yours, the one that no one can surpass!" he finally stood up and turned around her, still smiling "We both lied to each other, so we're even now! It is best not to use that gun! i would rather not hurting you unnecessarily"

"Like hell I would" the woman said loudly, still have her gun pointed directly at his heart. Sweats rolling down her face like she just had a shower. What she had just saw was painful, brutal and inhuman. Within 10 minutes, she will die, brutally. Doing different from what she does in her vision, she shot him in the head instead

He sighed disappointedly as his hand moved almost by instinct, catching a bullet in midair then clenched it tightly. He opened his hand and dust started falling out of his palm. Before she can shoot another shot, he dashed at her, holding her by the neck and held up by the lamppost "Listen! I mean you no harm! What you had just seen is a possibility. By mentally and physically convinced myself that I am about to murder you, I created a test for your ability" he then let go of her neck and let her slide down the pole "Though I am deeply sorry, that was necessary. I only presume that you can she into the future, but no proof. With this, I can now be sure" he then reached out his hand, offered to help her up

"C-Couldn't you just read my mind!" she took his hand while still rubbing her neck for injury. His grip was not tight because if he can crush a bullet to dust, he sure as hell can crushed her neck like a peanut

"Perhaps, but I have trust issue and I want to test it out myself" he started helping her dusting off the dust on her coat and hair "But now you know that I am real!"

"Yeah, you're real, I know it now" she said bitterly as she continued to rub her neck "What took you so long to contact me?"

"I didn't want to disrupt you, and like I said before, it's better that you don't know that I'm alive" he walked with her to the bench again "I tried my best not to get people I care about involve in my shit. The Crow is wide and resourceful, they'll know"

"You could've at least call" she said it bitterly "Not like we know each other for 12 years or anything"

"Sorry, Touko! But enough about me!" he decided to change the subject "What about you? Aren't you a detective now?"

"Yeah, I got promoted last month… how did you know?"

"Not many people are allowed to carry guns in this country" he stated happily like a real detective "And how is Adachi?"

"Great! He finally got his first big case!" Shinkai can remember vividly his kouhai, but he can remember his name and how was he like "Concerning of Senator Masayoshi Shido"

"The sexual harassment guy! Adachi better be careful then, one small mistake and off he goes to the countryside!" Shinkai never like politic, and he sure doesn't like a perverted politician who sue a lot "And Yoshida?"

"Still yabbing in front of the station. He's about to enter his 5th election" Touko said with a bored expression, she doesn't like politic either

"He has a vision, I give him that. It is a shame that I never found out who was the culprit behind the misappropriation" Shinkai sighed as he remembered that "What about Sakura, still making coffee?"

"Yeah! I visit him from time to time for the coffee only!" she smiled playfully as she said

"Despite being a Government Official, that guy make the best coffee! I always told him to quit his job and be a Café owner, but he kept changing the subject whenever I brought that up!" he can almost remember the taste of the coffee "And the Hashiba!"

"Still annoying as hell! Especially that Iwai guy with his attitude!" she sighed as she thought about the Yakuza

"Things haven't change much, huh?" he smiled faintly "5 years! 5 long years!" he muttered the word as he stared at the green sky and yellow moon. After a while, he turned to Touko and gave her a photo "I didn't just call you here for nothing. I have a favor to ask, know who this is?"

She took the photograph and looked at it for a moment with a puzzling look "He seemed familiar, especially the hair! It looks just like the…"

"Shirogane!" he interrupted with a serious face "That hair color, there is no mistake. 10 years ago, I couldn't solve that case, the great detective Shirogane couldn't solve that case. It took away the parent and the brother of the young Naoto Shirogane. I still think about it today"

"But they confirmed, the DNA matched them, all of them. Yuki, Hamuko, the young Makoto…" she said with a sadness in her eyes, she had known the Shirogane for a long time, remembered them must be hard for her

"No, they took the DNA from the conveniently placed blood drops, which somehow belongs to all three of them. the bodies were burned beyond recognition" he reminisced the scene again in his mind, the burning car, the smell of smoke and blood, and the only time he saw tears rolling down the face of the stern detective "The Kirijo Group was involved in this! 10 years ago, there was an explosion that brought the Dark Hour to the real world. Something got out according my various sources. And and Anti-Shadow Supressing Weapon were sent to neutralize it. It is possible, possilbe that the Kirijo Group was responsible for the accident and actually covered it up!" his eyes squinted as he continued "And the boy, properly traumatized by the event, was sent to an unknown orphanage, and then be adopted by a foster family"

"You mean this is…" she looked at the photo with shocking face

"Possibly! I had high hope in that!" he then opened his briefcase and handed a piece of glass with blood on it "This is the blood of the boy! I ask you to help me collecting the blood of one of the Shirogane and compare it with this one! I know I am asking with a privilege I don't have, but…"

"Say no more!" she shut him up with a finger on his lip as she took the blood sample "If it is possible, I want to know to! But who is the boy?"

"He goes by the name Minato Arisato, currently the field leader of S.E.E.S. A Persona user!" he leaned back lazily as he continued "An excellent fighter and commander. Get along just fine with most of the group. Capable of using multiple Persona"

"What do you mean by multiple Persona. A person can only have one Persona… right?" she asked confusingly

"I am not an expert in that field, so don't bother asking me. But both Mitsuru and Takeharu both said that they had never heard of someone who can use more than one Persona" he sighed "But atlas, I don't really care about how many Persona he can use. As long as he doesn't betray me, I won't put him down"

"Y-Yeah" she smiled wryly and weary at the statement. They sat like that for a while before a thought come to her mind "Why didn't they dispose the kid back then?"

"Maybe because he is traumatized and couldn't remember anything so they think it would be unnecessary. And maybe because Takeharu had a change of heart" he couldn't imagine Takeharu would do something so inhuman in the first place, but then, he never know people "Do you know about the Anti-Shadow Supression Weapon 7th generation Aigis?"

"Yes. She supposed to be the last of her kind—" Touko then stopped and thought for a moment before continued "Actually, there was 3 other one. 1 of which are being held in the HQ of Kirijo research group, one of them was sent for an undercover mission. Labrys the 5th generation and the Kurogami siblings"

"Interesting!" he perked up his head "continue!"

"The siblings were contructs secretly with out Ikutsuki's knowledge as a back-up for the 7th generation, but was deemed as failure as both of them failed to awake a combat-type Persona. The 5th, however, was shut down and stored away due to her inability to summon a Persona"

"So where is the sibling now?"

"From what I heard from my… source. Sousei, the big brother, is currently playing a role within S.E.E.S itself. The sister, however, is being with my… sources in another city" she keep avoiding the name and Shinkai's eyes as she talk "They both have the unique ability to turn into vehicle"

"Is that so!" he leaned back lazily again "I think I know who the big bro is. Thank you for your information. Now I should offer you something in return!"

"Oh no, you don't have to…" she didn't get to finish her sentence as an envelope landed on her laps

"I might be out of the picture, but I always keep watch, Touko!" he said calmly "I brought up Tokyo because I want to find a common ground to talk about, but I know about how and where you live now!"

"How did you…" she looked the envelope with shocking face as she spoke

"Yagokoro city is beautiful, but it doesn't offer much of an opportunity. It was because of your association with me that you got… thrown away! I also know the current state of your apartment. In that envelope is the adress of an apartment I found when I was there which is much better than your current one, and the money in there enough to cover up to 6 months if you spent moderately" he then picked up his briefcase and walked away as the Dark Hour disappeared again "I'm sorry Touko, for deceiving you, for destroying your career, and your life. I just want you to know that, it's good to see you again"

"Wait, Shin—" she stopped in the middle of her sentence. There were words stuck in her throat, and she couldn get them out. As the image of Shinkai eventually vanish, she smiled faintly but full of hope and joy "Like wise, my friend!"

The week passed quickly as S.E.E.S exhausted themselves in summer school. Shinkai, however, had been restless as he continously prepared for the arrival. Finally, the fateful day came

"Hurry, Aigis, we're going to be late if you don't get moving" Minako said with frustration as she ran around the dorm in her bright orange Yukata energetically. Lucky for her, she was able to rent a Yukata just in time

"Calm down, Minako-san, Yomi-san is helping her out so it shouldn't be long" Fuuka smile wryly as she tried to calm her down in her dark blue Yukata

"Let me just said, you look beautiful in that Yukata, Miki!" Akihiko said shamelessly as he took a picture of Ginko in her silver Yukata, whom only responded with a huff and looked at Shinji, expecting a comment from him as well

"Y-Y-You look fine, okay?" he said with a blushing face as he turned his head away, avoiding any eye contact

"Stop looking at me like a pervert, Stupei!" Yukari said as she tried to cover herself with her pink Yukata from Junpei eyes

"He-He-He, look like I got a money shot, guys would be flocking over this!" Junpei grinned brightly as he hold a digital camera on his hand

"I don't suppose we should head out first?" Mitsuru asked in her white Yukata while sitting elegantly on the couch

"Can we take Koro-chan with us too?" Ken asked innocently as he hugged Koromaru

"If he is coming, I'm not" Gouto scolded from above as he observed the whole group, but quickly looked away when Koromaru looked at him

"Come on, Gouto-san! Don't be such a party killer!" Minato said with a deadpan as he picked up Gouto fron behind, much to his dismay

The dorm was incrediably lively as talk and laughter filled the air, it almost made Shinkai remember the old da… No, he must not. Steeling himself while sitting in the corner of the dorm, he took out his pocket watch and his cellphone at the same time, looking at both anxiously

"You sure they won't be coming here?" Ginko approached him with a worrying look. Earlier of the week, he had told her that the Parade will not pass Tatsumi Port Island due to it being a man made island and hold no spiritual meaning. Of course it was a made up excuse.

"Trust me!" he smiled confidently which put a smile on her face as well. Throwing away her last doubt, she returned next to her brother and Shinji, still having the same smile on her face

"You are a terrible liar!" Gouto walked up from behind and sat next to him "I do hope you have a plan"

"Don't worry Gouto-san, I'll take care of everything" he said with a grim expression but a reassuring voice.

"Alright, everyone!" A voice rang out from upstair as Yomi stood elegantly and beautifully in her black/pinkish white Yukata, holding the mechanic hand of Aigis "I present you, Aigis!"

Aigis was wearing a blue Yukata with ber red Obi being tied up beautifully, her expression indicated that she didn't understand why she must dress in such attire, but her worries were quickly put away as she was flock with compliments from the girls while the boys only smiled from the distance. Putting on a smile himself, Shinkai stood up and walked toward the door

"Well then, let us be off!"

The festival was much crowdier than he expected but it should not affect his plan. As soon as the group arrived to the shrine, they were separated by the people and he was able to safely got away before making his way toward the temple

"Is everything fine?" he whispered by the temple as he sat down naturally

"No sign of them so far?" a voice answered back, but it was not Inari

"Good, continue to keep watch. I want 2 members each at these said locations" a piece of paper flew our of his pawn and went behind the temple. There was a sound of whispering for a while before the voice return

"They're moving into positions and shouldn't have any problem! Although team 3 want to stop for Yakisoba" the voice said apologetically

"It's ok, tell them to enjoy the festival as much as they can, but always be on guard! That applied to you too!" he smiled understandingly as he stood up and walked away naturally

"Roger that!" the voice whispered back as sound of crushing leaves was overwhelmed by the sound of people

The sound of drums and cymbals, as well as the drunken singing voice can be heard from a fard. Millinons of Youkai, marching in the sound of music. Laughing, dancing, singing, drinking. Leading them, sitting comfortable in his throne carrying by millions of Youkai, Nurarihyon looked upon his peers with satisfaction. Poured himself another cup of Sake, he smiled loudly as the music and singing continued. With the Crows withering, he and his peers can celebrate all they want and nothing can stop them. Suddenly, a sound of several gun shots disrupted the sound of music and singing causing Nurarihiyon to jerk himself up and looked for the source

"You disrupting the neighbors" a voice said from a far. About 5 meters away, his old enemy stood proudly, still have his sword jack by his hip and his gun in his hand. _The 15_ _th_ _is here_ he thought excitingly as he can't stop a grin creeped up his face. Looking below him, Nurarihyon saw the reason why the music had stopped. The bullet pierced all the drum, render them useless. The cymbals were also destroyed. A Youkai lying on the dirt shaking with fear as a bullet detroyed his cymbal. "Do you know what time is it?"

"It should be I who should ask that question!" Nurarihyon shouted back "Don't you know it is party time? It's Hyakki Yagyo, it's our night! And it is an unspoken rule that all human that got caught will be use for the feast"

"You sure about that? Because I have intervened you multiple times, but my soul is still my own" he smirked challengingly "And just like then, I'll stop you tonight as well. That is unless you want to talk first"

"There is a lot to talk between us, 15th. Thanks to you, the last 5 years were wonderful. No Crows to stop us, we plundered, we ate, we partied to our heart's contents. That I supposed I owned you" he then poured a cup of Sake and pointed it toward Shinkai "Enough to offer you a place between my peers"

"I respectfully refuse, kind sir!" he smiled as he bowed 30 degree "If you truly think that you own me, then all I ask is that you leave this city as once"

"Can't do that!" Nurarihyon huffed and drank the cup himself "I supposed you already know, knowing your ability already, that you already know what power this place hold. MAG flowed in the air in this town, I can almost taste it with my tongue" he let loose of his long tongue as he licked the air "And I intended to find out why"

"So you will not leave no matter what I said?" Shinkai said again, reaffirmed what he had just heard. His hand moved closer to his sword "Then you would rather have me persuade you by force?"

"I would want to avoid bloodshed as much as possible" Nurarihyon waved his hand, asking Shinkai to moved his hand away from his sword "Over the years, I already how strong you are and I wouldn't any harm come to my peers! But I can't just advert my eyes and pretend that nothing is here"

"Yes you can and you should" Shinkai said again with a stern voice "I also would rather not to spill any unnecessary blood tonight"

"I would consider it if you agree to join my peers, 15th!" Nurarihyon tried to bargain again "You hate human, no? They took away your family, your life, your future. Then come to me, I'll let you have revenge on them, I'll let you bath in their blood to your heart's content. I'll even do what you ask and leave this city as once!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't!" he bowed respectfully again "That is just one thing I can't do. A promise had bounded me to this realm, human realm. I would live my life as a human and die as one"

"Is that so?" Nurarihyon said annoyingly as he threw away the cup full of Sake "Then we have failed to reach an agreement. We will not leave this city, and you will not stop us!"

"Such unfortunate" Shinkai said as he bowed again. From the rank of Nurarihyon, an Inugami suddenly charged forward, aiming to kill before he can react

"You have been pissing me off for a while now, DIE!" he screamed as he approached the bowing Shinkai. Before he can even get near, an ice spike sprouted from the earth bellow him, impaling him.

"A festival would be a festival if there is no music and dancing" he said as he took out a cassette from his briefcase, placing it next to him, completely ignoring the dying Inugami. Slowly taking out his leather jacket, revealed multiple Kudas strapping on his shirt, he placed the jacket and his hat next to the cassette "I see that you are eager to dance as well. Then I shall be your partner. It is a dance I know well, let's see if I remember the steps" a sadistic and maniac grin crept up his face as his hands grabbed his sword completely and the Youkai started charging forward as well. the cassette started to play as the two sides clashed:

 _ **To the town of Agua Fria rode a stranger one fine day**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hardly spoke to folks around him didn't have too much to say**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No one dared to ask his business no one dared to make a slip**_ _ **  
**_ _ **for the stranger there among them had a big iron on his hip**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Big iron on his hip**_

"Look Theo! They also sell takoyaki here" Elizabeth chirped happily next to Theodore and Margaret as they walked through the crowded festival. Elizbeth already have a Jack Frost mask she bought as soon as they arrived on the side of her head

"This place is quite crowdy. This is something that man forgot to mention" Margaret said annoyingly as she got dragged around by Elizabeth. She also had a mask of Satan on the side of her head as Elizabeth thought it suit her

"Sister, please wait up for a bit!" Theodore called out helplessly as he desperately trying to match her pace. He had a bunny ears headband on his head because Elizabeth and Margaret thought that it fit him perfectly. The siblings were told about the festival by Shinkai who also suggested that they should come. Igor was unable to come, however.

"This is the best!" Elizabeth said loudly and happily as she continued eating Takoyaki while teasing Theo with said Takoyaki. She has been restless ever since see arrived, forcing Theodore and Margaret to play game for her and with her, jumping from stand to stand, buy off anything that is edible

"While I don't like crowdy place, I supposed this is 'fun'!" Margaret said with a deadpan as she got dragged away by Elizabeth again

"I supposed you right" Theodore smiled wryly as he followed right behind them "But where is Shinkai-san?"

"Miki, would you like some Takoyaki? Yakisoba?" Akihiko asked with a face full of energy "Are you tired? Do your feet hurt wearing those Geta? Do you need me to give you a piggy back?"

"No" her answer was simple and answered all of his questions. Akihiko has been restless ever since they arrived, he is determined to make this summer festival Miki best summer festival ever. And since this was their actually first summer festival together after 12 years of separation, he ain't going to fail. _Maybe if she enjoyed this, she might remember something_ he thought with high hope as he walked next to Miki energetically, while giving any boys that looked at her inappropriately in her Yukata 'the big brother stare'

"That idiot…" Shinji walked right behind them, sighing at the sight. Looking around him restlessly, he desperately trying to caught the sight of Shinkai. He kept imagined Shinkai standing in some corner, grinning behind his back at the sight. It made his blood boil just by thinking out that

"Are you ok?" Miki walked next to the distracted Shinji, causing him to jumped a bit inside "You have been sweating a lot for a while now. Are you tired?"

He looked at her with a confused face until he realized sweat were dripping from his face. Before he could do anything, a handkerchief applied to his face, wiping away his sweats

"If you're tired, just said so" Miki said as she continued to wipe his face for him. Despite their height difference, Shinji's face suddenly got extremely hot as he realized how close their faces were. Quickly turned away, hiding his blush, he scolded

"I-I-I'm fine! Let's move on!" he silently cursed himself and Shinkai "Where the fuck is he?"

"FUUKA-CHAN!" a loud voice called out from behind Fuuka and the group as a figure came running in. Just as Fuuka turned around, Inari hugged her tightly "You're so cute! So cute! Now I know what I was missing in my collection! YUKATA!"

"I-Inari-sama, I-I can't breathe!" Fuuka said between breaths as she tapped light on Inari arm. After a while, Inari finally agreed to let go of Fuuka, then immediately took a photo of her "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the shrine now?"

"Why would I want to be in that shrine alone when there are people partying out here!" she said loudly with a smile "Beside, if I hadn't come out, I hadn't had a chance to see you in YUKATA! I can't resist it! Please come live with me! Be my Miko!" she laughed out loud and hugged Fuuka again

"Who is it, Yamagishi?" Mitsuru asked as she walked up from behind, catching Fuuka getting hug again "An acquaintance of yours?"

"S-Senpai…" Fuuka desperately trying to push Inari away "T-This I-I-Is Inari-sama, the owner of this shrine"

Upon seeing Mitsuru, Inari quickly let go of Fuuka and started flocking over Mitsuru "So feminine, so mature, so beautiful, so… cute" she then hugged Mitsuru without giving her a chance to resist

"Wha—Let go of me!" Mitsuru tried to struggled as Inari continued to hug her

"You can't resist the power of a god!" Inari said loudly as she continued to hug Mitsuru, sniffing at that same time. Suddenly, she lost her power and fell to the ground, with Fuuka standing right behind her. On her back was a talisman, paralyzing her "Whaat?"

"Master gave me that in case of a perverted fox attack" Fuuka said shyly "He said that I might need it!"

"Damn it Shinkai!" Inari cried out loud, loud enough for anyone within the 10 meters radius to hear her clear and loudly "I'll get my revenge! You hear me? SHINKAI!"

"And what is this?" Aigis asked innocently as she pointed at the masks stand

"That is a mask! It is what you put over your face to cover it up" Yomi stood next to her explained "Do you want one?"

"Yes, I would want this one, please?" she pointed at a robot mask "Thank you!"

"Did you heard, they said there would be firework at 8" Aigis perked her head up as she heard from a passing-by pair of friends

"What is firework?" she asked again innocently

"It is like this but in the sky" Yomi explained with a bit of magic, making small explosions in her hand "They are like flowers that bloom in the sky, bringing joy to everyone! Would you want to see it?"

"Yes" Aigis nodded and followed Yomi as they started walking again

"How do you like this so far?" Yomi asked as they walked between the crowd

"I don't really see the meaning in this, but…" she put up her thinking face "I supposed it is 'fun'. This is my first festival ever, so I don't know"

"It's alright, It's my first too!" Yomi smiled warmly as she took the confuse gynoid's hand "So let's enjoy this together, yes?"

"Yes, I would love to" she 'smiled' a bit as she continued to walk next Yomi. But then her smile disappeared as a sad expression appeared on her face "But for some reason, I felt that I am missing something not being by his side"

"Me too" Yomi said quietly as her head slightly lower and her smile slowly disappeared. Put on a motherly smile, she turned to Aigis "Let's go find them, ok? Then we can watch firework together"

"Yes" Aigis smiled again and they both walked through the crowd, looking for what important to them

"Where are you, Shinkai?"

"See ya" that was the last word of Junpei before he disappeared along with Kaz and Kenji into the crowd, leaving Minato all alone. Sighing, Minato moved lazily to a Takoyaki stand, crossing out the first thing of the long, long list of foods

"Oh my, if it wasn't our dear guest?" familiar voice called out from behind him. As he turned around, he found Elizabeth, Theodore and some lady standing right behind him with the brightest grin "I had an emergency request! I would want you to escort me throughout the festival!"

"Sorry, Elizabeth-san, but I'm currently on duty" he said with an apologetical tone but a deadpan face as always. Elizabeth dropped her head in disappointment, for some reason, Theodore followed "I thought since Shinkai-san invited you, he would've been your guide today?"

"That man is nowhere to be found and we have already been in this festival for a while now" the lady scolded with disdain voice "The next time I see him, I'll give him the throughout speech about the importance of promises!"

"But then, he didn't really promise, right?" Theodore tried to calm his sister but upon meeting her piercing gaze, he dropped his head and zipped his lips

"It is unfortunate that you are unable to accompany us!" Elizabeth said loudly as she recovered "Then let's buy some Takoyaki and be on our way!"

"But sister, this is your sixth patch already!" Elizabeth simply ignored Theodore and continued buying Takoyaki. They then part way as Elizabeth ran off again with the serious lady in her hand and Theodore running after

"Next, apple candy" he sighed as his feet started moving lazily again, looking for a stand that sell apple candy. His eyes sparkled as he found it, but there was only one left. Raced toward, he grabbed the candy just in time with another hand. Turning his to the right, he saw a young man with slick-backed red hair, looking at him as well. As he tightened the grip, indicating that he would not giving, the man did the same. His eyes squinted, trying to force Minato to give up. They stayed like that for about a minute when a man decided to open his mouth

"I…"

"YOU IDIOT!" he didn't get to finish as his head immediately respond to the voice. From afar, a woman in black raven came running at them, holding a harisen on one hand. Before the man can react, she hit his head with the harisen, rendered him unconscious. She then quickly picked up the unconscious man and ran away, leaving Minato and the people around dumbfound. Shaking his head slightly, he bought the candy and went on with his shopping. The line of yakisoba stand was incredibly long. But as soon as he arrived, he saw a couple familiar faces

"Senpai, Ken-kun, Ginko-san!" he called out the group of 5 people, including Koromaru, who had already lined up and about to take their turn

"Oh, Minato-kun! Where have you been?" Akihiko greeted him with a smiled

"Oh, Arisato-kun! There you are!" From behind them, Fuuka and Mitsuru also arrived with Inari behind them.

"Target located!" Aigis said as she appeared right next to him, which caused him to jumped a bit, making the group laughed a bit. Yomi was standing right next to her, smiling at the scene.

"Where is Iori, Takeba and your sister?" Mitsuru asked as they sat down on a bench after counting all the people

"Junpei is off with our friends at school, while Yukari and Minako is lining up for the karaoke booth. It is a long line" Minato said as he went over the list again, crossing out Yakisoba

"That was Shinkai idea! He said that young people couldn't resist the chance of showing other people their capability" Inari said from behind while hugging Aigis "It is also his idea to have a firework show. He said a festival without a firework show is nothing"

"But I didn't see any firework the other I was here?" Fuuka tilted her confusingly

"It not real firework, just some well-placed magic spell and stuffs. I helped a bit!" Inari claimed proudly as she continued to snuggle Aigis

"There you are, where have you been?" Minako and Yukari walked up from behind them "We finished singing long ago but you still haven't come back so we went to look for you"

"Yeah, there was some problems!" Minato scratched his head awkwardly

"Hey, you guys all here? Are you waiting for the firework?" Junpei walked up out of nowhere with a smile, on his hand holding a few boxes of Okonomiyaki "Sorry for ditching you early, I bought something in return here"

"Junpei…" Minato looked at Junpei with sparkling eyes who also looked back with the same eyes "… that wasn't on the list!"

"Eh?!"

"Hey people, come and help!" Miki called out the group, pointing at the mountain of Yakisoba, one for each. Everyone started grabbing a box of Yakisoba and helped themselves out. As they eat and talk happily, the firework started, earning the awe from every one. Looking around him, Minato couldn't help but ask

"Where is Shinkai-san?"

"D… no… le…v… pos…on…!" the radio went silent afterward, only statics remaining

"Commander? Commander, do you hear me? Commander, I repeat, do you copy?" the young girl with blond twin drill hair kept shouting into the communicator, desperately trying to catch a signal

"What do we do now?" a young man with gray pony tailed asked as he leaned by the tree

"Screw the order! We have to help him!" another young man with orange hair shouted, running toward the gateway at the same time before a sword by the neck stop him

"We have an order! That is not to leave our positions!" a young woman with dark blue hair and a cold gaze said as she held the young man at sword point "If you choose to disobey order, then I will be force to take measure!"

The young man gritted his teeth in anger as he turned away, walking back into the corner and sat there by himself

"What are the word from the patrols?" the woman turned to the blond girl

"Nothing new! No sight of demons and Youkai, and most of the traps around the shrine are remained untouched!"

"Then all we can do is wait, and pray!" the woman said as she looked at the firework from afar

"That was awesome!" Junpei said loudly as they leaving the temple after the firework was done. S.E.E.S left the festival with a satisfying face. After fighting shadow and demons all the time, they all deserved some time like this. But what worried some of them that throughout the festival, there was no sight of Shinkai. Looking back at the temple, Minato saw Inari standing by the stair, talking with someone, or more like yelling, before running back into the temple. While looking at them, Minato accidentally bumped into Junpei, who for some reason had stopped

"What wrong Junpei?" Minato asked as he tried to look at whatever stopping him. Standing right in the middle of the street, dripping with sweat and breathing heavily, was a young girl with pink hair. She was holding a bloody hat on her hands. She then looked at the group, every single one of them with a hateful look from her scornful eyes

"Go DIE! ALL OF YOU!" She shouted loudly as tears started rolling down her face. From behind her, a young man with slick-backed red hair, whom Minato met not long ago, quickly ran up to her and covered her mouth

"I-I'm sorry! She had it rough!" he said apologetically as he carried the crying girl away. As he walked away, his eyes met the group again, his sad and scornful eyes, before they got into a parking car and drove away

"W-What was that?" Yukari asked as she still confused by what just happened. Everyone looked at each other, trying to figure out what is the answer

"That hat look awfully familiar!" Junpei stated as he tried to squeeze his brain out, trying to remember where did he saw that hat "Wasn't Shinkai-san had a hat look just like that?"

Upon hearing that, Yomi eyes widened as she suddenly disappeared. Fuuka and Ginko was the next to understand the situation as they rushed back to the temple, with Akihiko and Shinji followed right behind them, and soon, the whole S.E.E.S. as they reached the temple ground, they found Yomi kneeling on the shrine steps, where a trail of blood painted the stone tiles ended. But the temple was vacant, no Inari, no Shinkai, no more blood.

"Where is master and Inari-sama?" Fuuka asked worryingly as she desperately trying to locate something

"He lied, again!" Ginko said coldly as her eyes turned cold. Her eyes then met with an amused pair of green eyes, looking at her from the top of the temple

"Enjoy your little festival?" Gouto asked from within the shadow "It seemed that Shinkai partied a little too hard and was taken away! But worry not, you will see him again, soon enough!"

"What are—" Akihiko asked back but Gouto soon vanished as his green eyes disappeared into thin air, leaving the whole group dumbfound by the event.

"Are we ready to moved?" A woman said as she watched from a far with scornful eyes. Behind her laidthe bloody body of Shinkai, constantly being healed by 2 different people

"The spell is ready! We are connected to HQ!" a young girl in blond hair answered as a big blue portal appeared behind them

"Good, our prime priority is to ensure the life of Commander!" She said sternly, looking away from the S.E.E.S and back to Shinkai. Two man that was healing him stuck 2 piece of papers under him, and then started to levitated him, slowly and carefully through the portal. The blond girl and the woman followed them. As soon as they passed through, the portal shrunk and disappeared completely. As the portal closed, a pair of red eyes appeared out of thin air, floating like two red orb in the night

"What an idiot!" a voice said from within the shadow amusingly "But that what you so interesting, is it not? You really are irreplaceable, 15th!" a maniacal grin appeared on his/her face as his/her red eyes glimmering in the night

Omake

Tofu Lover

"How come you come to love Tofu so much?" Minato asked out of curiosity as he sat next to Shinkai, who was eating Tofu again

"Well, it's more of a love-hate relationship. I love them but I hate them at the same time" he said as he took another piece and put inside of his mouth "It all happened a long time ago…"

 _Before the Crows_

 _Morning_

"Morning Onee-san" Shinkai greeted in his sleepy voice while continued to rub his eyes as he got out of the Futon

"Ah, Good morning, Shin-chan!" Chisato smiled brightly as she greeted her brother "Go wash your face and ready for breakfast"

"What do we have for breakfast today?" he asked, still in his sleepy voice as he made his way toward the bathroom

"Fried Tofu with soy sauce!" her answered caused him to jumped a bit and woke up completely

"Y-Yay… 5 weeks in a row!" he said 'enthusiastically'

 _Noon_

"What did you pack, Onee-san?" Shinkai sat down next to Chisato after finished his shift at the Amagi Inn

"Fried Tofu wrapped with egg!" she said excitedly as she revealed the content of the lunchbox, causing Shinkai's face to frowned a bit "With Soy Sauce!"

"Y-Yay… again!" his eyes teary with fear as he 'cheered'

 _Afternoon_

"What do we have dinner, Onee-san?" Shinkai asked as he entered the home, finished his shift at the grocery store nearby

"Raw Tofu with nothing!" She said excitingly, causing Shinkai's jaw to drop "We ran out of cooking oil, egg and soy sauce!"

"Y-Yay…" he smiled in tears as he took a seat

 _After the Crow_

 _1_ _st_ _time_

"What do we have for dinner, Onee-sama?" he said with a deadpan as he sat on the table, excitingly. He had sent her an amount of money beforehand, so he should be free of T—

"Fried Tofu with tomato sauce!" she chirped happily as she slammed a gigantic dish in front of him "Oba-san gave me some this morning, insist that I took it and make you a welcome home meal! I bought a lot of Tomato with the money you sent me. Eat up!"

"Yay… Thanks Oba-san!" He said 'excitedly' but his deadpan face was impossible to tell what he was really thinking

 _10_ _th_ _time_

"I'm sorry I'm late, Onee-sama!" he said with his usual deadpan as he entered the house after finished his training in Tokyo and had to rush back to Inaba "What do we have for dinner?"

"Tofu stir fried with beef and vegetables!" she said happily as she placed a gigantic dish in front of him "I made a lot, so eat up!"

"Y-Yay… 10 days in a row, thank you!" he said with his usual deadpan but his tone betraying him a bit

 _20_ _th_ _time_

"I'm home, Onee-sama!" Shinkai said as he entered the house, finished his shift in the nearby restaurant "What do we have for dinner?"

"Fried Tofu stuffed with minced meat!" she said happily as she put down a monstrous size dish on the table "I made the Tofu extra large!"

"Y-Yay…" his voice clearly indicated he was disappointed, but at least his face remained the same

 _After Marriage_

"I'm sorry I'm late, Onee-sama!" he rushed into the house with gasping breath "More works just showed up and…"

"It's ok, we're only starting!" Ryotaro said while making the table with a smile. Shinkai glanced over the clock to see that it was 22:05

"That's right, Shin-chan! You're not late!" Chisato said from the kitchen, smiling warmly greeting him home "Now take a seat! Dinner is almost ready"

"O-Ok!" Shinkai felt a little bit guilty, but took a seat anyway. As he sat down, Ryotaro poured him a glass of bear with a smile

"Today dinner is… Fried tofu stuffed with minced meat in tomato sauce!" she said motherly and happily as she placed the dish down, the only dish for dinner. Shinkai and Ryotaro's jaws dropped upon looking at the food

"D-Dear, it is the 5th week in a row that we have tofu for dinner!" Ryotaro raised his voice quietly, avoiding his wife sparkling eyes "Can we have something for a change?"

"Why?" she tilted her head cutely, still have a smile on her face "I love tofu, you love tofu, Shin-chan loves tofu. So we all love tofu, right?"

"Y-Y-Yes…" Ryotaro couldn't bring himself to continue due to Chisato's face. A hand landed on his shoulder, pated it lightly. Next to him, Shinkai looked at him with an understanding face and smile. They both smiled at each other before downed their glass of bear in one gulp and started eating furiously, under the happy and sparkling eyes of Chisato

 _Present_

"…And that is why I have a Tofu complex" Shinkai finished his story just as he ate the last piece of Tofu "To be honest, I didn't love them as much as I should, but for my sister's sake, I would eat only Tofu to the end of my life!"

"I would rather die" Minato said with a disgusted face as he pictured himself not being able to eat anything but Tofu for the rest of his life

* * *

 **I apologize for not updating for such a long time** **, my "h" and "g" is broken and it is very annoying, so i'll be quick. i have already finished chapter 12, but it need a little... review. And for the sake of the story, i moved Nanako's birth year to 2001, instead of 2004**


	10. Chapter 10:Bonding and Trust

Shinkai opened his eyes to see a familiar ceiling, the white ceiling of a hospital. Trying to move himself, he realized that he had bandages all over him, making him almost look like a mummy. _Whose idea was this?_ He thought annoyingly as he concentrated the MAG inside his body, guided them throughout his body and sealed the wounds for him. Irritatingly, he ripped off the bandages and sat straight up

"I see that you have awake" A young man with black hair formally combed to the side entered the room. Both of his hands is covered with a pair of white gloves, with the Onmyodo symbol on them. Through his glasses, his squinting eyes met Shinkai's. Closing the book on his hand, he made it disappeared into thin air. Shinkai adverted his eyes toward the door but then suddenly, a wall of ice blocked it completely "You should rest for a little more. 20 stitches aren't normal, most people couldn't survive that kind of injuries"

"I survived worse!" he said with disdain as he laid down again, not wanting to mess with the man "How did I got here?"

"The kids dragged you out of the street!" he said calmly as his book appeared on his hand again as he took a seat at the corner of the room "They had to carry you back here!"

"Yeah… I made a miscalculation" Shinkai scratched his head awkwardly "I didn't suspect that many Youkai"

"And yet, you survived" the man said amusingly as he continued to read his book "You never cease to amaze me"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Shinkai said with a deadpan "But Nurarihyon got away, along with the 1/3 of the party"

"And the 2/3 of them?" the man asked without looking up from his book

"I was able to trap them all within the 'Close world'. After that, they are like moth to fire, keep on charging at me, ignoring the traps and their comrades being killed by traps. I was able to kill them all" and then he pointed at the stiches near his stomach "I took the first hit here, then one after another! They were able to dislocated one of my shoulder after paralyzed it. After sometime, Nurarihyon and 1/3 rest of the party broke the close world's barrier and withdrew!"

"You were lucky that they decided to retreat, what would have happened if Nurarihyon attacked you in your current state at the time" he said as he sipped a cup of tea that just appeared on his hand "Then I suppose we wouldn't even have this conversation right now! Even healing spells have their limits, Shinkai! They CAN'T heal fatal wound!"

"Yeah, I know that!" he frowned upon the remark, he is totally capable of defending himself against Nurarihyon "Anyway… How long have I been out?"

"4 days and 8 hours! We tried our best!" the man said as he waved his hand and the curtains opened themselves, inviting sunshine through the window, lightened up the room "So I supposed a good morning is proper?"

"A coffee might help too" Shinkai smiled and held his hand out expectedly. Sighing, the man waved his hand and a pot of coffee and a cup started flying toward Shinkai. The cup landed peacefully on Shinkai's hands while the pot poured the coffee in. Then with a snapped of hand, the pot disappeared into thin air "Thank you" Shinkai said happily as he started to enjoy his cup of coffee when there were knocking sounds from behind the ice wall

"May I come in?" a feminine called out for permission from behind the wall. Sighing while making his book disappeared into thin air, the young man approached Shinkai and patted him on the shoulder

"Keep trying your best! I'll handle things back here!" he smiled reassuringly and confidently, which earned him a smile back from Shinkai. Patted his shoulder one more time, the man lifted his hand and started walking toward the wall, dispersing the wall in the process, revealing a group of people behind it. he casually walked past them without greeting them and headed down the corridor

"Thank for your work, Abe-sensei" he called out loud to the man, who waved back at him while still have his back toward Shinkai, before he disappeared from sight.

His eyes then darkened a bit as he turned toward the group, which consisted of a stern man with grey pony tail hair, a woman with black raven hair, a serious-looking woman with short dark blue hair which her left band covered half of her face with an ahoge sticking out on top of her head, a young man with short orange hair, held together by a red banada, a serious-looking wannabe man with slicked back red hair, a nervous-looking young girl with blond hair somehow tied into twin drills style, a shy and petite girl with pink hair tied into one bun on the right side of her head, and a bored-looking woman with black pony tail hair, picking her nose boringly even though he was looking at her. They all wear a kind of military-like black leather uniform with white lining, excepted for the bored woman who was in a lab coat

"My mind was a little bit wozzy? Cuzzy? Fuzzy at that time so I just wanted to ask you again?" he said with his serious tone, making the blond girl and the orange hair boy to shiver a bit "No one except from everyone here know about my injuries, yes?

"No" the woman with dark blue hair answered plainly without changing her facial expression on bit even though Shinkai was staring at them pretty hard. He continued to stare at her even after she answer with even greater intense. After a while, he only sighed

"I need to improve my 'scary stare' technique more" he closed his eyes and frowned lightly as he rubbed his eyes lightly "Normally, I wouldn't doubt you, but their expressions telling me something" he pointed at the people behind her. The blond girl, the orange hair boy, the red hair guy, the raven hair woman, and the petite were all standing like they were saluting him which they ever so often do while continuously sweating "Now, it's not like I'm accusing you of lying or anything" he smiled but his face was not "I just want you to know that honesty will be rewarded, while deceptions and lies will be severely and thoroughly punished. This included a 10-days-11-night trip to Izumo picking mushroom"

They all started sweating because they know he would never joke about punishments. All eyes were on the woman with the dark blue hair and deadpan face. After a long time of silence, she finally opened her mouth "Not really"

 _YOU IDIOT!_ They all screamed mentally, well, 3 of them actually yelled it out loud, at her respond. Shinkai facial express lighten up a bit at the scene

"Is that so, then I have to trust you then" he chuckled lightly "Then off we go then!" he said as he jumped off the bed

"Where to?" they all asked him with a confused face

"The portal room, of course! I have no spare time!" he quickly got dressed since he realized he was only in a boxer "There are mysteries to unravel! I can't just stay here forever!"

"B-But you had just recovered, shouldn't you rest a little more?" the young pink hair girl said timidly "And stayed with us a little more?"

"No can't do" he said as he putting on his jacket and hat and headed for the door, but stopped to pat the pink hair girl on the head "But I'll be back! I always be back!" with that said, he quickly made his way down the corridor, where Motsu was waiting for him just by the corner in her room "And don't be worry, Izumo has a large variaties of mushrooms, so have fun!" he smiled sadistically as he entered the elevator, leaving the group both dumbfound and terrified

* * *

"I really didn't think it through!" he had a contempt of his own intelligence while Motsu eating ice cream right next to him as they both sat on a bench in Iwatodai Station. He can't just show up after disappearing for almost a week. Presumed that they already know what happened to him, facing Ginko, who he lied to again, and Yomi and Fuuka, who he promised that nothing will happen to him, would be hard "Why do I have to have a student? Why do I have to have a daughter-figure? Why do I have to have a love interest?" he muttered to himself in despair when Motsu tugged his jacket. Turned to her with hopping face, he asked happily "You have an idea?"

"I want more ice cream!" she said plainly with her deadpan face as she pointed at the ice cream cart "Go buy me some more!"

"You practically keep my money!" he said out of frustration "And it literally will only cost you 15 second to walk to there! Go buy it yourself!"

She huffed and jumped off the bench and made way toward the ice cream cart with a pouting face while muttering "Jerk!". Shinkai didn't pay attention though, he was in his thought again. Numerous scenarios started playing in his mind. Scenarios 1, they all happy to see him again and forgive him, and then nothing happen. Scenarios 2, Fuuka will forgive, but will ask to train her harder so that she can help, Yomi will forgive, but will be more suspicious toward his word, Ginko will forgive, just like before. Scenarios 3, Fuuka will forgive, and everything will go back to normal, Yomi might not forgive, but she will in time, Ginko will not forgive, and never will talk to him again. Scenarios 4, nobody forgive and Ginko betrayed him, Yomi left him, Fuuka and S.E.E.S lose trust in him. And the scenarios kept on playing, driving into a spiral of delusions

Slapping himself in the face, which caused Motsu who had just bought her ice cream jumped a bit, he regained his use of mental faculties. Brought out his phone, he phoned the person he trusts most in S.E.E.S "Yeah! Hey! It's me! Wanna see a movie?"

* * *

"So mind telling me why are they here?" Motsu asked with disdain as she started to question Shinkai's ability to have rational thoughts. In front of them are all the male members of S.E.E.S, with the addition of Minako

"What? We're guys, most of us are anyway, it is easier to talk with them than with the women!" he tried to defend himself "Beside, Owlman vs Ultraman: Dawn of Evil is showing today, I'm sure they all want to see it, right guys?"

"I have a plan today" Said Akihiko, Junpei and Shinji as they turned around and about to leave, just before Shinkai caught them by the collars. Although he was smiling, veins started popping out of his forehead

"I can make your life a whole lot harder, so please, watch a movie with me!" he 'pledged' them "And we all know that Akihiko's plan is training, Shinji's plan is reading cook book in the bookstore and Junpei's plan is finding a girlfriend before summer end and we also know that is impossible"

"How did y—?" Shinji looked like he was about to strangle Shinkai, while Junpei was thrown into a spiral of doubt and despair. Akihiko was unaffected though.

"So it is settle! Movie it is!" he upped and marched toward the cinema happily "And don't worry Ken! Even if this movie is rated 16+, I'll make sure that they let you in!" he threw a thumb up at Ken, who looked a little worried

* * *

"Whew! How do you like the movie?" they finished the movie 2 hours later and was then sitting in a restaurant nearby

"I like the girl, Superwoman! She's so hot and evil! My ideal woman!"

"But the movie is kinda dark! I hope Ken-kun doesn't get affect by it!"

"I like the fighting, it was so epic!"

"It was also so impractical! I mean, how could Owlman even stand a chance against Ultraman? One punch from Ultraman and Owlman is done!"

"Their reason to stop fighting was stupid! They became best friends because they both killed their parents? Idiots!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Alright! Let's order!" Shinkai threw a few menus at them and ordered something for his own. The boys continued to debate the movie even more while they waited for the food

"So, are you going to tell me why you call us here?" Shinji finally brought it up as they walked the street of Iwatodai. The boys intended to stop him but Shinkai only waved it off and smiled

"Well, the truth is…" he sat down in midair and turned toward them "I'm kinda scared"

"You? Scared?" They all looked at him with surprised "Shinkai-san! I saw you mutilated a demon until he was nothing but a pile of goo while his friends standing behind you with their weapons pointed at you!"

"You slapped a demon in the face! And then its butt!"

"You flirted with a hideous demon with 6 arms!"

"You eat raw Tofu!"

"Well, not that kind of afraid!" while he was kind of flattered, now was not the time "I'm afraid of facing three specific individuals!"

"You afraid of seeing Yomi-san, don't you?" Minato asked, while he is not showing emotion, Shinkai can tell that he is smirking. Minato then showed Shinkai his phone screen "I have a message from her, though"

"Traitor!" Shinkai pointed and screamed at him comically "I can't believe I actually though I could trust you… what did she said?"

"She said that if you don't come back within 5 minute since this message was sent, she will send the video of you being striped by demons to all of your friends" Shinkai suddenly remembered the shameful memory "That 2 hours ago. Because I wanted to see that, I didn't tell you. She sent me a copy"

"Really? Turn it on!" Minako and the guys quickly flocked over Minato. Then there was a sound of muffing, of screaming coming from the phone and loud laughter from the boys. Even Shinji and Minato were laughing "Send it to me too!"

"Me too" Akihiko and Junpei jumped in with his phone, and soon, Shinji also asked for the video. From a far, all Shinkai could do was smile while they laughing at him, including Motsu who was trying to hold her laugh next to him

"S-S-Sorry, i-it just that… when I remember it… I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!" she then burst into a volley of laughter and started to roll on the ground. Shinkai closed his eyes and breathe calmly before launching into the sky

* * *

"And that's why I'm here!" he sat in the velvet room with his face between his hands while Theodore comforted him, not Elizabeth though, she was too busy laughing at the video which she somehow acquired from Minato "Can you guys let me stay her from now on?"

"Not possible! Only the residents of the velvet room can reside in it" Margaret said, crushing all Shinkai's hope while sipping her tea and reading her grimoire "Not to mention that we already have one Theodore, we don't need another crybaby!"

His eyes twitched upon hearing those words. Removed his face from his hands, he smiled "Hey! You hurting someone's feeling here, ice queen!"

"Then I apologized to Theodore. At least he doesn't act like a teenager and run away from his problem! It would not be right to categorize him with that person!" she said without looking at them, although her voice indicated that she does not enjoy being called that

"Do you need more ice? your forehead is swollen up!" Shinkai smirked after that remark as Margaret closed her book violently after hearing that. Elizabeth had moved from laughing at the video to laughing at the remark

"No thanks, not like you can do anything without your demons anyway" she then summoned a piece of floating ice shard then crushed it "but maybe your tears would do. After all, babies tend to cry a lot, don't they?"

"I can use magic even without my demon! You do well to remember that!" he summoned a bigger ice shard and crushed as well "I trained the art of ancient Arcane from a famous mage in London! I also learnt the art of makes up which can turn the ugliest woman into the most beautiful one, I reckon you give it a try!

"Unlike you, I'm a natural beauty!" she smirked, although the veins popping out of her forehead indicated that she was not happy "If you think that wearing black automatically made you look cool and handsome, then you a deluded imbecile!"

"I think you might need a new barber. Your hair showing too much of your forehead, it looks like an airplane runway!" he stated with twitching eyes, but still have a smiled on his face, and a hand on the sword

"Coming from you, that's a compliment! Your hair look like you tend it 10 hours a day with a horse brush" she said back with veins popping out of her forehead, but still have a smile on her face, and a card on her hand

"Guys…" Theodore tried to stop them, but upon meeting Shinkai and Margaret's eyes, he whimpered away

"Does killing a velvet resident make you a velvet resident?" Shinkai said as he drew his sword

"Does killing you make you shut up?" Margaret started floating opened her book and held cards on her hands

"Let's find out" They both charged at each other. Shinkai countered most of her spells with his own. Although he is capable of using magic, it drains a lot of MAG and he can't win a long battle. Blasting a fireball toward Margaret's ice shard, he created a mist, blocking her view. Moving behind her, he emerged from the mist and aimed for her neck with his reversed blade. But then she disappeared from his eyes just by the last moment. Looking up, he saw Margaret floating above him with a smirk

"Don't gloat just because you can't float!" he yelled as he crouched down, ready for the jumped when a gigantic fist fell on him, crushing him underneath it

"Don't cry when you die!" she said coldly but her eyes widen as the fist got sliced into and Shinkai came flying at her. His sword was stopped by another sword, Yoshitsune. Jumping backward avoiding a slash from Yoshitsune, Shinkai took out a Kuda in his jacket and summoned his own Yoshitsune

"Hey boss, who am I fighting today?" Yoshitsune greeted Shinkai but then his question was answered as the other Yoshitsune came crashing in, his sword aiming for Shinkai's head. Fortunately for Shinkai, the sword was intercepted by his Yoshitsune "Like looking into a mirror! Nothing more exciting than fighting myself!" he grinned and pushed the other Yoshitsune away and started attacking him. Shinkai was distracted a bit by the scene when a giant fire ball hit him, burning him for an instance. He quickly built an ice pod around him and healed himself from the burn from within the melting ice pod. When the ice pod fully melted and there was smoke anywhere, blocking Margaret's view, Shinkai jumped up from behind her, and slashed down at her neck. His blade met with her card and they started exchanging blow while still in air. Although Margaret attack was more powerful, Shinkai's techniques prevented her from striking him down.

Their blows created shockwaves and cracking sounds across the room, creating visual effect and amazing sound effect for the audience, namely Elizabeth. They continued to exchanging blow, throwing spell whenever they saw an opening, and summon demons and personas to fight each other for a very long time when a sound of clapping hand can be heard. And then, every action stopped. Margaret stopped first as soon as she saw the source of the sound, and Shinkai followed afterward. Floating behind them was a man, or so Shinkai think. His face was covered by a white mask, with amazingly detailed butterfly wing on the left. He was wearing a full white suit, like he was attending someone funeral

"Amazing display of power! To think that a human can actually going toe-to-toe with Margaret!" he voiced his opinion with a laugh. His voice was oddly familiar to Shinkai, though he cannot remember where did he heard it "But why don't you two settle down before you destroy my velvet room?"

For some reason, Shinkai just sheathed his sword and descended down to a chair that had just magically appeared. The man then took a seat opposite to him on a chair which also had just magically appeared, across a table that had just also magically appeared. As they all settled down, the man started to talk "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Philemon. I am the creator of all velvet room and its residents"

"I think I have seen you somewhere before" Shinkai said as he squeaked his brain, trying to remember "You remind me of that butterfly I saw. The same aura, the same feeling"

"Is that so?" Philemon said amusingly "But set aside that now, what Margaret said is true, only the residents of the velvet room can reside in it!" Shinkai nodded his head in understanding "But it is not new for a normal human to become it resident. Long ago, there was a painter that exceed all around him, so he hoped to capture the heart of people with his art. I granted him his wish by making a resident of the velvet room" Shinkai listen carefully without a sound "But I can't just offer you something like that! The velvet room and its residents's sole purpose is to assist and guide its guests to their final destination. Unless you can offer any help, I can't just make a velvet attendant"

"Well, as far as I know, I am the only one with the full knowledge of demons in this room. I also can provide useful tips and technique to battle against them. I can also perform Demon fusion with items and turned them into enchanted items" he then pointed at the glasses on his face "I can also make glasses that allow normal people to see demons!"

"Splendid!" Philemon clapped his hand and a contract appeared on the table "If you want to be a velvet residents, just sign the contract!" He pushed the pen toward Shinkai, but stopped in midway "Just know this, you cannot run away from everything. The time here in the Velvet room is different to the world outside. An eternity can pass in here and nothing will have changed in the real world and vice versa. And to stay true to their nature, a Velvet resident must not interfere with its guest journey, which mean he cannot leave the Velvet room without reason. Knowing this, will you take on this offer I had given you?"

Shinkai sat and looked Philemon straight in the eyes before snatching the pen from his hand and put it in his pocket "Maybe not now, but in a far future! Even though I have much to do, this is still too much to let pass! Thank you!" with that said, he stood up and left for the door, but turned back as he walked "You let me in! Why?"

"You play a crucial role in our guest destiny" Philemon said as he sipped on a cup of whatever he had just summoned "And because you're interesting"

"So you know this would happened…" Shinkai deduced "So that was a test? What would have happened if I failed?"

"Don't think too hard on that" Philemon smiled as he continued to sipped on his cup. Seeing this, Shinkai only smiled understandingly and left through the door "It is a shame that he didn't sign though" Philemon said as he took a glance at the contract

 _I chooseth this fate of mine own free will_

He waved his hand and the contract disappeared, and a tarot card 'Sun' took its place "Will the sun continue to shine, or will its light extinguish?"

* * *

Shinkai kept circling around in front of the dorm, tapping his chin, then forehead, then his cheek, then his fingers with his finger. He then squatted up and down next to the down for a few times before taking a deep breath and grab the knob, then let go again and started squatting while trying to calm himself again. He then stood up again and grabbed the door knob again, but then let go and crumbled down, hugging his head in shame

"What are you? A teenager girl who about to confess?" a voice called out from behind him. Quickly looked back in terror, he found Yukari standing with a bag full of groceries looking at him with disdain "Move away from the door so I can get in, this stuff is heavy!"

"Y-Yes!" he hung his head shamefully as he opened the door for Yukari who walked passed him with a huff

"Are you coming or not?" She asked annoyingly, making Shinkai realized that he had been holding that door for a full minute then. Apparently, there was no one at the dorm at the moment, and Yukari had to make dinner herself because Yomi had not been making dinner the last 4 days and Minako was too lazy to make any because she thought beef bowl taste too good

"Y-Yes!" he stuttered again and quickly got inside. He walked up next to her to see some egg, vegetable and a beef on the table "What are you making?"

"Minced beef and fried egg" She answered as she put on a pink apron. Shinkai wanted to help, but he kinda afraid to ask, so he just looked at her and hope that she understand him. Yukari just looked at him weirdly like she was looking at the thing she disgust most in the world "What?"

"Maybe, I can… help?" he said as he rolled his eyes away. Yukari just looked at him wearily and sighed

"You know how to cook?" she asked skeptically

"I picked up a few things when I was living alone" he smiled reassuringly

"Fine, why don't you help me with the beef?" Shinkai eyes shone as he grabbed the beef and a knife "I want it thoroughly minc…"

"Done" he pushed a bowl of very minced beef toward her

"That was pretty fast!" she stated with awe as she was just cracking the eggs

"I have been mincing demons for a long time now, so I have some techniques" he stated proudly "What do you need me to do next?"

"Then go cook the rice, cut the tomato into square pieces, then boil some water so that I can make soup" Shinkai nodded and got to work "And don't make too much, since Yomi-san had not been making dinner the last 4 days, most of the members would likely eat outside"

"Roger that!" he said as he started to calculate how much rice would be enough for 2, but then give up and pour in about half the rice cooker's pot "Where is Yomi?"

"I heard she and Fuuka and Miki-san or Ginko-san or whatever her name is went to have some sushi tonight" she said as she skillfully cut up the spring onions "Where were you the last 4 days?"

"Well… I got injured and had to go to Kyoto to recovered" he said honestly as he picked up a knife and started dicing the tomato, but this time not at hyper speed "I lost more blood than I anticipated so…"

"Figured! You left quite a blood trail" Shinkai cursed himself for being so careless

"I-Is that so?" he smiled wryly

"Fuuka told me about some Hyakki Yagyo thing. Is that why you got injured? What is it?" Shinkai was surprised, was she worrying about him. He was touched

"Yeah… It basically a parade of Youkai and demons that occur each year in the summer where a lot of Youkai meet up and party out, killing all human in their way" he explained vaguely

"And you took on it by your own? You really are a mad man!" AWWW, so she was worrying about him

"I have done crazier things before, though. Like taking on a secret organization which I basically belong to and kill their god while burn the whole organization down" he finished with the tomato as the speak and had move on to the water

"I surprise you're still alive" she started mixing the egg, some spring onion, some tomato and the meat together

"Me too" he too started putting some spring onion, some tomato and eggs into the boiling water "I just have a knack for kicking death in the nuts and run away!"

She chuckled at his joke as they continued cooking. There was a silent between them until they finish cooking and started display stuff on the table. And in silent, they sat down and started their meal "How did you know?" she started first

"Know what?" Shinkai asked back, but he somehow already know what she was talking about

"About my dad. How did he know he was a scientist that die that night?" her voice was emotional but her eyes were stern, Shinkai respected that

"I have my sources. People who used to work for Kirijo Group. People who used to work with your father" he said apologetically "They told me about your dad"

"Is that so?" She said disappointingly as she returned to her meal

"Would you like to meet them?" he asked, maybe out of guilt for teasing her about something so precious to her, or maybe sympathy "I can arrange it"

"What's the point?" she said apathetically "What can I do now? I had learnt the truth about my father death, that's why I was here in the first place, that why I had to tolerate this curse you call 'Persona' for so long"

Shinkai chuckled at the responds. He always thought she is rather moody and angsty teenager who is also somewhat hypocrite. He stood by that deduction but now he can understand her reason. She hates a lot and doesn't understand much. She hates the Dark Hour, Persona, The Kirijo, and her mother. While she loves her father, she couldn't realize that maybe she bears a certain hatred for him as well. Maybe she was disappointed that in her father last moment, he didn't mention her. Maybe she subconsciously hates him for leaving she and her mother. While it does not justify her action, it is understandable

"You know, I once considered this ability to see demons a curse too" he started, drawing Yukari's attention "Well, I still do, but not as much as I used to. I was taken away from my sister because of it, I was force to kill because of it, and I was betrayed because of it. I have seen a village trying to burn a child alive because she can see demon. I have seen parents threw their kids out because they were afraid. I have seen friends abandon each other because of it. Those who sought to control me call it a gift, but I know better" he let out a long breath as he started to remember bad memories "This Dark Hour is just the same to you as the demons to me. They took away our happiness, forcing us into doing thing that we're afraid of, forcing us to become something we don't want to. But the thing is Yukari, life is not fair! Life was not fair for me when I was born without a mother of a father! Life was not fair for you when your father left your mother and you that day! Life was not fair for me when I was taken away from my sister at the age of 3 and force to kill to live! Live was not fair for you when your mother started to date other men and abandon you! Life was not fair for me when the only person I loved in the world was killed! And life was not fair for you when those people kept saying things that they don't know and understand, when they kept accusing you with lies and insult! But you know what Yukari, even if life is not fair, even if life keep beating you down, keep trying to break you, you must stand strong!

I don't understand you, Yukari, and I won't even pretend that I understand you. But arrogantly, I want you to look at me. I had lost many things for the last 20 years. Loves, dream, hope, friends and family. I can't even keep count how many time I collapsed on the street, cursed myself and my uselessness, and cried. But Yukari, you're still young, and you must not become someone like me. I did my research. I know what you suffered. Those words hurt more than any beating, doesn't it? But you must always find a light in this never-ending darkness of life, Yukari. Think differently, learn to love instead of hate, save yourself, Yukari. Because you're the only one who is capable of doing that! Time heal all, Yukari, but only if you try! I swear to you now, Yukari, I will find out the truth about your dad for you, if you promise me that you would think about my words"

She was speechless the whole time. Shinkai smiled and picked up the dished and headed for the kitchen. After washing up all the dishes and cooking equipment, he turned to Yukari and smiled as he said a few last words "Do it like I do. Think yourself as a hero, think that you're saving the people around you. And when you see the smile of the people knowing that you were the one who saved them all, you'll might be able to smile, a little bit" he then headed upstairs for his room

"What was that?" she finally able to find hear voice again after a while. Seeing that all the dishes had been washed, she walked toward the stair and to her room, with his words kept echoing in her head

* * *

Shinkai smiled wearily as Yomi, Fuuka and Ginko stood judgingly in front of him. Their eyes were scary, which is must be quite scary because Shinkai have seen death in the eyes before. He was sitting seiza position while holding a bucket full of water over his head

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yomi was the first to ask, her voice as cold as Margaret's "Do you have any ideas how much I worried about you?

"Why did you lie?" Kuroko had taken Ginko place and stared at him coldly "Do you know how hurt Ginko is? And she intends to forgive you again!"

"Why did you say it would be ok?" Fuuka said timidly, and teary "If I had known, I would have trained harder and help you"

"Shinkai-san is in trouble~~~!" Junpei whispered to Minato from behind. Unfortunately for him, Shinkai heard it and he was given 'the stare'

"Focus here!" Yomi grabbed his cheeks and turned his face to hers "I am going to forgive you this time. But it will not be for free…" Yomi claws started growing longer "From now on, Whatever you do, you either take me with you or report back to me, ok?"

"Y-Y-Yes…" he whimpered

"I am also going to forgive you this time…" but she then drew her sword and put it near his neck "If you kept your head on the ground and ask for Ginko's forgiveness and promise her not to ever lie to her again. If you protest, I'll inform the Crows of your location"

"Y-Y-Yes…" he planted his head onto the ground

"I-I forgive you too" Fuuka said timidly "I just want you to trust me more. And I want extra training so I can be of use to you"

"FUUKA!" he was crying out of guilt for not letting her know his plan, she is just too damn cute

"Look like that settle" Akihiko smiled at the scene when his stomach, and some other's as well, growled loudly "Now can anyone go and make dinner, please?"

"I'm on it" Minako said as she put on an apron "Oh, look! Someone already cooked some rice!"

* * *

As to celebrate Shinkai's return, they all decided to go to Tartarus after 2 weeks. As they were leaving the dorm, Shinkai tapped Mitsuru's shoulder "Do you have a minute? Come with me!" he signaled the group to go on ahead and ensured Yomi by pointing at Mitsuru. They went around the dorm where Mitsuru's bike is "What I am about to show you, you must not report back to Ikutsuki Shuji, ok?"

"Why?" She asked with her usual stern voice, demanding an explanation before agreeing to anything

"Because…" He drew his gun which made her body tense a bit and her eyebrows furrowed. But then he proceeded to shoot her bike "Come out, Come out, I know who you are! If you don't come out, I'm just going to keep shooting you until you need a new armor, which we all know you don't have the privilege!"

She was going to ask him to stop when her bike started to… transform. There stood before her now is a… man. He has jet-black hair that covered his forehead, reddish purple eyes, a pretty healthy skin complex and a handsome face, though it was frowning. His body is extremely bulky, with limbs made of grey motorcycle parts, just like when he was the Motorcycle. Several of his limbs are marked with the number 'R-00'. The man stood tall in front of her and Shinkai, frowning upon him

"How did you know?" his way of speaking was kind of, old fashion, but comparing to Aigis's robotic speaking, it sounds much more human-like

"Well, my friend, Aoi Touko, told me about you" for some reason when he heard the name, the android narrowed his eyes

"What did you do to her?" his voice was demanding and angry

"Nothing, she is my friend! Didn't you hear what I said?" he sighed, maybe he shouldn't have touch this robot, one is more than enough "Anyway… Why are you still looking at me like that? I told you already, she is my friend! We have known each other for nearly 17 years now! Do you need me to call you her for you?"

"No need, she is properly sleeping right now, I don't want to bother her!" he said sternly, but it sounded very considerable "It just I have never heard about you from her"

"I haven't even told you my name yet!" Shinkai huffed "My name is Shinkai Taichou, Detective Shinkai Taichou. Well, formal now."

"Why?" he narrowed his eyes again, does he had a lie detector in those eyes of his?

"Well, it is kinda hard to go to work when everyone around you believe that you're sleeping with the fishes" he smiled "Little did they know, I can swim"

"I would hate to break your little banter but could any of you tell me what is going on?" Mitsuru butted in after a while. Shinkai and the android both looked at Mitsuru, then at each other, then at Mitsuru again "Well?"

"Well, from what I know, he is a ASSW, the last generation which was designed and built without the knowledge of Shuji Ikutsuki and your grandfather. Your father knows this and send him as some kind of supervisor for you" he threw a thumb up at her while smiled silly-ly

"My name is Sousei Kurogami, or better known as 'Genesis', code name 'R-00'. I was the last generation of the line of Anti-Shadow Suppressing Weapon, designed and developed without the knowledge of Ikutsuki Shuji and Kouetsu Kirijo. I was sent by your father, Takeharu Kirijo, as a failsafe and a supervisor by you father when you first decided to form S.E.E.S" Sousei did the same thumb up, but with a plainer voice like he was actually explaining something and a deadpan face

"How about that?" Shinkai said excitedly "My deduction is right again!"

"As expected of a detective!" Sousei nodded his head "Maybe you are the deadpan detective in Touko's story?"

"That would be me!" he smiled while patting Sousei on the back "So she did tell you about me! I was a lot different back then!"

"Yes she did, but she never use the name" Sousei scratched his head, don't know how to respond properly to Shinkai's back pat "But she did…"

"Sorry, but I have a question?" She cut in before the conversation can proceed any further "Why did you lead me here?"

"Well, I thought that you deserve to know the true" Shinkai said honestly "And because I don't trust Ikutsuki one bit, I want you, the second person with power around here, to know about him! And the less people know about him, the easier it is to hide him from Ikutsuki!"

"I was sent here by Takeharu Kirijo because he does not trust Ikutsuki Shuji. Ikutsuki Shuji was one of the researcher that used to work with your grandfather. Your father afraid that Ikutsuki might still be up to no good and sent me here to keep watch over him"

"They said 'Great minds think alive', huh?" Shinkai laughed and patted Sousei on the back again "So what is your thought on Ikutsuki?"

"Judging by his face, I am 5% sure that he is not a good person" Sousei said sternly "His eyes are of those who is untrustworthy! Also, his puns are not good!"

"Right? He is like, very evil with that eyes of his" Shinkai patted him on the back again "And his puns…"

"Sorry again for breaking your intimate moment, but we have to move since the Dark Hour is able to begin" Mitsuru butted in again "I will talk to Father latter able this, and because I trust your words, I won't report this to the Chairman. Sousei! Can you turn back to the motorcycle?"

"Yes, ma'am!" he said plainly as he started turning back into the familiar motorcycle again, but he can still talk "Do I need a special code to transform back to human form? Like a secret code between us?"

"Yeah! Only transform to human form when you heard the code 'Genesis'! How about that?" Shinkai suggested

"I like that code!" he replied in his motorcycle form. Mitsuru then cut in again as she mounted him and started riding toward school, Shinkai quickly followed

* * *

Nothing special happen the next few days as the group simply going to Tartarus every 2 nights. Shinkai tried and spent more time with Yomi like he promised and gave Fuuka new training exercise, mainly recalling demons and help her gain new demons. He did drop by the Velvet Room to apologize to Margaret, who only huffed but eventually apologized back. They have a nice cup of tea together afterward.

"It's too hot!" Shinkai moaned as he literally bathing in the sun heat. Suddenly, he had an idea! He took out a piece of paper and stuck it on himself and started chanting some spell. Cold air started emitting from the piece of paper as he moaned satisfyingly. With the heat out of the way, he walked happily toward his intended destination when he saw Junpei standing in the heat, looking at a girl. The girl had red hair, and her outfit resemble a gothic Lolita one, but in white. Her hand was attached to a chain, to an axe… Well, self-defend, he supposed. The way Junpei was looking at her, Shinkai would say he is either love struck or heat struck. The girl was painting something, though shinkai can't really what worth painting in this lot. She then turned toward Junpei and said something, which he replied and stepped away further. After that, he looked at her a few more time before leaving. So Shinkai, being a good friend, thought that he could help Junpei in some way. The boy has been so devastated the past few days, and Shinkai knows that it might be because of him, and maybe Minato too. So to atone his sin, he is going to hook Junpei with this girl. He started to make a plan in his head. First, he will befriend her. Then, he will find a way to talk about a friend, good things. Then he introduces the 'friend' to her. Then they felt in love and, voila, Junpei would be happy all over again. Smiling deviously, he got his plan into action

"What are you drawing?" he approached her with a friendly and innocent face

"It's none of your business!" she said aggressively "Now move out of the way!"

She was way more aggressive than he thought. But nevertheless, he sat down next to her and looked at her art like an asshole. He would hardly call it art, more like a bunch of black and red scribbles and circles that made up nothing. He then looked at what she drawing. It was a flower, a dying flower

"Why draw a dying flower when you could draw a blooming one?" he asked out of curiosity as he picked up a flower from behind them, a red flower "Don't you want to draw this flower instead?"

"You're still here?" she hissed at him, but seeing that he had no intention to move anytime soon, she just ignored him and continued drawing "Beside, all things eventually die. What is the point of drawing a blooming flower when it will die eventually"

"That is an extreme thought!" Shinkai said as he plunged the flower back into the bed "and kind of swallow one! But with just a little water, that flower will be blooming again, then your painting will not be accurate anymore, right?"

"Why are you still here?" she asked again, this time sounded like she was very annoyed and wish to be alone "The flower will die eventually, it does not matter if it live for a few more day, it will die… just like we will"

"There is this one phrase in Latin, it said 'Memento Mori'" Shinkai got in his 'philosophy' mode "It means that 'remember your death', because we are all human, we will die one day. We may live our live however we want, but we must not forget that only death awaits us at the end of the road. But, you know what? There is another phrase, it is 'Carpe Diem', or the full sentence is 'Carpe Diem, quam minium credula postero'. It means 'Seized the day, trusting as little as possible in the next'. You live in today, not tomorrow. Those 2 phrases are like 2 sizes of a same coin, and you can't have one without another. You must remember that death is inevitable, but you must not dwell in it. For that is tomorrow, and you're still living today. Just like that flower, maybe tomorrow it will die, but today it lives, that what matters."

"Why are you being so philosophical all of a sudden?" she looked at him weirdly

"Because you can do this" he took out a bottle of water and walked toward the flower, before dumping an entire bottle on it "Now it will live"

"It will die" she narrowed her eyes as he sat down next to her again

"Does it matter? For today, it will live, and for today, I will draw it" he took out a piece of paper and a pencil and start scribbling "It may die tomorrow, but tomorrow, it will also continue to live in my memory, in my heart, and in my drawing" he then turned the paper toward her. The painting was extremely detail, although it was drawn with pencil "Keep it! Think of it as a gift!"

She took the drawing with one hand and was about to say something when Shinkai's phone rang. He let go of the drawing with a smile and excused her to pick up the phone

"Hello?"

" _Shin-niisan!"_ the voice literally yelled his eardrums out. He recognized the voice

"Rise? How did you get my phone number?" that is the first question that came into his mind. He has many phones and many numbers, and none of them are easy to get

" _I got home a few days back and I visited Tatsumi-san. She gave me your phone number"_ Maybe he shouldn't have given it to her. It was for the Yukata that she was making at that time. He thought that she might need in case of whatever might happen _"She also tell me that you're currently staying in Tatsumi Port Island, right?"_

"Yeah? What about it?" he tried to recall why she would ask that question

" _Well, at the start of September, I'll have a concert there!"_ Now he remembered _"Do you know a place called Club Escapade?"_

"I go there all the time" he did overhear some guys talking about Risette a few days back "Do you want me to meet you there?"

" _Yes! In fact, I want to give you a premium pass too. With it, you can meet me in the backstage"_ she said excitedly _"What is your address? I'll send one to you right away!"_

"No need for that, Rise! I sure I can manage!" He declined. Not like anyone can stop him. There was silence for a moment from his side "Rise!" the voice on the other side stopped with a 'huh?' "I know this is your first official concert since your debut and I just want to say… congratulation! I'll be sure to be there to cheer you on!"

" _Thank you!"_ the voice has lost her energetic tone from before _"It will mean a lot to me!"_

"If that's it, then I have to hang up now, I have business to attend!"

" _Yeah… See you!"_ Shinkai chuckled as he hung up the phone and look back. The girl had left already and it seemed she took his drawing with her. Let out a smile, Shinkai continued toward his intended destination as the sky started to turn orange.

* * *

"It is unusual for you to call me here" he took a seat next to her. They were sitting in Chagall Café in Paulownia Mall. She looked kind of depress "We usually talk online, why do you want to meet me today?"

"I confessed" she muttered under her breath and turned away

"You did WHAT?" Shinkai was a bit shock by the revelation

"I CONFESSED" she said it louder this time, drawing the attention of other people in the coffee. But they quickly look away upon meeting Shinkai's eyes

"Yeah I hear you the first time, but I wonder you did such a thing?" he sighed upon his friend idiocy, and she supposes to be a teacher

"I don't know, it was the heat of the moment, and I was desperate" she continued to mutter under her breath "I guess the feeling of two people never going to see each other again kinda… nice?"

"So you just went with the moment and confess?" he facepalmed "When did this happen? I mean, you didn't say anything like that before you log off"

"I drew in it the sand in the beach in region 2!" she confessed timidly "I asked him to look for it once you and I both log off"

"What are you, a teenager girl?" he yelled out of frustration, he then rubbed his nose bridge with a sigh "Then for your own good, I think I should not tell you who 'tatsuya' really is"

"What? You know who he is?" She turned at him with surprise in her eyes

"Of course, we had an offline not too long ago. An offline you couldn't make it, remember?" he remembered the awkward moment when he discovered who 'tatsuya' is

"ARRGEE, curse you, summer school!" she hugged her head as she cursed her job. Seriously, how old is she? "So who is he?"

"I just told you, for your own good, I will not tell you who he is!" Shinkai made a stern face, the kind of face a mother made when her kid asks for candy even though he had cavity

"Please!" She clung onto him as she begged "I need to know who he is! I need to delete that embarrassing moment from his memories! I can't live with it!"

"You did it and now you regret it?" Shinkai put on his judging face

"It just that… he changed my life, you know?" she let go of him and sat straight again

"I know, it was team chat" he said with a deadpan

"And I just want to know who my savior is…" she then turned to him with her puppy eyes "Please?"

"I don't want to know, I promise you that!" he tried to look away when she grabbed his cheek and forced him to look at her eyes "No!" he kept his stern face "No…" his façade slowly melt "I don't want to…" her eyes are just so pathetic, he couldn't resist "Ok…"

"Yay!" she let go of his face and smiled victorious "So who is he?"

"You are so going to regret this!" he sighed "It's Minato!"

"Who?" She tilted her head while looking at him confusingly

"Minato Arisato? Class 2-F, Gekkoukan High? Your student?" he smirked as he said "Ringing any bells?

Her face started to turn from a smile to a very big frown and she took his hand and placed it on her head "Can you slammed my head against this table as hard as you can so I can forget about that?"  
"No, but I can offer you a cheek pinch so that you know you're not dream" he smirked and moved his hand toward her left cheek, and pinched it hard "How about that?"

She had one hand on her cheek and one hand on her forehead, rubbing it "How can this be?"

"I told you you would regret it!" he said as he casually sipped on his coffee

"How am I supposed to face him now?" she started to slip into a spiral of despair

"Well, it's not like he knows who 'maya' is anyway" Shinkai sighed and comfort his friend "So as long as you be careful, thing won't be awkward"

"I mean, he is a teenager, just the way I like it" Shinkai sighed at his friend fetish "But why does he had to be a student? My student?"

"Oh, cheer up" Shinkai patted her on the back "You can wait, right?"

"He is really popular in school, girls flocking over him all the time" she said in despair "How am I supposed to compete against them?"

"Cheer up, I'll order some cake for you" he signal the waiter for order "What do you want?"

"I'm so depress I can even eat a Mont Blanc!" she literally lying on the table now "But maybe strawberry cake for a heartbroken person"

"Yeah, you heard her!" the waiter nodded and wrote down the order "and an egg tart, please!"

"I got it!" she suddenly jerked up "I'm just going to be very strict on him while trying to occupy all his time so that girls can't get close to him!"

"Good luck on that" he said boringly "I hope your plan work for more than a week"

"It will work, I'm telling you!" she slammed her hand down the table excitedly "1 year and a half, it shouldn't be too hard"

"I won't be so sure about that" he sighed at the scene "Look, the waiter is here! Than…"

Shinkai stopped in midsentence with a shock face, Toriumi had the same face as well. The waiter that was carrying food for them was none other than Minato, who was also had a surprise face "Shinkai-san and Sensei? What are you doing here?"

"Forget about us, what are you doing here?" Toriumi asked in panic

"It's summer so I decided to have a part time job to have some side earning, is that not okay?" he tilted his head as he said. His face goes kinda well with the shop uniform, it made him kinda cute. For some reason, Toriumi's face turned bright red upon seeing that and she lost her ability to talk "Are you two dating?". Apparently, Toriumi was so shocked by the idea of dating Shinkai she lost her ability to talk again, so Shinkai took over

"She just has some problems that need to be solve so she called me, that's all!" he defused the situation beforehand first while Toriumi was still in shock "How long have you been here?"

"Oh, my shift had just started about 4 minutes ago, so not that long" he then placed the cakes down "Is there anything wrong?"

"N-No, it's nothing! I think you should return to work, there's someone want to order over there!" Shinkai pointed at a couple behind him

"Oh! Okay!" Minato looked at him confusingly but left nonetheless, leaving the detective with his teacher alone

"Well now, I have things to do so I bid you farewell now!" he stood up and started walking toward the door, but not before tapping Toriumi on the shoulder "When he is not in school, he is not a student"

Toriumi looked at him like a savior with teary eyes and a face full of determination. He just chuckled lightly and left the café

* * *

Shinji stood silently as he looked at the moon, there was something about the moon that capture his eyes. Maybe he was so use to see it in yellow so he can no longer look at a white moon with the same feeling. It had been 2 weeks already since he joined S.E.E.S again and he barely made any progress. Neither on the boy nor on Miki. October the 4th came closer every minute, and he wish to do something before it arrive

"… Don't! I tell you, he's no good!" a voice can be heard from behind him, from behind the door that lead to the dorm, where everyone is "Alright! But if he moved a muscle, I'll come right out, ok?"

"Ok, Kuroko!" the voice remained the same, but the tone changed, and soon, the door open. Behind him stood his friend Miki, or his old friend, with her usual deadpan. He doesn't know why, but seeing her turning from an outgoing girl to an introvert, emotionless girl made him sad. Miki didn't say a thing and only stepped up next to him, and looked at the moon with him "It is beautiful, isn't it? It has been so long since I last looked at the moon like this!"

Shinji didn't answer her and continued to looked at the moon which made she pouted a bit. She then muttered to herself "it's ok! He's just shy! No need for that!"

"Does she still hate me?" Shinji turned to Miki who was talking to Kuroko in her head

"Yeah… She said that you are a scum" Miki said apologetically "Sorry for the word, but she thinks that I shouldn't be near you, or you might hurt me"

"Well she right!" Shinji narrowed his eyes bitterly

"No, no. I don't think so" Miki quickly waved her hands "She just a little bit too overprotective!"

"A little bit too overprotective? That sound contradicting" Shinji chuckled lightly

"Well contradict this, you…" Kuroko jumped out but then Miki took the control of the body again "Sorry about that, she dislikes being tease, or seeing me being tease. She once beat up a girl in school because she called me weird"

"That a bit extreme" Shinji said with surprise "So you always hear her in your head?"

"Yes, she was my only friend ever since I was a child!" Miki said excitedly, looked like she is really fond of her other half "other people might consider her as rude, but I think that she is very sweet and friendly, she just gets a little touchy when it comes to me!"

"Well other people might be right!" Shinji remarked which Miki immediately had to calm Kuroko down "Why are you here? Isn't Aki inside right now?"

"Yes, they are singing Karaoke. Shinkai-san brought it back from the temple a moment ago" _That explained the noise_ thought Shinji "I was going to ask you to join us, but I got distracted"

"I would say no" he answered plainly "I'm not fond of those activities!"

"Ok!" she nodded and started scribbling in her notebook

"What are you doing?" Shinji asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at what she was writing. Inside her notebook are full of note on him, on Akihiko, and on other people in the dorm. It said that he loves animal and loves taking care of them, and it also said that he loves cooking! When did she spy on him?

"I'm taking note about you" she answered innocently "Shinkai-san once told me that the best way to befriend someone is to know everything about them, so it become my habit to take note of people I want to befriend"

"You want to befriend me?" he asked with surprise while pointing at himself, which she replied with a nod "I thought you hate me"

"I don't hate anyone! It's Kuroko that hate people that might do me harm!" she then put her notepad back into her pocket and took one of Shinji's hand and held it lightly, which made him blush a bit "I always want to befriend you ever since you said you know me from before. I want to know about myself too, so I hope us being friend can help me remember something"

"A-Alright!" he jerked his hand back, his face was a bit red and his movements started to get awkward "Just do what you want!"

"Yay!" She did a low and super cute Yay as she threw her hands up lazily "So you don't mind we talk sometime about it?"

"N-No…" Shinji was struck so strong by her cuteness, he stuttered. Although her deadpan expression does not change, she was clearly happy about it

"Well then, how about tomorrow?" She pulled out her notepad and started to make schedule. She looked so excitedly he couldn't decline. She nodded her hand and put the notepad away, before held both of his hands again and shook it "I'm looking forward to it!"

"O-Ok" He stuttered again when he noticed how soft her hands actually are. He didn't notice it the first time. Suddenly, the hands grabbed even harder to a point where it might hurt, so he looked up. In front of him is Kuroko, with veins popping out of her forehead and fire in her eyes, her hairs were floating and the air around her was extremely tense. Despite all that, she still had a smile on her face

"Thank you!" Something told him that that was not gratitude "For being her friends!" her hands squeaked even harder "This girl maybe a little obvious when it comes to affection like her brother, but I'm not! And I know what boys at your age think when they look at her, and I will never allow it!" Now the smile looked even more of a threat "So if the thought of making any… moves came across in one of your 'dates', just be well to remember that I'm still here, and I know how to dispose a body with magic. So unless you want to become… something else, you keep it in your pants and your hands where they are supposed to be, well away from her, ok?"

Before he can answer anything, her eyes turned back to normal and her hair turned back to silver. She looked at him confusingly "What did she tell you?"

"Y-You didn't hear?" He asked with confused as sweat starting rolling down his face

"Kuroko and I had an agreement. Each of us have our own secret so when one of us ask the other one to stop listening, the other one must complied" She answered, still have her head tilted "So? What did she tell you?"

"She…" Shinji was going to said something when Kuroko appeared again and put a finger by her lips and another finger stroke across her neck, then Miki come out again "Nothing! She just asked me to treat you well!"

"Oh! Thank you! Both of you!" She 'smiled' lightly, both inside and outside. Then they can hear Akihiko screaming for Miki so she quickly headed inside, but gave Shinji a thumb up and a wink before heading inside. Shinji, who finally got his peace, sighed and looked toward the moon, where his eyes widen greatly. Floating there, in the air, was Shinkai with his smirk. Before Shinkai can say anything, Shinji walked quickly through the door and slammed it.

Omake

Old life (Part 1)

"How was life like back in Tokyo?" Minato asked as they ate out together "You used to live there, right?"

"Yeah? Why do you ask?" Shinkai answered confusingly

"Just curios!" he shrugged

"Well, it was nice" Shinkai answered honestly, but seeing that that answer does not satisfy Minato, he narrowed his eyes as he started to think "How about I told you a story so you can have a clearer picture"

7 years ago

2002

"ARRGGEEE! That hurt way more than it should!" Shinkai groaned as he was hit by a very big ice shard from a freaking dragon. Seeing another coming at him, he quickly ducked under a piece of rubbish. It was a peaceful day when a dragon, namely Seiryu, decided that he want human meat and attack a park. So Shinkai, who was having his peaceful Sunday in Inaba, had to rush back to Tokyo and to the park as soon as he heard of the dragon descence. Luckily, he called for backup who arrived just in time to evacuate the people so that he can battle the dragon freely

"Why must dragon be so violent? Why can't they just be cute little girls?" he said frustratingly when he felt something, or someone, tugging his jacket. Looking down next to him, he found a cute little girl with… gray hair. She was holding another girl on her hands. Shinkai blinked for a few times, then he peaked his head up to see that the dragon is still there, then he looked back at the girl. He shook his head a few times while rubbing his eyes a few times. He opened his eyes again, and the girl is still there, though she is now frowning

"I'm real" she seemed to get the situation quick

"No, I know you're real, I'm just wondering what the hell are you doing here?" he said with his usual deadpan "Doesn't matter now, what is your name, little girl?"

"Mama and Papa taught me not to tell stranger my name!" she said while putting on a tough face

"Well, aren't you a smart girl?" he said with his mocking tone. Suddenly, a piece of rubbish was blown off by an ice shard "Damnit, Shinkai! Now is not a time for your smart mouth!" he cursed himself and looked at the girl again while showing her his police badge "Look little lady, I'm a police officer. A special one. The one that fight monster like that lizard over there. Now may I have the honor to know your name?"

"Ok!" she can read, thanks god "My name is Sae Niijima, I'm 10 years old, I'm currently a student at Shujin Elementary School" Shinkai nodded in followed as another piece of the rubbish got blasted off "This is my sister, Makoto Niijima, she is… 4 years old." The little girl bowed timidly as her sister introduced her "My father name is…"

"Ok! That's enough!" he said as he patted her on the shoulder, signaling her to stop as a big chunk of the rubbish was blasted off "Now, Sae, I need you to do exactly what I say, okay? Do you see that tree over there?" he pointed at the tree just right behind them and she nodded "Now, when I signal you, you took your sister and ran toward that direction, ok? Just run, ok?"

"Ok" she said with her cute stern voice. Shinkai patted her on the head and brought out his gun again

"When I said the word, run, ok?" He then pulled down the hammer and stood straight up, shooting several shots at the dragon "NOW, SAE!" the moment the word left his lips, the girl started to run while Shinkai provide backup

" _I won't let you got away! Children tasted the best!"_ the dragon roar as he shot several shots toward the running girls. Shinkai drew his sword and was able to deflect all of the shards, spare for the one that actually hit him pretty hard. He winced a bit but stood straight as he summoned Mokoi to aid him. The demon threw his boomerang at the dragon, dazed it as the boomerang hit. Shinkai took that opportunity and attack. He was able to cut one of the dragon's legs off but he was flung away be its tail. He landed right next to running girl, who was slowly losing her speed due to fatigue. Pushed himself up and flexed his muscles a bit more. He picked up the tired girl and started running

"Tell me how to avoid the ice shards, ok?" he said with a smile as they ran and the dragon right behind him. Peaking her head aside, she saw several ice shards coming at them

"Left!" Shinkai quickly dodged to the left and was hit by all of the ice shards "My left!"

"A little too late, don't you think!" he said bitterly as he picked himself up and ran again. Another volley of ice shard started flying at him

"My right!" he quickly jumped to the left, evade all but one that hit him in the head, causing him to bleed a bit "I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry! You did well! The shield just wore itself out!" he smiled reassuringly while his head dripping blood. The continued to run until Shinkai finally found his way out. At the edge of the park, his team was waiting for him with all of the evacuated civilians. He put the two girls down "Go and find your parent, ok?" he then turned to his team, who had weapon ready for the monster, now stuck in broad field "FIRE!"

The guns started to fire at the Dragon. After a minute, the dragon was no more for there is just a field filled with holes

"That's it people, crisis advert!" he clapped his hands, applauding his team for their good work "Now gather up the civilian so we can get on with the process"

A few moment later, all of the civilian was gathered in front of Shinkai, who was standing on the bench with a lady next to him "Alright, do your magic!"

"It's Sunday, you own me a day off" she said annoyingly as she held her hand forward and started to channel something up a pink light. The light then spread out all over the civilians "There! I'm heading home now!"

"Ok! Love ya!" he spitted something out of his mouth as he bid her off, all of his team did the same. He then turned toward the hypnotized civilians "Alright people, you might not believe this, but a wrecking ball from a near construction site got a little loose and got flung all the way to here. It wrecked this beautiful park and we, the people of the government, are here to repair it" as he said, his team started putting up fence around the area "Now, you all have something to do at home, and you need to rush home right away. Now when I snapped my fingers, you will wake up, and the whole dragon things didn't happen, ok?" he snapped his finger and the people started to move again. All looked confused while scratching their heads as the left the area. Let out a sigh, Shinkai got off the bench and approached on of the guys "Sorry to call you here even on your days off!"

"Nevermind that! These demons never rest, right?" the guys smiled back, patted him on the shoulder "Beside, you did all the work, right? You should get some rest, leave the rest to us!"

He smiled in gratitude when he felt a tug on his pants. Looking down, he saw the familiar girl and her sister clinging onto his pants "I can't find Mama and Papa!" her eyes was teary, like she was able to cry. Shinkai froze up for a moment, when he felt a pat on his shoulder

"Good luck, boss!" the same man gave him a smile and a thumb up. _Cursed you!_ Shinkai yelled mentally while staring at the man as he left with the other. The girl tugged his pants again, her face indicated that she was at the brink of crying. Shinkai sighed and kneeled down to her and patted her on the head

"Let's go find your parents" he smiled warmly. The girl immediately looked happier as she nodded as well "Just a quick question, where were you when I gather up everyone?"

"Behind you! I was scared when I couldn't find my Mama and Papa so I was going to ask you, but I saw that you were busy so I waited" he cursed himself for being so careless, but then, it properly for the best. If that hadn't happened, he had just sent 2 young girls home, all alone, defenseless and god know if them would be able to actually make it "So is it real that a wrecking ball got loose and landed here?"

"Le-Let's just go" he sighed as he rubbed his forehead in distress. The girl nodded and took his hand while he offered to let her sister sit on his shoulder.

2009

"And then what next?" Minato asked anticipatingly

"Well, I'll continued it another day. Look like we're overstaying our welcome" Shinkai said as he pointed at the people at the door. They quickly checked out and returned to the dorm

* * *

 **I've changed a few minor things in some previous chapters for the plot, like in chapter 1, i've changed "my familiar' to 'my demon', 'money' to '** **gems'** **. Chapter 5, 'my old sword' to 'standard Raidou sword' and etc. it is minor, but necessary. I sure hope you like the story**


	11. Chapter 11:Choice and consequences!

Shinkai sighed as he crouched behind a flower bed at the train station. He saw the girl again and was going to say hi to her, but she was talking to Junpei when he arrived. They only exchange a few words then Junpei took off again. Shinkai was going to joined them then buffed Junpei up, but why did he leave? Shinkai rubbed his temper as he started to think up a way he could talk to her and buff junpei up when he heard a familiar soft voice

"What are you doing?" the voice asked with disdain. Behind him stood the girl, who was looking at him questionably. Shinkai quickly stood up and coughed in his hand like nothing just happened

"Fancy seeing you again" he smiled

"What were you doing?" She changed her tense but the question remains the same

"I was just admiring how beautiful these flowers are!" he crouched down again and caressed a flower with his hand "So beautiful!"

She looked at him with a disgusted look and returned to her spot. He quickly followed her and sat next to her, much to her dismay. He leaned over to look at her art again, the color was a little brighter this time, it's full red

"What are you drawing today?" he asked as he looked around, looking for he subject. The flower from a few days back had gone, so he knows that she is not drawing that

"Nothing" _That was vague_ he thought. he looked around trying to find what 'nothing' really is. He gave up after a while and just looked at her art. In addition to a lot of circles from before, there were a lot of lines. He looked at it for a while but still couldn't decipher it so he just gave up with a huff "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to understand your art!" he said frustratingly with his pout face like a ten years-old "What is 'nothing'?"

"It's nothing" she said again in her soft but emotionless tone "And no one can understand my art but myself"

"I supposed. Each of us have our own view of life, right?" He nodded in agreement "That is very philosophical"

"No, it…" she tried to protest but Shinkai had enter full 'Philosophy' mode

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Life? No! That's my view! You can't have a same view as mine! You can see life beautiful because of the same reason as mine!" his eyes sparked with fire of passion "Life is not just a word, it's a painting! We are the one that draw on it! We are the one that decide what life is!"

"That's quite…" she tried to stop him

"But what if we made a mistake? What if we painted something wrong, something that we did not intend to? Too bad, the pain in unremovable, it is permanent! But a good artist will be able to turn a stain, into a masterpiece! He will be able to erase the inerasable, by drawing something new from it!" His fire of passion burned even brighter "Yes! We must not afraid to make mistakes! Because only from mistakes, can we learn new things! Remember! A man who never fail is a man who never learn! Only though failure can you grow! Only through failure, can you paint a better picture!"

"I said STOP!" She said as she smacked his head with her sketchbook, prompting him to stop. Shinkai rubbed his head while looked at her with a pout "I don't want to hear you lecture today!"

"Then how about tomorrow? Or the day after that? Of the day after the day after that?" he asked with sparkling eyes

"No" she answered simply and shortly, which made Shinkai pouted. But then he smiled and started to walk away. She let out a sigh as he disappeared from her sight, finally, she can enjoy her peace again. After a while, she closed her sketchbook and started to leave. That when he came running at her with a piece of drawing paper on his hand. He folded it and gave it to her with a smile

"Whenever you need to hear someone talking to you, or want someone to talk to, just call me!" She opened the drawing paper to see the portrait of herself, focusing on her own painting. Under it wrote the name 'Shinkai' and a phone number. Right next to the phone number, was a question 'What is your name?'

"Chidori" she answered his question. He smiled and took off his hat and did a greeting pose

"Nice to meet you, Chidori-san! I am Shinkai!" he put on his hat again "I hope we see each other again!"

* * *

School finally started again for the S.E.E.S. Minako and Shinjiro was asked to take a special exam just before school, it just formally. By some miracle, Shinji passed with just above the average score. That was the result of him being tutor by Minato, Mitsuru and Ginko at the same time for a whole week straight. Minako, however, passed the exam with flying color. Even with her memories lost, she was still able to pass an exam for senior.

So Shinji and Minako was classed as 3rd year, and Minako introduction as the 'cold prince' Minato's sister shook the whole school. She was immediately listed as 'the girls I want to date be never will be able to' on the boys list, top of that list is Mitsuru. 'Victor' Edogawa was extremely happy that he was allowed to return to the school, his lab, his home. Shinkai came and drunk tea with him as to congratulate him. He enjoyed his time at school way more than he did, considered that he never like going to school when he was young. But seeing all the children running around without a care in the world made him want to become a student again, or maybe a teacher. Well, not the kind of teacher he is sitting and drinking with right now

"First day at school and he was already flocked with girl" Toriumi said out of frustration as she downed a can of coffee, since they can't drink beer in school "I can't get close to him at all. It the start of a new semester and I barely got time to breath"

"Well, focus on that first!" Shinkai smiled wryly as he continued to be force to hear his friend ranting "Why not just wait after school?"

"I can't, I had to work late today!" she cried out of frustration "If only there is someone else who can take my spot so I can think of a new way to approach him"

"Well I can do that!" Shinkai offered. But then he received a weird look from Toriumi "Don't trust me? Look!" he held up a finger, telling her not to speak a word as he turned the other way, summoning Tam Lin at the same time. Giving Tam Lin Toriumi's hair, his face changed immediately to hers. He then turned back at her, shocking her

"H-How did you do that?" she asked in shock

"A magician never reveal his trick" he smirked "And about the body portion, don't worry! I know just the way"

"N…No, I promised him that I will change. I can't just slack off on my first day back to word!" she denied his offer, thought her face told the she was tempted

"Are you sure?" Shinkai said in her voice "Are you sure you don't want a cold beer and sometime in a place with an aircon while you think of a new plan?"

"N…no" she tried to resist the thought

"Hmmmm?" Shinkai scooted even closer "If I were you, I would kill for a cold beer right now!"

"I…I can't!" She slowly lost her will. Then, she just let out a cry of frustration and stood up "NO! I will not!"

Shinkai smirked as he made the disguise disappeared, which confused Toriumi greatly, and patted her on her shoulder "Good! You must keep your words! I approve!" he then took out two can of cold beer and handed her one "One should be alright! Cheer!"

"But still, I had hoped that she would accept my offer!" he sighed as he got off the train and started heading down the stairs. Yomi said that she will be at the bookstore, reading all day so now he is heading to join her. But he then saw Chidori sitting on the flower bed, drawing something again. He came closer and sat down next to her, although she didn't oppose much this time "Did you finish the painting yet?"

"Close. But I doubt you can understand it" she said with her usual deadpan, but then she immediately eyed him weirdly, like she was preparing for something.

"Don't worry, I won't lecture you today" Shinkai only laughed at the scene and gave her a reassuring smile. He then sat in silence as she continued to draw… whatever she is drawing. After a while, a thought came into his mind "Aren't you going to school today?"

"School? Why?" She stopped her hands and turned to him, looking at him questionably

"You look about the age?"

"I don't go to school" she scowled and got back to drawing

"Is that so?" he supposed that is not impossible. Maybe the clothes made her a little younger. Shinkai sat in silence and look at her again, when he noticed that her wrist was bleeding, quite bad. How is she not reacting to that is beyond him but he moved toward his briefcase and pulled out a ton of bandages. He stopped her hands for a moment, which earned him a glare from her, and he quickly wrapped her hand in the bandage, thick enough so that blood can no longer soaked through

"What are you doing?" She asked with her annoyed voice as she touched the place where he patched her up confusingly

"I patch you up" he said as he put the bandage back to the briefcase "I surprise you didn't pass out with that much blood lost. Hell, you can even draw!" Shinkai started wiping away the blood on his fingers "Anyway, you shouldn't be careless like that! Losing too much blood and you might die!"

"Die?" she repeated the word like it sound strange to her. There is just too much about this girl that Shinkai doesn't even know where to begin, but he felt that she is broken, both mentally and physically. Checking his pocket watch, he turned to the still-confused Chidori

"Losing that much blood must have made you hungry!" he said as he stood up and offered her a hand "Do you want to grab something?"

* * *

"Eat up!" they were sitting in the Beef Bowl store after Shinkai dragged Chidori away from the station and up the stairs. He then ordered 2 specials for them and forced Chidori to stay when she attempted to escape. The bowl was much bigger and deeper than she expected "You will need to eat a lot in replace of all those bloods you lost today"

"I don't want to!" She pushed the bowl away, but Shinkai pushed it back at her

"Eat, or you won't have any strength to do anything!" he said with a stern face, like a father to a badly-behaved child "And it will feel very uncomfortable"

"But I didn't have to eat the last few days" _What does she mean by that?_ Shinkai thought to himself. Maybe that's why the painting looks like a 1 years-old's scribble "And I'm still fine"

"Try to pick up the chopstick" he asked her simply which she, while annoyed, complied. Not surprise, she was not able to hold a chopstick. Letting out a sigh, he scooched over and help her with her hands "You can't even use a chopstick! I surprise you still have energy to draw!" he gave up after a few tries, and decided to feed her himself. He picked up the bowl and held it close her face "Move closer, I'm going to feed you!"

"You're weird!" you only noticed now, girl? Shinkai didn't pay any mind as he picked up a spoon and start feeding her against her will "Like that Junpei…" that what she was saying before he stuffed the spoon into her mouth, forcing her to eat "Why do you care about me so much?"

"I only doing this because I want to" he answered plainly as he stuffed the spoon in her mouth again, shutting her up "And Junpei is a good kid, I sure he did it because he genuinely cares about you"

"And you do not list yourself as a good person?" although she resisted, she still opened her mouth when he moved the spoon closer

"No" he answered, his voice sound much colder than what she usually hears. They continued like that until she finished her bowl. Shinkai then finished his bowl within 2 minutes. They sat in silent after that. Chidori was about say something when Shinkai's phone rung. He held up his finger in excuse and turned away to take the call

" _Shinkai-san! Miki just passed out at school!"_ the panic voice of Akihiko can be heard from the other side. Shinkai's face turned serious as he said

"I'm on my way" he then hung up and turned toward Chidori with an apologetic look "I'm sorry, but trouble arise! Maybe we can talk more on other day?"

"Ok" Chidori nodded lightly. Shinkai then quickly paid for the meal and was on his way, leaving Chidori all alone in the shop

* * *

He got to the school and entered the infirmary, where Shinji and Akihiko was sitting next to Ginko. Because Shinkai was concealing himself, Akihiko did not see him while still focus on the unconscious Miki. He came closer to Ginko and kneeled down next to her

"You're out of time, Lilim!" he whispered into her ears

"I… can… take… this!" Akihiko was a bit startled when Ginko spoke while her hair started to flickering between black and silver. Shinkai placed his hand on her head, and a dim light started to emit from his hand. After a while, Ginko's hair stopped flickering and returned to her usual silver. After a while, she started to open her eyes again, which she then immediately turned to Shinkai, who is sitting next to her in midair

"What did you do?" She asked demanding, her voice filled with anger and confuse. Akihiko and Shinji were a bit shock because they had never seen her express this much emotion before "Where is she?"

"She is still there, inside you" he tapped her on the forehead, causing her to jerk back to avoid him. He then took out his pocket watch and looked at it "Her time is running out, I estimate about… 2 months"

"What do you mean by that?" she stood straight up to his equal, while pulling out a gun under her school jacket and put it at his head "What do you mean by 2 months?"

"Who are you talking to?" Akihiko asked with confused as his sister aiming her gun at no one. then he widened his eyes as Shinkai appeared at the end of the barrel "Shinkai-san? What is happening?"

"Nothing, she just need some rest and she should be fine!" with the said, he quickly left for the door, but stopped as soon as he reached the door. His hand suddenly clenched tight to his chest, where his heart would be, and on his grimacing face, he was sweating like crazy

"Look like we're both running out of time!" Kuroko took control of the body, breathing heavily but still managed to put on a smirk "You should have never let me in!"

"Sleep!" He pointed his finger at her. Her vision started to go dimly as she collapsed on the bed again, sleeping peacefully. Shinkai collapsed to the floor while grimacing greatly, he started sweating bullets as he crumbled on the floor. Motsu turned into her human form while holding 2 syringes on her hands. She quickly jabbed them in Shinkai's chest. Shinkai let out a loud growl as whatever in the syringes entered his body. He started to force his shaking muscles to move as he pushed himself up

"What is happening here?" Edogawa stood at the door, looking at his shaking friends with 2 syringes on his chest, he took the two syringes on Shinkai's chest and inspected them "Morphine? What do you need these for?"

"Per…sonal… needs!" he snatched back the two syringes and gave them to Motsu, who gave him a piece of tissue to wipe away the blood on his nose. Cloaking himself again, he quickly left the school

"What just happened?" Akihiko asked with confused as he and Shinji sat there, not knowing what to do

* * *

"Can… I stay here… for a while?" Shinkai said between ragged breath as he threw himself in the Velvet room. Its residents, who were playing some kind of card at the moment, looked at him with confused as he collapsed on the ground again. From behind him, Motsu followed in. she then pulled out a piece of futon from her mouth and placed it on the ground, before dragging Shinkai and throwing him on the futon "T…hank… You!"

She nodded and walked toward the velvet siblings and sat down "What are you playing?"

"Some form of card known as 'Poker'." Elizabeth said as she juggling the cards in her hand "Shinkai-san told me about it once, a long time ago. He said it is a good game to win some money and have some fun"

"OK" she shrugged "So what are you playing with?"

Each one of them then dumped on the table a shit ton of coins "He said that it plays with chips. But since we don't have any chips. We play with this"

"Interesting" she nodded as she reached inside her and pulled out a ward of cash "I place yen"

"No you won't!" Shinkai snatched the money away and pushed it back into her. It seemed that he forced himself up just to do that. He sighed as he picked her up and placed her aside while he took a seat himself "I'll deal the card"

"Shinkai-san, are you alright?" Theodore asked with concern "You looked quite beat when you arrive"

"It just a little heart attack, I had it from time to time" he waved it off as he started to shuffle that cards "I got careless today and I had to pay the price"

"Ok" Theodore seemed a bit restless, but he let the subject go. Shinkai started to deal the card around

"I got a 2, and a 5" Elizabeth suddenly showed Shinkai her card "What does that mean?"

"I have an old man with a sword and a woman with a rose" Margaret followed the suit and showed Shinkai her cards "What does that mean?"

"I have a 1 and an old man as well" Theodore did the same "What does that mean?"

"It mean that none of you know how to play this game" Shinkai said with a deadpan as he took the card back "I was kinda worrying back then, how did you know how to play Poker while I haven't explained the rules to you yet, now I understand" he then spread the cards out and started explaining the rules of Poker

After a really long time

"Royal flush! I win" Margaret said coldly as she collected all the money in front of her, while Elizabeth can only cry while she doing so. She is extremely and surprisingly good at poker, maybe thanks to her cold face. Theodore isn't too bad either, he managed to keep up with his sister. But Elizabeth is not very good at it, her facial expression and upbeat attitude betrayed her many times. Margaret is currently leading with a fuck ton of money, Theodore followed behind with a shit tone of money, and Elizabeth was at the bottom with a lot of money. Where did they got that much money, Shinkai wish he knew.

"That's the 3rd times in the row!" Shinkai said suspiciously as he collected the card back "Beginner's luck, I guess"

"'Deal' with it!" She made a pun, and the chuckled to herself at her own joke while Shinkai only shook his head

"Why can't I win?" Elizabeth said frustratingly as she jumping around with her pouting face

"Well, you know what they say, Elizabeth, 'the quickest way to double your money is to fold it in half and put it in your pocket'. Maybe you just not cut for it" Shinkai tried to comfort her as started to deal the card again "And games like this relies a lot on luck, and praying!"

"Luck? Praying?" She tilted her head in confused but then popped up like she just had a bright idea "That's it, I know where I want to go next!"

"Well good for you" he started to deal community cards "We have a 3, a 4, and a 7"

"I raised 100,000 yen" Margaret threw in a bunch of coins. Shinkai didn't even border to count

"I call" Theodore threw in a bunch as well

"Hehehe, I'm going to win this time! Call!" She smirked as she threw in a bunch of coins as well

"Again, Elizabeth?" Shinkai asked with a raised eyebrow

"This will not be like the last 7th time! This time, I have good cards!" She smiled deviously as she held to card close to her

"Ok then… we have a King" his revealed made Elizabeth smiled disappeared. After another K, Margaret win with a Full house, while Elizabeth cried out of frustration as her money got taken away from her

* * *

After playing poker with the sibling for a very long time, he bid them farewell and returned to his world. He never really noticed it, but time flowed very different in the velvet room. His biological clock told him the he had been in the velvet room for more than 4 hours, yet for less than an hour had passed in the real world since he entered the room. He decided that heading back to the dorm is the best option but then he sensed a presence "Kyouji? What are you doing here?"

A pair of floating eyes and a grinning mouth appeared in midair _"I'm here to warn you"_ 'Kyouji' spoke in an omni voice, which made it impossible to identified 'Kyouji''s gender _"The Crow are up to something! You put up quite a show back at the Hyakki Yagyo so they properly sure that you're alive now! They won't be able to come at you directly, but watch your back! When the time come and the order is clear, then I will have to do what I have to do!"_

The floating eyes and grin disappeared, leaving a card behind. Shinkai picked up the card to inspect it thoroughly. It is the Queen of Heart, made of metal, but he since doesn't understand what Kyouji was trying to say, he put it in his shirt pocket and headed back to the dorm, with new worry in his heart

* * *

The day finally came. 5th of September. Supposedly, it's the day of Rise's concert, but now, it is one of the full moon operation. Fuuka had pinpointed the Shadow somewhere around Paulownia Mall and the group quickly moved out. As they were about to leave, they noticed that Junpei was not around. Ken said that Junpei's backpack is not at the dorm so he properly not back yet, but where he was? No one knew. Shinkai felt even more unease as he can't pinpoint where Junpei is, he tried to scan the whole town, but he didn't pop up. But because the mission is critical and the clock is ticking, they moved on without him

"Right… beneath our feet…?" Fuuka finally located the Shadow after concentrating for a while in Lucia "Some kind of… webbing?"

"Then maybe it got to do with the old power cables underground?" Aigis noticed them of the existence of such thing "They were just left there when the island's construction was finished"

"And it had possessed it" Shinkai continued "That's why Fuuka have trouble pinpointing exactly where it is! It is everywhere!" the group was thrown into a spiral of confused as Shinkai said "But like that Priestess, it must have its own body, the main one! Can you locate it, Fuuka?"

She then closed her eyes, and possibly, held her breath as she concentrated again. After a while, she opened her eyes again, gasping for air "I found it! It is in… this mall!

"It's here?! In this area?" Yukari asked again to confirm what she had just heard

"Yes! It is in a small chamber underground! The chamber is rectangular, so I assume it man-made" she deduced

"I know where it is!" Shinkai grimaced as he said "The manager of Club Escapade told me about some kind of electricity problem, and that they can afford to make any mistake since the concert is coming!"

"What concert?" Yukari asked out of curiosity

"A concert of a small junior Idol who made her debut about a year ago, her stage name is Risette. This club will be a stop point on her first big tour" he said, still grimacing "She is also an… acquaintance!" Shinkai then turned away when people started looking at him questionably. Walking toward the door lead to Club Escapade, he kicked it wide open "I took a look. The control panel is in the basement, and it is rectangular. The control panel is properly hooked to the old power cable, and the Shadow might be gaining access to the electricity through it!"

"So we're ready to go?" Akihiko asked, putting his knuckle brass on

"Not yet! Aigis!" he turned to the mechanical girl, who looked at him in respond "Is there an access point to the old power cable somewhere in the city?"

"Yes, North West of here, just at the edge of the island, there is a stairway that will lead to the cable!" She nodded

"We should cut off it power source if we want to take it down easier" Shinkai said "We should separate into 2 teams, one going for the shadow and one going for the cables"

"Ok!" Minato stepped in after listening the whole time "Team 1, or team Shadow, shall include me. Shinkai-san, Yomi-san, Shinjiro-senpai, Aigis, Hogo-sha and Akihiko-senpai. The rest will be in Team 2, or team Power, shall followed Aigis's instructions and find the source and cut it off! Is that clear?"

"Ok team! Let's move out!" Mitsuru gave them the signal as they all moved for battle

Shinkai prediction was right as a gigantic Shadow, with body made completely out of cables, feeding himself on the energy. As soon as it saw the group, it opened fired on them with a giant bolt of lightning. Yomi quickly nullified the attack with an ice wall, protecting the whole group.

"Alright, love, what do we do now?" Shinkai said as he turned to Minato. Minato looked around a bit before nodded and started his briefing

"We divided into 3 group. Group 1, include me, Yomi-san and Aigis shall attack it while group 2, Shinkai-san and Hogo-sha, and group 3, Akihiko-senpai and Shinjiro-senpai, circle around it, drawing it fire power" They all nodded and got into group like his instructions. Followed his master instruction, Hogo-sha quickly dashed out of the cover with Shinkai followed right behind him, summoning Cerberus who spitted fire at the shadow and shooting at the Shadow nonstop. Hogo-sha then turned to his Sui-ki form and started spitting ice shards at the shadow. Akihiko and Shinjiro dashed out from the other direction, summoning their Persona as they ran. Castor and Polydeuces slammed into the Shadow, but was threw back by the Shadow electric cables. From behind the ice war, a barrage of spells and bullets rain down on the Shadow from group 1. From above them, a giant cable suddenly dropped, crushing the ice wall. Luckily, no one was injured and they resumed to their attack.

The shadow started to charge up, his body glowed with a faint light. Electricity leaked from his body. Seeing this, Yomi immediately put up a wall of ice around group 1, while Shinkai warned group 3 to take cover behind something. With a shriek, the Shadow unleashed an unimaginable amount of electricity. The ice wall crumbled upon contact, shocking Minato, who was standing closest to the wall. Akihiko and Shinji were able to get behind a box before the power erupt, but their muscles were not so lucky as they got all tensed up and hurt a lot. Shinkai was about to shield Hogo-sha and Cerberus with his Onmyouji spell, but he lost quite an amount of MAG doing so.

"Team 2, how the power source doing?" Shinkai yelled into the telecom as he continued to shoot the shadow.

" _This place is infested with demons!"_ Ginko said back, the sound of gunshots and something dying can be heard from the other side. That explained Shinkai worry. There were demons at his place because they are feeding on energy on the other side _"It might take a while before we can reach the main power source"_

"We'll try to buy some time" he put the telecom in pocket again and jumped in for an attack. Holding his sword with the blade reverse, he batted the cables that were coming for him away. Twisting his blade again, he sliced down onto the Shadow's head. His attack was met with an electric field around the shadow which stopped his blade in midair. Another cable came flying at him almost immediately. Not being able to move his blade, he let go of the blade and grabbed the cable, before swinging on it like a rope and kicked his blade off the electric field, he then fired a few shot at the shadow while still on air, but the bullets were stopped just like the blade. He also noticed a lot of Aigis's bullets were stuck as well. The shadow started to charge up again, and Shinkai tried to shoot again. This time, the bullets actually made through. Releasing the cable, he dropped down next to group 1

"Attack now when it is vulnerable! Aigis, countdown from 40!" he then quickly dashed to get his sword and joined Hogo-sha and Cerberus again. The whole team concentrated their fire on the Shadow until the last moment

"1! Countdown over!" They all dodged as the Shadow released it power again. Even with 2 layers of ice wall, the wall still crumble, but at the last moment. Shinji and Akihiko was about to hid behind their Persona. And Shinkai and Hogo-sha got behind the ice wall at the last second.

" _Team 2 report! We have found the source!"_ Ginko said into the telecom _"I'm going to cut it!"_

"Cut it!" Minato yelled into the telecom, but his telecom was snatched away immediately by Shinkai

"NO!" he yelled "Do not cut it! I'll be there shortly!" with that said, he summoned Raiho. He then turned to Minato with an apologetic look "Sorry"

Before the group can say anything, Shinkai dashed through the door, summoned 200km/h Fogey, and flew toward team 2 location

* * *

"What do you mean by—?" Ginko didn't finish her sentence as Shinkai appeared right behind, causing her to jump a bit. Looking ahead, Shinkai saw that the power core had been completely wrapped in the Shadow's cables. Narrowed his eyes, he walked the core

"I'll defuse it, you head back and help team 1!" Ginko looked at him questionably

"What do you mean by defuse? Just cut it off and be on with it!" Mitsuru commanded "Our teammates are risking their lives up there, we have to do it fast!"

"Which is why I asked you to head back and help them!" Shinkai said irritatingly "It is her first Gig, I'm not going to let anything destroy it!"

"Are you letting your personal feeling get the better of you?" Yukari said out of surprise "We have to cut it off!"

"NO!" he roared, causing a few of them to step back. Putting on hand on the sword, he said coldly "If you want to cut it, you have to get through me!"

"This is idiotic, we have to hurry and help them!" Ken voiced his opinion "I'll cut it!"

He then ran toward the power core with his spear readied. But before he could step for more than 3 steps, Shinkai caught him by the jacket and threw him back, far back. Koromaru slipped between Shinkai's legs and started running toward the core when a piece of paper stuck on to his neck. Shinkai whispered something and Koromaru just felt over, paralyzed

"Koro-chan!" Yukari called out and aimed her bow at Shinkai "What did you do to him!"

"I just paralyzed him, remove the paper and he'll be back to normal!" Shinkai paid no mind to the arrow that was pointing at him and just picked Koromaru up, and placed him on the side

"Don't make me do this, Shinkai-san!" Yukari grimaced as she pointed her arrow at his shoulder. Mitsuru placed one of her hands on her rapier and Ginko did the same with her sword "Move!"

"No" he whispered quietly but sternly. Let out a long breath, Yukari let her arrow flies. Shinkai caught it without breaking a sweat and crushed it in his hand. Before she can blink her eyes and load another arrow, he appeared right in front of her. Grabbing her wrist, he threw her back to where Ken is. Moved his head back a bit, he avoided Mitsuru's rapier. He quickly caught her by the wrist and threw her back just like Yukari. He then jumped to the left as he evaded Minako's naginata. He almost forgot about her presence up for she had been silence ever his arrival. Jumping up, he evaded a slashed from Ginko behind him. He grabbed a cable from above and swung himself up, landing right behind Minako. Before she can do anything, he caught her wrist and crushed it, causing her to drop the Naginata. He then proceeded to throw her and her naginata back where the others were. Her naginata landed right next to her head, causing her to hold her breath a bit. He didn't even draw his sword as he caught Ginko's blade with ease, before kicking her in the stomach and threw her and her sword back just like the others.

From his briefcase flew a train of papers, sticking themselves into the ground. Ginko tried to charge at him as soon as she recovered but a wall a fire appeared before her, and behind her, trapping her in a cage of fire. her eyes widen as bad nightmare and images started to overload her mind. She immediately felt over with teary eyes while Shinkai looking down on her from the other side

"If you want to reach me, get over your fear!" he then turned his back away from them and started to walked toward the power core. Ginko tried to move, but she couldn't. Her body would not listen to her command. The heat of fire started to get to her as she started to shake out of fear. Tears rolling down her face as she tried to call for help, but no voice would come out.

"Help… me….! Kuro-chan… Onii-san… Father!" she whimpered as she started to cry out loud helplessly. She tried to look around, but all surrounded her are fire, hot fire, deadly fire. She can feel her heart beats increasing, too fast. Her breaths started to get ragged and she started to feel dizzy. Suddenly, from behind the fire, Shinkai walked in. He sighed as he gave her Koromaru and picked her up by the collar before throwing over the fire, where Yukari and Mitsuru quickly caught her in their arms

"HEAD BACK AND HELP THEM!" he called out the group behind the fire. Grimacing, the group left to head back to the mall leaving Shinkai alone. He brought out his switchblade as he moved closer to the core. Carefully, he indicated which one is the Shadow, and which on belong to the core. Carefully, he started to cut off the possessed on. Almost immediately after the Shadow possession disappeared, he fixed the cable back. He proceeded to do so for another 10 minutes as he continued to cut the cable, and then fixed it with insulating tape and some wiring. He thanked himself in the past for making his gloves electric proof. After finished all the small wire outside, he came to the last cable. The giant cable that connect directly to the core, and cutting it off also mean cutting of the core. He started to cut off around the edge first, then immediately patched it up. He moved slowly for more than 10 minutes until he reached the final wire within the cable. He cut it off and immediately held it together again.

" _The power is off! Attack!"_ he can hear Mitsuru voice from the telecom within his pocket. Look like he succeeded into saving the power core.

* * *

"You will not judge me, right, Fuuka?" he said to no one as he left the area

" _I-I don't know!"_ the voice said timidly in his head _"Letting your personal feeling got in the way is not good, but…"_

"I had done many bad things in my life, Fuuka!" he said as he walked through the street of Tatsumi Port Island "But I can't never ruin a young girl's dream!"

" _But putting everyone's lives on stake is…"_ she tried to say something but he cut her off

"Unfair, I know! But I did that because I have faith in them!" he chuckled "A lame excuse, huh? They won't forgive me for that, for sure!"

" _I would forgive you!"_ Fuuka quickly said to her master

"Thank you, Fuuka!" he smiled "Say, would you like to come to the concert with me tomorrow? It is Sunday after all!"

" _I would love to!"_ she smiled back, he knew she did

"One more thing, can you locate where Junpei is?" He still couldn't take his mind of the problem "I can't find him! I fear something had happened to him!"

" _I tried to locate him while you were fighting the shadow, and I think I had found it location!"_

"You think?" he asked back in surprise

" _There was something blocking my view"_ Shinkai nodded, the same thing happened to him _"But I pinpointed his location! He is at the dorm! But there is something strange…!"_

"I'm on it!" Shinkai summoned 200km/h Fogey again and flew toward the dorm "Have you informed the other yet?"

" _I had! They are on their way!"_ she paused for a second before continued _"The chairman is there too, but something seemed off…"_

"Fuuka, I'm telling you this now for your own good!" Shinkai narrowed his eyes upon hearing the mention of Ikutsuki "Don't trust Ikutsuki! There was something about him that is very off, but I just can't put my finger on it! Just keep your distance, ok? And don't tell anyone I said this! The less people know, the harder it is for information to leak!" he can see the dorm in a distance "I'll be arriving at the dorm soon… I see something!" from afar, he saw a white silhouette. He recognized the dress, and the hair. Chidori standing there on the roof with Junpei at her custody. He made quite an entranced as he landed on the roof, kicking dust all over the place "I should have known"

"Shinkai-san?" Junpei looked back in surprise, the same goes for Chidori

"I thought something about you seemed off, but now I know!" he sighed as he rubbed his forehead "Are you really our enemy?"

"Can't you tell?" She asked sarcastically as she put her axe next to Junpei's neck "Friend would not do this, would they?"

"That is the philosophy for another day!" he sighed as he disappeared from her sight. Widened her eyes, she realized that he is already in front of her "Today, we take about weapons!"

"Shut up!" She threw her axe at him. Moving his head a bit, he caught the chain that connect to the axe with ease before pulling her forward with it. he caught her wrist, and threw her aside

"You should really consider a new weapon!" he said to her as he leaned down to untie Junpei "And you, should really consider dropping your standard! If I had a policy, it would be 'do not stick your dick in crazy'!"

"Now is not a time for joking!" Junpei said irritatingly as he shook the chains off him. He then turned to Chidori with sad eyes "Hey, answer me this: was it all just an act?" She looked at him with confuse as she pushed herself up "Us meeting, your wound, the picture… Were you just setting me up? Now that I think about it, that cut healed pretty quickly!" She just looked down, not saying anything "I see, so that was..."

"Answer me something simpler!" Shinkai cut in "Are you a contractor, or a Persona user?" She looked at him confusingly "No one would be able to escape my scan, unless you were protected by something. Either you have a demon that protect you, or you just have something else that can use magic to conceal you"

"Medea told me that something is trying to find us, so she protected me!" Chidori answered his question, in a way

"Medea, huh? So you are a contractor?" he drew his sword "I have no problem with Persona User, but contractor is another story! I hope your Medea can fight, because I can dispose you within a second!"

"What do you mean, Shinkai-san? What do you mean by disposing her?" Junpei asked with terror in his eyes, shifting his look between Shinkai and Chidori

"There is just one place for a contractor, and that is death!" Junpei eyes widen upon hearing the word. Before he could say anything else, Shinkai dashed forward, and within a second, his sword is already at Chidori's neck "Kada, who we met before, was just possessed by a demon, she never made a contract with him, so she posed no danger. But a person who made a contract with a demon, who sold their soul to it, can only die!"

"But you don't know if she is a contractor or a Persona user yet, right?" Junpei tried to stop him "You can't just kill her!"

"Correct, I cannot pass the judgement unless I know" he took out an Evoker from his briefcase and gace it to her "Use it!"

"I don't need this" she said as she pulled out an evoker of her own, and fired it. From behind her, a dagger came flying for Shinkai's neck. He reeled his head back just in time to avoid the dagger. In front of him now is a humanoid figure, with a bull skull for a head. She had a dagger on one hand and a bowl of fire on the other. Medea held the bowl of fire up, and fire ball started flying at Shinkai. Twisted his body swiftly, he evaded all the fire and cut Medea's head off in one strike "NOOOO!" Chidori screamed as her Persona disappeared and tried to reached out to it. Shinkai quickly caught her wrist and restrained her with a cuff he took out from his briefcase "MEDEA!" She continued to call out her Persona friend as Shinkai picked up her Evoker. At that moment, S.E.E.S kicked the door opened

* * *

"Took you guys long enough!" he said as he tossed the Evoker toward Minato, who clumsily caught it, and walked off

"How is the interrogation going?" Shinkai asked as Mitsuru and Akihiko left the room with a distress look on their face while a team of nurse rushing in "I saw Junpei bursting in, and walking out with a sad face, so I presume things didn't go well?"

"She wouldn't talk" Akihiko said frustratingly "And Mitsuru just have to bring up the Persona thing!"

"Let me guess, she started to cry and call out to her Persona?" Mitsuru was going to retort when Shinkai decided that he want to talk first. Mitsuru and Akihiko nodded lightly "You didn't go with the good cop bad cop I told you to, huh?"

"We tried, but she still wouldn't talk!" Mitsuru huffed out of frustration

"Patient, Princess! She'll talk… eventually!" he smiled reassuringly "But you still haven't answered my question, did Junpei held?"

"No, I don't think so" Akihiko shook his head lightly "Anyway, we'll inform Chairman about difficulties we're having today!"

"Not yet!" Shinkai patted him on the shoulder "I'll try and talk to her, don't inform Ikutsuki just yet!"

"Ok, but why can't I inform Ikutsuki?" Akihiko asked out of curiosity

"Akihiko, there are things that I can't tell you" he said mysteriously, but then a smirk appeared on his face "But there is something that I can tell you, and that is: Shinjiro is having a date with Miki at the Beef Bowl Shop!"

"WHAT?!" Akihiko's eyes widened at the news. He immediately started running down the hall and disappeared within a minute

"You can head back too, Mitsuru!" he turned to Mitsuru, who nodded and left as well. He then took a deep breath and entered the room. The nurses turned around to look at him as he entered. They were holding her down and trying to put her to sleep as she appeared to struggle a lot, calling out Medea's name. He signaled them to get out and took a seat next to the delusion Chidori. She continued to call out to Medea and he brought out a book. He continued to sit there for a while until she had finally calm down and went to sleep. She then woke up 2 hours later and started to paint again

"Is the picture finished?" He asked, making her jumped a bit "I did not mean to startle you but you were very busy when I entered the room"

"Murderer!" She grimaced as she looked at him, hatred burned in her eyes "GIVE ME BACK MEDEA!"

"Sorry, that's a no-no!" he closed the book and put it back into the briefcase "But would you like to hear a story? I had just finished that book and it was amazing!"

"GIVE ME BACK MEDEA!" it seemed she didn't listen to him. But regardless, Shinkai continued

"Do you know the book 'The Elephant Vanishes'?" he said excitedly, ignoring her scream and curse and all "10 minutes to come to an understanding of our feelings, that what the first story about. A strange woman, demanding 10 minutes from a man who does not know her, which lead to hilarious events. But isn't that what I'm trying to do, 10 minutes to come to an understanding of our feelings?"

"What are you talking about?" She appeared to have calmed down. Yelling for 3 minutes must be tiresome

"How about you give me 10 minutes, just like always, and I'll blow your mind!" he said confidently "Philosophical, of course"

"What choice do I have?" She asked annoyingly as she tried to move her hand, revealing that it was cuffed to the bed by Shinkai when he entered the room

"One always have a choice" he said with a mysterious smile as he placed an Evoker on the table next to her, just out of her reach. She tried to grab it, forcing her body to reach the Evoker, but she still just a centimeter away from it "But not without consequences! You chose not to cooperate, and this is the consequences! Now you choose to disregard your body and your health in pursuing something that is also, unhealthy!" he then pushed the gun just a little closer, she was able to touch it with her fingertip, but no further "No matter what you choose, consequences always follow! So make your choice, Chidori!"

"What choice?" She screamed as him as she struggled to get out of the cuff and grab the Evoker "What choice do I have?"

"The choice to cooperate, or to fight us" Shinkai laid it out for her "I have already known that you're a part of Strega. And I have already known where Strega's base is. Do you want to fight me, Chidori?" She didn't answer as she continued to struggle "But if you choose to cooperate and tell us everything, I'll give you back Medea and offer you a place within my group" she looked at him wearily as Shinkai pushed the Evoker even closer "Tonight, I'll obliterate the Strega. I don't care about their backstory or how they come to be. I don't care if they were orphan or abandon. I don't care if they deserve it or not. I'll just kill!" he said coldly "But not you, I offering you an opportunity!" he pushed the Evoker closer, and she grabbed it. she quickly brought it under her chin, but before she can pull the trigger, Shinkai caught her finger "Are you so eager to die?"

"I'm not afraid of death!" she retorted back as she struggle to pull the trigger, but Shinkai took hold of both of her hands

"You should!" he said as he slowly ripped her hands away from the Evoker, causing her to scream in pain "There are faith worse than death!" The Evoker felt onto the bed, and Shinkai picked it up again "I can make you wish you're dead. And even your 'friend', Medea, won't be about to save you!"

"It hurts!" Chidori cried out loud as he dislocated one of her fingers "Why does it hurt?"

"You cut yourself, right? That pain is nothing" he dislocated another one, causing her to scream. Looking at the door, she saw that a piece of paper was stuck on it "When you cut your finger, or your toe, or even your wrist, it's nothing comparing to a dislocated joint. I presume that you think you know pains, that you think you know death" he cracked another one "You said you are not afraid of death, bunch of bull! You're just denying it! No one is not afraid of death! You took it too lightly! Do you think death is just going to sleep and never wake up?" He cracked another finger causing her to cry out in pain as tears started rolling down her face "No, that is the most peaceful one! Death mean that there is no more hope! As long as you live, there will always be hopes! There will always be tomorrow! There will always be light! But not death, death is nothingness, death is a void, death is the end of all!" he cracked the last finger on her left hand "Only when you face death in the face will you truly understand how truly terrify death is! But I can make you welcome it, with open arms!"

"N…o …M…or…e! Pl…ea…se!" She said with teary eyes as she begged him to stop

"Not yet love!" he pushed one of the finger back, causing her to scream in pain again "You made a choice, now you will suffer the consequences! Correcting a dislocated joint hurt just as much as dislocating them" he pushed another one back to its place "You could have chosen to cooperate, but you choose to fight! You choose of your own free will!" He pushed another one back as she continued to speak "Time is irreversible! Time once gone, can never be regain! An opportunity once passed, won't come again!" he pushed another one back "You choose to neglect Junpei when he was just trying to hurt you! You choose to kidnap him when he was just trying to impress you! You choose to push him away when he was just trying to understand you!" he pushed the last one back to where it belongs to. As soon as he let go of the hand, she quickly retracted it, nursing it "But I have no doubt he would not give up! He will come again, and he will try to understand you again! And like him, I would once again offer you the same offer I had before!"

"Medea… Sav…e m…e!" She cried as she called out to her Persona again. Shinkai moved closer and grabbed her left shoulder

"She cannot help you! Only you can help yourself!" He dislocated her shoulder, causing her to scream loudly out of pain "Think for yourself! Liberate yourself from this pain!" He corrected her shoulder again, causing her to scream even louder "WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?"

"Medea…" She cried as she desperately trying to reach for the Evoker on her lap. But she then heard the clicking sound of a gun as Shinkai pointed his gun at her face

"I said I will blow your mind away with philosophy!" he pulled down the hammer "But it looks like I will have to blow off your brain with my gun! Killing you would change nothing! Tonight, Strega will die! Getting information from the dead corpses will just be a trivial job!"

"Medea…" She jumped toward the Evoker but he caught her by the neck and slammed her against the wall "S…a…ve …m…e!" he shot her in the shoulder.

"Do you know what worse than physical scar? Mental scars, they can't never heal!" he let go of her neck as she screamed out of pain. He then placed a bottle of table salt on the table "What is your choice?"

"I… can't…!" she said between tears "I… can't… choose…!"

"You can and you will!" he slammed the table, causing her to jump in fear "Pain is irrelevant. But I can make you choose with pain"

"No… Please…!" she whimpered as she tried to curl herself up. Shinkai then get up, which cause Chidori to flinch in fear. He then placed one hand on her shoulder and a dim light started to emit from his hand. For Chidori, instead of pain, she felt ease. The wound on her shoulder started to heal and rather fast. When the wound on the shoulder heal completely, he grabbed her left hand and the same light emitted from it. as soon as he let go of her hand, she withdrew it and caressed it. it doesn't hurt anymore, just like her shoulder

"Think carefully tonight!" he said as he grabbed his briefcase and started to left the room "I'll be back tomorrow!" he then threw the Evoker toward him "I trust that you will make the right decision! Summon your 'friend' all you want, I won't stop you now!" but before he left, he turned back with his sadistic smile "And one more thing! Let's keep today 'therapy' our little secret! If you tell anyone, just remember, I can inflict pain!" the last sentence caused Chidori to shake violently in fear. Shinkai smiled innocently and left her alone again

* * *

"It almost time!" the producer walked into the prep room "Are you ready?"

"Y-Yeah!" she snapped out of her worries "Just expecting someone…"

"There are more people then we expected, but…" the producer tried to break the news to her "… let's do our best, ok?"

"Yeah!" she nodded as she looked at her phone one last time before leaving the prep room. As they left, they ran into the club manager "Oh, hello! Thank you for letting us perform here at the last minute!"

"It's no problem!" the club manager waved it off "There is something that I had to confess though. We were going to cancel your show…"

"What?!" The producer asked out of sheer surprise. She thought that the show was going to be cancel again

"Let me finish!" the club manager raised his finger, indicated to producer to be quiet "We were going to cancel your show due to some power problem. I was just going to let you perform and hope that the power does not goes haywire. In truth, there have been power shortage all over the town, so I that's why I canceled your show in the first place. But when Shinkai-san, one of our best patron, said that he can fix the power and asked me personally for you to perform here, so I couldn't say no!"

"Oh? Who is this Shinkai person?" The producer asked out of curiosity

"He said he is a fan of Risette, and that he would do anything to see her perform here!" The club manager chuckled as he patted her on the shoulder "In fact I was quite shock when he came to me personally! Just put on a good show for him, ok?"

"Yes!" Risette smiled and nodded. As she walked toward the door, she took a deep breath and opened it

"RISETTE! RISETTE! RISETTE!" people chanting her name as she walked through the door. The room was filled with people. Police man, monk, scientist, mechanic, and all kind of sort

"There were as many people before?" The producer looked around in awe. From the balcony, Shinkai smiled as the club manager joined him

"I told you this would work!" He smiled seeing how many people were standing down there "She may not be that famous now, but she will be a big star later! And when she does, she will remember you for that!"

"I told you, Shinkai-san, I did this not for money, but because of the respect I have for you!" The club manager patted Shinkai on the shoulder "Enjoy your show!"

"I will!" he smiled and pulled out an envelope from his jacket "But some side money wouldn't hurt, right?"

"You got me" the club manager chuckled as he took the envelope and put it in his jacket "Thank you again for fixing up the power source, Shinkai-san!"

"Don't worry about that! If you have any problem, don't hesitate and find me!" he said confidently as he bided the manager farewell and returned to his seats, where the everyone in S.E.E.S were sitting "How do you enjoy the VIP seats?"

"It's cool!" Minato said with his usual deadpan "It better than being outside!"

"The show is about to start!" Junpei called out to the group as he leaned over the balcony excitedly "Risette is about to sing!"

"Yeah she is" Shinkai smiled as he leaned over the balcony as well. Maybe it his imagination, but he thinks the girl smiled back at him as well

* * *

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Junpei said as they left the place "I can't believe it was a secret show"

"The show was said to have been canceled, but then it was on again. She tweeted it the last moment though" Yukari said as she checked on her phone "But still, I can't believe that many people came. I think I even saw Edogawa-sensei among the crowd"

"Yeah, I think also saw Officer Kurosawa as well!" Akihiko said out of surprise "I can't imagine him being into J-pop"

"I never really like J-pop, but I must admit, she had a wonderful voice" Mitsuru noted "I having trouble hitting high notes myself"

"She was so cute too!" Minako remarked "Too bad we didn't have a chance to ask for autograph"

"I wonder if she's a voice actress as well? I swear I had heard her voice somewhere before!" Ken narrowed his eyes as he tried to think "She is not in Phoenix Ranger Featherman R, right?"

"This almost make me forgive Shinkai for putting us through all those troubles last night! Almost!" Minato said which earned a nod from the group

"Now that you mention it, where is he?" Kuroko asked as she looked around, and Shinkai was not among the crowd

"He said that he need to talk to a few people so he asked us to go ahead first" Yomi informed them as she walked out of the restroom "He said he will join us at the dorm later!"

* * *

"That was a great show!" the club manager applauded as he caught Rise just before she entered to prep room "I must say, you have some talents kid!"

"Thank you!" she bowed politely "I wouldn't be an idol if I don't have talent, wouldn't I?"

"True! True!" the manager laughed at the joke "You will, no, you must become a big star one day. And when that day come, I'll be the first one to buy that concert ticket!"

"After me, of course!" Shinkai said as he walked up from behind. Rise eyes sparkled as she immediately ran toward and hugged the man "And that day will come very soon, you'll see!"

"Shin-niichan, thank you!" She hugged him tight and he patted her on the head "Where were you the last five years?"

"I was on a business trip, it took me longer than I thought" he petted her head as he said

"Will you come back to Inaba then?" She asked with high hope

"No, not until my business here is finish!" he crushed her hope with one sentence "Rise, you know that I'm a detective, right?"

"The servant of the Truth?" she said playfully "The one who will purge this world of lies?"

"Wow, that was… 8 years ago. I'm surprise you're still remember that" he chuckled "But tell anyone I said it, ok?"

"Why? It's cute!" she smiled innocently

"I remember how cute you are" Shinkai smirked back "Crying and running around the house, trying to hide the futon away? Tried tofu for the first time and spitted it all over my face then cried? Felt down, cried, stood up, stumbled, felt down, cried?"

"That was when I was three!" She pouted "I'm 13 now! And I'm still cute now!"

"Right, you're in middle school, right? Making any friends yet?" her smile suddenly disappeared as sadness took over her face for a moment. She then put up a smile again

"Yes, I made a lot of friends in my school!" he nodded, but he knew she lied. But for the sake of reunion, he would just smile and be supportive

"Rise! Are you done yet?" the producer walked up to them from afar "Who is this man?"

"I'm her friend and kind-of brother" Shinkai decided to introduce himself, lest the Rise might introduce him in a wrong way "I presume you are her producer?"

"Yes! I would like to thank you personally for making this show real!" she shook his extended hand

"No problem!" he smiled back "Please take care of Rise for me! I afraid I can no longer take care of her since she is no longer a baby! Make her famous!"

"I will!" She smiled confidently "And don't you worry, she is still a baby, a very big baby!"

"I know that" he chuckled as he patted Rise, who was pouting next to him, on the head "But I'm not who I used to be anymore, so…" he then stopped for a moment, causing Rise and the producer to look at him with confused eyes "Don't mind what I have just said! I'm sorry! I… am busy!" he then turned around and started running toward the door, before vanished into thin air, leavin Rise and her producer dumbfound

* * *

"That was close!" Shinkai said as he leaned against a wall. With shakin hands, he put his un next to his temple "Motsu, can you help me pull the trigger?"Motsu nodded as she took his shaking hand, and pressed his finger. Loud sound of several unshot can be heard afterward

"You, Shinkai Taichou, are to keep using your MAG to pump your bloods all over your body as replacement to your missing heart forever! Even when you sleep, even when you eat, even when you're about to die, keep that bloods pumping! You must not die! You must not forget!" Motsu said to the hypnotized Shinkai as she placed a piece of paper onto his head and said something. The paper glowed, then burned up. She then snapped her finger, bringing Shinkai back to reality

"Good! Then let's get to work!" he grunted as he got up with Motsu help "Let's hunt ourselves some Strega!"

* * *

 **You're still reading this? I mean, there is no review, the summary is suck, and the writing is not even that good! Even I started to have doubt in my ability to write! Well, thank you, i guess! i'm having a hard time at school as well as at home, so having people reading this is a great encouragement. I love you! and sorry because t** **here is no Jack or Omake, just me, complainin** **g** **! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12:I'm running out of titles!

"Come on! Tell me!" He said sadistically as he nailed the man onto the wall with a knife "Tell me what I want to know!"

"Fuck You!" the man spitted at him in the face. Shinkai sighed as he took out a handkerchief and wiped his face

"You ought to know some manners!" he then proceeded to punch the guy in the guts really hard "I was holding back a bit! This is what happened if I didn't hold back!" he then turned to the wall behind them and punched it with all of his might. Cracks started to appeared all over the wall and soon, the whole wall crumbled "Now would you tell me what I want to know?"

"Stay strong Jin! Believe in Nyx-sama!" Takaya called out to his mate, trying to comfort him. But he then received a punch in the guts by Shinkai as well

"Shut up for a moment!" Shinkai sighed as he nailed another hand of Jin onto the wall with his knife, causing the man to scream in pain. The two members of Strega aren't now pinned to the wall with knives in a cross posture. Shinkai then took a seat in front of two men with more knives in his hand "Now, which one of you would like to confess first!"

an hour ago

"Jin, is there any new request?" Takaya asked in a melancholic manner as he play around with his gun

"No, there haven't been any request recently!" Jin said as he figuratively stuck his face to the computer "Takaya, aren't we really not going to rescue Chidori?"

"She acted without order and got herself captured by the enemy, I think we should just leave her there!" he juggled his gun melancholically "Beside, she'll our spy! I bugged her before she left the place the other night!"

"You mean this?" they both jumped as they heard an unfamiliar voice. Sitting there, at the window, were Shinkai. He was juggling some kind of device in his hand, before crushing it "You need to hide it better"

"How did you find us?" Jin asked anxiously, holding a grenade in his hand

"Without your friend, Chidori, finding you is a child play!" he chuckled as he dropped off the window and dusted off the dust on his pants "I'm here to give you a choice! 1, you tell me everything I need to know and do not interfere any further and I'll let you live!"

"And 2?" Takaya asked with a smirk, but his finger slowly pulled down the hammer

"You fight back and I'll be forced to torture you! Then I'll read your mind and kill you!" he smirked sadistically "Think carefully before you make your decision!"

"The carrot and stick strategy? We're not afraid of you!" Jin sneered back with his finger in the pin of the grenade

"Well you should!" Shinkai said intimidatingly "So what is your decision?"

"How about killing you then?" Takaya brought up his gun and shot at Shinkai's head. His eyes widened as Shinkai caught the bullet with his barehand. Jin proceeded to throw his grenade at Shinkai, but he caught it and threw it outside the window.

"A bad decision!" He then dashed toward the 2 members. Before Takaya can summon his persona, Shinkai punched him in the guts, causing him to vomit a bit, then twisted his body and elbowed Takaya in the back of his neck, rendered him unconscious. He then moved on to Jin, who already had his Evoker out. But before Jin can pulled the trigger, Shinkai caught him by the hand and crushed it, causing Jin to drop the Evoker due to pain. As he kneeled down while holding his hand, his face met with Shinkai's knee. As the two members of Strega lying on the floor unconscious, Shinkai brought out his phone and called the dorm "Minato? Telling Yomi that I wouldn't be able to make it home tonight! Tell her not to worry, I just have to meet with some 'friends'! That's all!" he put the phone inside his briefcase again and pulled out a lot of knives "what to do now?"

Present

"I'm waiting!" he smiled innocently, waiting for either of them to speak first "Are you really going to let me wait?"

"Go to hell!" Jin cursed with the last of his strength. Shinkai only sighed as he walked toward him and patted him on the shoulder

"Bad decision!" he dislocated Jin's shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. Shinkai then turned toward Takaya, who was trying to summon his Persona, and gave him a nice punch to the side "That would be 2 ribs!". He then sighed as he moved back to his seat and sat down again "You know boy. I can just read your mind and be on with it, but I want to hear you tell me yourself!"

"You sadistic psychopath!" Jin cursed, but his voice was tiny and out of breath "Just end it!"

"Why would I do that?" he tilted his head innocently "Torturing is much more interesting! For instance, do you know what hurt way worse than having your teeth remove with anesthetic?" he took out a pair of pincers "Having your teeth remove without anesthetic!" he then moved closer and grabbed Takaya's face "You better tell me what I need to know while you still have teeth, young man! Time is irreversible, I cannot undo these things! Once I pulled out your teeth, there is no coming back!"

"Fuck you!" Takaya spitted in Shinkai's face and laughed like a maniac. Shinkai only sighed and wiped his face again with the handkerchief before plunging the pincers into Takaya's mouth

"Bad decision!" he narrowed his eyes as he started to pull out the teeth. Screamed echoed around the building, but none get out as Shinkai already prepared beforehand. For 30 minutes straight, he continued to plucked out all of Takaya's teeth, splatting water every time Takaya came close to passing out. For 30 minutes, Jin looked with terror as his leader being tortured, knowing that he is next terrified him even more. After 30 minutes, Shinkai sat down again, his hand soaked with blood from Takaya's mouth. Takaya is still awake, thanks to the water, but he was suffering an immense amount of pain "You know what they used to call me back in Tokyo? 'The torturer'! Every summoners in this country know my name, but only a few know what I do to my enemy! You will be among the few that know!" he said as he started to wash his hand "I do enjoy torturing people! The face, the scream, the tears, that is the best! Sure, they sometime haunt me in my sleep, but it worth it!" he finished washing his hands and splashed the water all over Takaya's face "Now I'll give you another chance! Tell me everything and you'll live, or suffer some more and die! Choose!"

"Why are you doing this?" Jin cried as he looked a Takaya "We didn't deserve this!"

"You deserve this the moment you tried to kill me! You deserve this the moment you reject my offer!" Shinkai said coldly as he sat down again "Your biggest mistake is that you show your faces!" he then grabbed Jin's face and held the pincers on the other hand "I said it before and I'll say it again, time is irreversible! I can't put your teeth back after I pulled them out, I cannot undo the pain!" he then released the face and took hold of the dislocated shoulder "Only you can save yourself! Not him, not your Persona! You!" he corrected the shoulder, causing Jin to yell out in pain.

Suddenly, a pillar of ice sprout of the ground and punched Shinkai in the face, sent him flying and collided with the wall. Shinkai chuckled as he realized he had neglected Takaya for so long he was about to summon his Persona. Drawing his sword, he blocked the next pillar and cut the next one in two. He then used the pillar as a stepping stone and jumped up, then from the ceiling, he launched downward, cutting of the head of Takaya's Persona. He then turned to Takaya, who was smiling, like he understood his fate, and impaled him

"NOOOOO!" Jin screamed as he struggled to get the knives off, causing him to bleed even greater. Removing the sword from Takaya's stomach, Shinkai pulled out his gun and blasted Takaya head off "SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME? I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Go to sleep!" Shinkai turned to Jin and chopped him in the neck, putting him out of commission. He then summoned a Preta, who then summoned a pack of Preta, and ate the corpse of Takaya.

* * *

Unknown to him how long it was later, Jin woke up forcefully thanks to a bucket of water. His wounds had been healed and he is no longer nailed to the wall. Next to him, there was no Takaya. He quickly ran around the corner, hoping to catch a glimpse of his friend. But no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find Takaya. He would like to think that it was all a dream, a bad nightmare. And now that he had woken up, Takaya and Chidori would be there, waiting for him. But as he reached his room, his hope crushed. Sitting there in the middle of his room was Shinkai, reading a book peacefully. Anger started to take his heart, but also fear. He ran, hoping that this was a dream as well, and if he run fast enough, he will wake up. He ran down the stairs and toward the door, where he looked with disbelief. There was no door, only a big red piece of ice blocking it

"I wonder why it is red?" Shinkai walked up from behind him, slowly but intimidatingly "Is it because it is blood?"

"T-T-T…" Jin tried to talk, he tried to call out to his friend, but he can't. Fear consumed him

"What is your decision, Jin Shirato?" Shinkai asked as he placed both of his hands on Jin's shoulders "Tell me your decision?"

"I'll tell…" he cried as his body continued to shake out of fear "I'll tell you everything…"

"But I already know everything!" Shinkai smiled sadistically "I already know from the beginning!"

"Then… Why?" his legs started to give up on him

"Because I want to show you to consequences of your action! Because I want you to acknowledge what I am capable of!" he placed his head on Jin's shoulder "Did you?"

"Y-Yes…" Jin shoke even more violently as he answered "So what… is my decision?"

"Join me! I'm in need of someone with your talent!" he released his griped on Jin "Swear your loyalty to me, and I'll give you everything!"

"Even revenge?" Jin asked with gritted teeth

"Against whom?" Shinkai asked with narrowed eyes

"The Kirijo Group!" Jin looked back with teary eyes filled with anger

"I'm the kind of person who keeps his word, and won't make any empty promises!" he slowly walked toward the stairs and sat down "So no, I'll no promise you revenge, but I'll promise you something greater than that!"

"And that is?" Jin narrowed his eyes as he looked at the man in front of him

"Peace!" Jin looked at him with confused eyes "Through forgiveness!"

"I will never forgive them for what they had done to me?" Jin screamed back

"Then your soul will never heal!" he sighed "Forgiveness does not mean forget! It means letting go! You forgive not because they deserve it, but because you deserve that peace!"

"Bullshit!" Jin yelled back "Just like you said, time is irreversible! They can't give me back my childhood! They can't give me back 10 years of my life! They can't change the fact that I had to live in the gutter, eating garbage!"

"Killing them will change nothing! It will make you feel better but it will destroy you!" his voice getting louder than before "Revenge is a never-ending cycle of pain! It will destroy you both mentally and physically! I took the path of revenge, it cost me my life! And do you know what I felt at the end?" His eyes burned with fire of passion "Nothing! I felt nothing! Because after revenge, come regret! Do you want to regret? For the rest of your life?"

"I…I…" Jin was speechless as he backed away

"There is actually someone I had to give the same speech to, but the time had yet to come!" he sighed and sat down as he rub his forehead depressingly "If you want revenge, then forgive! For forgiveness is the best revenge! They will suffer, they will wonder, they will crave for the answer to why, why did you forgive them! You can both got your revenge and have peace in your mind!"  
"I… Don't know!" he collapsed to the ground as he hugged his head. Shinkai started walking toward him and passed him, kicking the big block of ice out of the way, shattered it to pieces, very tiny pieces. From outside, the sun shone in brightly. As Jin looked at the door, he saw a silhouette. For some reason, he no longer feared the man, but somehow welcomed him. He reached out to Shinkai, and grabbed his extended hand

"I… accept!"

* * *

"So you've come again?" Chidori asked, her fists clenched tight to her bedsheet "I can't feel Takaya anymore, did you kill him?"

"I did!" Shinkai nodded and took a seat next to her, Jin then followed in and took a seat as well "And I recruit our little friend here to my cause!"

"I see!" Chidori looked at Jin, who turned away, avoiding her gaze "Are you here to expect my answer?"

"Yes! I presume that you have talk it over with your 'friend'?" he asked subtly

"We did!" She still clenched the bedsheet tight "And we have decided that…"

"Before you continue, I would like to say something!" he stopped her before she can finish. He then took a bottle of pill from Jin, and placed it on the table "I know about your… Awakening! I also know that these suppressant is slowly killing you! That's why I want to promise you something! I will find the way to help you!" she looked at him with surprise "I have already sent one of these pill to my team, who will then analyze the compounds and think of a way to counter it! I'm also researching more about the Persona field so that I can understand why you need to take these pills, and therefore, counter it! I can promise you that, I will not abandon you! With Jin at my side now, I expect to look deeper into the Kirijo group and find a way to help you both! You can have my word for that!"

"I… I…" she released the bedsheet from her grip as she looked at him with surprise in her eyes

"I told you to value your life more, didn't I? I'm now apology because I did not know about your condition back then! But now, I even insisted you to hold on to life even greater, until I can find a way save you all!" he said with his most confident voice "So will you join me?"

"Y…es!" she nodded lightly, there were a bit of water in her eyes, but Shinkai ignored that. He then extended his hand, and shook her hands lightly

"I'm glad that you made that decision!" he smiled gently as he shook her hands "I would hate to kill otherwise!"

Hearing that sent a shiver down her spine, but she was able to keep up her face. He then nodded and left the room, leaving Jin and Chidori together

"I surprise that a loyal dog like you would betray Takaya" she turned to Jin with disdain tone

"I did not betray him! I held him with the greatest respect in my heart! Unlike you!" Jin sneered back "Takaya showed me the light when I was in my darkness! Shinkai-san showed me a different light! But now that Takaya is dead, and the other light shone brighter, I shall follow it! I will not forget, but I'll move on!"

"That's very philosophically coming from you!" she said with surprise "But then again, we never really talk to each other that much!"

"I gave up once I realized that both you and I are not social people" he remarked "Mainly because you keep cutting yourself and I never leave my room!"

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of chances!" Shinkai said as he leaned against the door, shocking them both "I alright got permission and filled out your discharge! Although you will be under heavy surveillance, that would just be temporary!" he threw her a key "That is the key to the locket which contain all your belongings!" he then sighed "Now I have to go and explain myself to the ice queen! And my old ball and chains! And the guys!"

"Where do we go now?" Jin asked out of curiosity

"I would love not to face the bossy lady alone!" he turned to Jin "But I had to! You are to head to the Iwatodai dorm right away! I'm sorry that I was unable to procure you guys a fancy place to live yet, due to the short amount of time I was given! You will be staying in the basement of Iwatodai dorm for the meantime! I would help you move your stuffs later!"

"So we have to live together with the brat?" Jin voiced his opinion quite strong

"In the meantime, yes! I will find you another place soon!" he then sighed and rubbed his forehead "Though I suspect it to take a while, since I have my hands on all sort of things! While you're live there, you're to build trust within the team first! While we're still in this together, we have to cooperate with the Kirijo group, and they want you under surveillance! Takeharu trust me, and would rather keep it that way for later use!"

"So we're submitting to the Kirijo Group?" he said angrily

"Think of it as a disguise!" Shinkai tried to calm him down "Think that you're fooling them! That will make it much easier! Hate them if you want, but don't show it! Say hi, smile, but curse all you want inside!"

"Ok!" he said reluctantly and turned away "But does this mean she and I are going to stay together in the same room?"

"No! Lucky for her, there is a vacant room on the 3rd floor, the girl floor!" he then turned to her "When you arrive at the dorm, a woman wearing a white Kimono will give you the key to your rooms! I want you to text me what you need onto my phone, here the number!" he then gave them each a business card "And I'll buy what I can on the way back!"

"Whatever?" Jin asked again, just to be certain

"I'm a very rich man! Want foods, accessories, 'toys'? Call me!" but then he gave them 'the stare' "All within moderation of course! I also want you to get a job, since you're already 18!"

"A job? Come on!" he moaned in protest

"It's for your own good! You wouldn't want to receive allowance each week like a kid, would you?" he then wrote something onto the paper "Since you're good with a computer and stuff, I suggest web designer! A job that doesn't allow you to leave the room often, and you can ask for artistic advice from her! Try and contact this person! She owns a temple and is in need of a website to advertise her temple! She is also known to pay quite handsomely!"

"Ok!" he shrugged and take the paper and put it in his jacket

"If that is all, then I must be on my way!" he tipped his hat and head out, but stopped as a thought ran through his head "You both have a phone, right?"

"No" they said at the same time with their usual face "Is there a problem?"

"Quite a few!" Shinkai facepalmed for a moment before opening his briefcase and take out two phones, and two chargers and gave it to them "Take care of it! You won't get another one if you break it" he then pulled out a stack of money and give them 10 bill "This is this week allowance! 10000 Yen each! Try not to spend it all too quickly! And…" he then pulled out 2 rail passes "… you will need these! I almost forget that you can't turn invisible like me! I expect that you have your own wallet?"

"Yes, how lost do you think we are?" Jin said irritatingly, but looking at Chidori who seem extremely clueless, he was not that confident anymore

"Just in case!" he sighed as he took out a leather wallet and gave it to Chidor "Put your rail pass and money in it! You know how to use it, right? If not, then ask Jin!" he then stood up and this time, for real, left for the door "Be careful!"

* * *

"I really should have come in recess!" he sighed as he sat in the student council room, waiting for the bell. He also noticed that the place made him look more like a leader than usual. Maybe he'll have one install in HQ. He intended to have tea with Edogawa while he waited, but didn't know that his friend got to teach in substitute. Apparently, the school is preparing for the school festival, but if he remembered correctly, a storm is coming. A big storm would be a great disguise for the bad guys to move, so he wondered if he should plan something on that day. He also noticed that Yomi had been very moody lately, maybe because he had not been spending that much time with her like he promised, ought to make up for that. But then again, the typhoon going to mess a lot of things up, he should stop by the graveyard and build a shield for her. All sort of things went through his mind when the bell rang. He continued to sit patiently, waiting for the girl to arrive. After 10 minutes, he just ran out of the room out of frustration, causing whoever on the other side jumped. Chihiro Fushimi looked at him with surprise, and a bit of terror, in her eyes

"D-Detective-san? What are you doing in the student council room?" She asked skeptically, but because of her timid voice, it doesn't sound like a threat at all

"Fushimi-san, I was just waiting for Mitsuru-chan. We have some 'businesses' to discuss, that's all!" he smiled as he put on his most innocent face "I was just getting impatient, seeing that the recess is coming to an end!"

"Kirijo-senpai is currently help out with the festival committee, so she won't be coming to the student council room today" Chihiro explained to him, causing him to sigh as he realized that he had been wasting a lot of time in that room

"You are able to talk to people from the opposite sex more comfortable, I see!" he decided to chat with the girl for a bit, seeing that his morning is wasted anyway "Did you have any help?"

"Y-Yeah… Arisato-kun helped me a lot" her face suddenly blushed as she said. Shinkai then get a mental picture of what happened and a reminder to high five Minato when he sees him "I-I don't think I thank you properly for your work, since my condition made your work a lot harder!"

"Oh no, it was nothing!" he waved his hands, trying to deny it "It is my job to uncover the truth and help the innocent!"

"It almost sound like it come from a comic book!" she chuckled as she heard his words

"You should see my costume then, I had a big magnifying glass symbol on the chest!" he joked back "I AM, THE DETECTIVE!"

"Do you have a sidekick?" she asked between her breath as she laughed out loud

"Yes! I have many sidekicks!" he said excitedly "There is The Clue, The Witness, and of course, The Confession! With them at my side, no case goes unsolved! Although The Clue is going by the name The Lead now ever since he had a piece of lead put inside his chest!"

"And your weapon!" she continued to laugh at his joke

"I armed myself with a magnifying glass on my right and my notepad on my left! With them, no one can lie to me!" he then took out a magnifying glass and a notepad and posed as the girl continued to laugh, quite loud.

"Shinkai-san? What are you doing?" from the corner, Saori walked out, looking confused.

"Just some having some pep talk!" he said as he put the magnifying glass and the notepad back in his briefcase "What are you doing here?"

"Kirijo-senpai asked me to find Fushimi-san and tell her that she need to discuss something with her!" she turned toward the laughing Chihiro "She said that she need to see you immediately!"

"Y-Yes" she tried to contain her laughter as she moved down the hall, but her snickering can still be heard from afar

"So how school doing for you?" Shinkai started first "No more bullies?"

"Yes, Ginko-chan helped me a lot! I was able to make a lot of new friends thanked to her!" she smiled excitedly "There was Takeba-san from her class, there was Iwasaki-san from the Tennis club, there was Yamagishi-san from class 2-E. she even introduced me to some of the most famous people in school, namely Arisato sibling, her brother and Kirijo-senpai!"

"Yeah! But you know what? I bet you can do that without her help!" he smiled encouragingly "Have some confident in yourself! Walk up to those people and tell them that you want to be their friend! Be persistent! Be charming! Be confident! And you yourself can make friends!"

"Thank you!" She smiled back at him. She was going to talk more with him, but the bell rang "I'm sorry, but I have to get back to class now! See you again!"

"Yeah! See ya!" he waved her off until she is out of sight before letting out a sigh. He decided to head back to the dorm and meet her there then. He flipped open his phone to see the list of things that he need to buy before heading back "Graphic card? He's a web designer, why would he need a good graphic card? And a 32 GB ram? Why do I have to buy all the color there is? She only uses 2! And that is a lot of cakes! Oh, what the hell!" he gave up on his logic and just bought what he was told, including a lot of food

* * *

"Alright! That should be the end of it!" Shinkai said as he placed in the last part. He was building a computer for Jin while he taking care of the wiring. Although the basement might not be the best place, it is spacious and quite airy. Shinkai also bought a very big screen for the computer. Yomi was also helping, thanks to her magic, although she was not happy about letting Jin stay in the basement. Using her wind magic, she was about to carry the components of the bed down the stairs easily. Chidori was also helping, although she kept pouting while forcing to work by Shinkai. She was tasked with helping Jin with whatever he needs. Sousei was helping too, he was very helpful with the drilling and nailing stuff. After he done with the computer, Shinkai then started to build the bed while Yomi rested for tea and cookie. Much like building a computer, it was just following the steps. Chidori walked melancholically across the room, grabbing the hammer, then walked melancholically back to Jin. They spent almost the entire noon and afternoon building Jin's room, and redecorated Chidori's room. Yomi even made lunch for them, though Sousei was unable to eat it. Shinkai then have a long chat with Takeharu in the command room about the information he had learned, and warned him of the potential danger of the Crows. Takeharu said that a counter-pill for the suppressant is being develop, and he hope to get it done by the end of the year

"If that is all!" Takeharu said as he reached out to turn off the communication. Shinkai sighed as she slumped down lazily on the couch, exhausted

"Tired?" Yomi asked as she entered a room, holding a tray with two cups of tea on it. She gave one to Shinkai and sat down next to him

"After all, I'm just human!" he said tiredly as he sipped on the tea "Even I have my limit"

"You realize that, yet…" she was going to yell at him, but she decided not to "Don't push yourself too hard, what if…"

"Nothing is going to happen!" he stated firmly. But then his face dropped and he started to confess "I promised that I would not lie to you anymore, I am keeping that promise! During the last week, my 'heart' stopped twice!"

"What?" she immediately jumped up, looking at him with surprise "But the spell is solid!"

"I was careless! I provoke Kuroko and that was my punishment!" he sighed "She drained MAG from me, causing my 'heart' to stop for the first time! For some reason, the spell was weakened and I had another one just 2 days ago!"

"I'll make her pay!" She said angrily as her claws started to grow

"No! I provoked her, it's my fault!" He said loudly, almost like he was commanding her to retract her claws "She does not know of my condition! Though now I think she might have a clue! 2 months, Yomi! 2 months is the time she has left! I have to do something!"

"Shinkai…" she sat down again and leaned on him "You're too hard on yourself! Take some rest! When was the last time you sleep?"

"I don't know! Last week, maybe? But I can't stop now! I can't! The Crows is scheming something! There is so much to do!" he rubbed his head distressingly "I promise Yukari I will find the truth for her! I promise them I would save them! I promise myself that I had to face my past! October the 4th drawing nearer and nearer! I can't rest now!"

"Yes you can!" She tapped him on the head. A faint blue light started glowing at her fingertip. Soon, Shinkai felt asleep. She then levitated him down the stairs and into his room, placing him on the bed "Take some rest! I'll take care of thing for now!"

* * *

"Where is Shinkai-san?" Mitsuru asked demandingly as they gathered at the command room, with both Chidori and Jin sitting in the corner. In front of them, Yomi sat gracefully, but intimidatingly, sipping on her cup of tea

"I forced him to go to sleep!" she answered melancholically "But worry not, I'll answer all your questions!"

"Well then, what is Chidori doing here?" Junpei asked first, he is quite agitated about it. Chidori, however, being the main subject of the discussion, did not care as she continued to draw "Wasn't she supposed to be in the hospital!"

"And what about him? Isn't he supposed to be Strega, our enemy?" Yukari followed, pointed at Jin, who only looked up, huffed, and continued using his laptop "And what with that attitude?"

"The answer is quite obvious, don't you think?" Yomi put down her cup of tea "Strega is no more!"

"What?" the all looked confused

"Let's go back to what Strega is first!" she clapped her hand, and Jin, though was annoyed, closed his laptop and walked up next to her, and started to explain to the group

"My name is Jin Shirato, I am a member of Strega, or used to be…" he paused for a moment to take a deep breath "We are a group of Artificial Persona Users, who was taken by and experimented on by the Kirijo Group. The only survivor is me, Takaya and Chidori. For 10 years, we have been running from the Kirijo Group and their hunting dogs and lived in mud, using our Persona to live by the days. About a year after we escape the Kirijo, we received a message, from a man we do not know who. He offered us salvation, preaching us with a bunch of nonsense shit. But Takaya understood and followed him, so we followed as well. The man said that the Dark Hour is the symbol, a beautiful world. He said that mankind is a disease, and the world need to be cleansed again. He said that by helping him, we will help bringing Nyx faster, and create a new world for all from the dust of the old."

"What is Nyx?" Mitsuru asked, interrupting Jin, which he was not happy about it

"I don't know, but Takaya seemed to have a worship her, so I followed. I got to exact revenge on the Kirijo's Dog, and Takaya got what he wanted" he knew that his word offended her, but that made him so much happier "Anyway, that's where Strega come from. We only try to stop you because we were told to. And I don't question Takaya!"

"Who is this man that contact you?" Akihiko asked out of curiosity

"No idea! He contacted us through mails, and Takaya was the representative of the group so I never got to see his face!" Jin then pulled out an Evoker "He sent us these silver gun, suppressant pills, and a lot of weapons. I questioned his motive a first, but when I see the bomb, I just want to concentrate on killing the Kirijo. Sadly, on our first encounter, we were only told to learn about your motive, not engaging you."

"And that's the end of our lecture!" Yomi clapped her hands, and shooed him back to the corner "What is the next question?"

"Isn't there 3 of you?" Minako asked after she finished counting for the 5th time

"Takaya is dead!" Chidori answered "The detective kill him!"

"W-What?" They were shocked by the revelation. Sure, they know that Shinkai isn't entirely good, seeing how sadistic he is and how he tried to kill the woman that night. But it still made them quite uneased to live with a killer

"Now, is there any question?" Yomi clapped her hands again, drawing the attention back to her "Shinkai already asked for permission from Takeharu, your father, and he had approved. These two will now become a member of the team from now on. Be nice to each other" she said motherly as she used wind magic to levitate Chidori off her spot and landed next to her "Introduce yourself!"

"Chidori Yoshino!" her introduction was short and simple, and she walked off into the corner again "I'll be living here from now on! Floor 3, room 6!"

* * *

"That was nice, isn't it?" Yomi smiled motherly "Now it's getting late! We won't be going to Tartarus tonight, so I suggest we all get a good night sleep and talk to each other tomorrow!"

"How long?" he asked as he sat up, yawning at the same time

"6 hours? Even under my spell, you still resist, huh?" Yomi sighed as she walked up next to him and sat down next to him "I already tell them everything that they need to know"

"I sure you do! Thank you!" he leaned in for a small kiss "Could you do me a favor? Could you take Jin and Chidori to Paulownia Mall and buy them some clothes? I don't think that they have any other clothes other than the one they are wearing!"

"Is there a reward?" she asked as she smiled slyly

"I'll make it up for you tonight! I swear!" he leaned in for a kiss and quickly departed, much to her dismay

* * *

"The typhoon is what?" he yelled into the phone out of sheer surprise "You can't actually be serious! It is not a real typhoon?" he started to get a headache from all the information "Are you sure?"

" _I sent a recon team to check it out before we call you!"_ Shinkai received message on his other phone, it's a picture _"There's a fortress in there! Look like they are using the storm as a cover to approach us!"_

"Any clue who?" Shinkai asked as he study the picture

" _No! but we suspect that they are the Church!"_ Abe said with his serous tone _"I'll sent a recon team tomorrow to infiltrate the fortress tomorrow!"_

"So you need me to guide them?" Shinkai asked as he readying his stuffs "I'll be on my way then!"

" _No!"_ Shinkai stopped in mid track _"It would be unnecessary! Sasaki will lead the operation!"_

"Why not me? I'm the best combatant and field leader in the organization!" he voiced his opinion not-so-subtly

" _It is because of that that I can't send you on this mission! It is possible that they have come here because of the Dark Hour! I want you to focus solely on that problem!"_ Abe sighed _"You don't have to carry all those burden yourself, Shinkai! Let's us help you! Have faith in us!"_

"It not that I don't trust you, it just…" he tried to find a word, but he can't make an excuse anymore "Alright, you're in command!"

" _Roger that!"_ Abe hung up. It might be his imagination, but Abe voice at the end almost sound apologetic

* * *

"Get out of your room!" Shinkai said in demanding voice as he stood at the door to Jin's room. He had been staying up in his room the past 4 days, and the last time he left his room was when Yomi took him to buy some clothes

"I'm working!" he said plainly as he continued to type on his computer "I got a job like you ask, now I'm working!"

"But at least you have to try and socialize with other people!" Shinkai frowned at his question "Even Chidori is getting along just fine with Junpei and the gang!"

"I don't like them!" he answered shortly and simply, which annoyed Shinkai a bit. He proceeded to pick Jin up, open the door and throw him outside

"You're not allow to enter the dorm until 5 pm! I'll give you some extra allowance!" he then gave Jin 50.000 thousand Yen "Try and talk to people! Find potential customers and partners! Meet a girl!"

"This is tyranny!" Jin shouted back, trying to get back, but he stopped as Shinkai blocked his way with a stick

"Maybe, but it is for your own good!" he then lift the stick like he was about to hit Jin with it "Either you leave now, or I'll hit you with a stick until you leave!"

* * *

"Stupid old man!" Jin mumbled as he wandered the street of Iwatodai. He thought that he could just go to Game Panic and play there until 5 pm, but he backed away when he saw Shinkai standing in front of Game Panic, with a stick. He then wandered into a Café store and decided to sit down until the time limit. At least he had a lot of money, he can buy a lot of things if he wants to.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?" a brown hair lady wearing glass standing in front of him asked. Looking around, he saw that the Café is quite packed and there weren't any seats left. Let out a sigh, he shook his head lightly

"Go ahead!" the woman smiled and thanked him and sat down. She then took out a laptop and started writing something, not like he care.

"Where are you? Where are you, you sneaky bastard?" She mumbled to herself as she moved her face even close to the screen. He sighed and decided to look away, that's when he almost spit his coffee out of surprise. Shinkai was sticking his face on the glass, looking at him with narrowed eyes. He then started to making some kind of signals. He pointed at Jin, then the lady, then making a hand gesture of touching the thumb with every other finger, he then moved his thumb across his throat and made a scary face.

"C-Can I help you!" Jin reluctantly offered his help "Y-You see… I-I am an IT myself!"

"REALLY?" The girl eyes sparkled as she heard him "I'm a programmer too! I am just having a little problem with the code I am writing!"

"M-Maybe I can… take a look?" he offered shyly. The girl nodded and turned the laptop toward him, showing him her work

"I'm currently developing a robot program for my college project!" She chirped excitedly "But the robot keep getting stuck in a loop, and I don't know why"

"This is quite a complex code!" he said as he read through the code "Impressive!"

"So do you think you can help me?" the girl asked expectedly

"I-I can try" he tried to smile confidently, but he missed his chance. The waiter then placed down 2 plates of strawberry cake "W-We—I-I mean I didn't order this!"

"that Gentleman over there…" the waiter turned back to the counter, but looked confused because no one was there "Where did he go?"

"Order!" Jin didn't have a chance to ask as the waiter quickly depart for another guest. Leaving the couple alone

* * *

"You're a little late~~~~! So~~~ How did it go?" Shinkai asked with a smug face as he waited for Jin at the dorm "New phone number, maybe?"

"S-Shut up!" he shouted as he walked quickly pass Shinkai and into his room very quickly

"What's up with him?" Akihiko asked as he witnessed the whole thing while cleaning his boxing gloves

"The most wonderful thing!" Shinkai chuckled at his own words "Are we going to Tartarus today?"

"I think so…" Akihiko then stopped polishing his gloves "Do you know where Shinji or Miki is?"

"They're talking outside" he pointed at the backdoor

"Oh? Ok!" he started to polish his glove again, but then he stopped again then sighed "I know is should be happy since they're getting along just fine! But for some reason, I feel very anxious!"

"That's normal! That's your brother instinct kicking in!" Shinkai put his arm around Akihiko's neck "The urge to punch any guys that look at your sister inappropriately! The urge to kill a guy who talk dirty to your sister! The urge to interrogate her boyfriend! That's normal!"

"But he's my best friend!" Akihiko said as he brought up his clench fist "Why do I have the urge to ruin their time! I should trust him!"

"No! Trust no boy! Boys are all the same!" Shinkai poked Akihiko in the chest "I almost kill my sister boyfriend when she first introduced him to me! He was my senpai from work!"

"That's… rough!" Akihiko smiled wearily as he backed away from Shinkai a bit

"So there is nothing to be ashamed of!" he patted Akihiko on the back and switched on the TV, and switched over to the weather news. The typhoon was still going on, and it is still moving very fast

"Look like there won't be a school festival!" Akihiko said as he listened to the news "Shame, my class put up a play! And I heard Iori class is opening a maid café!"

"Yeah, I've seen the costume" he nodded distractingly as he focused on the news "I hope I will not regret my decision"

"What decision?" Shinkai flinched as he realized that he was mumbling to himself again

"It's nothing!" He waved it off "There is just too many things on my head right now, and I just can't focus!"

"Oh?!" Akihiko looked at him with surprise, but then nodded and stayed silent, leaving Shinkai to his thought

* * *

The days went by rather fast, and on the day of 18th of September, there were no storm! The students of Gekkoukan High cheered as they went to their school festival! On that day, no one was sad! Jin got himself a date from the girl to the festival! Chidori got dragged to the school festival by Junpei! Yomi and Aigsi was going to have their first school festival! Ginko manage to ask Shinjiro to accompany her throughout the festival! Even Takeharu took some time to visit the school festival that his daughter was responsible for! Ken even got to excuse from his school to join the festival! But among them, stood a sad man

"What happened?" Shinkai sat in the corner of his dark room, his fist clenched tight "What did you do?"

" _The day after I called you, I sent in a recon team! They all came back safely and reported to me the fateful news! The Church was on its way! The storm was to cover the eyes of the god! They had hoped for a surprise invasion! In the eye of the storm, they use a special magical item! A stone which is capable of creating moisture and heat! The fortress had a magical shield around it, allow it to stay unharmed in the middle of the storm! Right after that discovery, I sent in an assault squad!"_ Abe voice almost sound painful and apologetical

"I didn't allow it!" Shinkai mumbled

" _You allowed me to be the commander of this operation, so it was my call and responsibilities!"_ Abe said back angrily _"I did what I had to do!"_

"How many?" Shinkai asked painfully as he rubbed his forehead distressingly

" _25 members of the Eastern Branch confirmed MIA! They gave their life for the objective!"_ Shinkai clenched his fist even tighter, almost to the point his palm started to turn purple

"Even Sasaki?" Shinkai asked, preparing for the worst

" _Commander Sasaki was confirmed MIA! When we last heard of him, he destroyed the artifact!"_ Abe said painfully _"We're planning for a funeral for them, even though…"_

"No!" Shinkai said painfully. He cannot imagine what the Church would do to their comrades, or maybe he just doesn't want to, but he doesn't want to lose hope "No funeral! Until we see the bodies, they are not dead!"

" _Understood!"_ the voice on the other side said reluctantly, and hung up. Shinkai was left alone in his grief again. He looked to the table, and he saw the Evoker that Chidori gave back to him. He slowly got up and took the Evoker

"You can only trust yourself!" he narrowed his eyes as he continued to look at the device. He then put it on his head, and pulled the trigger

* * *

The festival was a success, even tourists went there! Mitsuru was praised for her skill as she was the one who organized the whole thing. At the end, they all have fun! Shinji seemed to have grown closer to Ginko, much to Akihiko and Kuroko's dismay.

Minako and Minato having their best time of their life as they got elected as the queen and the king of the school. But because of the guys dumps him on the fountain while celebrating, Minato caught a cold and was bed ridden for 2 days

Yukari, though was not happy about being dressed up as a maid, got her fair share of good time with her friends too.

Ken and Koromaru was turned into a snuggling and cuddle booth as they were too cute, but at least most of the people were girls.

Junpei got the date he always wished for with Chidori, though she didn't talk most of the time.

Jin got to suffer another date with the girl he met the other day, but a least he found someone with the same interests as him, and can handle his ego.

Akihiko play turned out to be very successful as girl continued to flock over him, calling him Prince Charming, which was his role.

Fuuka and her class haunted house got voted the best class, she played the Okiku-Mushi, and was pretty scary even she was quite timid about her role because she used the real demon, Okiku-Mushi to help her.

Aigis and Yomi learned many new things while being praised as beauties the whole time. Although Aigis didn't understand why people called her that

Went they reached home, they found a note, left by Shinkai saying that he had to take some personal leave, and will returned after October the 5th. Yomi got confused because Shinkai didn't tell her about it, and Shinji got very weary, since he knows that Shinkai knew, and that he is an unpredictable person. Chidori and Jin refused to cooperate since Shinkai was not a round the first few days, but eventually gave in and helped the group during the Dark Hour due to Shinkai's threatening letters in their rooms. With Chidori on the team, S.E.E.S can walk through Tartarus much faster. Thanks to her powerful psychic power, combining with Fuuka's analyzing ability, no weaknesses were successfully hide away. Jin prove to be a seasoned fighter as his explosive proven to be extremely useful, though a little bit too destructive. But he enjoys see the group running away from the grenades he threw, so he is quite energetic when it come to a fight. The only problem is demons. New demons appeared, and the team was held back a lot by it. Since Fuuka cannot analyze them, and they are much tougher than the Shadow, only Ginko knows how to fight them. Plus, the demons can even talk, as they taunt, cry, rant about a lot of things. But through hard work and persistence, they fought off all the demons and reached the next barrier. Everything returned to normal, until the fateful day, October the 4th.

* * *

"The shadows are at the Train station, there are 2 of them!" Fuuka said inside Lucia "The Strength and The Wheel of Fortune! I also sent 3 power demons accompanied them! Tengu, Mishaguji and Seiryuu! They are really powerful, and I can't even measure how strong they are!"

"Jezz, where is Shinkai-san when we need him?" Junpei sighed, but got elbowed to the side by Yukari who looked at the concerned Yomi "Oh? Sorry…" Yomi smiled at the boy motherly and patted his head, telling him not to worry without actually saying anything

"Anyone see Shinji?" came running in was Akihiko, as he just looked all over the building, and still couldn't find his friend

"Maybe he chickened out?" Jin said in the corner as he checked on his weapons "Or maybe he is fooling around with your sister?"

"I'm right here!" Miki voiced next to him. Though her voice as emotionless as ever, everyone can tell that she was not happy about the remark. She then turned to her brother "He tell me that he will catch up later, he had some business to take care of!"

"Why did he tell you but not me?" Akihiko pondered right after he calmed down, earning him a smack on the head by Miki "Ok! I'm sorry!"

"Where is Ken-kun, too?" Minako asked as she looked around the room "I thought I saw him left the dorm earlier!"

"Maybe he had some business to take care of too!" Junpei joked, earning another elbowed from Yukari "What was that for?" she looked at Koromaru, who is very fond of Ken, with his tail down on the ground, whining worryingly "Sorry, Koro-chan!"

"We have no time to lose here!" Jin said annoyingly, as he counted all the time that had been wasted here "If they're not here, then they're not coming"

"Shirato-san is right!" Mitsuru followed, but only earned her a snorted from Jin who was unhappy that she was the one who supported "We have to move now, there are 2 shadows and 3 demons tonight! We have more than enough members for this mission, so we should be fine! Like always, Arisato-san will be the field leader! Everyone, let's go!"

"So you have come!" Amada said as he had it back turned toward Shinji, who was approaching him "I surprised you abandoned the operation" he turned his head back to face Shinji "You know why I have called you here?" his face filled with sadness as he continued "2 years ago today… October 4th!"

"Your mom died?" they all looked up in surprise and terror as a hooded figure standing on the roof, looking down at him "And that Shinji boy over there kill her?"

"Who are you?" Ken asked demandingly, gripping his weapon tight. The figure the dropped from a 5-stories building, unscathed. He then stood up straight, revealing himself. He was wearing a cloak, a large cloak that hided his entire body. He had a big hood as it hides his face completely with darkness, on his neck, was a pedant with a human face on it, shinning in the night. As the man stood, a spear pointed at him "I asked, WHO ARE YOU?"  
"Put down the stick young boy, you might get yourself hurt!" he pushed the spear away from his neck with his finger "and you too. Attacking me wouldn't be a good idea!"

"Who are you?" Shinji asked as he subconsciously step ahead of the kid, trying to shield him

"How heroic!" the man said sarcastically "Where is that bravery when it comes to your problems?"

"What?" He asked the man with confused

"You ran away, didn't you?" the man said in a mocking tone "From S.E.E.S, from your responsibility, from yourself! You put up a tough façade, but deep down, you're just a chicken!"

"What are you talking about?" Ken asked, his hands a bit shaken

"And you, boy, what are you doing here?" he turned to Ken, and made him jumped a bit "Seeking revenge? Laughable, cute! But what you're seeking here is not revenge!"

"What are you talking about? I'm here to avenge my mother!" he shouted loudly at the man

"No! You're here because you want sympathy!" he shouted back "What a little hypocrite you are, running away from sympathies because you hate it, be trying to gain sympathy from the man who killed your mother!"

"Shut up!" the boy shouted back at him

"You thought about killing yourself, didn't you? But Mama would like it, she would want revenge, right?" he continued to say in his mocking tone "Bunch of bullshit! Dead people can't talk! Dead people can't move! Dead people can't… like! They're dead and they will always be! Six feet under the ground, rotting away!"

"SHUT UP!" Ken yelled as he ran toward the man with his spear aiming for his heart. The man revealed a Khakkhara under his rob, with 6 rings on it. he easily pushed the spear away and jabbed Ken in the stomach with the blunt end. He then proceeded to stab Shinji in the shoulder with the sharp point, pushing the large man back

"You used her! You used her as an excuse! Mama would want me to die? Bullshit! You don't want to die!" The man pointed the staff at Ken like he was accusing him "You don't have the guts to do anything! You want to kill this man, here? You can't! You're just going to cry, and he will comfort you, and then you guys are back to be best friend again!"

"SHUT UP!" Ken yelled again as he got up and jumped at the man, and to get caught by the head and got thrown back at Shinji

"I bet you planned to kill yourself after you kill him, didn't you? That is if you can kill him, which we all know is impossible!" he laughed mockingly "Let's presume that you did kill him, by accident or not, you still won't kill yourself! You ran away once, why wouldn't you do that again? You're just going to make up another excuse, that you see your Mama from heaven and that she doesn't want you to die. And you'll live on without a care, like a coward you are!"

"You don't know anything about me!" Ken shouted back angrily

"Oh, but I do!" the figure tilted his head creepily "Born in 1998, June 24th. Father died when you were very young due to an accident, and mother raised you up all by herself. That is until 2 years ago, when a huge piece of rubbish squashed her into tomato sauce!"

"SHUT UP!" Ken tried to go at the man again, but Shinji hold him back "LET ME GO!"  
"Leaping from relatives to relatives, no one could stand you because you wouldn't open your heart! You acted like a kid throwing a tantrum, pushing other people away but secretly want them to care, hate sympathy but subconsciously crave for it! Pathetic!" the man sneered at the crying Ken "You trying to convince yourself that you have no reason to live while you are just too afraid to find one! You looked at people with envious eyes but you wouldn't improve yourself! You blinded yourself to fool your eyes that this world is gray while everyone around you trying to show you the colors of this world! You…!"

"SHUT UP!" Shinji yelled, surprised Ken at the same time "No more! You will insult this kid no more!"

"Or what, you'll punch me?" the man said challengingly "Just like the child, you have no guts for that! You couldn't even confront your best friend and tell him that you're dying! You disregarded your life just because you could face the truth! You pushed away your friend for their own good? Bullshit! It's for your own good! You couldn't face them, could you? You couldn't face yourself! That's why your Persona is killing you!"

"What is he talking about?" Ken looked at him with surprise

"All you have to say that it was an accident! All you have to acknowledge that it was not your fault! But you couldn't, even though the people around you tell the same thing! You blamed yourself because you have no one else to blame to!" the man sneered with all of his words "You run away, why? Why would you run away even though that is it not your fault? Because you're afraid! You're afraid that what if it is your fault! So to stop yourself from being so afraid, you blamed it on yourself! You're just a chicken who's too afraid to face the truth! You're just a clown who is making a joke out of yourself! You tormented yourself, tortured it! But what you two just don't realize that you do not live this live just for yourself!" he the threw down a bottle of smoke, and smoke broke free from it.

In the smoke, faces of people that they know surrounded them, looked at them judgingly "NO, you were too self-absorb to actually notice someone else beside you! You selfishly destroyed yourself, disregard your friend's feelings! Do you know how devastating Akihiko was? He suffered even greater than you for not being about to stop you, for not being able to save you! He lost his sister and then his best friend, and he only blamed himself! You know this, but you ignored it! You think that he'll be alright without you, better without you! But that is not up to you to decide it, it's up to him! Your aunt and uncle! Oh how they care for you, but yet you rejected them. You think that they care because they only sympathize you! But what do you know? Nothing! You assumed! You think that you're too good for them! You think that you don't need their sympathy! You hurt their feelings! Broke the hearts of an innocent and lovely old couple!"

"Stop it…!" Ken won't stop crying as he tried to avoid the judging eyes of the people he knows, people who care for him, people who he pushed away. Shinji held him tight as the image of Akihiko, Mitsuru and Miki looked down on him, piercing through his soul

"Yes, that face! I remember that face!" the man grabbed Ken's face through the smoke "It looked just like your father when I killed him! Oh how he begged for his life, that he has a family to take care of! But you never really knew your father, did you? Since you're about to die, I'll give you one final truth! I killed your father, Shinoda Amada! here's a little prove" the boy looked at the man with horror and disbelief in his eyes as the man dangled a pedant in front of him. There is a picture inside the pedant, stained with blood. he realized his mother, wearing a wedding dress next to a man, his father "I took this from his bleeding corpse just before i threw him under a bus! Now that you know, would you take revenge on me as well? Would you run after me so blindly like you ran after him? Would you kill for a father that you've never known?" he kicked the boy into Shinji "You're hypocrites, both of you! "Since you both want to die tonight, how about I provide you with that?" the man pulled out the gun from the other side of the smoke, aiming at them "After all, Death is the best salvation!"

* * *

 **I'm sorry if my words creep you out! I have a very strong interest in torturing, so i research about it quite a lot! But i'm still feel that that was not enough, i want it to be more graphical, more cruel! to the point when death is a salvation! Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13:No, seriously! I'M OUT!

"I can't locate them" Chidori slumped down as she lose her concentration. She had been searching the city for 15 minutes straight and still no sigh of Shinji and Ken

"Damnit Shinji, where are you?" Akihiko said agitatedly as he clenched his fists tight "Why tonight?"

"What so special about tonight?" Junpei asked as he helped Chidori up

"A tragedy!" Mitsuru said with sadness and guilt in her eyes

"I'm going to go look for him, you guys inform me when you find him" Akihiko quickly took off

"I'll go with you!" Miki said as she followed, holding a leather watch tightly on her hand

"Would you mind telling us the story?" Jin asked with suspicious eyes "You got nothing to hide, right?"

"Although her death was officially recorded as an accident" Mitsuru started with all eyes on her "We're the one who killed Amada's mom!"

"Another victim of the Kirijo group!" Jin said with disdain as he turned away

"It was two years ago, when we were pursuing an unnatural shadow who had escaped into the city, we were in a residential area but the shadow is all we were thinking about!" she heard a curse from Jin behind her "Aragaki was still new back then, and he momentarily lost control of his power, and…"

"There was casualty?" Minato continued for her

"Amada's mother" Mitsuru nodded "Through many means, we portraited it as an accident… because it really is!"

"Don't you shit with me!" Jin snapped and looked back angrily "You killed that kid's mother! I hope he got to get revenge! In fact, I want nothing more than to blow you all into pieces! But Shinkai-san said that I need to learn forgiveness, that's the only reason you're still alive now!" he then turned away angrily "I don't know how I can ever forgive you people!"

"I got a message!" Chidori said, drawing everyone attention to her "a mental message! A person just sent me a location!"

"Who is it?" Junpei asked agitatedly

"I don't know. But that person said that come at the location quickly, or someone is going to die!" Chidori then broadcast the message to everyone's mind, including Miki and Akihiko

"This location…" Mitsuru looked in shocked as she received the information "This is where Amada's mother die!"

"Then we have to move, fast!" Minato said as he started running, and the other soon followed.

* * *

*Bang* a loud gunshot, but no bullet, only a big flag with the word 'Bang' on it "Oops! Wrong gun!" he laughed maniacally as he threw the gun away and started running toward Shinji and the boy with his Khakkhara. Shinji took the spear from Ken's hand and started running toward the man. The two staffs collided, but Shinji was pushed back bit by bit by the man's strength.

The man then continuously stabbed Shinji with his staff. Though there was no blood, Shinji slowly lost the feeling of his body. As he was getting sloppier, the man hit him in the stomach with the blunt side, sending him flying "Stay down a bit! I hit a lot of yours pressure points! If you force your body to move, you're going to feel it!" he then turned to the feared Ken who was unarmed and defenseless

"Not going to cry for mommy?" he asked mockingly as he raised his staff high. He then proceeded to stab Ken just like Shinji, causing the boy to cry out in pain "Right! That should disable most of your limbs, now I just have to disable your lung!" he raised the staff high, and dropped in down on Ken

The attack connected, but Ken doesn't feel it. Then he felt something wet on his face as he realized that is blood. In front of him, Shinji stood tall, with the blunt side of the staff pierced through his stomach. The man huffed and removed the staff from Shinji's stomach as Shinji crumbled down and started to yell in pain "I thought I told you that if you move, you're going to feel it? Well, you'll die anyway!" he raised his staff again, aiming for Shinji's heart this time. Suddenly, he stopped as he looked up "They're here! The party pooper!" the man then jumped up the roof, leaving the immobile boy and the wounded suffering man alone

* * *

"You've come!" The group looked up to see a man in a large cloak on a roof, looking down at them. Looking ahead, Akihiko can see Shinji lying on the ground, bleeding. He and Miki quickly ran for Shinji, but a fire of wall erupted in front of them, stopping them from reaching their wounded friend "Ah ah ah! You'll ruin all the fun!"

"Who are you?" Mitsuru asked demandingly as she drew her sword "Why are you doing this?"

"Doesn't matter!" the man said melancholically "What matter is that your friends is dying on the other side, and the only way to get pass that wall of fire is through me!" he then dropped of the building and stood in front of the fire wall "Think you can handle me?"

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Akihiko ran at him and threw a punch at his face, but the man easily caught his hand and countered with a knee to Akihiko's stomach. He then headbutted Akihiko before letting go of his hand and started punching Akihiko in the face. He then kicked Akihiko away and blocked Miki's sword with his Khakkhara. He twisted his weapon and hit Miki on the face with the ring head, blinding her. As she tumbling for a second, he kicked her away and jumped back to avoid a stab from Mitsuru. He then jumped up, evaded a slash from Minato's and kicked him away in the head. He positioned his staff so that one of Mitsuru's stabs passed through the hole on the head of the staff, then before she can retract her sword, he twisted his staff, disarming her. As soon as Mitsuru got disarmed, she got back-handed away by the man. The man then started running really fast, evading all of Aigis's bullets and Yukari's arrow. He then caught one of Yukari arrow and throw it back at her, pierced her in the shoulder and removed her from combat.

As he moved, a grenade exploded bellow his feet, engulfed him in flame. As Jin smiled satisfyingly, the man appeared before him, unscathed. He headbutted Jin and sent him flying as he hit him hard in the stomach with the blunt end of the staff. He then reeled his body back a bit, evaded a fireball that was aiming for his face. He twisted his body and caught the hatchet that was flying at him, and pulled Chidori closer. Junpei quickly rushed at him, but the man simply caught Chidori by throat and threw her at Junpei. He then blocked Minako's strike without looking at her. he turned around and gave her a punched in the face, then grabbed her hair and threw her at Aigis, who couldn't shoot him because Minako was in the way. Aigis caught Minako as she fell, but then the man punched Aigis hard in the face. Before she can use her gun, he jabbed the staff into her left arm, piercing through it. he then caught her right hand and proceed to kick her away, disarmed her.

He then got shocked from behind. Yomi started to conjured up another lightning bolt as the man was hit. Koromaru ran at the man with his knife ready, the man's amulet started to glow as a cage of light appeared around Koromaru. As the light engulfed him, Koromaru let out a painful whim and felt to the ground. The man shifted his body to the left, evaded Yomi's lightning bolt. Before she can conjure up another spell, he appeared in front of her. Subconsciously, she moved her hand to shield her stomach. The man instead moved pass her and chopped her in the back of the neck, and caught her as she felt down. He then came at Korumaru and jabbed a syringe onto the poor dog. He heard a scream as an angry Minato started running at him with his sword and his Persona, Narasimha next to him. The man easily caught Minato's strike, before kneed him in the stomach and throw him away as his amulet blasted fire into the being right behind Minato. Before the beast can recover, he turned around and kicked the down Minato in the face, knocking him out, and dispatching the beast at the same time.

Now lying all around him are the entire S.E.E.S, defeated by him. As he was distracted by his victory, he was hit in the head by a giant club, sending him flying. Behind him stood Kin-ki, the third form of Hogo-sha. The man sighed as he jumped into combat with Kin-ki, but then a Nue slapped him across the alley and into a building. Groaned annoyingly, he retrieved his weapon from the immobilized Aigis, and started charging at the demons. He blocked an attack from Kin-ko, then jumped back as he saw a lightning bolt came flying for him. He decided to charge again, but the time he dodge down as he approached Kin-ki, evading Kin-ki's club, and impaled the Nue behind him. Kin-ki quickly turned around to attack the man, but the man used the Nue as a shield and threw it at Kin-ki. He then ran really fast away from them, to find their master. He found Fuuka in Lucia about one block away, controlling the demons. He broke Lucia with one strike, and grabbed Fuuka by the neck. He then jumped back as Fuuka's knife missed his stomach by a hair. As she was getting up, he picked her by the hair and throw her at the wall, before hitting her on the side of her head by his staff, knocking her out

Returning to the bloody battlefield, he saw that Miki was able to get up, thought she was no fit to fight him. "You know what? I'm going to let you save your friend! That is if you can walk through that fire!"

She turned around to see the wall of flame raised higher than ever. Fear started to invade her mind as she stepped away from the flame "Why did you become Raidou?" she turned back to look at the cloaked man, who now looked like a demon to her "To prove yourself to that person? You wasted years of your life, trying to impress a man who doesn't even care about you!"

"Shut up!" She shouted at him with tears as she tried to cover her ears, but the man caught her hand and forcefully removed them from her ears

"You will listen!" he shouted angrily "Do you know why that ma despite you? Why he left you? Because you're a weakling, nothing more than a weakling! He gave up on you! You know what you fear, but you too afraid to face it! You want sympathy from him! You want his care! You know what he wanted, but you selfishly ignored it! Now that you see that he will never acknowledge you, you turned to Shinji! He is your rebound guy, isn't he?"

"He's not!" She yelled back, trying to escaped from his grip

"Do not deny it! I know that he is! You crave for attention! Which is normal since you're also a human being! But understandable doesn't mean acceptable! For that attention, you threw away things much more important! Shinkai loved you dearly, you're like a daughter to him! But the way you act, the way you refuse to cooperate, the way you refuse to face your fear, refuse to release him from his guilt, it broken him! You destroyed him! It is because of you that he died 5 years ago!" the man continued to spouted, disregarded of Miki's tears

"Get away!" She kicked him and got loose of his grip. The man then stepped away then jumped up to the rooftop

"You're just a coward who does not deserve his attention! You will never break through that fire! You will never be able to rescue your love! You will never earn Shinkai's love, ever again!" the man continued to say as he looked down on Miki

"You're wrong!" Miki mumbled to herself as she looked at the fire again. The fire scared her, the fir terrified her. But Shinji is on the other side of that fire, and he is dying. She had to rescue him, but she is too afraid. Her shaking legs started to move as she forced herself to stand up. She walked toward the fire with a fear in her mind and heart. The heat of the fire started to get to her as she shivered and tears started rolling down her face even more. She thought about all the time that Shinkai tried to help her with her memory problem, but she kept refusing because she afraid that he will leave her once she remembered. She remembered how tormented he is when he looked at her, but she ignored. And when he disappeared, she started to regret a lot of thing. When she saw him again, she had hope to correct her mistake. But she still ran away, ran away from her past self, ran away from the far possibility. Shinji and her brother showed her kindness just the same, and she honestly likes it. Shinji said that she saved his soul, but she just couldn't admit that he was just a replacement. Because the way Shinji treated her, it almost like how Shinkai used to treat her. the fire raised even higher, and she called out to Shinkai to help her, but word couldn't leave her mouth. She gritted her teeth as she looked at the fire. She will run no more. She will face her father with pride that she had overcome her fear, and she will rescue Shinji.

She readied herself, and as she closed her eyes, she ran through the fire. The flame ignited something in her. Memories that she never remembers. Memories with her brother, with Shinji, with the Orphanage. The fire burned her mind and her flesh as she walked through it. More and more memories started to come back as she continued to walk. The laugh, the pain, the flame that night. The last memories returned to her as she passed through the flame, the face of Shinkai as he put the demon inside her. Tears kept rolling down her face as she crumbled on the ground, overflowed with memories. But looking up, she saw her Shinji, lying on the ground and bleeding hard. Quickly run to him, she caught his pulse to see that he is still alive. She ripped off her cloak and started bandaging him. As his breath getting weaker, she started to perform CPR on him quite summoning demon to heal him. Weakly, Shinji opened his eyes, and Miki was filled with joy as she saw this.

"B…eh…ind!" he tried to warn her with his weak breath. She turned around in horror as the man from before standing right behind her

"You actually pass through it!" the man said in disdain as he clicked his finger, and the all of fire disappeared "You won the game! Now let's proceed with the prizing!" he raised his staff high, readied to impale her with it. He suddenly stopped and looked to his left as he clicked his tongue angrily "He's here! Party pooper!" he then jumped on the building behind him and looked down at her and laughed "I'll be in touch!" before vanished into the night. The Dark Hour ended as the same time. As soon as the man leave, Shinkai came running in, with a serious face

"Damnit! Let him got away again!" he said angrily as he punched the wall. Calming down, he looked around him "Look like I was too late!" he flipped opened his phone and tell Takeharu to send in a medic team. He then walked to Ken, who was unconscious and leaning on the wall. Shinkai started to poke Ken in various points on his body, waking him up. Ken looked at Shinkai with surprise, but even more surprised that he can moved. With his body being able to move again, he quickly ran toward Shinji, and kneeled next to his bloodied body

"I'm sorry!" he said with teary eyes and clenched fists. Around them, the members of S.E.E.S started to recovered. Akihiko forced himself to get up, and crawled toward Shinji. Mitsuru painfully dragged herself toward the damaged Aigis, fearing for the worst as she saw sparks flying out of her. Yukari groaned painfully as she grabbed the arrow on her shoulder, trying to remove it while Yomi tried to eased the pain with her magic. Junpei carefully lift the unconscious Chidori up heavily, walking toward Yomi so that Chidori can be healed. Jin cursed as he pushed his shaking body off the ground, cursing his weakness. Minato ran to the care of his sister, who is still unconscious. From across the street, Hogo-sha carried Fuuka in, she was bleeding on her head and still unconscious. Koromaru whimpered weakly as he moved closer to Yomi, asking for help with his eyes.

"What with the long face?" Shinji asked Ken as Ken kneeled next to him "Isn't this what you wanted?" he started coughed out blood, scaring both Akihiko and Miki next to him "Give yourself some time! Let your anger be your strength! You still have a long life a head of you! Don't waste it! Make it your own! And act like a kid! You're still a kid, remember?" Shinji started to cough out even more blood as Miki and Akihiko tell him not to speak. He smiled "Take care of her for me, Aki!" and started to close his eyes, but then Miki slapped him and kissed him

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE! IF YOU WANT TO TAKE CARE OF ME, THEN TAKE CARE OF ME YOURSELF!" she yelled at him with teary eyes "I remember! I finally remember! You can't die now! You can die now!" she cried and started hitting him lightly on the chest

"He won't!" Shinkai said from behind them. He then leaned closer to the boy and pushed Miki away, before poking Shinji in various places. Shinji suddenly felt the pain within him subdue "You're lucky, kid! Got kissed by a beautiful girl and got to live another day! That guys hit a lot of your pressure points, including your lung, I surprised you even survived! Don't worry, I set them back right, so it should be ok now. And the hole? It won't kill you!"

"Really?" Miki asked with hopeful voice as she looked at Shinkai

"I just don't want to ruin a family drama!" Shinkai joked as a chopper started to land behind them "But he still going to need to stay in a bed for a few days! So loaded him up on that chopper and be on the way!" Akihiko nodded and started helping his friend got on his feet and moved to the chopper. As Miki was about to followed, Shinkai placed his hand on her shoulder "You know that I am proud of you, right?"

"Yeah!" she smiled back, but the she felt something inside her, something changing

"The time has come!" Shinkai said as from inside Miki, walked out Kuroko "The contract has been fulfilled!"

"Yes, it has!" Kuroko nodded lightly as she turned to her confused friend "You properly confused, huh? My mission is complete! My order was to stay with you, helping you recover you MAG to its original level, and until you can remember who you are!"

"W-what are you saying?" Miki asked confusingly "You'll still be my friend, right?"

"No!" the word caused Miki's heart to skip a beat "The contract is fulfilled, and now, I had to pay for my time!" he body started to turn to dust in front of Miki "I just wanted to you to know that I'll remember our time together, even if I disappear from this world! That I'll honor them, for eternally"

"Can't you just ask him to save you?" She looked at Kuruko, and then at Shinkai, begging for help "Can't you just save her?"

"No!" his word was heavy as he shook his head lightly "There is a reason why no demon volunteer to help you! The demons only goal is to control a body of a human, and through it, they can do everything they want! But not a dying body! Your dying body constantly losing MAG, and if a demon was to enter your body, he will have to supply your body so that both can live! No demon would agree to a trade like that, except her! By letting her inside your body, she allowed you to drain up all of her life force, and then create a link between you and me, so that I can supply you instead! That's mean she was constantly being drained off her MAG, which is quite painful, based on self-experience!"

"So she had to suffer? Because of me?" Miki looked at Kuroko, who body had already halfway turned to dust. She quickly run to her friend and grabbed her hands "I'm sorry!"

"It's ok!" the girl smiled "You're happy now! You remembered everything now, you have someone you care about, and someone who care about you! You don't need me anymore!" she almost turned to dust, only her eyes remain "Just promise me! Smile, ok! You're beautiful when you smile!"

"Yes!" she smiled even though she was crying, and Kuroko was no more "Thank you!"

"Foolish girl!" Miki snapped and looked at Shinkai angrily, but she saw that he was not happy "If you have complied, then you could have avoided this fate!"

"What are you saying?" Miki looked at Shinkai angrily "That there is a way to save her? and you let her die?"

"There was a way to save her, but not anymore!" Shinkai turned away "Her only mission was to help you heal, when that healing process complete, she just had to return to me and she would have been fine!"

"When?" Miki asked painfully

"5 years ago!" Shinkai sighed "That fateful night! If she had returned to me, then I would have win the battle! But she refused my order to leave you! Said that you would be lonely! And so, she sucked a large amount of MAG away from me, and cut tie with me! But no amount of MAG is enough, as long as she remained in your body, you will still unconsciously feed on her MAG. That MAG ran out days ago! You have been feeding on her very existence!"

"So I killed her?" Miki asked as she crumbled down on the ground

"She committed suicide!" Shinkai said harshly "Defiant to the very end! She refused to leave you! And now looked at her, nothing! A foolish girl!" he then took out a Kuda from his briefcase, a very old one. he placed it on his head and whispered "Goodbye, old friend!" he then turned back Miki and gave her the Kuda, before entering the chopper himself

* * *

"Yo!" Akihiko said as he sat down next to Shinji, and placed down a bowl of ramen on the table next to the bed "I had the usual for lunch, ramen just taste much better when you cutting class"

"I bet it is" Shinji smiled lightly as he took the bowl and sat up as he started eating

"Make sure you invite me next time" Akihiko smiled back, but his fists clench tight as he spoke "Though there was almost no next time!"

"Aki…" Shinji stopped to look at his friend apologetically

"Why are you always like that? You're so stubborn. Why won't you put yourself in my shoes for once…" Shinji looked down as Akihiko spoke "You think it's the other way around, huh? I guess you right… I was too obsessed with power… ever since I lost Miki, that's all I care about. I thought that if I am strong enough, I could protect anyone. But I couldn't save you" Akihiko looked down too. Two men in the room couldn't face each other "I was wrong… and I almost lost you too… I'm an idiot. When Miki returned, I thought that I had to fight even harder, harder than before, to protect her. And when you joined again, I was so happy that I trained day and night so that nothing could take that happiness away"

"I-I'm sorry…" Shinji said as he realized that Akihiko was crying. His best friend, who never fear anything, now crying in front of him, because of him "… I was afraid, just like that man said. I couldn't face you, I selfishly… made you worried. I don't get to decide what you should think, I know, but I just thought that you would be better without me"

"Never say that! You never say that again!" Akihiko said with a broken voice, mixed with tear "I would never… never! You and I are family, Shinji! We always have been! Now that Miki is here with us, now that she remembered everything, we'll be just like the old days! 3 children, sitting under the tree on a sunny day, talking about our futures, you calling me stupid, we fight, and Miki always stop us! We can be like that all over again! Shinji! I'm happy!" his last few words filled with so much joy, his tears felt not because of helplessness like before, not because of sadness like before, but because of joy

"Me too, Aki!" Shinji eyes started to get teary as he looked at his friend.

"Men shouldn't cry!" Miki walked in from the door, eyes teary as well "Crying is more suiting for a little sister, like me!" she then walked up and sat next to her brother, embracing him "I am also happy to be back, Onii-chan!" and then rested her hand on Akihiko's hand while pulling hand into it "You too, Shinji-kun! Family?"

"Family!" both of the boys nodded with a smile and tears as their hands overlapped each other, sharing the heat of family "Always!"

They stayed like that for a while until there is a knocking on the door "May I come in?"

"Yes" they quickly wiped away their tears as the door slit open, Shinkai walked in with his warm smile

"I don't want to ruin a family drama, but I have business!" he said apologetically and walked up to Shinji and handed him a piece of paper

"What is this?" Shinji asked as he took the paper, confused

"The location of time of the meeting that you have to participate" Shinkai placed a bottle of suppressant on to the table "I didn't just go flower picking the last 2 weeks, you know? I was studying, along with a little investigating. Anyway, we will talk about your 'condition' and 'problem' there, you are obligate to come. Remembered to take the pill once every week so that you could stay fine. That's all"

Shinkai quickly left just like he came, leaving the people in the room dumbstruck. Wiping away the last of her tears, Miki gave Shinji a kiss on his cheek and left the room, but not before smiling back "Good luck"

"That's my sister, you know" Akihiko joked, causing Shinji to chuckle as well "Shinji" Akihiko's face turned serious as he held out his hand "Whatever the problem, you'll face it head on! Just like I will, from now on!"

"Yeah" Shinji clasped Akihiko's hand, creating an indestructible bond between them "I'll live, for you, for her, and for everyone that I care about!" At that moment, something changed inside the both of them, as their determination hardened more than ever

* * *

The S.E.E.S had to take a week off school to heal their wounds completely. Shinji had to say another 3 days because of the wound on his stomach. Thanks to Shinkai's healing spell, which he reluctantly did, the healing of the whole group accelerated faster than normal. They all gathered at the command room after they had been discharged, to listen to his story

"The reason I left you for 2 weeks, is because I was on a secret job for Takeharu!" Shinkai said as he put of a series of video. The first one showing someone broke into the Kirijo Group's vault after beating up the security, the camera was then destroyed. The second video showed the same man, breaking in through the glass of Takeharu's office, and take something from is. The last one showed him walking into a laboratory, started beating up the scientist, and the camera was destroyed. He turned off the camera turned back at them "3 days ago, the facility on Yakushima was destroyed! Luckily, there were no casualties! I don't know who he is yet, but as you can see here, he is targeting the Kirijo Group for some reason! And somehow, he always one step ahead of me! He showed to have the ability to fight quite well, but I reckon you already know that!" he chuckled but stopped as the group stared at him "Anyway! He is dangerous! Don't try to engage on him when you're alone! He seemed to hold some interests for Persona user, and most of the contents and data he stole related to how Persona work!"

"But if Yakushima is destroyed, who would repair Aigis?" Mitsuru asked with a worried tone

"Worry not, she will be maintained at a special facility nearby and will resume to her mission after a few weeks!" he smiled reassuringly. He then turned to… Ken? "Where is Ken?"

"Should we go look for him?" Fuuka asked worryingly as she got up, but Shinji shook his head lightly

"No… the boy need sometime alone. We all do" Fuuka, though feel unease, nodded lightly and sat down.

"That's should conclude our business for today! I'm sorry again that my tardiness got you all… messed up! But flying all the way from Yakushima back to the city took quite some time!" Shinkai scratched his head awkwardly as he apologized "As an apology, I'll open a special fighting class next Thursday so that you can hone your skill with me… seeing that you don't have much of them!"

"Shinkai!" Yomi quickly criticized them for bringing that up, and the group got back to what they were doing

"Oh, jin!" he stopped the man before he left the room "How's getting on with the group going? I heard you and the boys went to see a football match, got any closer?"

"N-Nothing" Jin quickly turned away "Is that all you have to say? Quickly and get me an apartment already!"

"Right right!" Shinkai put on his smug faced as he sighed "But that's not why I hold you back" Shinkai then threw a disk drive at Jin, who clumsily caught it "I need you to decrypt those files that I collect, and keep it a secret, won't ya? Also, catch!" a piece of paper came with the disk "That paper contain the location and time of my therapy. I believe I have the solution to your problem!"

"Really?" Jin asked with surprise in his tone as Shinkai simply nodded, and left the room

* * *

"How is it going, love?" he asked cheerfully into the phone as he sat on Gekkoukan High "Got any good news for me?"

" _I had a good news and a bad news"_ the voice said apologetically _"which one do you want to hear first?"_

"I can almost sure that they are equally bad so just break it to me" He sighed as he lost his cheerful voice

" _The good news is that I got the blood sample, and the result is on the way"_ Shinkai nodded, that's not that bad _"The bad news is that I got caught red handed by Gen'ichiro-san and he saw right through me! He asked to meet you!"_

"Oh bugger!" Shinkai cursed out of annoyance "The whole idea of me asking your help was so that I don't have to risk meeting him! Now I got myself a free ride to hell!"

" _He's your mentor, right? A little respect would work!"_ she criticized him but upon hearing his growling, she stopped

"I don't want to hear that from you! He's the true devil incarnation! Why do you think I am so philosophical today? Because of him!" Shinkai started to remember bad memories "He once made me sat in a seiza position for 5 hours, listening to his lecture of the word 'Patience! I couldn't feel my legs afterward!'

" _That sound… tough!"_ Shinkai sighed, she doesn't know the half of it

"So, did he say his place or do I actually have to find where he wants us to meet? It happened before so I'm not taking chances" Shinkai remembered running all around Tokyo for hours, only to get told by his master that he only wanted to ask how to use a telephone

" _He said that in punishment for lying to him, he would like you to come to his house with an apology gift!"_ Shinkai groaned painfully _"But he said that you had to figure the gift out, because you are his student!"_

"That old geezer!" He cursed "When?"

" _This afternoon! Before 6!"_ he looked at his pocket watch and sighed

"Oh, that's just great! That's mean I had to arrive at 12 if I actually want to talk to him, because he definitely going to make my play Shogi with him, then start telling me some random philosophical things as we play, and one thing to another, I had to endure him for 5 hours before I am allowed to speak" he voice got louder and louder as he continued "And since it is already ten right now, I only had 2 hours left to pick a gift that I don't even know, but I properly going to be wrong and he'll give me some more random philosophical lessons!"

" _Good luck!"_ She hung up, and left him in his depression

"H-Hello" Shinkai said as he rung the house bell. Soon after that, a lady in a kimono answered his call on the intercom "I-I had an appointment with Shirogane-sama, name Raidou Kuzunoha?"

"Yes, would you mind waiting a moment for me to check?... sorry, there is no Raidou on today visiting guest" He dropped his head, _so he had found out_

"S-Shinkai Taichou, maybe?" Shinkai said timidly

"Yes, let's see… oh yes, there it is. Taichou-san, isn't it? Shirogane-dono had the time clear for you from 12 to 19. Though you arrived a little sooner than we expected" the gate started to open "Please come in, Shirogane-dono will be with you in a moment!"

"T-Thank you!" He hung his head low as he entered the estate. On his back is a whole backpack of gifts, all the things that he recalled his master likes. He headed into the main hall, and into a very big tea room with Tatami over wood floor. Very classic, in the middle of the room, there is a wooden go board, readied for him. Near it, at the corner of the room, he can see several objects that are used for Chado, he just hoped that he doesn't have to use it. setting down his backpack, he sat down in seiza form, waiting for his master. It took a while, a very long while, like 1 hour long. After so long, a large elder man with gray hair wearing a blue Kimono entered the room. He looked at Shinkai, who was planting his head on the ground, and huffed as he took a seat as well, not in seiza form.

"You have some guts trying to deceive me!" the man said intimidatingly "I expect that you brought what I have asked for?"

"Y-Yes" he pulled the backpack closer and started taking out… stuffs. A lot of different kinds of tea, a lot of different kinds of snack that go with tea, a very expensive looking Kiseru, and a lot of money "I know that you love tea, so I brought tea and snack. I also found this Kiseru when I was on my… time off. And this is a little bit of money to show my gratitude for allowing me to have this conversation"

"A little bit?" the man chuckled as he picked up the stack of money and started counting "Since when is 2,000,000 yen a little bit to you, you brat?"

"I had alternative income" he said while still planting his head on the ground. The man chuckled as he was amused and he rang a little bell, a servant then come in and took the money away. The man then picked up the Kiseru and started inspecting it

"I estimate this around 1,500,000 to 2,000,000. Whatever alternative income you have, it must be big" the man opened a small box from his sleeve and took out some Kizami, and then started smoking immediately "Why don't you go make some tea for us? I had the stuffs ready over there!"

"Y-Yes" he cursed Murphy's law as he started making his way toward the water boiler. It took him 50 minutes, moving in seiza form to make 2 bloody cups of tea. Groaned painfully, he made his way back to his master, placing a cup in front of his master first, then himself later. He then had to take out the snack, and placed it in the perfect middle

"Look like all those talk I gave you about 'Patience' paid off!" The man said satisfyingly as he sipped on the cup of tea "This kind of tea taste good, but I still prefer self-grown!"

"I-I…" he wanted to say something, but he decided to keep silence, they sat like that for 30 more minutes until the man finished his tea

"That was refreshing! How about a match of Go before we continued!" Shinkai wanted to oppose, but he complied and moved to the opposite "I'll be white!"

"Yes, sensei!" Figured, he always takes white, since his name have the word 'Shiro' in it "I'll be black, then. Please go the first move!"

"You sure?" the man smirked as he placed his first piece in the middle of the board, on the Star Point. Shinkai knows this, though, he knows that his master would always made his first move there, and Shinkai can win the match. After sitting for 3 hours, the match concluded with victory belong to… the man, with 180 black and 181 white "They don't call me Eagle's Eyes for nothing, you know?"

"They call you that because that is your name, Gen'ichiro-sensei" Shinkai sighed frustratingly, because he lost, so close

"Do you want to hear about 'peace' instead of 'patience'? Because you might need it now, you sore loser" the man laugh overjoyed as he looked at his pupil's frustrated face

"Please, Sensei, why have you asked me here?" Shinkai tried his best not to snap and punch the laughing old man in front of him and just get to the point "More important, how did you know that I am still alive?"

"Who're you kidding, kiddo? I'm Gen'ichiro Shirogane, the 3rd generation of the famed Shirogane detective line, also, your teacher! Nothing about you that I don't know, Shin-kun! Your little dying only work with the lesser minds, Shin-kun, but not me! I saw right through it!" he smirked triumphantly as Shinkai continued to contain his urge to punch his master "And why I called you here? So that my little granddaughter can have a little conversation with you, of course!"

"Wait! What do you mean you saw right through it?" the said girl was about to enter the room when Shinkai asked back at the old man, veins popping out of his forehead "I mean no disrespect, but I think I did pretty well! I mean I tricked the government, I tricked the police, I tricked the damn secret organization that control this country! That… is pretty good in my book!"

"Well not in mine!" the man huffed as he smirked "You think I don't know about who broke into the Fuchu Prison and broke out 5 inmates? You think I don't know about who broke into the Chief of Police's office and steal his seal? You think I don't know that it was you who solved the unsolvable case a few months ago? You think I don't know about you trying to take my family DNA for whatever reason?"

"I bet you made that up!" Shinkai retorted back "There is no way you could've know that was me!"

"You left evidences all over the place, and I know you too well, dear pupil!" the man smirked "Most of the case were unsolvable, but unsolvable is always your things, isn't it? Even the guy in TDSI can't solve it, so it can only be you!"

"It can just be any other guy!" Shinkai said frustratingly "How could you possibly know that it was me, when you yourself said that magics do not exist!"

"Magics do not exist! They are tricks, illusions!" the man retorted back. Shinkai, finally snapped, extended his left hand, and it caught on fire, then turned into a block of ice, then lightning started flying from it, then it started to move so fast it became blurred "Tricks!" Shinkai extended his other hand, presenting a small fairy, and then he flicked his hand and it turned into a big man, stood tall next to him, then he flicked his hand and it turned into a beautiful lady, with half of her body being a spider "Illusions!" Shinkai made both things disappeared as he brought up his suitcase, and it turned into a girl "Lolicon!"

"That's it!" Shinkai snapped as he stood up, shaking with anger. But seeing his teacher, smug face, her started taking deep breathes, and sat down again "Alright! I admit that I had Aoi helped me taking your family DNA!"

"And what is it for?" Shinkai almost jumped back as a girl appeared in front of him. Although she is a girl, her appearance almost resembling a guy, but her voice gave it off. He also noticed the hair, the blue hair of a Shirogane

"This is my granddaughter, I don't suppose you have met before?" Gin'ichiro introduced proudly

"The Prince Detective, or rather, Princess Detective!" he extended his hand, offering a handshake, which the girl replied "Although I don't see the need why you need to hide your gender. I mean, there are plenty of female officers, even though Japan's society is still kinda… misogyny… Never mind that!"

"Don't mind him, he is always like that" Gin'ichiro laughed from behind as he told his granddaughter "I remembered when he couldn't even ask the suspect a question!"

"That was 15 years ago!" Shinkai said back angrily, but then he regained compose of himself and turned back to the girl "Naoto, yes? I need the DNA for a test!"

"What test?" she asked as she wrote it down

"Hold your horses, why don't we properly introduce ourselves first!" he held up his hand again "I don't usually give a good first impression to most people I meet, so I hope you'll remember me! My name is Shinkai Taichou, a former detective!"

"Naoto Shirogane, a junior detective!" She shook his hand "Why former though?"

"Well, it's a long story! But long story short, I died, but then I didn't! No one know that I didn't die!" he looked at behind her "Well, most people!"

"Let's get back to the question, why did you had Aoi-san taken my blood?" Naoto focused on the topic again

"Like I said, for a test!" he sighed, he was never at the receiving end of an interrogation, and it made him quite uncomfortable when he is not the one who is asking "A DNA test!"

"With whom!" She asked more specifically

"You properly wouldn't believe me if I say myself, would you?" he smiled innocently

"No!" she answered simply as she narrowed her eyes on him "Now, who is it?"

"There is a reason I can't tell you just yet! It is because I am uncertain, and I don't want to give you false hope!" He only chuckled at her stare "And you need on a more intimidate stare, that one won't even scare a 5 years-old"

"Are you playing around with me and dodging the question?" She asked frustratingly. Then she think of a way to scare him "Judging by your conversation with my grandfather and what you have just said, you don't want people to know that you're still alive, right? I can get every news in Tokyo to post your name on their news with a little tips off, and everyone will know that you're still alive! That is unless you answer my question!"

"You really are sharp, kid, you really are!" he chuckled "But you really are in no position to threaten me! I can kill you in less than 1 second, and everyone in this entire estate in 5 minutes without a trace of me ever being here! I'm not a normal detective, girl, I'm a special one, very special one! the reason you are still living peacefully today is because I do my job well enough!"

Naoto was about to say something when she felt… fear. She felt that her head had just been detached from her body for a second. Quickly moved her hands to her neck, she realized that it was not bleeding and still attached to her body, and Shinkai's sword was still in its scabbard. Frightened, she looked at Shinkai with fear in her eyes "What did you- How did you?"

"Did you see something? Did something happen? To your neck?" Shinkai asked creepily with an innocent smile "Let me give you a piece of advice, girl! You might be acknowledged by everyone as the Prince Detective, but you are far from actually earning it! Your cases are child plays, the evidences and witnesses were everywhere, a little thinking and the case is done!" he huffed and smirked as the girl looked at him with frustration "Don't let the fame get to you, girl! You can't even know now that if you were given that name because of your abilities, or your family name! Not until you can earn my respect as a detective, regardless of what gender you are, then will I not acknowledge you as the prince detective! Pick your target wisely, girl! You don't want to bit off more than you can chew!"

"Shinkai, that is enough!" from behind the frightened girl, her grandfather said firmly "Just answer the question!"

"Fine!" he sighed as he took out a picture from his jacket, and gave it to her "With him!"

Her eyes widened as she looked at the photo. The hair, the face, the figure, it reminded her of someone. Gen'ichiro was also quite shocked by the photo, and looked at Shinkai confusingly

"Who is this?" he asked suspiciously

"A boy named Minato Arisato! He was an orphan 10 years ago, but was taken in by the Arisato! Both of his parent died in an accident, but it doesn't say how or where! He lived 10 years in the south, and had only returned to Tatsumi Port Island last April!" Shinkai took out a few papers from his briefcase, and handed to her "The Arisato said that when he was in the Orphanage, he doesn't have a name. The name Minato was given to him by the Arisato. Even the Orphanage doesn't know where he come from, or rather, they lied! I know where he come from though!"

"Minato Arisato" two of them started to mumble his name "Continue, please!"

"Well, though certain way of 'asking', they revealed that the Kirijo Group were involved. They were the one who dropped the boy there, and never come back! The Kirijo were involved in your son and daughter accident too, remember? They were hiding something, something that even I can tell you!" he said apologetically "Although it was confirmed that it was an accident, and that 3 of them died that night, you never really bought it, didn't you? My theory, the boy might just be Makoto Shirogane, your lost grandson!"

"And the test? What did it say?" Gen'ichiro asked desperately

"I don't know yet. I was going to come here when I know the result, but you ask me here today, so I had to comply" his phone started to ring as he said "Excuse me for a second! Yes, little jerk?"

" _I don't like your attitude"_ the one on the other side huffed _"Anyway, the result is in! I had them do it extra fast, clear up all the appointment just for me!"_

"I hope no one got fired because of you! But still that was fast, like it was only 12 hours?" He said as he looked at his pocket watch

" _I had the sample taken since yesterday, I just want you to see me as a resourceful person!"_ the one on the other side claimed proudly

"Well, you almost had me right there, just right before you reveal the secret yourself!" he facepalmed "So what's the result?"

" _It's a match! HE'S THE SHIROGANE!"_ Aoi practically yelled his ear drums out _"I'm sorry! I always wanted to say that!"_

"Someday, we're going to talk about your choices of television show!" he said as he rubbed his temper distressingly "Thank you! I'll treat you something next time I'm in town!" he hung up and put his phone into his pocket "Congratulation, he is your grandson! But just before you celebrate and go and grab him, listen to me! One, He does not remember, at least not yet! And two, he is currently on a special mission, in which I involved in and I can't let you take him away, just yet!"

"But can we meet him?" Naoto asked hopefully

"I'll take him here next week!" Shinkai nodded, but then he took out another photo and gave it to them "There is just one more thing! You said that you don't believe in magic, but you cannot deny it. I am the living embodiment of that! Now what I am about to say might sound crazy, but it is true!"

"Who is this girl?" Gin'ichiro picked up the photo confused "I haven't seen a pair of eyes this red since my grandmother!"

"She is your granddaughter!" they both looked at him confusingly "Well not from this world anyway, but another one! she is the Makoto of her world, and she came here due to an… event!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gin'ichiro asked confusingly "Are you just spouting nonsenses now?"

"AARRGGEE, I know you wouldn't believe me" he growled out of frustrated. He then took out of his briefcase some papers "She is your granddaughter! This is the blood test that I had done between them two, they are identical!" As the elder man picked up the piece of paper and look at it, Shinkai stood up with his briefcase "Call me crazy or whatever you want, but multidimension exist, and she'll be your proof! Think about it, I'll come back here next week with both of them!" with that said, he left for the door quickly, but not before popping his head back in "Just curious, what is it that you actually want?"

"A pillow!" Shinkai slammed his head into the wall before leaving for good

* * *

"I have come again" he kicked the door opened excitedly "Who ready to party with Uncle Shinkai! I got beer, which you shouldn't drink, alcohol, which you shouldn't drink and cola! I also have a tone of movies and anime and a TV inside this briefcase!" the velvet room is a little quieter than normal. Elizabeth was not running around, overjoyed that he had arrived. Theodore was not chasing after her, asking her to stop. And Margaret didn't greet him with her usual disgust look. Looking around, he found Elizabeth, sitting in the corner, while Theo trying to tell her that Shinkai had arrived. From afar, Margaret was having tea, but she ignored him "Did I miss anything?"

"They…" Theo received an ice-cold glare from Margaret "She is just a bit mad that you didn't come for such a long time!"

"Well, I'm sorry! I got a job and I had to do it!" he scratched his head awkwardly as he apologized to Elizabeth, and potentially, Margaret "But I bring interesting things this time! Movies and Anime and… beverage!"

She huffed and turned away, causing Theo to smile wryly. Looking around, he couldn't see Igor either. He realized that he didn't really see Igor that often in the velvet room. He was going to ask for Igor help, but looked like he can't now. Suddenly, he saw a piano and a standing mike "How about I play you a song to apologize?"

"That piano belongs to the Nameless and the mike belongs to Belladonna! They are not here today but don't touch it!" Margaret said as she continued sipping on her tea "And I mean it!"

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind!" he smiled and ignored her warning as he treaded toward the Piano. The closer he got to the Piano, the calmer he became. As he sat down on the Piano, he saw a music sheet "Aria of the soul?"

"It would need a singer" Elizabeth said with a pouty face

"Then can you sing?" he asked gently as he got ready to play. Elizabeth got hesitated for a second "Or maybe Margaret can sing!"

"Like I would ever!" she said with disdain as she continued to sip on her tea, but then stopped "But once a while wouldn't be too bad!"

"I want to be the singer!" Elizabeth quickly ran to the mike before Margaret can put down her cup of tea "I always want to use the mike, but Belladonna would never let me or Margaret use it!"

"It could be a duet" Shinkai offered again. Margaret ignored him for the mean time, but Elizabeth forcefully dragged her in "Great, just go with the glow. And the 1 and the 2…." He started playing the piece. Surprisingly, perhaps both to him and the velvet sibling, he played it wonderfully. He hit every notes right, and Elizabeth and Margaret can actually sing with the right tempo and high. The song is very familiar, like he had heard it before, but he couldn't remember it. it's also very peaceful, it kinda soothed his soul, and tempered him down a bit. The sound resonated all around the room, even Theo started singing as well

"That was a very good song" he said after they finished the song "But I can change it a bit so it might just be happy! The song is a little… sad! The kind of sad that is… soothing!"

"Then what will it be then?" Elizabeth asked anticipatingly

"How about Jazz? But it is missing something!" he pulled it case closer and took out a trumpet, which he gave to Elizabeth, and a drum set, which somehow is in there, and placed it behind him and asked Theo to play it, he then took out a Trombone, and gave it to Margaret

"Do you just have everything in there?" Margaret asked skeptically

"I am a resourceful man" he smiled mysteriously

"And I will never let you put those in again!" Motsu said as she turned into the human form, holding an electric guitar "Maybe... this baby only though!"

"Then, the Velvet Band? Just follow my lead! And the 1 and the 2…" they started playing. Surprisingly, they all went together smoothly, which is surprising because Shinkai is just improvising, and the Velvet residents actually followed just alright. Looking away from the keyboard for a moment, he saw Philemon, Igor, a man with a blindfold, a woman in a black dress with wear hairstyle were listening, and Philemon even smiled. The band played on for a very long time, until Shinkai hit a wrong note, and the concert was over.

"You handled my piano very well, stranger! I would like to hear you play it more!" the blindfold man shook Shinkai hands as he walked down "I am Nameless, a pianist who opens the shuttered doors of one's soul!"

"And I am Belladonna I sing for who challenge the monster known as oneself " she greeted, or rather sang "Much like thyself "

"Look like you have finally awakened your Persona" Philemon said with his head resting on his fist, looking at Shinkai "It is a gift that I had bestowed upon humanity to battle the greatest evil, themselves! Use it wisely!"

"I understand!" he nodded and turned to Elizabeth and the rest "Now who want to watch anime and movie?"

* * *

 **Another bad chapter! I'm really running out of titles for the chapter so i think I'm going to take a short break, like a few months, to think up new titles! also, i made a few changes since i didn't notice them in the first place! thank you for reading!**


	14. No new chapter yet

Hey guys, just want to say that my Word Office is not working so i'm not going to publish any new chapter anytime soon. But i've finally gotten over my depression(sort of) and ready to pump out new chapters!

I also have a plan to write a prequel to this story, focus on Shinkai in his Raidou days, but i don't know if i should. What i scare most is that my character don't have any impact, forgettable. I want you to understand the characters, sympathize with them. I have plenty of omake to throw in, but i still want to write a seperate story about Raidou Kuzunoha the 15th. I'll be in real surprise if anyone read this story at all, but i thank you if you do. So if you think that you want to see my Raidou Kuzunoha the 15th, then please, and i really mean it, please leave a review or message me privately. i would happily do it even if only one of you actually want to read it.

To all of you who favourite and follow this fanfic, you rock!


	15. Chapter 15: A Light

"You've come!" Shinkai closed the book he was reading and gave it to Mutsu, who was in human form. He then opened the door into an old factory, in which have 4 chairs and a table were placed right in the middle of the empty building "Come on in and take a seat, I have to set up a few things"

Reluctantly, Shinji, Jin and Chidori stepped followed his request "I don't see why this is necessary!" Jin said frustratingly "We could've had this conversation in any coffee house"

"Would you just shut up, you been complaining ever since we dragged you out of that basement!" Shinji said in a similar tone

"Well I wouldn't be complaining if he had told us beforehand" Jin retorted back angrily

"Worry that you might not be able to finish your game before the deadline?" Chidori asked with her usual deadpan tone, but a mischievous smirked on her face showed her real intention

"H-How did… I'm going to kill that man!" Jin's tomato face quickly changed from blushing to embarrassed to anger. He then paused and then turned to Shinji, who quickly looked away "Don't tell me…"

"We're all eager to be your beta testers!" a little chuckle can be heard mixing within Chidori's words "Don't we, tall boy?" Shinji quickly looked upward, scratching his head awkwardly

"You…" Jin can feel his blood boiling with anger as Chidori continued to tease him. But then, he himself also smirked mischievously "What about you and that energetic idiot? What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing, like you said, he's just a persistent idiot" Chidori quickly turned back to her cold, serious character "Just an idiot who don't know when or how to quit"

"Uh huh" Jin agreed half-heartedly "Not like he took you to a baseball game last Tuesday or anything?"

"How do you…." Chidori showed her rare shock and blushed face as she looked at Jin angrily, but then came to realization and looked at the door "That man is so dead!"

"I have to say, that has to be the most awkward kiss cam, ever" Jin said with his villainous laugh while Chidori just sat there, tightly grip her tomahawk

"What did that idiot do?" Shinji sighed and facepalmed while Chidori and Jin continued to stare at each other with killing intent

"What a waste opportunity it was, I paid a fortune on the 'kiss cam' thing, you know?" Shinkai sighed as he entered the room, while at the same time dodging both darts and tomahawk "And I've already contacted one of my guys, he'll make sure that your game will have the best OST, ever"

He then gracefully caught both Jin and Chidori's hands and stop them from trying to kill him "Now can we get to the main reason why we're here? You can try and kill me all you want latter, but I want this matter to be discussed as soon as possible"

"What took you so long?" Shinji, the only before who was not eyeing him with killing intent, asked

"Just setting up a few wards so that no one can interrupt us" Shinkai the sat down on the last chair, opposed to the other 3 "We wouldn't want anyone to know about this, would we?" he then placed a bottle on the table "I believe you are all familiar with this thing"

"A little too familiar" Shinji looked at the bottle with weary eyes "Just get to the point"

"The point is that I have finally received the result" he then threw a folder onto the table "What this really is!"

"And…?" Jin asked impatiently

"The result showed that these…" he knocked the bottle over, spilling out the pills "… are antidepressants"

"Huh?" they all had the same confused looks on their faces

"Well, not normal antidepressants, obviously. No, these are extra strong, extra effective, more like instantly effective. So strong, it became toxic to the brain"

They all looked at him with eyes full of doubts and confused, like he was trying to pull a frank on them or he had simply gone mad "Just remember, when your persona broke out and tried to kill you, how did you stop it?"

"By taken the pill?"

"And when you don't have the pill?" Shinkai pressed on

"Try to stay calm and regain control?" Jin scratched his head cluelessly "I don't really remember. But I just remember how panicked I was back then"

"Exactly!" Shinkai slammed the table, causing Chidori to jump a bit "You try to stay calm and not thinking about dying anymore!"

"What?"

"That was what your persona was trying to do, threatening you, not trying to kill you!" they all looked at him with dumbfound faces "A Persona is a part of your psych, your soul, you. If you die, that mean the persona die as well, and why would it do that?"

"Because it's an evil son of a bitch?" Jin asked sarcastically

"No, because you were killing yourself" Shinkai said with his serious, a bit angry, face "First it was the thoughts, then, actions. You were subconsciously trying to kill yourself. And your persona, as part of your subconscious, intervene by threatening you, making you fear death, making you want to live"

He suddenly pointed his gun at Chidori, causing her to jump a bit "You can still feel the fear, can't you? The fear of death, of pain. You may lie to yourselves that you do not fear death, that you would welcome it, but we all know the truth, don't we?" Shinkai then sat back and placed a knife on the table, causing Jin the sweated bullets as soon as he saw it "You've all been through a near death situation. You've all known the felling of life slowly slipping away from your body… And you've all show the will to live, even subconsciously. So, you don't need these pills and more"

He snapped his fingers and quickly, the table burst into flame, along with all the content on it "My prescription? Live and appreciate all those around you that care about you, understand that you're not alone, not anymore. Show your Persona that you have the will to live, and it will obey!"

"Simple as that?" Shinkai nodded and smiled, a kind of fatherly smile "We just have to live?"

"And enjoy it too! Oh and this…" he took out a bag and threw it at them. Inside of it was a bunch of pedants and jewel "… healing stone. It may take some time, but these guys can help repair what's broken in that head of yours"

Chidori picked up a cross pedant and looked at it for a while, but then put it back down again, making Shinkai frowned greatly "I made that specially for you"

"I don't need it" she said coldly and pick another one, causing both Shinji and Jin to let out a light chuckle

"I should tell you right now that nothing I did was out of the kindness of my heart" Shinkai's face turned serious and the air suddenly became really heavy. The trio looked at him wearily, a spark of fear hinted in their eyes "I expect help from you guys in return"

"What kind of help?"

"The kind that need to be done under the radar" he gestured them to come closer "The grid, the street, the dark, … I need your help"

* * *

"What in the…" he stated with disbelief as he looked at the pod "What did you do to her?"

"You like it?" Kimijima asked with a tone filled with pride, like she had just made a breakthrough "Synthetic skin and lips, she looks just like a normal human being"

"I'm was going to ask why, but I think I already know why" Shinkai sighed and facepalmed "Any other major 'changes'?"

"Well, let's see… new hair, new plates, new eyes… AH, I installed a new energy system and taste simulator on her synthetic tongue" Kimijima huffed proudly "She'll be able to eat like a normal person and can converse those food through a custom-made machine that will deconstruct the food into energy, which in turn can power her up. She no longer has to sit on her recharge pod"

"And why would you waste money and resources on that?" Shinkai rubbed his temper in frustration "You know I'm the one paying for all of this, right?"

"That's why I'm going all out on this, you have a lot of money" Shinkai just wanted to punch her in the face right then "Beside, you said that she's going to school, like a normal teenager…" she paused a bit and touched Aigis in the chest "… this is the least I can do"

"Alright, any changes in her armory?" Shinkai sighed and turned to Sayama "Don't tell me you intend to burn all my money on utilities?

"Not at all, we did a few upgrades in her armory" she tapped the panel and a test dummy popped up "In order to maximize her capability in melee combat, we installed 2 retractable titanium blades on each of her hands, light and durable. I think it's best to let Aigis demonstrate her abilities" she tapped on the panel again, and Aigis opened her eyes

"Good evening, Kimijima-san, Sayama-san, Taichou-san" Aigis bowed politely "Has my repair completed?"

"Soon, my dear, but there is a problem. Our sponsor is currently not happy with the upgrades we install on you, so we thought you could demonstrate a bit of your new 'toys' to him…" Kimijima said while she tying the ribbon on Aigis's neck "…He's want to see the fruit of his investment"

"Understood" she bowed at Shinkai, then walked toward the dummy, preparing for combat

"The newly-installed plasma thrusters in her legs allowed her to quickly build up speed and can reach up to 210km/h, close to which of the Shinkansen" Aigis hunched down a bit, and on her thigh, a pair of thrusters came out, readied to be ignite "This along with the new gears in her leg's joints improved Aigis mobility and flexibility to its maximum potential" the thrusters ignited, and Aigis lunged forward like a bullet, and within a slit second, the dummy's head was gone

"She is now equipped with a holographic visor, allowing her to see faster and analyze the opponent's attack much more efficient, we also install the gem like you ask, which mean she is now able to see demons with her visor" from both sides of her face, a visor came out and joined at her nose, forming a black line in front of her eyes. Shinkai flicked his hand with a Kuda, and a small demon appear in front of Aigis "This visor can block out flashbang, and see through thanks to your spell demon's illusions" Aigis walked up to the tiny demon and gave it a head pat

"Next, we made some new changes in her weapons. She can now shoot darts and other small projectiles instead of just 9mm bullets" The demon suddenly jumped and twitched for a few times before falling onto the ground "She can now stun her enemies with a building taser in her hands" a new pair of dummies popped up right behind her. Almost instantly, she turned around and blasted out an energy ray, completely decimated the dummies "… or blast them with her railgun"

"On her wrist, we installed a small laser gun, small but strong enough to cut through steel" a gun poppy out of her wrist, and she started to cut the metal sheet in front of her "This can be use in both combat and infiltration"

"Impressive!" Shinkai nodded his head as Aigis bowed after her performance "But I don't recall ordering a war machine. She looks like she about to go to war in Irag"

"She's always been a war machine Shinkai, it's her purpose in the first place" Sayama said coldly "We only want to make sure that she can protect herself in the future, and that an incident like last one will not occur again"

"There's another matter we must discuss, though" their faces suddenly turned serious, but upon seeing Aigis approach, the tense air disappeared "Perhaps it's best we discuss some other time"

"Of course, I'll contact you as soon as possible" Shinkai nodded and turned to Aigis and gave her a pat in the head "Goodbye for now Aigis, I'll come and pick you up tomorrow!"

* * *

"Whoa, this place is huge" Minako and Minato's mouths opened wide as they looked at the estate in front of them with awe. They didn't really prepare for this when Shinkai suddenly pulled them out of their bed and told them that they're going to meet their family

"Of course, your grandfather is a renowned detective, so he's really rich" Shinkai obviously didn't share the twin's fascination "I'm going to ring the doorbell now, are you ready?"

"Yes… no… I don't know" Minako jumped around anxiously while Minato trying to calm her down. Let out a sigh, Shinkai pushed the button

"Yeah, it's me, I bring the kids" there was aloud beep, and the door opened slowly, revealing Genichiro and Naoto, standing with their hands behind their back

"Welc…" Genichiro opened his mouth…

"Kids, meet Genichiro Shirogane-sama, former detective, owner of this estate. Feel free to ignore him, I do that all the time" Shinkai cut in before Genichiro can even start his monologue and turned to the twin "From now on, it's up to you. I will not force you into accepting them as your family, but I beckon you to give them a chance. I will not interfere, that is my promise to Genichiro-sama"

"I understand" they both nodded and walked toward the old man. As they got closer, Naoto lost her pose and ran to hide behind her grandfather, looking at the twin wearily. Her grandfather only smiled at her and then turned around, gestured the twin to follow him

"Got it" Shinkai got off the phone and looked at the twin from the top of a big tree in the courtyard "Looked like they're doing fine"

"If you're worry, why don't you just go in there?" Yomi popped her head out of his jacket "Not like you can't, right?"

"I want to, but I shouldn't" he let out a deep breath "my mere presence would affect the outcome greatly" so he continued to sit there, watching the twin interact with their real 'family'.

"Do you miss it?" Yomi looked at him with worried eyes "The old days?"

"I'd be lying if I said I don't" not much had changed, they were still running, still fighting demons, still trying to survive, so much had lost. Friends, family, trust "We were young, stupid and impulsive. We got in all kinds of trouble almost every day, got stabbed more than we could remember, and yet, we were happy"

"It's been a long ride" 20 years, up and down, to hell and back "Do you have any regrets?"

"A few, but meeting you was not one of them" he petted her on the head "Thank you"

"It's my pleasure" they both sat there, thinking about their old life, what could've, would've, should've been, but didn't

After a while, they heard a rustling sound, and Minako popped her head up from the leaves "I found you!"

"And why?" Shinkai scooted over to make space

"Thanks" She sat casually down and picked up Yomi "Gramps is taking Minaton for a tour around the estate" _Minaton? Have they gotten that close already?_

"You still haven't answer my question" Minako looked at him with puzzled face "Why are you here?"

"I just want to" she answered vaguely "Just between you and me, I really can't feel it"

"It?"

"I don't know what it is, but I can't seem to feel it…" she sighed and rest her head on her hand "When you first found me and then introduced me to Minaton and the group, I had this weird feeling, like I'm actually home. For some reason, even though I'm far from my home, I don't feel lonely, and that all thanks to you guys"

"So what's wrong now?" Yomi lied down on Minako's laps "Did he deny you? Because if he does, I'll rip his head off"

"Thanks Yomi-san" Minako buried her face into Yomi's fur and snuggled the cat tightly "But no, he didn't ignore me. He even said that my eyes are beautiful and they reminded him of his grandmother"

"The demon eyes of the Shirogane see through all lies" Shinkai quoted from his memories. His master once told him about the great Shirogane and their eyes, earned after outwitted a demon "though the myth about the eyes being demonic is real, they don't actually see through all lies, just make them more observant"

"He also said that he is not a fan of superstition stuffs, but he ready to try and believe… for my sake" she departed her face from Yomi, eyes hinted with sadness

"How about Naoto?" Shinkai turned his gaze away and changed the subject

"She was weary at first, but then more than thrill when we talked" he was not surprised, having a sister to talk to after being an only child for so long would be a nice change of air for her "We talked a lot while Minaton and Gramps had their discussion"

"So what's the final verdict?" he had already known what they were discussing

"We'll stay with you until we finish our mission, then…" she paused, her mind in deep thought "… maybe I'll go with you guys. I don't know about Minaton, but I think he's planning to return here afterward"

"Why not go with him?" Yomi looked at her, eyes filled with surprised "Isn't it better to be by your family side?"

"I don't know. I think I'll eventually return to them, but until then, I want to travel a bit, get my mind off things" she turned to Shinkai and smiled "Beside, from what I've known, you have quite a fun and interesting life"

"The decision falls on you, Minako, I won't object it" He gave her a light head pat. They sat like that until Minato and the rest return. Genichiro and Naoto walked them to the front door and saw them off with big smiles and waving hands

* * *

With Aigis returned to the dorm, the S.E.E.S was fully assembled again and they hit Tartarus every night. Aigis's upgrade prove to be useful as they bulldozed through an absurd amount of Demons and Shadows as they swiped through Tartarus's floors with ease. Aigis's new appearance also made her much more famous in school, rivaling Yukari and Minako. Though he didn't know what happened, Shinkai noticed that Shinjiro and Ken had made up and being much closer than before. With everything going so well, there's only one thing left that Shinkai need to do…

* * *

Explosions shook the earth as Shinkai flicked his hand. From the dust, Fuuka jumped out, barely able to hold the shield "Not good enough! You're afraid! Fear will cause you to lose your focus! Keep that shield up" he blasted her again. This time, the barrier broke and Fuuka was sent flying, but she was caught Hogo-sha

"Not good enough, Fuuka!" Shinkai sighed and squatted down next to her. He had been trying to teach her magic in the last few days. Though she shown great promises, time weren't exactly waiting for them as the last full moon drew closer and closer everyday "Why don't we take a short break?"

Weakly, she nodded. Shinkai waved his hand and a number of talismans flew out of his jacket and stuck into the wall, creating a barrier. Thanked to Hogo-sha newly learned ability, they were able to enter the Dark Realm at any time. He then placed a talisman under her body, and wind started to lift her up. Her face filled with wonder as she looked at her new 'air' chair "Will I be able to it too?"

"In time, yes" he sat down on midair as well "But for now, we stick to simple spells"

"I'll get it next time" she looked at him determinedly "I promise"

"Take it slow, Fuuka, you still have a long road ahead of you!" he gave her a head pat and smiled warmly. They sat like that for a while before Shinkai decided to break silence "How about a short history of magic, to pass the time?" she nodded and positioned herself so that she can be both comfortable and respectful "Since the dawn of mankind, magic has already existed. A gift from the gods, some may say, but the gods themselves is the product of magic itself. We all born with MAG inside our soul, and it's the base of all magic. From the thoughts came the ideas, and the ideas give shapes to everything. Even the so-called gods are just product of our belief and imagination.

Those who are born with the ability to control MAG at their wills are called Magi, and able to wield magic through the power of imagination. To set up a spell, first, they needed to think of the base, what will their spell be, will it be scorching fire? Or ice cold? Next, they think of how the spell will work, will it spread or only concentrate on one point. Then, they construct the spell.

Let's say I want to use a fire bomb spell, here's what I have to do. First, I have to imagine the element of fire in my head" his hand suddenly burst into flame "Then, I have to think of how my spell will work, in this case, I want this ball of fire to explode upon impact and spread over a wide area. Then I start to construct the spell"

the flame on his hand slowly joined into a fiery ball "After compressing the MAG into a ball, I started to work on its inner problems. For it to explode upon impact, I have to make sure that the links that making this fireball a ball aren't too strong, so that it will come apart upon impact. Then I need to calculate on how strong the explosion will be, and put in the exact amount of MAG so it doesn't explode in my hand" the fireball cracked a bit, but then whole again "This can be a tricky part for most beginners, as they tend to use too much MAG and end up blowing themselves to the sky"

"Then, all I have to do now is throw it with the strong enough force" he turned and fired the ball at a small gremlin nearby. Upon hitting the gremlin, the fireball exploded and decimated the demon "That's how magic work"

"So, it's like programing?" he looked at her with an amused looks on his face and thought about it for a second before nodding in confirmation "That will be much easier for me, then"

"You're an avid hacker, so I wouldn't be surprised" Shinkai laughed and pat her head, causing her to blush from both excitement and embarrassment. He finished his laughing and patting and returned to his graceful form "Let's continue with the lesson. There are many ways to use magic, some are complicated, some are not. For example…" he take out a piece of rectangle paper "…this is the base of a talisman, which is used by onmyouji and exorcist. They are the primary example of what we mage call 'imbued magic'. We basically programmed the spell on this piece of paper, then unleash it" he took out a pen and start scribbling on the paper "What you see right now may look like doodles, but they are runes, words that had been imbue with magic. Each strike contains a magic code, all together, they create a spell.

Because runes have been around for a very long time, there're an unlimited amount of them, so you should never fix yourself on one kind of rune but instead, create your own" he hold up the piece of paper, the throw it away. The piece of paper exploded into firework in the sky

"I'll teach you all about rune and how to put your magic into the word, but it a little more advance. For you, however, there's a more suitable tool…" he grabbed his case and stuck his head into it, after a while, he pulled out a device. It had a visor, which wired into a small terminal with straps for the wrist "… Like everything in this world, Magic evolve with time. By combining both magic and science, this was created. A COMP, or also known as Arm Terminal. They are the tool of modern demon summoners, using a program known as 'Demon Summoning Program' to store and summon demons digitally. But lucky for us, not only it can store demons as data code, it can store magics as well"

"How can it summon demon through code?" Fuuka's eyes sparkled in excitement, clearly fascinated by the object

"It works the same way as the Kuda. In order to summon a demon, you need a summoning circle. But since the process is long and tedious, new improvements constantly appear. First, there were magi who drew the summoning circle right onto their bodies, or clothes, or gloves, or engraved them onto their weapons and use them in mid battle. This method was quite famous during the middle age, but it restricted the potential of the spell too much.

Then come the talisman. They are the simplification form of the summoning circle, requiring less time and effort, but reduce power and size of the demons that were summoned. Thanks to the summoning talisman, Magi around the world came to understand the potential of summoning spell, and new methods to further more simplified the spell was studied for centuries

The Kuda is a magical breakthrough for summoners in Japan. It includes a specially constructed core that made of pure MAG, harvested from the demon. The MAG is then refined and shaped into the shape that you're seeing right now. Since the demons are made of MAG, the agents of Yatagarasu created a spell that can deconstructed them into MAG again when they contact the MAG core. The core will then carry that specific MAG code of the demon, and will be able to summon the demon again, even after its appeared death. The demon's code can be erase for a new code to enter, so the Kuda can be used for unlimited amount of time.

The summoning program work the same way as the Kuda, only it's digitally. Once a demon is capture and scan, either through battle or through a signed contract, it will turn the demon MAG code into computer code, which will be store in its vast memories bank, allowing to wielder to summon multiple demons with just one COMP"

"So cool" Her eye shone as she held the object in her arms "Can you teach me how to use it?"

"Of course I will!" he chuckled at her enthusiasm and pat her head "I'll teach you everything I know. But for now, let's stick to the old way. Once you mastered it, learning how to use that would be a piece of cake"

"Then we need to hurry then" she excitedly jumped out of her air chair and put up her shield "Don't go easy on me this time"

"I like your enthusiasm already" he smirked and his armed burst into flame "HERE I COME!"

* * *

"Yeah, just got back from Fukuoka" Shinkai continued his conversation as he left the train "Nothing was stolen or broken, everyone at the office confirmed it. The security tape on that night was deleted, so there were no clear evidences that he was ever there in the first place. On the other hand, you still own me a lot of money for fixing up your robot…!

What…? Yeah, I'll back in about 5 minutes, why did you ask…? Huh…? Ok…? But are sure Mitsuru would want to eat that, since last time she seemed to hate the stuff…! Sure, the store is right there, it's good you called when you did, because I would hate to make a detour… I'm buying it right… No, I'm not going to make a detour just to buy something like that, buy it yourself, you're rich…! Yeah, I'm close, in fact I can see the dorm from here…! What…? I'm at the door right now… Wh…?" Junpei came running right at Shinkai just as he about to touch the doorknob. By instinct, he grabbed Junpei by the wrist and threw him across the street, hitting a street pole "What in the… do you have a death wish Junpei? Why would you do that?"

"I-I…" he tried to say something but then passed out. Let out a sigh, Shinkai healed the boy head and struck his chest heavily "Wha-What?"

"You tell me, why did you try to ram me?"

"I did?" Junpei looked around confusingly. _Maybe he hit his head a bit too hard_ Shinkai sighed and decided to ignore the incident as he helped the boy up "Oh yeah, welcome back, Shinkai-san"

"Thanks, though I didn't expect such… welcome" getting ram at the door isn't exactly what he called a welcome "Let's go in"

"Wait" Junpei suddenly jumped at his hand as Shinkai touched the doorknob "Why don't we…er… talk a bit?"

"Couldn't we just talk inside?" Junpei shook his head violently "Ok, where would you want us to talk?"

"How about that bench over there?" Junpei said nervously and walked toward the bench before Shinkai could answer. Shrugged lightly, Shinkai complied and sat next to him as well. They sat like that for like, 3 minutes, without making a sound. Junpei was restless as he continuously fidgeted while trying to think up something to talk about

"Junpei" the boy jumped at the mention of his name "I've always been wondering. When we first met you, your reason to join was that you want to be a hero and to be recognized, is it not?"

"Uh… yeah?" Junpei looked at him confusingly

"I remember your respond to Akihiko's words was 'I will be a hero', was it not?" Junpei tilted his head in confuse "But why didn't you quit once you found out that nobody will ever know of your heroic deeds, that nobody would ever recognized you as a hero?"

"I…" Junpei suddenly found himself lost at words "I… don't know. At one point, that was all I was thinking about, being a hero, being someone. I mean, fighting is the only things I'm good at, and maybe, just maybe, if I fight hard enough, I can be someone. I don't want to end up like _him_ , I don't want to die being a useless bum or being nobody."

"You're talking like it was your life purpose" Junpei let out a dry chuckle at the remark

"It… was. In fact, I was pretty jealous of Minato for being better at fighting and leading than me, robbing me of one thing that made me… me" he hung his head in shame "I know it sounded pretty selfish of me, but I couldn't help but to feel annoyed when I know that Tartarus and the Dark Hour will soon be gone, and I will be one of those reasons, like I'm fighting for my own demise"

"Did something change?"

"Yeah, everything changed" Junpei smiled, eyes filled with determination "I had a new purpose now! To protect everything and everyone I care about, no matter the cost"

"Let's get in" Shinkai patted the boy in the back and stood up. As he about to open the door, Junpei stopped him again "What now?"

"You can't… er… because… because" he then raised both his hands "If I'm going to fight to protect everyone, I need to be stronger, I need to beat you"

"You wouldn't last a second" Junpei raised his hand and about to strike first but Shinkai swatted it away and flicked him in the head "Don't worry, I'll make time for you"

"Ok…" Junpei had a dumbfound look on his face as Shinkai opened the door

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Confetti popped as he opened the door. Before he could react, Fuuka put a party hat on his head and pulled him to the couch. As he sat down, Takeharu handed him a glass of wine and toasted with him. The entire dorm was decorated with decorations, balloons, and a huge banner with 'Happy 33rd Birthday, Shinkai-san, we thank you for everything you did for us' hanging near the stairs

"Wait what?" he said as he snapped out of his confusion, and everyone stopped. Their faces started to turn pale as they looked at each other

"Oh god, we didn't mess up the date, right?" Fuuka started to panic and checked the calendar on her phone, then on the wall, then at Yomi

"That's…" he looked at the calendar behind him. 30th of October, 2009, he's officially 34 now "…right. I forgot about it completely"

"Lucky for you, we remember" Yukari remarked, breaking the uncomfortable silence "And we decided to throw you a party"

"You really don't have to…" his head hung a little lower "… I mean, I kinda forgot about it, and no one has ever done this for me, except my…"

"And we're going to change that" Yomi butted in so that he doesn't fall into total depressed state "Now stop brooding and let's get this party started"

They erupted into a cheer and the party was kicked off. There were only light conversations at first, but everything started to kick off when Motsu pulled out the Karaoke Machine and the whole party quickly turned into a singing contest, which surprisingly, Kikuno won. Then there was a dancing competition, with Takeharu, Shinkai and Yomi as judge, but Takeharu was latter kicked out for favoring Mitsuru awkward dancing. Minako won the competition, though there were many disagreements. Akihiko want to have a fighting tournament, but the idea was rejected almost instantly. When the cake came out, it was chaos. Everyone tried to sing happy birthday, but it was so unsynchronized that it sounded like everyone was growling, then Koromaru chased Gouto right passed Shinijro's legs causing him to lose his balance and almost drop the cake onto Shinkai's head had it not for Kikuno timely save. When the light was turned off to create atmosphere, Junpei accidentally bumped Minato, causing a falling chain, resulting in Fuuka, the last one to fall and the closest one to the cake, being the one who blown out the candles instead of Shinkai. Needless to say, she apologized like her life was depended on it. They all had a good laugh out of it.

While everyone was talking, laughing, singing and dancing, Shinkai had a strange vision, a memory that he had long buried, a memory of a small room, with 5 people, laughing, talking. He wondered how long had it been since then, a time when he was able to just… laugh like that, to live without a care in the world. He could see her there, smiling at him, a smile so innocent and beautiful, it mended his ragged soul. Enveloped in her warmth, he reached out for the light, for her. He felt that if he could grab on to her, if he could just take hold of the light, the warmth will stay, and he will…

But nothing was there, for it was only an illusion. The warmth disappeared, and only thing left inside of him is the freezing cold of loneliness. He closed his eyes, and retreated into his darkness. Lonely darkness, cold darkness, but safe darkness…

 _Yes, Embrace the darkness, no one can hurt you here…_

"Shinkai!" a crack appeared "Shinkai! Are you ok?" another crack, and another one. The light started to breach the darkness "Shinkai!" he opened his eyes, and Yomi was there, looking at him with worried eyes. _Do not look at the light, it will blind you_ he smiled and shook his head lightly

"I'm fine" he looked around to see that everyone shared the same worried looked "I'm just… sleepy"

"Then let's get to the main event" Miki announced loudly and the kids lined up in front of him "Presents giving"

"You really don't have to" he shook his head dismissingly, but Fuuka placed a black box in front of him "What is it?"

"Open it" He raised an eyebrow as he looked at them, but opened it nonetheless. In side was a pair of black leather gloves "We all pitch in a bit for this. It's our gift, to you"

"That way, there won't be any competition" Minako explained with a smile, but then frown greatly "Which is a shame because I'm sure I'm going to win with my idea"

"Not this again, Minako" Yukari sighed "For the last time, you can't get a '500 S&W Magnum' in this country"

"Worth a shot though" she shrugged, causing everyone to laugh

"Come on, try it on" he picked up the gloves to look at it, and a piece of paper fell off

'Dear Shinkai-san' he picked up the piece of paper and started reading 'Thank you. Thank you for all your hard work. Thank you for all your lesson

Thank you for taking care of me… Dad – Miki

Thank you for everything – Akihiko

Thank you for being awesome your talk – Junpei

Thank you for offering, I accept – Yukari

Thank you for helping us – Mitsuru

Thank you for stopping me – Shinjiro

Thank you for saving Shinjiro-san – Ken

Thank you for giving us a chance – Jin, Chidori

Thank you for being my teacher – Fuuka

Thank you for fixing me – Aigis

Thank you for the head pat – Minako

Thank you for taking me to that mansion, I guess – Minato

Happy birthday, Shinkai-san'

 _What are you doing?_ He smiled and folded the paper in four and stuffed it in his side pocket. _Give up on the light_ he put the gloves down and started to take off his gloves. _You'll hurt again_ There were gasping and looks of horror in everyone eyes as he revealed his hands. _Why won't you learn_ Underneath the old leather gloves was a pair of badly burnt and scarred hands. _They will despite you if they know what you did and will do_ He paid no heed to the looks and tried on the gloves "They fit…" _I'm trying to protect you_ "Thank you"

A while later, all the kids had already exhausted themselves with foods, drinks, singing and dancing and had all excused to return to their room, leaving the adults in the living room, drinking

"I would never imagine that you would take time off from your busy work just for this party" he poured the wine into the glasses

"I need it anyway" Takeharu smiled as he sipped his wine "Work has been quite a pain lately, so this was a good getaway. Beside, I got to watch Mitsuru interact with her friends, like a normal teenager"

"None of them should've been fighting in the first place" Yomi shook her head lightly "No child should spend their youth fighting like them. They should be enjoying their lives, not fearing for it"

"I agree, but no matter how hard I try, she won't listen" He sighed as he looked at his reflection on the wine "She keep thinking that she's fighting for my sake, but that's the opposite of what I want. I don't know what would I do if something happened to her…"

"Don't worry, I'll protect her" Shinkai patted Takeharu on the shoulders "I'll protect them all"

"Thank you" Takeharu smiled and grabbed Shinkai's hand and turned it into a hand shake "Happy birthday, my friend, I wish you good luck in the days to come"

"Likewise" with that said, Takeharu bid Shinkai farewell and head off with Kikuno. It might have been his imagination, but Kikuno gave him a thumb up as she left. As they were left alone, Yomi sat down next to Shinkai

"Happy birthday" She snugged a small box into his hand "Open it"

"You don't have to" for some reason, his modesty triggered her

"I had enough of your 'humility'! It's your birthday, enjoy it for once, won't you? Now open it!" She said it harshly, but Shinkai knew that she meant good

"Alright! Alright! I'm opening it" he gave in and opened the box

"Even though we've been together for 20 years, I still don't know what to get for you" She blushed embarrassingly as she admitted "So sorry if it doesn't please you"

"It's ok" he held out a bracelet with a heart-shaped locket "I'll treasure it!" he opened the locket to see a small photo, of him and Yomi, 20 years ago "It's getting late now, let's go to sleep!"

* * *

"Hello, Onee-sama" he stood in front of her grave, with a bouquet of flower on his hand. As quickly as he can, he changed the old flower out, washed the grave, and sat down next to it "I need your help" he looked at his new gloves "I'm afraid… afraid that I'll hurt myself again. After that night, I told myself that I no longer had any reason to live on. You were my light, Onee-sama, and when you… all that's left is darkness, cold and lonely darkness. That's why I attack the Crow, I was ready to die back then. Even after that, I only lived for the sake that I will die so that the world will live, as the prophecy foretold. But tonight, something flared up in me. Another light, small but bright, and… so warm.

Those kids, they threw me a birthday party" he chuckled "A small, but I can tell that they pour their heart into it. They even give me these" he raised his hands up in front of the grave, as if he's showing it to the stone "Don't worry, I still have yours here" he opened his jacket to showed the gloves. But immediately after that, his smile turn into a sad one "I'm afraid, Onee-sama, afraid that I would foolishly look at that light. I'm afraid that it will blind me. I'm afraid that… I'll hurt them, like I hurt you" he suddenly stood up, looking at the moon "But you can't hear me at all, can't you? Because you… you… aren't here anymore" he brought his hand up to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose hard "It's all because of me, I hurt you, and I'll hurt them too…" He slumped down next to the grave again, hanging his head in shame, like the moon was judging him "But selfishly and foolishly, I still want to look at that light, even if it's going to blind me. I still want to believe again, even if it's going to hurt me… and I want to live, even if that mean prolonging my suffering" he turned to the gravestone with reddened eyes "I'm an idiot, right?"

"Yes you are!" Shinkai budged his head toward the source of the voice "The biggest idiot in the world"

"How do you know I'm here?" Ryotaro was standing there, with a pack of beer in his right arm and his coat on his left

"Call it a hunch" he walked over and signaled Shinkai to make place, and then sat down next to him, and handed him a beer "Here"

"How long were you there?" Shinkai asked after finishing his can in one chug

"Long enough" he threw away the empty can and handed Shinkai another one "So what have you been up to?"

"Fighting demons and monsters, killing big guys, saving the world" Shinkai answered with a deadpan "You know, the usual stuffs!"

"Right, and you have time for a birthday party?" Ryotaro raised his eyebrow and looked at Shinkai

"I didn't even remember it" Shinkai sighed and threw away another can "If we have time, I'll tell you the whole story"

"We have time now, don't we?" He handed Shinkai another one

"Maybe later, once it's all over!"

"Ok" he sighed and threw another empty can away. Two of them then just sat there in silence, looking at the moon, remembering something

"Sorry!" Ryotaro perked his head up and looked at Shinkai, who had a solemn look on his face "For running away, for abandon you and Nanako when you needed me most"

"I forgive you" he chuckled and pat Shinkai on the back "And I'm sure Nanako will too. After all, she really like those gifts"

"I… hope so" he smiled "I don't think I can ever face her again, after all those years"

"Once everything ended, visit us" he gave Shinkai a heartful smiled "We'll have dinner together again, like a family"

"I will" he grabbed Ryotaro's hand and turned it into a handshake "Thank you"

"Well now, we've better clean this up" Ryotaro let out a sighed and pushed himself up, before offering Shinkai a hand "And head over to the hot spring"

"Hum?" he tilted his head looking at Ryotaro confusingly

"I already book a room for us 5 to celebrate your birthday" He said as he walked around collecting cans

"Don't you have to get home with Nanako? And don't you have to go to work tomorrow?" Shinkai tried to find a way out "And how exactly did you know I was going to be here tonight? Because I ain't buying that 'hunch' stuff."

"Nanako is having a sleepover at one of her classmate's house, and I don't really need to go work tomorrow" he put the last can into the bin "And because Kasai-san told me that you left without deleting everyone memories"

"Still…"

"Come now" he gave Shinkai a strong pat on the pat "Best not keeping the ladies waiting!"

"Wait, you said 5…"

"You're late!" Yuko yelled at him as soon as he slid open the door. Sitting at the table then was Kasai, who was chugging down her mug while sitting in a rather revealing pose with her kimono, her husband who was trying to avoid making eye contact with her, and Yuko, who was still in her business suit, laughing like a maniac "What took you so long? You said 15 minutes, but it's been an hour"

"Sorry, our little talk took a lot more time than I thought" Ryotaro apologized with a smile as he sat down as well

"Why are you here?" Shinkai raised his eyebrows as he looked at her "Aren't you very busy right now?"

"I'm on my annual break! I come here every year!" she smiled and raised her mug toward him, her ears reddened like she was blushing "Come on, sit down!"

"Your top button is off" he walked over and fixed her shirt collar, and her inappropriate sitting pose "And to think at a few years ago, you didn't even know what's drinking mean! What would your mother think, Yuko?"

"This have nothing to do with my mother" She retaliated back, struggling to get the top button off, and then shoved her mug into Shinkai's face "And I like drinking now! I'm not the same old innocent little sister you once had! I'm a woman now!"

"Yeah, you grown up alright" he fixed her button again and sat down next to her "Guess I just have to get use to the new you!"

"She must have been a terribly boring person back then" Kasai laughed while holding her half-drunk mug, face as red as her kimono "Like my boring husband who refuse to drink with me" Amagi turned away, and Shinkai only sighed at the scene "What's with the long face? It's your birthday! Drinks up!"

"Uhm… no thanks…?" he was going to declined when Yuko shoved her mug into his face

"Come on, drink! You're so boring" She continued pushing the mug down on his face while Kasai cheering on her from across the table

"Drink! Drink! Drink" Amagi just sighed and looked at Shinkai apologetically for his wife's behavior "What? Do you not like our party?"

"Usually the people get drunk after the party, not before the party" He retorted while pushing Yuko away "And I just had a party a few hours ago, so I'm still kinda full, and frankly, quite tired"

"Ughh, so that how it is, huh?" Both Yuko and Kasai started to growl "Here we are spending the entire day cooking and preparing a birthday party for you, while you heartlessly went to another one and partied all out, standing us up"

"Wait, I didn't… I didn't even know you're throwing me a party!" he backed away from the two angry women and turned to Ryotaro "back me up here, man"

"Oh? Yeah… yeah! What he said!" Ryotaro nodded a few times and gave Shinkai a thumb up before collapsing on the mat, and quickly fell asleep

"Why wouldn't we throw you a birthday party?" Kasai tilted her head as she looked at him "It's your birthday!"

"Because it's extremely idiotic" he realized what he said and quickly apologized "I'm sorry, but I really think this is unnecessary. I know you meant well and all, but this could put you all in grave danger. It doesn't matter if I'm happy or not, because if the Crow…"

"Will you just shut up already" Kasai slammed her mug onto the table as she yelled, causing everyone to jumped "Always Crow this, dangerous that! Who cares! All I care is that you're need help, but you won't ask for it! You're like my brother, we've been together since we were a child! You think I would abandon you just because of that?" she grabbed Shinkai collar over the table "Why won't you ask for my help, Shinkai? Do you know how much it hurt me seeing you suffer? I know I can't replace her, but couldn't you just at least let me be there for you?" she then pulled him into a hug, sobbing into his jacket "Do you hate me that much?"

"I-I…" he struggled to say something, but he couldn't.

"You are a part of our family, Shinkai!" Ryotaro, who was woken up by the table slam, pat him on the shoulder "No matter what happened, you can count on us being there for you!"

"I love you too, Shin-niichan" Yuko latched onto him crying loudly "I'm sorry for being so distant. It's just… It's just… so hard seeing you again"

"I'll bring the tissue" Amagi gave him a smile and went outside. By the time he returned, the 3 had already fallen asleep, with Yuko on Shinkai's laps and Kasai on the tatami mat, with Shinkai's jacket covering her "I really sorry for her behavior tonight, she just gets like that every time she got drunk"

"I don't blame her" he stroked Yuko's hair gently "We all have our reason to drink tonight"

"Happy birthday, Shinkai-san" Amagi just smiled and placed the tissue down

"It's well past midnight, it's not my birthday anymore!" he turned and smiled at Amagi "But thank you"

"Were you able to find your answer?" Shinkai was a bit surprised by the question "I didn't mean to pry, but every time I see you, you have the same forced smile on your face, like you're not sure how to act, or feel. Today, you seemed a little different, a little more real!"

"I think I do now" he smiled and looked at the bright moon outside "My answer…"

* * *

"Everyone, spread out!" the statues exploded, sending Junpei and Minato flying as they were not quick enough. Luckily, Medea caught them just before their heads hit the ground. Another 3 statues raised from the ground "This is just tedious"

Surrounded the Hanged Man right now was about 21 statues that could explode at any moment, and it was also guarded by a damn Kohryuu and a pack of Archangels in the sky, completely keeping it from all harm with dark clouds while bombarding S.E.E.S from above "Fuuka, send in Kin-ki to take on the explosive dolls! I'll put a protection spell on him"

" _Ok"_ Kin-ki let out a roar and ran right toward the statues like a bowling bowl, and they were the pins. As soon as he touched them, the statues exploded like a nuclear bomb _"Hogo-sha said that he's not feeling so good, I'm calling him back"_

"He did his part, now it's time for us to do ours" he summoned Seiryuu and jumped on his back "You guys cover me, I'm taking that dragon down"

"I'm coming with you" Miki summoned a Seiryuu of herself and flew after him.

"You heard the man, shoot those winged assholes down" Jin summoned his Persona, and the rest followed the suit

"So what's the plan?" Miki asked as she dodged another shot from an Archangel before he got struck by lightning "Do we face him directly, or bait him out so the other can take him down?"

"I'll engage him into combat" Shinkai cut an Angel in halves as she lunged at him "You go around him and wait for my signal"

"Ok" she steered away from Shinkai, leaving him alone before the giant dragon

" _Be careful, Master! He seems to be stronger and bigger than in your compendium"_

"Then I guess it's time for an update" Shinkai grimacingly joked as the dragon started to descend on him "Damn, you're big"

 _I remember you_ the giant lizard spook in a rather omniscient voice _the protector, the guardian… the traitor. You're not worthy to stand before me_

"That would be the case if I were loyal to them in the first place" Shinkai said as he steered Seiryuu to dodge a lightning from the big dragon "You're just a big flying lizard, what kind of standard do you have? You even allied with an embodiment of evil"

 _It's a symbiotic relationship. It provides me with MAG and I helped defend my MAG source_ the dragon lunged at Shinkai, but roared out of pain when Shinkai's sword cut off one of its barbels _YOU DARE TO INFLICT HARM ON ME?_

"I'll fillet you like a fish" he dodged another lightning strike and Seiryu blasted an ice blast into the dragon's eyes "Now, break all his pearls"

"Kohryu's pearls are the source of its magical power over weather" With in a flash, all four pearls were broken by Miki and her demons "Smart"

 _Insolent brat_ he turned around to attack Miki, but the second he turned away from Shinkai, a sword found its place into his back _Get off me, lesser creature_

"Let's see who's the lesser one" Shinkai channeled MAG into his sword, extended it right through the dragon's throat. Then with a hand twist, he cleaved the head clean off

 _Raidou Kuzunoha the Traitorous, we'll meet again…_ with that said, the dragon exploded into MAG, completely blown Shinkai and his Seiryu away, and leaving him free falling

"Well, now what?" only now did he realize the flaws in his plan. Miki won't be fast enough to save him, and he left Motsu with Yomi "If only I still have that little flute" still, he can use magic to…

 _Child of prophecy_ his eyes widened as he heard the voice. Slowly tilted his head to the left, he saw what he feared most. A cow with a human face, looking right into his eyes _Your attempt to change fate will be fruitless, for fate cannot be altered. I have seen the future, and with it, the destruction of this world. The Conception is coming, and you will be its Harbinger_

"I will not be the pawn of fate" he drew his gun and pointed at the Yokai "I will live, and I will save this world"

 _You will change nothing_ he fired the gun, but the bullet disappeared in mid-air _it's not up to you to decide what you want to do. The prophecy foretold that you will be at the center of the destructions, bathing in the blood of your allies and companions_

"Begone, spectre!" he lunged at the demon using wind magic as a boost, and cut him with his sword "I've killed a god, and I will change fate"

 _Soon you will understand the futility of your actions_ the blade passed right through the demon, like it was air _The end is nigh, and not even the Gods can stop it_ as the last word passed through its mouth, the demon disappeared

"Damn it" Shinkai yelled in frustration. But his angst was put on hold when a hand grabbed him just before he touches the ground

"Thank god I made it in time" Miki let out a sigh of relief on her Seiryuu. When they landed, the Shadow had already been defeated and everyone were celebrating, including Jin, that the dark hour will finally be over

"Hip, Hip hurray!" Aigis cheered in a rather funny way with her robotic and monotone voice, the other soon awkwardly followed the suit

"We should have a celebrating party" Minako latched onto Mitsuru as she suggested "Please senpai…"

"Sushi, I want sushi" Junpei yelled vigorously,

"Very well, we'll have the best sushi in the city tomorrow!" Mitsuru, for once, smiled and agreed with Junpei

"I call dibs on the Tobiko"

"You can't do that"

"I just did" while everyone was laughing and joking, Shinkai had disappeared into the night. It was not until too late that they realize the consequences of their actions

* * *

 **A new chapter have finally arrived. For the next few chapters, it will be pure Omake because i want to get you know more about the add on characters. also, i've been cleaning the first few chapters, with a few details changed and getting the grammar as well as spelling mistakes fixed**


End file.
